Sora No Kishi
by Jesz
Summary: Chap 15 up:"WarWolf 1 kepada semua Unit, kalian dengar Sekarang Menyebar dan serang mereka "/"Pertempuran udara adalah keahlian kami, kami tak akan kalah dari kalian, FOX ONE"/"Lockdwon Target, FOX ONE"/"Si jalang ini milikku Kawan, "/"Maaf, hime…Sepertinya aku…. "
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Warning: banyak karakter Import(OC),OOC, dan masih banyak lagi**

Naruto's POV

Aku sudah melihat bagaimana aku mati, berulang kali di dalam mimpi burukku. Tapi entah mengapa yang satu ini terlihat berbeda

Tokyo, 11 Januari 20XX

Sambil menghalau sinar matahari yg menyinari terang helm ku,

"Ah..."

"hei... kidz , kau baik" saja ?" , tiba-tiba di radio komunikasiku terdengar suara komandan squadron ku, aku pun menjawab

"aku baik-bauk saja, Pak!" , dengan lantang dan jelas

"ok ,squad dengarkan kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini, semjuanya bergantung pada kita, MENGERTI !"

" SIAP MENGERTI, PAK!" jawab kami berempat

Aku pun segera mengarahkan pesawat tipe F-35Lightning II yg aku piloti mengikuti komandan ku dan 2 lainnya menyebar membentuk formasi standar berjajar, dan segera setelah itu 6 pesawat musuh mendekat dan menembakkan missil kami segera menyebar untuk menghindari missil tersebut, dan segera aku membuat pesawatku berputar horizontal 360 derajat, dan setelah itu melakukan teknik seperti salto agar aku bisa menempatkan pesawatku berada di belakang pesawat musuh yang aku ketahui ber tipe Su-27 "Flalker" , dan...

"Aku mendapatkan target...

Target Berada pada Radar...

FOX TWO!"

Segera missil Air-To-Air, Sidewinder melesat menghujam tepat di badan flanker.

"Target HIT...Target Destroyed!"

"Woooo , good Job Kidz , tak salah aku menemukanmu di antara rongsokan"

"hoi...kraken bisa hentikan candaanmu ,sama sekali tak lucu. Mungkin kau harus menghentikan membaca buku Nista itu"

"Hahahahahaha, itu hanya salah satu pelarianku kawan"

"Heh, bisa kalian hentikan kita di medan tempur. Hei kraken kitarilah menara tokyo kita pancing mereka ke sana"

"SIAP, JACK!"

"Heh, kalian mesra sekali. Kalian mesra sekali mungkin setelah ini kalian kusarankan..."sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku sebuah alarm peringatan berbunyi "BEEp..." berdering berkali-kali tertanda aku telah di kunci missile oleh pesawat lawan , "SHIT..." umpatku keras. Aku pun meliuk-liukkan pesawat milikku agar tak di kunci dengan sempurna tapi 3 detik kemudian bunyi alarm berubah , Lebih buruk "CAUTION...MISSILE...MISSILE" bunyi yg sangat tak ku sukai, putus asa karena tak sempat manuver aku pun mengeluarkan Flare, agar missile terkacau dan wuuuh berhasil missil terbang melesat 1.5 meter dari sayap pesawatku dan meledak beberapa saat kemudian menimbulkan guncangan padaku, "ahhhhh...", berusaha menstabilkan pesawatku ekor mataku melihat flanker yg mendekat "DAMN... hah mungkin hanya sampai di sini..." sambil aku memejamkan mata dan "BLARRRRRRRRRR!", "Hoi, Kidz Kenapa denganmu kau tak sendiri bukankah ada yang menuggunmu di rumah ?" tiba-tiba komandanku berteriak dalam radio dan segera ku buka mataku , aku masih hidup... "Hyuh... Thanks Kolonel"

"Don't mind, Ayo kita selesaikan dan pulang , aku rindu anakku"

"Roger"

Wush secepat kilat aku menancap gas dan segera mengikuti radar , di mana ada titik-titik merah yg menandakan pesawat musuh, kulihat 2 flanker terbang beriringan dengan kecepatan standart segera aku masuk mode dogfight, kejar kejaran pun tak terhindarkan aku yg berada di belakang mereka memiliki kesempatan menang 80% ,dan...

"Mengunci Target...

FOX TWO!" missile 2 unit sidewinder langsung melesat pada mereka , 1 terkena telak dan 1 lagi meleset , mengetahui 1 missile meleset aku langsung melanjutkan doghfight , berbekal skill yg telah di asah dan sedikit debat dalam pikiran ku, aku tak menggunakan missile tapi bersiap menembakkan meriam otomatis 20mm yg terpasang dalam pesawatku, Menarik napas dan "DRRRRTTTT" terdengar suara erangan yg berasal dari badan pesawat sebelah kanan, kira-kira 8 butir peluru meluncur dan "BLAMMMM" sayap sebelah kiri dari flanker itu patah dan pesawat tersebut jatuh ketanah meledak berkeping-keping "WUUUUH" teriakan untuk menghilangkan gugup ku pun kulakukan , kulihat 3 orang kawan satu squad ku juga berhasil merontokkan 3 flanker lainnya

"EW... Kidz kan sudah kubilang kenapa kau selalu memakan burung-burung itu sendirian? Kenapa kita tidak kebagian Jatah, ya kan Jack?"  
>"kita Lho aja kali gue enggak,kau aja yg terlalu takut menembakkan missile"<p>

Mendengar percakapan kraken dan Jack aku dan kolonel pun hanya bisa sweatdrop

"hah , kau ini jack aku hanya terlalu sayang saja , bisa bayangkan berapa harga 1 sidewinder?"

"Dasar mata duitan , emang elu ikutan patungan apa beli nih missile?"

"nggak juga sih , hehehehe"

"sudah-sudah, hentkan guys datalink kita dengan "Magic" Sudah terhubung" sela kolonel

Ya...

Magic adalah pesawat peringatan dini (AWACS) yang bekerja untuk squadron kami pesawat tersebut bisa mendeteksi ancaman udara sejauh 4000Km, dan itu sangat di butuhkan agar setiap misi kami berjalan lancar dan terbang secara pasti bukan terbang secara buta (Blind Flight

"Magic, di sini Alex , kau dengar ?"

"Jelas Dan Keras , Alex"

"Bagaimana Status langit?"

"Data link menunjukkan ada tanda-tanda pesawat musuh dalam jumlah besar , belum di pastikan tapi kemungkinan sejumlah 25 unit pesawat"

"Di mana , squadron pendukungnya ?"

"Akan Tiba ETA 2 Menit"

"Roger"

"Alex, hanya mengingatkan pesawat musuh akan tiba kurang dari semenit"

1.

2.

3.

"What The HELL!"

Jack: "sial kenapa aku masih saja perjaka, kenapa tak Kulepas saja keperjakaanku tadi malam"

Kraken: "OH mama , aku rindu masakan ku"

Alex: "akan kah aku melihat anakku lagi"

Aku: "Heh harusnya au tidak menunda pernikahanku"

Kami hanya bisa berharap-harap pada keajaiban , meski pesawat kami masing-masing membawa sekitar 35 missile udara ke udara tapi dengan jumlah musuh kami, kami pun bisa gentar apalagi pesawat sekelas flanker bisa menjadi momok yang menakutkan jika di pegang oleh pilot yg ahli dalam dogfight , itu di karenakan flanker bisa bermanuver berdiri tegak 90Derajat, yg biasa di sebut cobra manuver, wuuh akankah masa depan kami berempat indah ha nya tuhan yang tahu , kita yg ada di dunia ini hanya bisa berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yg kita inginkan.

"OK boys jngan bersedih hati, tak waktu untuk menyesali ini , kita hanya harus bertahan hidup hingga squadron bantuan datang , itu pun jika mereka tepat waktu" kata Kol. Alex

"OK kolonel, tapi jika mereka terlambat apa yg harus kita lakukan?" tanya ku khawatir,

Ku kira kolonel akan berkata yg bijak, ataupun memberi peritah yg pada umumnya tapi jawabannya kali ini berbeda

"Berarti kita harus menikmati Pesta ini sendirian! Let's Get The Party , Boys!"

"Huah!" sahut kami berempat

Wush kami terbagi menjadi 2 team , seperti biasa aku dengan kolonel dan kraken bersama jack, pesawat demi pesawat kami rontokkan , doghfight demi dogfight kami menangkan hingga pada saat di mana aku harus berpisah dari kolonel dan menghadapi 4 unit flanker sendirian, wush...wush...wush... saling meliuk, saling mengunci, saling menghindar, akhirnya mereka berempat berada di depanku , dengan sigap aku memencet tombol "Spec Weapon" dalam bidikan ku empat pesawat terkunci dan "FOX THREE" empat missile melesat bersamaan dan "BLAM...BLAM...BLAM...BLAM..." 4 flanker hancur berkeping-keping sesaat setelah itu ekor mataku melihat. "WHAT THE F**K!"

"Kidz , itu sang BUTTERFLY B**CH, MENGHINDAR!" teriak kolonel

Kudengar sesaat suara mendesis dan "BLAM..." sayap kanan ku hancur, pesawatku mulai oleng, kulihat kompas Mata angin, stability, altitude semua kacau dan segera setelah itu aku segera menarik tuas kursi pelontar,sensasi terlempar kurasakan , dan kulihat parasut mengembang , tak berakhir di situ kulihat pesawat Musuh Yg bertipe X2-Wyvern melesat ke arahku dan menembakkan peluru meriam otomatisnya mengarah padaaku,dalam penglihatan slow motion tepat mengarah pada dadaku dan "SLAP...!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **UN Academi Force**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Banyak Karakter Import(OC), OOC, Typo, EYD, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Untuk para reviewer terima kasih telah me-review,**

**Review anda adalah Bensin saya,Hehehehe**

Somewhere in pacific Islan, 1 Januari 20XX

Normal POV

"AH... hah...hah...hah...", sambil terengah-engah naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Di lihatnya kamar kecil yg sangat amat pas ditempati satu orang , hanya ada 1 tempat tidur, satu meja kerja, 1 lemari, dan 1 kamar mandi yg sangat irit tempat, yak... sekarang naruto berada di barak dari UN Academi Force, sebuah akademi yang khusus untuk tempat pelatihan para tentara persatuan international PBB, di pulau ini di bagi menjadi 3 bagian yaitu Angkatan udara, darat ,dan laut. Naruto sendiri menjadi bagian angkatan udara yaitu calon Pilot Temput, pilot yang Top di antara peringkat para calon penerbang militer,

Sambil terduduk ia memandang sebuah jendela berbentuk lingkaran , sinar matahari masuk menembus ke dalam baraknya, "hah ,mimpi buruk lagi " ucapnya lirih sambil menghela nafas seolah mulai bosan selalu mendapat mimpi seperti itu, dan tak berapa lama terdengarlah ketokan di pintu baja barak naruto. "DONG...DONG...DONG... oi naruto bangun Jangan tidur melulu, ah kamu ini selalu saja tidur di saat libur latihan?" terdengar suara wanita di balik pintu itu, "Ngiiiing...Jegleng..." pintu pun terbuka

"Naruto...?" kata seorang wanita bermata lavender mengkilap bagai berlian dan berambut pirang pucat seleher(Bayangin aja Shion potong Rambut Pendek Ala powlan ato tentara"

"Ada apa Shion ? Aku baru saja bangun , aku lelah kemarin kan semua habis pesta tahun baru?" balasnya

"ya aku juga tahu tapi kamu itu betah sekali tidur, ya ? selalu saja , heh" sambil berkacak pinggang dan memandang naruto dengan mata setengah terbuka

"ngomong-ngomong , kamu mimpi buruk lagi ya ? Keringat mu banyak sekali, seperti habis mandi" ucapnya kemudian

"hah... sudah biasa shion, aku sudah mulai lelah dengan semua mimpi ini," ucap naruto

"oke-oke, aku mengerti, Hora... kita ada briefing Tengah hari nanti Kau tahu kan, kita akan di lantik menjadi penerbang resmi, yahhhhh akkhirnya kita lulus juga setelah 5 tahun di sini... akhirnya kita bisa terbang juga "

"kita lulus dan akan menjadi pilot tempur shion, kenapa kau malah seperti tak memiliki rasa takut begitu ?"

"aku memang tak memiliki rasa taku , kok ?" ucap shion santai

"Tapi justru akulah yg takut kehilanganmu" ucap naruto lirih

"apa ? kau mengatakan sesuatu, naruto ?"

Blush...

"T-tidak aku tidak mengatakan apapun, sekarang keluarlah dari barakku shion ?!"

"HAH... kenapa kau mengusirku ?"

"Aku mau mandi ganti baju, Semua Lengket tau, kemarin aku terlalu banyak minum , hah kau ini " sambil menutup mata dan membuang pandangan ke arah lain, dan kemudian naruto membuat seringai nakal

"heheheh...jngan-jngan kau malah ingin melihatku mandi ya shion?"

"eeek...ti-tidak mungkin , bodoh a-aku ..."

"kau kenapa, saja kalau kau mau, akan segera ku tutup pintu dan kukunci...Huehuehuehue"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, naruto mesum , hewan liar , dasar hidung belaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG" sambil berlari meninggalkan barak naruto

Semua orang yg lewat di lorong dan berpapasan shion hanya bisa sweatdrop , melihat tingkah laku shion. Mereka sudah tau pasti penyebabnya karna selama pendidikan mereka sudah tau ada sesuatu anta naruto dan shion

"Yare...yare... dasar yah sudahlah sebaiknya aku mandi dan segera keluar mencari udara segar...Ugh... di sini pengap, aku penasaran kenapa juga aku bisa tahan tidur di sini selama 5 tahun"sambil mengambil handuk , dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah acara rutin naruto dia pun menuju ruang makan, berjalan mengambil kotak nampan di mengantri bergiliran mengambil makanan yang terdiri nasi, lauk,sayur dan buah, meski nyatanya mereka tak terlalu enak di pandang yah tapi beginilah kehidupan di sini...

"Ah paman, apa yang kau masak hari ini...?" tanya naruto ke pada orang paruh baya kepala dapur markas

"Ah biasa saja naruto setidaknya ini bisa memberim nutrisi agar kau bisa terbang nak..." ucapnya

"Oh terima kasih Paman Teuchi"

"yooo sama-sama naruto"

Setelah mendapatkan jatah makan paginya naruto berjalan menuju meja makan , menengok kanan dan kiri, akhirnya dia menemukan kawan-kawannya ,

"NARUTO... sebelah sini kawan" teriak lelaki berambut hitam

"Hah kau ini selalu saja terlambat bangun saat hari libur latihan" tambah seorang berambut pirang cerah

"ya.. iya Break , Ray, aku hanya membayar jam tidurku yang terpotong saat latihan

Dua orang itu Iserious Break, dan Erik Johnshon Ray Suito, Break keturunan Timur tengah dan Ray blaster antara Belanda dan jepang, mereka berdua hanya bisa sweatdrop dan melanjutkan makan pagi mereka, sedangkan satu-satunya wanita yg ada di meja yg sama dengan mereka langsung memerah pipinya, karena menyadari naruto telah datang , ia masih memikirkan kejadian di barak naruto tadi

"..."

"Shion, kenapa kau wajahmu memerah , apa kau demam ? Ucap naruto polos

"kau ini bodoh atau apa naruto, apsti kau menjahili shion lagi, sudah untung di bangunkan malah selalu menjahili shion" Ucap Break

"Seharusnya kau ingat sendiri naruto saat hari pertama kita di pulau ini ?"

**Flashback ON**

**UN Academi Force day 1 **

"Nguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung..." sirine alarm perang berbunyi dengan keras, semua calon penerbang berlarian kumpul di lapangan untuk memulai latihan pagi mereka , tetapi setelah berbaris jumlah mereka kurang satu , dan dengan tampang tanpa dosa orang beambut kuning , berkulit tan , baru keluar dari gedung barak dengan jalan santai, dan...

"HOI...KAU...BISA LARI TIDAK DASAR BODOH..."

"SEKARANG KAU LARI KELILING LAPANGAN SEBANYAK 100 KALI KARENA TELAT BANGUN DAN KUMPUL"

**Flashback Off**

"Glup..."sambil menelan ludah "itu adalah masa-masa Yang tak mau ku ingat, Ray"

"Jangan Membuatku mengingat masa itu lagi" terusnya

"tapi kan akhirnya kita semua membantumu kan" ucap ray

"ya itulah juga pertama kali aku merasakan kehangatan bersama kawan" ucap naruto

"dan kau tau siapa orang pertama yang maju untuk membantumu menyelesaikan hukumanm?" Tambah Break

"Heheheheh Arigato... Shion... "sambil memberikan cengiran "membunuh"nya pada shion

"heh shion ? oi kenapa kamu... akmu masih disana... Agh...oi shion Bertahanlah..." Ucapnya panik

Blush... setelah wajahnya memerah dan ujung kepalanya mengeluarkan Uap , mata shion berputar-putar dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan dan mendadak seluruh orang yg ada di ruang makan berkata

"NARUTO KAU MEMANG BENAR BENAR BODOH YA ?"

"heh aku , kenapa?" jawabnya polos tanpa dosa

"Hah sebaikn ya segera kau membawa shion ke ruang kesehatan, ini semua karena kau bodoh" timpal Ray

"ya...ya aku tau, heh kenapa sih semua selalu saja meyalahkan aku saat shion pingsan" gerutu naruto

Selama menggendong shion dengan ala Tuan putri naruto memandang wajah shion, wajah damai bersinar bagaikan matahari, "Andai saja aku punya keberanian untuk menungkapkan perasaanku kepada mu , Shion ?"

**Skip Time**

**UN Academi Force 1 Januari 20XX 12.00**

"Ok Dengarkan semua kalian akan dinyatakan lulus dari akademi ini dan akan terjun langsung di lapangan , upacara kelulusan akan dilaksanakan 1 minggu lagi , dan sekarang kalian akan di bagi menjadi beberapa team yang berisikan 4 orang dalam satu timnya , dan dengan team inilah kalian akan di tugaskan, nama-nama yang saya panggil silahkan berbaris menurut arahan para instruktur, MENGERTI!" jelas seorang instruktur

"SIAP MENGERTI" Jawab semua calon penerbang itu

"KITA MULAI"...

Pemanggilan pun di lakukan dan akhirnya nama naruto pun terpanggil

"Namikaze Naruto"

"Erik Johnson Ray Suito"

"Iserious Break"

"Shimada Shion"

Mereka ber empat maju dan berbaris, "Oh yeah Kita satu team" kata naruto lirih

"Hah kau bersamamu lagi orang bodoh" Sela ray

"Anjrit, Apes banget sekarang aku se-tin denganmu"Desis Break

"..." shion tak berkata-kata, hanya wajahnya memerah dan menunduk kebawah menyembunyikan rona merah Wajahnya

"Heheheh A-aku satu team dengan , Naruto... bahagianya ..." batin shion Girang

"Baiklah setelah ini kalian pergi ke gedung administrasi untuk mendapatkan surat tugas kalian, semoga kalian bisa melaksanakan tugas negara ini dengan lancar , dan bisa pulang berkumpul dengan keluarga kalian, SELAMAT SIANG!" Ujar Instruktur itu

"SELAMAT SIANG!"

Kata-kata terakhir dari Instruktur itu seakan menohok ulu hati naruto. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum miris menanggapi kata-kata instruktur itu

"Naruto , A-ayo kita ke G-gedung Administrasi " Teriak shion yg Tergagap karena kejadian Pagi tadi

"OK, aku juga penasaran di mana kita akan di tugaskan..."

Mereka Pun pergi ke gedung Administrasi dan mendapatkan surat tugas.

"ayo buka naruto..." Ucap Ray sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya

"eh... kenapa harus aku ?"

"kita buka sama sam saja" ucapnya menyarankan

"kau adalah team-leadernya naruto..." Ucap Break

"heh... K-kenapa harus aku ?"

"Karena , kamu adalah yang di panggil pertama dalam pembagian tadi naruto, dan kamu kan selalu berada di rangking satu saat test uji latihan terbang" tambah Shion

"Woi..Woi...Woi... ini gk adil kenapa kalian bisa sepihak seperti ini ? hah kalian ini!?"

Sambil mengacungkan jempol ke-3 temannya tersenyum pada naruto

"Hah baiklah , oke kita buka suratnya" Dan...

"K-kita di tugaskan di mana , naruto ?" tanya Shion Penasaran dan gagap karena terpesona oleh tampang serius naruto

"Semuanya kita Akan Berangkan Ke Timur Tengah, Di medan Tempur Sesungguhnya yaitu

**AFGANISTAN**

**TBC**

**Oke mohon reviewnya semuanya...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hurricane**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Banyak Karakter Import(OC), OOC, Typo, EYD, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Terima kasih untuh para reader dan khususnya para Reviewer**

**Review anda adalah Bensin saya,Hehehehe**

Cat: untuk di percakapan yang ada tanda ... berarti percakapan tak langsung ( Lewat radio, atau speaker pengumuman TOA XD)

**UNFOB(United Nation Forward Operation Base) ,**

**Afganistan, 1 januari 20xx 10.00**

operation center

"Untuk semua yang bertugas untuk Operasi Topan, di harap segera Bersiaap-siap, 5 menit lagi operasi akan di mulai"

Seluruh pasukan yang memakai seragam doreng berwarna khas padang oasir berlari ke helikopter masing-masing, terlihat seseorang yang menggunakan topeng tengkorak(Mirip Simmon "ghost" rilley COD MW2) duduk di sebuah platform samping helikopter UH-60 BlackHawk yang berjajar lurus. Segera setelah itu helikopter mulai menyalakan mesin, deru khas suara mesin helikopter meraung melalang buana, segera orang yang bertopeng itu meraih senjata mesi n yang ada di platform sebelah kanan Blackhawk, M134 Minigun, sebuah senjata mesin kaliber 7,62mm Berlaras putar (gatling).

"hoi, neji bagaimana status MG(Machine Gun)'' tanya pilot blackhawk

"SIAP MENGGOYANG TANAH, !", sahut neji dengan lantang

Operation Center  
>"Semua Unit Status Check"<p>

Black Hawk 1  
>"Check"<p>

Black Hawk 2  
>"Check"<p>

Black Hawk 3  
>"Check"<p>

Black Hawk 4  
>"Check"<p>

Operation Center  
>"Di terima , ok dengarkan Anak-anak, misi kalian simpel serbu dan hancurkan komplek markas pemberontak yang telah di tandai, setelah terbang kalian akan di temani batalion penyerbu udara , terdiri dari 4 "Apache" dan 4 "Hind" call sign "Fire Maker" atau FM untuk "Apache" dan "Flying Rino" atau FR untuk "Hind", menurut intel mereka memiliki senja mesin kaliber .50 sisa perang dingin, missil anti tank RPG7 dan hati-hati intel juga memberi peringatan terhadap "stinger", per orang dari mereka dominan Bersenjatakan Kalasnikov(AK-47), hanya itu yang diinformasikan intel, kalian harus berhati-hati agar pulang selamat dan kembali kekeluarga kalian, aku juga tidak rela kehilangan orang-orang terbaikku, apakah kalian dengar"<p>

All Back Hawk  
>"Di terima , pak"<p>

Operation Center  
>"Satu lagi call sign kalian "Hurricane" Black Hawk 1 memimpin"<p>

All Black Hawk  
>"Roger"<p>

Mereka pun segera mengudara meninggalkan landasan pacu yg panas dan penuh dengan pasir, 10 menit kemudian mereka bertemu batalion penyerang yang menggunakan helikopter tempur, yak totaal dari mereka ada 12 helikopter yaitu 4 Black Hawk, 4 Apache, dan 4 Hind.

Hurricane 1  
>"FM , FR , di sini Hurricane 1, radio Check"<p>

FM 1  
>"Hurricane 1 , di sini FM 1, jelas dan lantang , ganti"<p>

FR 1  
>"Hurricane 1, disini FR 1, Kami mendengarmu , Ganti"<p>

Hurricane 1  
>"Roger, kalian pasti sudah mendengar apa tugas kalian, setelah sampai di FZ(Fire Zone) kita akan menyebar mohon orang-orang kalian juga menyebar menikuti kami , dengan posisi, satu blackhawk, 2 heli tempur,bisa di terima ?!"<p>

FR 1, FM 1  
>"roger"<p>

Setelah briefing singkat dalam 5 menit mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan , dan "RRrrrtrtrtrtrtrttr..." suara tembakan khas dari minigun, terdengan menghujam kendaraan mobil jenis seda dan meledak , dan di teruskan menembaki para pemberontak yang lari kalang kabut di kala mendengar suara tembakan dari helikopter. Mereka pun mulai menyebar menjadi kelom;ok kecil yang di bagi menjadi 4 sektor penyerangan

**Neji's POV**

"ok kita akan ke sektor 1 " Kata pilot sambil membelokkan heli-nya menuju tempat yang di tuju

"neji, Tembaki para Bajingan di tas gedung itu" Katanya tiba-tiba

"Roger..." Kataku sambil mengarahkan minigun ke mereka

"rtrtrttrtrtrtrtrtrtr..." bergetar dan menyala, jalur peluru terlihat seperti hujan saat aku menembakkan senjataku, kulihat beberapa dari mereka menmbaki kami tapi sia-sia,badan helikopter kami kebal terhadap peluru hingga 20mm pada jarak standar dan pada sudut tertentu, segera aku bunuh mereka semua, saat kami melewati mereka kulihat tumpukan tubuh tak bernyawa tergeletak tak berdaya, aku hanya mengabaikan mereka seperti tak ada apapun yang terjadi dan langsung ku arahkan sejataku menuju jalan sempit yang ada di tengah komplek tersebut , segera kutembakkan senjataku ke arah jalan itu karena kulihat ada pemberontak yg berlari dan salah satu dari mereka sedang membidik kami dengan RPG, "Rrrrtrtrtrtrtrttr..." raungan yang tak pernah bosan kudengar dari telingaku, mayat berjahuan satu per satu tak berdaya, "Wooooooooooooooohooooooooooooooo... " teriakku  
>"Makan saja kotoranku itu , hei kau Anak dari Wanita Jalang" teriakku dengan semangat...<p>

"Neji, Technical (Mobil Pick Up dengan senjata Kaliber .50) cegat pada persimpangan jangan sampai mereka membidik Ekor kita"

"Roger, ..."

Setelah kulihat dengan mataku sendiri ,segera aku menembaki technical tersebut "Rrrttrtrtrtrtrtrtrt..., BLARRRRRR" technical meledak kelihatannya aku berhasil menembak telak pada tangki bensinnya "

"Oh sial kita di kunci dengan missil"

"Manuver menghindar, sebarkan flare..."

Helikopter yang ke tumpangi miring dan menghindari laju missil+menyebarkan nyala api (Flare) untuk mengacau missil itu, Wush... missil meleset dan kami selamat

"Neji Tembak Bajingan Itu"

"Oh yeah, Good Bye Your Mother Fucker, Rrrrrtrtrtrtrtrtrt" kataku sambil menembaki orang yang menembakkan pelontar missil anti udara tadi sesaat kemudian aku menengok ke arah kanan dari heli ku aku menyipitkan mata rembulanku yg berada di balik tengkorak yang aku pakai, ku lihat ...  
>"oh sial ,mereka punya Tunguska (jenis dari Self Propeland Anti Aircraft Vehicle) darimana para bajingan ini mendapatkan kendaraan sekelas tunguska" kataku terkejut bukan main<p>

FR 3  
>Mungkin itu hasil dari rampasan konvoi Pasukan UN rusia yang di serang 3 minggu yang lalu, mereka berhasil mendapatkan 2 Tank T-90 dan 1 Tunguska, tapi sepertinya mereka hanya bisa Mengoperasikan Tunguska saja, Semuanya harap hati-hati pada meriam otomatis 30mm nya"<p>

Terdengar suara pilot hind yang menceritakan tentang kejadian brutal dari para pemberontak yang menyerang konvoi suplai militer UN rusia , memang mereka berhasil di pukul mundur, tapi mereka berhasil membawa Tunguska dan Tank berat T-90nya rusia dan beberapa kotak senjata

FM 4 & Hurricane 1  
>"roger"<p>

Hurricane 1  
>"FM 1 , Meminta bantuan udara Tembakkan Api neraka(AGM 114 Hellfire atau missil pelibas tank Milik USA)mu , Nak"<p>

FM 1  
>"Roger , Locking target , Missile Launch , Be Carefull Danger Close"<p>

"Wush..." kulihat missil berharga 120.000 dollar tersebut melesat dan menghantam kendaraan dan Dan.. " BLAM..."

FM 1  
>"targer hit , target destroyed"<p>

Kilatan api menyala ke udara , Tunguska itu hancur ber keping-keping , kendaraan berlapis baja tersebut hancur bagaikan kaleng minuman yang di injak, "hahahahah Sampa Jumpa di neraka, Jalang" teriaakku bangga... tak berapa kesenangan kami terganggu lagi,

"TANG...TANG...TANG..."

Hurricane 1  
>"What the fuck, Quad .50 Di atas Gedung 4 lantai itu, menghindar-menghindar jangan perlihatkan Ekor kalian"<p>

FR 1  
>"Fire The rocket..."<p>

"Wush...wush...wush...wush..." secara beruntuk rocket konvensional tak berpandu melesat dari tabung peluncur Hind, "Blam...Blam...blam...blam" rocket mengenai sasaran dan membuat atap runtuh , dan beberapa orang terjatuh dan tergeletak di jalan sekitar gedung tersubut, misi terus berlanjut hinggat 2jam, hampir seluruh komplek pemberontak hancur, banyak sekali mayat-mayat tergeletak di segala tempat, ada yg di jalan di belakang gedung, ada yang mati dengan tubuh utuh, hangus, dan bahkan ada pula yang hancur tak berbentuk karena terkena ledangan missil maupun ledakkan kendaraan yang di tembaki oleh heli,

Hurricane  
>"Semua Unit, laporkan status kalian"<p>

All Helikopter  
>"Kami baik-baik saja , tidak ada yang tertembak jatuh, kami masih sehat, kami masih bisa mengelilingi dunia, Bos"<p>

Hurricane 1  
>"Hahahahah, Oke kita kembali ke markas segera mandi dan isi ulang tenaga kalian"<p>

All helikopter  
>"Roger, Kita kembali sekarang"<p>

Hurricane 1  
>"Hurricane 1 kepada markas , masuk Markas"<p>

Operation Base  
>"Hurricane 1, di sini Markas, Silahkan"<p>

Hurricane 1  
>"Kami sudah menyelesaikan perkerjaan di sini, semua sudah di serang dan di hancurkan kami tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan pemberontak lagi, kami akan kembali ke markas sekarang . Ganti"<p>

Operation Base  
>"Diterima segeraa kembali , kami akan mengirim pasukan darat untuk Re-check di sana"<p>

Hurricane 1  
>"Roger and Out"<p>

Hening menyelimuti perjalanan pulang kami , aku hanya terduduk merenung dan membayangkan akan orang yg ku tinggal di timur jauh sana "Ten... aku akan pulang secepatnya , sayang tunggu aku ya..." batinku tpi tiba-tiba ada suara denging yang tak mengenakkan datang dari telingaku "Hei Yang menyalakan itu Bisakah kalian menghentikannya , sangat memekakkan telinga, kau tau?"

"Itu bukan berasal dari kita neji , sepertinya itu datang dari belakang kita radar heli kita menunjukkan sesuatu yang aneh"

"Haaa...''

Dengan mengucapkan kata yg konyol aku menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan , kulihat ada setitik cahaya terlihat dari jauh, melesat dengan sangat amat cepat sekali melewati heli kami dan menghantam tepat di tanah beberapa ratus meter di depan barisan heli kami, aku membulatkan mata bulanku dan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak, benar saya sedetik berselang "BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM", hentakan kuat seperti bom nuklir menghantam heli kami, membuat semua unit berputar tak beraturan di udara

"Shit kita kena-kita kena, ada apa ini "

"OH sial seseorang menembakkan Nuklir ke kita ?"

"Arrrghhhhh , kita jatuh, kita jatuh, kita jatuh."

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Kurasakan tubuhku terhempas terbaalik, kakiku lemas tak bisa kurasakan , kami terhempas karena hentakan itu dan menghantam keras ke tanah, pandangan ku kabur , "Sial aku harus hidup", usahaku merayap keluar dari heli "Aku harus pulang, Temten menungguku, kumohon ber geraklah wahai kakiku" berusaha meraayap dan pandanganku makin lama makin gelap dan buk...

**Neji's POV End**

**Tokyo, 1 Januari 20XX 16.30**

"Kyaaaaaa..."

"Ada pa tenten-chan ?" tanya seorang wanita berambut indigo bermata lavender

"Heh...aku memecahkan gelas yg aku cuci, hinata-chan" kata wanita bercepol 2

"Tak biasanya kau ceroboh , tenten .Hmmm, lebih baik kita bereskan saja nanti biar nggak ada yang terluka karena pecahannya" Sahut wanita berambut pirang dan di ikat kuda

"Mari Aku bantu, tenten." Ucap gadis kucir 4 , melangkah menuju Tenten

"Terima kasih, temari-chan" Ucap tenten dengan mata sendu

**Tenten's POV**

"Semoga ini bukan pertanda buruk ya tuhan, dan semoga saja neji baik-baik saja di sana"

Ucapku dalam hati , semoga saja neji cepat menuntaskan tugasnya dan kembali pulang , karena aku sangat merindukan neji,

**Tenten's POV End**

**TBC**

**Wuh... dah chpater 3 , hehehehehee mohon reviewnya readers, review anda adalah benshin saya...**

**Story Base:ACE COMBAT 5: The Unsung War, ACE COMBAT:ASSAULT HORIZON, ACE COMBAT 6 :Fires Of Liberation, & ACE COMBAT:INFINITY**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Interceptor**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Banyak Karakter Import(OC), OOC, Typo, EYD, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Terima kasih untuh para reader dan khususnya para Reviewer**

**Review anda adalah Bensin saya,Hehehehe**

**8 Januari 20XX**

**"**dengan ini kalian semua, calon penerbang sebanyak 110 orang , resmi menjadi **"PILOT"** militer, semoga kalian dapat melaksanakan tugas yang di berikan kepada dari pangkalan yang kalian tempati" Kata orang yang berumur sekitar setengah abad

"TERIMA KASIH ATAS SEMUA BIMBINGANNYA" teriak semua Pilot yang baru di resmikan lulus itu  
>Mereka pun semua pun merayakannya , tapi tidak untuk 4 orang yang segera membereskan barang mereka yaitu Naruto,shion,ray,dan break<br>"hah kenapa juga kita harus tergesa-gesa, setidaknya kan kita bisa merayakannhya dulu" gerutu shion  
>"sudahlah shion , kita akan terbang langsung ke garis depan, tidak ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang , garis depan itu tak mengenal waktu" Timpal ray<br>"Shion... Aku kemarilah ,aku mau bicara dengan mu" Teriak naruto  
>"I-iya, A-aku segera kesana, naruto" Balas shion dengan sedikit Gagap<p>

-X—

"K-kita , mau kemana, naruto ?" tanya shion penasaran  
>"sudah, ikut aku saja" sambil menarik tangan shion menuju ke belakang gedung hangar latihan<br>setelah sampai di sana pandangan naruto berubah menjadi serius ,

"shion..." panggilnya  
>"A-apa , N-naruto ?" Tanggapnya<br>"Aku tahu, garis depan itu berbahaya kemungkinan tidak ada kesempatan untuk ini "  
>"Heh ?" tanggap shion sambil memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti<br>menarik napas dalam-dalam naruto mengatakan dengan tenang  
>"Shion, sebernarnya aku menyukaimu... dulu sejak aku tau kau adalah orang yang maju pertama untuk membantu hukumanku berlari lapangan , dan saat pertama kali terbang, saat aku mendaratkan pesawat dengan kasar, aku sudah terpesona oleh mu shion, maka dari itu berjanjilah padaku saat di garis depan nanti kau akan tetap hidup, dengan itu aku juga memiliki alasan untuk tetap hidup, aku ingin hidup bersamamu shion, maka dari itu berjanji..."<br>Mendengar pernyataan naruto yang tak terduga itu shion menghambur ke pelukan naruto,membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak sebelah kanan naruto, ia menangis tersendu, menagis bahagia, naruto pun membalas pelukan shion tak peduli seragam resmi militernya basah akibat air mata shion,

"Jadi..." dengan polosnya naruto bertanya  
>"Bodoh" jawaban shion mengejutkan naruto<br>sambil tetap di pelukan naruto  
>"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya naruto, t-tentu saja Jawabanku <strong>IYA<strong>, a-aku bahkan hampir saja mengatakannya duluan , Naruto kau bodoh...bodoh...bodoh..." sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang naruto  
>"Hentikan shion itu sakit,...<br>Terima kasih shion, semuanya khususnya kau , telah memberi warna baru terhadap hidupku, hampir saja beberapa kali aku menyerah dalam hidupku, tapi kau memberiku semangat , shion sudah hentikan air matamu kita harus kembali ke 2 orang menyebalkan itu" Sela naruto  
>"Huum..." jawanb shion pelan dengan wajah merah<p>

-X—

"kalian lama..." ketus ray dengan urat yang keluar di dahinya  
>"Hah kau ini naruto kenapa sih selalu saja menghilang tan...pa...membe...ri...tahu...KAMI!" ucap break yang tenang kemudian syok melihat naruto dan shion bergandengan tangan ala sepasang kekasih,<br>Naruto hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya Dan shion tertunduk dengan wajah memerah  
>"oya...oya, kalian ternyata sudah jadian ya" pandang ray dengan Memicingkan matanya<br>"Hehehehe...iya" Jawab naruto Dengan wajah konyol  
>"Ini semua salahmu naruto" break ikutan nimbrung<br>"he... kenapa aku ?" jawab naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya  
>""Itu karena kau terlalu bodoh"" ucap mereka berdua<br>naruto mulai kesal dan shion terkikik geli melihat 2 teman dan kekasih barunya

"Ngomong-ngomong team kita, atau lebih tepatnya squadron kita , namanya apa , **TEAM LEADER**" tanya break dengan menekankan kata-kata Team Leader  
>"Oh iya ini dia" narutomengambil beberapa emblem dari tas sakunya dan tampak emblem yang seukuran standar yang di pasang di bahu kanan , naruto menunjukkan emblem tersebut kepada 3 anggota squadnya, gambarnya bermodel wanita menghadap kiri dengan helm kesatria dan ada sejenis bulu di bagian tengahnya, di atas gambar itu tertuli <strong>"RAZGRIZ SQUADRON" ,<strong>  
>"Bagaimana keren kan" kata naruto sambil nyengir semangat<br>" " "Apa itu RAZGRIZ" " " tanya ke-3 anggota squadnya dengan polosnya  
>sambil menghela nafas "Heh... kalian ini tak tahu kisah mytologi ya, RAZGRIZ adalah seorang valkyrie ,yaitu kesatria wanita setengah dewa, pengawal odin ourfather. Dia turun ke bumi untuk membantu manusia yang di serang oleh makluk kegelapan, ia tetap turun ke bumi meski dia harus menentang seluruh Yggdrasil untuk bisa turun ke bumi, karena itu lah sayap putihnya berubah menjadi hitam, dia juga mempunyai panggilan "The Demon Of Razgriz" karena sayap hitamnya.<br>"Hem... Menarik" kata ray sambil memanggut-manggut  
>"keren..." kata shion sambil wajahnya memerah semerah tomat<br>"Setidaknya kita bisa di kenal dengan nama squadron yang keren" Tambah ray dengan mata yang berbinar

Mereka ber-4 duduk di ruang tunggu hangar sambil mengobrol tentang masa-masa latihan mereka , tak terasa pesawat yang akan membawa mereka pun sudah datang pesawat tersebut adalah , pesawat kargo C-17 globemaster.  
>"Yare-yare, memangnya kita ini Barang apa , di naikkan pesawat seperti itu, lagi pula di mana pesawat tempur kita" Sifat penggurutu Ray mulai kumat<br>"tenang ray Semua sudah di siapkan di sana , Kita akan mendarat di UNAF Air base, pesawat tempur kita sudah menunggu di sana, katanya sih pesawatnya sama seperti karakteristik kita" Jawab naruto bijak  
>"Kalau sampai kita dapat F-5 Tiger atau A-4 Skyhawk, aku akan membuat surat pengunduran diri" penggerutuan ray semakin memuncak<br>"kau ini Bodoh atau apa ray, ini abad 21 kawan, pesawat tempur seperti itu sudah Grounded(PENSIUN) atau jadi pesawat latih, yah setidaknya kita beruntung mendapat pesawat latih F-16" Sela shion  
>"hah sudahlah ayo kita berangkat , aku sudah jenuh berada di pulau ini, kalau aku di sini 1 tahun lagi, aku pasti akan muntah-muntah" Break pun ikutan menggerutu<br>naruto hanya menghela nafas mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pesawat ayng akan mereka tumpangi, di susul shion yang langsung menggandeng tangan naruto dan kemudian di susul duo tukang gerutu di belakangnya,  
>"lihat pasangan Baru , break" Tungkas ray<br>"Kenapa, kau iri ? ayo gandengan sama eke.. abang ray" lekongnya break kumat  
>"hiiii...jijik tau , bisa kau hentikan , atau aku kan menyangkutkanmu di side winder lalu ku tembakkan ke segala arah" Kata ray sambil bergidik ngeri<br>"Iiiiiih abang ray kok jahat sih ama eke..." Break semakin menjadi-jadi  
>"arrrrggggggh" ray pun berlari meninggalkan break,"Abang... tunggu Eke... ahahahhahhaaha"<p>

Di dalam pesawat pun mereka juga penuh canda tawa , shion dan naruto lah yg menjadi bahan candaan mereka , pasangan tersebut hanya bisa Menunduk dan wajahnya saling memerah...  
>Perjalanan dari pulau pendidikan UN ke afganistan memakann waktu 17jam itu pun berakhir, mereka sudah sampai Di UNAF Air Base , Kabul , Afganistan, sesaat setelah turun naruto pun langsung pergi ke arah gedung administrasi untuk mengurus kedatangan squadronnya, sebelum berangkat ke-3 anggota teamnya di suruh istirahat di kantin sekaligus mengisi ulang perutnya, tak lama kemudian naruto datang ke kantin dengan langkah gontai,<br>"K-kamu K-kenapa , N-naruto ?" Tanya shion  
>"Aku tidak apa-apa shion hanya menyesal ternyata menjadi leader itu merepotkan" Kata naruto sambil duduk lesu<br>Ray dan break hanya bersiul-siul tak jelas ,  
>"Ayo... kita lihat tunggangan kita" ajak Naruto<br>"He...jadi sudah datang ya, Ayo" Jawab ray  
>Mereka berempat berjalan ke hanggar yang menunjukkan nomor 4, dan<br>"Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" siul nakal terlontar dari mulut naruto matanya memandang binar 4 unit pesawat tempur di depannya yaitu Sukhoi SU-30 Flanker , raja dogfight pesawat super lincah, generasi 4.5 , produksi rusia, para pilot sukhoi sering menyebutnya "SKY DANCER(Penari Udara)"

"Bagus, bagus sekali , inilah tipeku sekali" ujar ray  
>"Let's dance in the air..." Sorak break semangat 45<br>"Indahnya... " shion bahkan matanya sampai berkaca-kaca  
>"hei gadis manis, Boleh kah aku menunggangimu..."tanya naruto seperti menggoda gadis.<br>Shion yang mendengar itu menggembungkan pipinya tanda kalu dia marah, marah karena cemburu baru saja sehari jadian dengan shion naruto sudah menggoda gadi lain, yak... shion cemburu terhadap pesawat tempur milik naruto, (Yaelah shion)  
>"Naruto no Baka"... ucap shion sambil terus menggembungkan pipinya<br>naruto yang sadar mati-matian meminta ma'af pada shion , ke-2 temannya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah laku pasangan baru itu, setelah perjuangan meminta ma'af naruto akhirnya shion pun kembali tersenyum, senyum yang penuh arti dalam hati naruto

"OK semuanya ini adalah kartu anggota kalian, dan Pass card untuk barrack kalian , setelah ini ayo kita ke barrack dan istirahat, aku mendengar kita besok akan mendapat misi pertama kita," ucap naruto sambil membagikan kartu anggota  
>" " "Roger" " " mereka bertiga menjawab serentak dan mereka semua segera melenggang pergi ke barrack masing-masing<p>

-X—

Dong...dong...dong...

"shion ? Kau di dalam ?" tanya naruto yang mengunjungi ruangan shion yang beradadi sebelah ruangan kamar barrack naruto,  
>"I-Iya naruto aku di sini, masuklah tidak di kunci kok" balas shion<br>Jgreng...ngieng... suara khas pintu baja yang di buka memunculkan sosok tubuh tegap berambut kuning dengan kulit tan, dan tak lupa 3 garis tanda lahir di kedua pipinya,  
>"besok kita ada misi pertama, kau gugup shion?" tanya naruto sambil membelai rambut shion dengan lembut<br>"L-lumayan naruto, neee, naruto maukah malam ini kau menginap di sini saja, aku takut kalau besok aku malah tambah gugup..." tanya shion dengan wajah yang memerah  
>"Iya shion , aku akan di sini menemanimu, sampai kau tidak merasa gugup lagi" jawab naruto sambil menarik lembut shion ke pelukannya, tangan kanannya memegang dagu shion, mendongakkan ke atas supaya naruto bisa memandang wajah, shion. Cukup lama mereka bertatapan dan akhirnya wajah naruto mulai mendekat, semakin mendekat, hingga jarak kedua wajah mereka ber-2 ter eliminasi dan 'chup' naruto mencium lembut bibir shion, sensasi memabukkan di rasakan naruto karena kelembutan bibir shion , bagai marsmellow... lembut...kenyal, dan manis... lidah naruto pun mulai keluar menjelajah bagian dalam bibir shion, shion pun membalasnya dengan lebih lembut hingga reflek kemudian tangan kanan naruto mulai meraba bagian dada shion ,shion terkejut dan memgang tangan naruto agar menjauh tapi dengan sedikit paksaan naruto, tangan shion pun melonggar dan hanya pasrah dengan apa yang di lakukan naruto padanya, di saat mereka terbakar dan tenggelam dalam nafsu duniawi itu tiba-tiba "KRYUUUUK" bunyi yang tak di inginkan pun datang , perut shion berbunyi tanda lapar, mereka mnghentikan "aktifitas" mereka , shion tertunduk malu dan naruto terkekkeh kecil dan melihat jam tangan, "Sudah waktunya makan malam, ayo kita ke ruang makan untuk makan malan , Shion" ajak naruto pada shion. Shion mengangguk kecil dengan disertai goresan kekecewaan di wajahnya , "Sudah jangan Di pikirkan, kita lanjutkan setelah makan malam oke , malam masih panjang shion." Kata naruto dengan senyum penuh arti sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, shion yang melihat dan mendengar itu wajahnya memerah dan senyum terukir di bibirnya, mereka pun bergandengan tangan Menuju ruang makan<p>

-X-SKIP TIME-X—

Sinar mentari pagi melengsak masuk melalui jendela kecil kamar barak shion, ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali hingga mata berliannya pulih, di lihatnya wajah damai kekasihnya yang tidur di sampingnya , shion kembali meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang naruto, terdengar nafas menderu dari naruto, degub jantung tenang naruto, mengingatkan shion pada hal sesudah acara makan malam tadi, tak pernah di kiranya naruto yang terlihat bodoh ini berubah menjadi "Kuda Liar" saat bersama shion tadi malam,  
>"Naruto, bangun ini sudah pagi , ayo segera makan pagi dan nanti kan kita ada misi pertama kita" Ucap shion<br>"Eh... " naruto menggeliat, bukannya bangun malah memeluk shion dan menariknya ke pelukannya  
>"Ne... Shion 1 kali lagi ya ?" dengan di sertai suara menggoda<br>"N-Naruto, ayolah nanti saja setelah kita p-pulang misi, kita lakukan lagi, tapi kau harus tetap hidup, OK" ucap shion dengan senyum yang manis  
>"Heh baiklah, segeralah mandi shion, pakai Off Roll mu(Pakaian khusus Penerbang Pilot militer) dan segera berkumpul di ruang makan" Ucap naruto dengan sirat kekecewaan<br>"siap , Boss... Chup" jawab shion dengan lantang lalu mencium sesaat bibir naruto. Naruto yang menerima perlakuan shion hanya bisa tersenyum senang

"ok guys, sekarang kita akan pergi ke briefing room, Ayo" ucap naruto yang baru beberapa saat lalu selesai menghabiskan sarapan paginya  
>di briefing room mereka berempat duduk untuk mendengarkan penjelasan misi yang akan mereka emban<br>"OK , Razgriz squad, kalian akan di tugaskan di semenanjung arab, tugas kalian di sana adalah berpatroli dan jika kalian menemukan pesawat asing milik UFW, maka langsung tembak jatuh tanpa peringatan, mengerti, ? apakah ada pertanyaan? Ucap Senior Chief bernama Asuma Sarutobi  
>naruto mengangkat tangan, setelah di persilahkan oleh Senior Chief, naruto mulai berucap<br>"Mereka adalah Teroris kelas internasional pecahan Dari Soviet, dan Penghianat NATO, kebanyakan unit udara mereka sama dengan sekutu kita , bagaimana jika terjadi "Friendly Fire", senior ?  
>"pesawat milik sekutu termasuk kalian sudah di pasangi "Detektor FOF(Friend Or Foe) jadi jangan kawatir, dan juga akan ada AWACS(pesawat peringatan dini) yang memandu kalian di lapangan , Call sign "God Fellow" kode masuk "CE11-45-88" , apakah briefing ini cukup?"<br>semua personel mengangguk , berdiri dan memberi hormat, setelah di balas, mereka keluar dan menuju ruang ganti pilot untuk melengkapi OffRoll suit mereka, tak lupa Membawa tas jinjing mereka yang berisi helm

Dengan gagah mereka berempat berjalan menuju hangar di mana pesawat mereka di parkir  
>"Ne, shion apakah kemarin itu sakit ? bisik naruto ke shion<br>"Tidak naruto, entah kenapa pagi ini aku merasa semangat sekali" jawab shion dengan senyum yang sangat manis dan bahagia, naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum lega karena di tidak menyakiti shion . setelah sampai segera mereka menaiki tangga menuju kanopi mereka , dan memulai langkah-langkah untuk terbang seperti check, keadaan perangkat lunak pesawat, sabuk pengaman, suplai oksigen, dan tak lupa mereka makai masker oksigen mereka, 2 menit kemudian deru suara mesin terdengan , para pemandu landasan memberi aba-aba untuk siap Take Off, mereka melajukan pesawat ke landasan pacu secara beriringan seperti barisan antre,  
>"Hei naruto, kau gugup" Tanya ray<br>"Jangan panggil nama di dalam kokpit, ray" Jawab naruto  
>"Roger , Kidz , apakah kau gugup?" tanya ulang ray<br>"kalau gugup tentu , Slash" Jawab naruto santai  
>"Bagaimana Denganmu, Edge?" tanya naruto tiba-tiba pada shion<br>"A-aku Gugup, Kidz tapi ... aku bisa mengatasinya, karena kita menaiki "Sky Dancer" ini membuatku agak tenang"Jwab shion agak terbata  
>"Blazt, bagaimana denganmu ?" tanya ray pada break<br>"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, merepotkan oi kidz agak cepatlah kau ke landasan , aku ingin segera ingin terbang" Gerutu break

**10 Januari 20XX 13.30 Waktu Afganistan**

Kidz  
>"Godfellow, ini Kidz Dari Razgriz squad, Radio Check"<p>

Godfellow  
>"Check, kidz entry your code"<p>

Kidz  
>"CE11-45-88"<p>

Godfellow  
>"di terima , oke kalian sekarang akan menuju ke tempat di mana kalian patroli kami akan memandu kalian dengan radar kami , setelah itu kalian lah yang ambil tindakan jika ada serangan, kalian dengar"<p>

Razgriz  
>"Roger"<p>

Mereka terbang di atas teluk arab , berkeliling dengan kecepatan 700km/jam, sambil memperhatikan sekitar dan memperhatikan radar, tak lupa canda tawa merek lontarkan untuk mengusir kebosanan, tak ketinggalan para kru dari AWACS godfellow juga menjadi sasaran mereka,sudah 1 jam mereka terbang , tersisa 3 jam lagi sebelum bahan bakar mereka harus di isi ulang, 10 menit kemudian yang di tunggu pun datang

Godfellow  
>"Terdapat tanda-tanda musuh dari timur berjumlah 7 objek, Razgriz waspada, Missile Stanby, ready to Intercept"<p>

Kidz  
>"Roger godfellow, kami sudah siap, Ok squad bagi 2 team kecil , satu team 2 orang , Edge(Shion) kau bersamaku Slah(Ray) &amp; Balzt(Break) kalian menuju ke 3-3-6 cegat mereka dari samping, kami berdua akan memecah formasi mereka, kalian dengar?"<p>

Slash,Blazt,Edge  
>"Roger!"<p>

Mereka segera memberntuk formasi , naruto dan shion mencegat mereka menghadapi mereka dari depan , sungguh beresiko, sedangkan ray dan break memutar arah ke samping samping kiri lalu memutar untuk sampai ke belakang formasi musuh nantinya, musuh semakin mendekat dan sudah terlihat visual denga mata telanjang "Hmmm, musuh kita ternyata hanya pesawat kelas teri, Harrier" batin naruto dan "Rrrrtrtrtrrt" meriam otomatis 30mm milik naruto dan shion di tembakkan, formasi musuh berhasil terpecah 2 diantara mereka tertembak jatuh oleh "BLANK SHOOT" dari naruto dan shion

Slash  
>"Ayo Blazt , musuh terpencar segera habisi Para Bajingan Kecil ini, "<p>

Blazt  
>"tanpa kau beri tahu pun aku mengerti, "<p>

Break memasuki dogfight mode mengejar musuh, berhasil menembak jatuh musuh hanya dengan meriam otomastisnya, mereka berempat menang dengat amat mudah karena musuh mereka hanya pesawat tempur generasi ke-3 dengan kecepatan maksimum hanya 800Km/jam dan sedangkan sukhoi 2.200Km/jam, mereka belum meluncurkan missil satu pun mereka hanya menembakkan meriam otomatis mereka saja

godfellow  
>"Good Job, Razgriz, kembali siaga anak-anak, mereka mungkin akan kembali"<p>

Mereka berempat segera berkumpul dan mulai bersiap mata mereka tak hentinya mengawasi sekitar dan radar, kembali benar saja , 5 menit berselang data link dari godfellow menunjukkan pergerakan 4 objek yang bergerak dengan kecepatan supersonik,

Godfellow  
>"ok boys , bandit datang , 4 objek , pengenalan objek... Sial itu "Fulcrum"(Jenis pesawat yang mirip sukhoi tapi buatan Mikoyan industries) , bersiap untuk perang saudara anak-anak, hati-hati yang satu ini jauh diatas harrier tadi"<p>

kidz  
>"OK squad , Serang mereka kalau terpaksa 1 on 1, jangan sampai terkunci, berdansalah squad"<p>

Slash, Blazt, Edge  
>"ROGER!"<p>

Naruto mengalihkan channel radio ke mode channel pribadi, dia menghubungu pesawat shion,  
>"Shion hati-hati, aku menyayangimu, "<br>""i-iya naruto, kau juga hati-hati ya" jawab shion

Kidz  
>"GET THEM HARD"<p>

Formasi musuh dan razgriz terpecah mereka mulai kejar-kejaran di udara, mulai dari meliuk-liuk , hingga melakukan kobra manuver, salto , bahkan roll di udara, Hingga akhirnya naruto berada di belakang fulcrum saat sesaat setalah melakukan Cobra manuver,  
>Kidz<br>"Kau milikku sayang, Lockdown target... Ck! Sial bisakah kau diam Bajingan kecil"

Sambil mengarahkan tuas kemudi agar tetap membidik fulcrum yang bergerak ilncah menghindar ke kanan dan ke kiri , semua itu di lakukan mereka di kecepatan 1.500km/jam mustahil untuk menembakkan meriam otomatis pada kecepatan itu,25 menit berlalu mental dan fisik mereka benar-benar di uji di sini setelah saling mengunci dan menghindar naruto berhasil mengunci sempurna Fulcrum itu sambil nafas yang memburu di balik masker Oksigennya dan...

Kidz  
>"FOX TWO"<p>

"Sssssssssssssssssss" desisan terdengar missil sidewinder melesat , fulcrum mengelarkan "flare" untuk mengacau missil tapi semua sedah terlambat, "BLAM..." missil terkena telak pada badan pesawat, badan Fulcrum hancur berkeping-keping, tak lama kemudian mengeluarkan ledakan yang besar, mustahil bagi pilot musuh untuk keluar hidup-hidup, kecuali mereka sempat mengaktifkan kursi pelontar

Kidz  
>"Direct hit, target destroyed, Squad Status"<p>

Slash  
>"Aku membunuh seekor JALANG DISINI, Boss"<p>

Blazt  
>"Hahahah I got One, Mahallo you're mother Fucker"<p>

...

kidz  
>"Edge... masuk ... Edge... Kau dengar ?"<p>

Saat naruto menegok ke arah kiri naruto terkesima dengan gerakan pesawat shion meliuk-liuk seperti menari di udara , tidak ekstrim gerakannya , tapi sangat lembut hingga fulcrum yang menghadapi shion, tak bisa apa-apa meskipun ia tahu pesawat itu akan bernamuver ke mana, tapi meskipun begitu ia tak bergeming seolah terhipnotis oleh gerakan lembut manuver pesawat shion, dan...  
>Edge<br>"kalau kau diam saja begitu , maka aku akan segera mengirimmu ke penciptamu, FOX TWO!"

Blam, fulcrum terakhir jatuh

Godgfellow  
>"Semua target telah di hancurkan, tidak ada tanda-tanda musuh , kita pulang , kita akan gantian dengan squadrin selanjutnya"<p>

Razgriz  
>"Roger and Out"<p>

Saat mereka sampai di landasan , mereka segera keluar dari kokpit, dan tiba-tiba suara tepuk tangan riuh terdengar,

"Wooooooooooooooooooo... selamat anak-anak kalian hebat. "

"belum pernah aku melihat ada yang berani dogfight klasik seperti itu, di markas ini,"

"kalian ini memang Boca-bocah tidak waras ya, mungkin otak kalian agak mirih tuh."

mereka berempat hanya bisa senyum bahagia , sekali lagi naruto merasakan hangatnya kebersamaan yang tak di rasakannya lagi sejak SMP dulu, naruto menggandeng shion dan dengan senyum gembira mereka berjalan menuju ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian istirahat, dan kembali bersiap jika ada perintah turun dari "Operasion Base" setelah re-briefing yang panjang mereka akhirnya mandi dan istirahat, di barrak masing-masing tak terkecuali naruto

**DAY 1 On Afganistan**

Naruto menempel foto mereka berempat dengan sragam lengkap di dinding kamarnya, di sampingnya ada foto shion tersenyum manis, tiba-tiba

"DONG...DONG...DONG..."  
>"Naruto, ka di dalam?" tanhya shion<br>"Iya shion aku baru saja mandi, masuklah" Jawab naruto  
>di lihatnya postur tegap nan gagah dengan telanjang dada, wajah shion memerah terpaku berdiri membeku, naruto yang melihat itu terkikik geli lalu menarik shion dan menutup pintu tak lupa do kunci. Naruto duduk di sebelah ranjang standarnya, dan..<br>"Kemarilah shion kenapa kau berdiri saja, kamarilah, duduklah di sini" ucap naruto sambil menepuk pahanya tanda menginginkan shion duduk di pangkuannya. Shion berjalan pelan lalu naruto tiba-tiba menarik tangan shion sontak shion jatuh terduduk di pangkuan naruto, "Aku akan menagih janjimu tadi pagi shion" ucap naruto membisikkan ke telinga shion, shion hanya mengangguk pelan, naruto kemudian mencium lembut bibir shion, lalu turun ke leher menciumi leher putih shion, sontak shion terkejut jan menjerit pelan , lalu menjauhkan wajah naruto darinya  
>"Kenapa shion ? Kau tidak mau ya ?" tanya naruto kecewa<br>"B-bukannya begitu hanya , jangan tinggalkan "kissmark" di leherku, k-kalau lain tempat t-tidak apa-apa,.." jawab shion dengan wajah memerah  
>"lain tempat ?" naruto menyipitkan matanya memandang gadisnya itu, tak berapa lama shion pun membuka kaus oblong hijaunya, matahari mulai tenggelam. Seakan tau maksud dari shion naruto memulai aksinya kembali, bahkan malam ini pun naruto lebih "ganas" dari pada kemarin semakin malam semakin panas bahkan udara gurun afganistan yang dingin itu tak mampu mendinginkan panasnya "Medan perang" naruto dan shion , shion hanya bisa mendesis mendapat perlakuan naruto dan akhirnya mereka tertidur dengan posisi shion menindih naruto, dan juga dalam keadaan masih bersatu.<p>

**"Apa yang ada di depan sana pasti itu sudah menunggu ku, dan karena itu aku siap menghadapi kalian meskipun nyawaku taruhannya", Kidz The Rookie Of Razgriz Squadron**

**TBC **

**Review, please karena review anda adalah Benshin saya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** **why only me who life ?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Banyak Karakter Import(OC), OOC, Typo, EYD, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Terima kasih untuh para reader dan khususnya para Reviewer**

**Review anda adalah Bensin saya,Hehehehe**

**UNAF Air base , 25 Agustus 20XX 23.45 waktu Kabul, Afganistan (7 bulan kemudian)**

"Ngeh... N-naruto lembutlah sedikit jikau kasar seperti itu aku akan pingsan lagi ?" ucap shion pada naruto  
>"Memangnya kenapa sih shion kalau aku terlalu kasar kamu pasti Ping...SAN...!" tanya naruto sambil menyentakkan tubuhnya pada shion<br>"Uh... naruto sudah kubilang aku bisa hilang kendali , AH...hmmmmm" jawab shion sambil menahan teriakan kenikmatannya, setelah bergumul hampir 3 jam akhirnya mereka berdua sudah lemas dan mata mereka mulai tertidur, lagi-lagi mereka tidur sekamar, dan seranjang

-XX—

Sementara itu, **Konoha ,Perfektur Tokyo, 26 Agustus 20XX 03.50 dini hari waktu Tokyo, Jepang**

Terdengar bunyi handphone berbunyi, seseorang dengan rambut agak gondrong berwarna kuning, bangun ranjang king sizenya dengan malas untuk menjawab panggilan itu,  
>"Hah... halo siapa ?" jawabnya ketus<br>"Bos, ini aku Kakashi" jawab dari seberang  
>"sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus membuatku bangun di pagi buta ini" Sanggahnya<br>"aku sudah menyelidikinya, Tuan muda tidak pernah kuliah di amerika, dan dia memang tidak pernah sampai ke sini". Jawabnya agak ragu  
>"Hah... jngan bercanda kakashi, Naruto... jadi selama 5 tahun ini tidak di sana ? Lalu dia ke mana ?" Tanyanya mulai panik.<br>"aku sudah tau di mana sebenarnya dia , Aku tak bisa memberitahukan di telepon, besok siang aku sudah sampai di jepang, aku akan segera menemui anda Bos". Jawab kakashi lagi  
>"Ok aku tunggu kau" sambil matanya sendu menutup Telpon dari kakashi dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang,<br>"ada apa minato-kun, siapa yang telpon tadi ? apa penting ? rekan bisnis ?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah yang tak lain istri minato  
>"aku baik-baik saja kushina, itu tadi kakashi... hmmmm besok pagi aku akan memberi tahumu sekarang ayo kita tidur lagi, sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun", sambil menarik selimut dan merengkuh istrinya mereka mulai tenggelam ke alam mimpi lagi<p>

-XX—

**Briefing Room, UNAF Air Base, Kabul, Afganistan 26 Agustus 20XX 09.00 waktu setempat**

"Akhirnya setelah sekian kali aku meminta para dewan berisik itu Kalian, Razgriz persenjataan pesawat kalian akan di upgrade, di antaranya, Sidewinder akan di ganti menjadi AMRAAM dan jumlahnya di kurangi menjadi 4 dari 8, dan sisanya 4 platform akan di isi tabung launcher Missil Dogfight Yaitu High Frequency Metal Detector Guided Air to Air missile sebanyak 45 buah per tabungnya dengan kode fire FOX ONE ,"

"woooo, akhirnya terkabul juga , " kata ray  
>"Hmm, kita tak perlu lagi khawatir karena kehabisan missile selama dogfight" Sanggah ray<br>"itu karena gaya bertarung kita tergolong sama seperti squadron senior, Teman-teman" sanggah shion  
>"dan jangan lupakan prestasi kita ,8 bulan 25 misi dan 53 pesawat temput kita rontokkan"Jawab naruto sambil memanggut manggut,<br>"Ok, sekarang kalian akan melaksanakan misi lagi , nanti jam 14.00 kalian akan berangkat ke mesir untuk misi pembebasan , bersama squadron senior "Ridgeback", "Molot", dan "Bone Arrow". Pertama kalian dan ke tiga squadron tempur itu mengawal pesawat bomber, dari Squadron "Lisanggeni" dari indonesia untuk membombadir situs artileri di 40mil sebelah selatan Kairo agar pasukan darat bisa memasuki kawasan kairo,tak selesai sampai situ, lalu kalian harus menetralisir menetralisir seluruh pesawat temput yang terbang di atas kairo, menurut intel ada "Aerial Aircraft Carrier" yang bersembunyi entah di mana, dan juga ketinggian kalian tak boleh sampai 600m DPL agar tidak di tembaki oleh Missil anti udara jarak jauh, di situ artileri , dan juga kalian semua berkumpul di rally point 150 mil timur kairo, Kode masuk "CHERNO14", di megerti ?"

"SIAP MENGERTI" jawab serempak Para Razgriz

"sekarang bubar dan persiapkan semuanya, Pesawat kalian akan siap pada jam 12.00 dan kalian terbang 30 menit kemudian."

Razgriz squadron berdiri , memberi hormat dan membubarkan diri mempersiapkan masing-masing kebutuhan, naruto menarik shion dan pergi ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil di sudut jalan gedung Operation base,  
>"Ne, shion kamju nanti berhati-hati ya, aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini" ucapnya lembut<br>"Tidak apa-apa naruto kita sudah melewati ini bersama , semua pasti baik-baik saja, " balas shion tak kalah lembut, dan mengecup singkat bibir naruto,  
>"ayo kita persiapkan, Ini misi pembebasan lho, jarang-jarang kan, kita selalu dapat misi intercep(pencegatan) melulu" ucap shion dengan mengeluarkan tatapan lembut pada naruto. Naruto pun mengikuti shion , ia masuk ke kamarnya dan segera berganti baju dari baju seragam dinas menjadi OFFROLL.<p>

**Afganistan 26 Agustus 20XX 12.25**

"5 menit untuk keberangkatan" teriak pemandu landasan,

Mereka berempat, Razgriz, telah ada di kokpit masing-masing untuk persiapan,

"Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing..Blooooooooommmmmmmmmmm" suara mesin jet pesawat menyala , tak berapa lama mereka mengacungkan jempol tanda bahwa mereka siap dan keadaan pesawat dalam keadaan Sangat sempurna, menutup kanopi dan mulai berjalan beriringan ke arah landasan pacu,

Kidz  
>"ok segera selesaikan ini dan pulang"<p>

Slash  
>"semoga kita dapat liburan, ya aku juga penat lama-lama terbang"<p>

Blazt  
>"aku rindu mereka, apa mereka sehat-sehat saja ya, arrghhhh merepotkan"<p>

Edge  
>"sudahlah kalian berdua kalian ini memang tukang mengeluh, jika saatnya kita pasti dapat liburan"<p>

Kidz  
>"tetap buka mata kalian , kawan kita tak tau apa yang terjadi di sana nanti"<p>

Slash, Blazt, Edge  
>"Roger..."<p>

Segera naruto memindah channel ke channel pribadi seperti biasa , siapa lagi jika bukan shion,  
>"Shion hati-hati ya, wahai putri pedansa lagit" ucap naruto lembut<br>"Kami akan baik-baik saja , Kesatria langitku" Ucap shion penuh arti

"Wushhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh" pesawat tinggal landas membawa full amunisi untuk membebaskan kota kairo mengawal bomber. 30 menit terbang mereka akhirnya sampai di rally point terlihat di sana ada beberapa pesawat terbang dengan kecepatan pelan, dan ketinggian standar, Razgriz squad terbang masuk ke formasi mereka

kidz  
>"ini squadron Razgriz kepada pesawat aliansi radio check"<p>

Viper  
>"Loud and clear , Boys"<p>

Knife  
>"copy go on"<p>

Kidz  
>"siapa yang memimpin operasi ini<p>

Viper  
>"di sini viper dari None Arrow, aku yang memimpin"<p>

Kidz  
>"di sini Kidz dari Razgriz meminta izin untuk bergabung dalam operasi Kode masuk "CHERNO14"<p>

Molot 1  
>"woooo jadi ini squadron para bocah ajaib, selamat datang di neraka nak"<p>

Kidz  
>"yes sir, terima kasih atas sambutannya"<p>

Sky Eye  
>"sky eye kepada semua unit squadrod "Lisanggeni" sudah sampai silahkan bergabung dengan formasi, di sini kami akan memberikan data link lapangan kepada kalian"<p>

all squadron  
>"Roger..."<p>

Semua membentuk formasi segi empat dengan bomber di tengahnya, "Lisanggeni , kepada seluruh squadron tempur tugas kalian hanya mengawal kami sampai kami menjatuhkan "harta karun" ke tempatnya hingga habis... ucap pilot bomber yang memiliki bentuk tak lazim seperti ikan paus  
>viper<br>"wuh... kita akan berpesta sayang , Let's Rool"

10 menit menuju sasaran mereka semua terbang rendah dengan ketiggian kurang dari 600 meter

Bone Arrow dengan F22 raptor, Molot Dengan Pak-fa, Ridgeback dengan ASX-II shinden, Dan Razgriz dengan SU-30 Flankernya mulai bertarung pertarungan sengit melawan para teroris kelas international itu, setelah menghancurkan Batteray AA, missil site, bomber masuk, dan menjatuh kan Harta karun, "BLAM...BLAM...BLAM...BLAM..." bom di jatuhkan hingga membentuk model seperti karpet bom ledakan demi ledakan , asap mulai mengepul, semua unit artileri hancur tak bersisa,

Viper  
>"Viper kepada ArrowBlade batalion, seluruh artileri di hancurkan kalian aman , dan Lisanggeni, terima kasih saudaraku, "<p>

Lisanggeni  
>"sama-sama, kami kembali ke markas dulu, kalian bebaskan kairo, semua orang bergantung pada kalian amankan langit"<p>

all squadron  
>"Roger..."<p>

ArrowBlade  
>"arrowblade kepada squadron tempur kami bergerak estimasi ke tujuan 15 menit, dalam waktu itu tolong segera amankan langit"<p>

Viper  
>"Roger, All unit kita ke kota dan amankan langit , sekarang Let's Roll"<p>

Semua pesawat temput mengarah ke kairo, terlihat seperti kota mati asap di mana-mana, gedung yang dulunya megah sekarang hancur , semua karena dewan PBB terlalu menyepelekan UFW, karena itu ini semua terjadi.

Kidz  
>"sky eye kami butuh data link segera sambungkan"<p>

Sky Eye  
>"roger, data transfer dalam 5...4...3..2...1. Data Online"<p>

Naruto melihat radar ada lebih dari 30an jet tempur yang berlalu lalang, mereka seperti menuggu kehadiran para super ACE ini, "hah ada yang aneh mereka semua kan Generasi ke 3 dan 4, aneh..."

Kidz  
>"Let's go Alll, Get them Hard"<p>

Teriak naruto memasuki medan tempur dogfight ini, segera naruto bermanuver meliuk-liuk di udara untuk menghindari missil.  
>Kidz<br>"Ugh... Lock down target... FOX ONE"  
>Shhhhhhhhhhhshshshshshhshs... suara desis khas, missil yang baru saja di upgrade meluncur ke pesawat musuh bertipe Mirage2000 dan "Blam...'' pesawat hancur berkeping-keping, "ewuuuuuuuuuuuuuh'' Naruto berteriak lantang, "Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, Caution missile" , "sial" umpat naruto , dengan sigap ia menghindar dengan manuver rolling samping 360derajat lalu meliuk ke belakang menggunakan kobra manuver... Missil meleset, saat ia akan membidik targetnya tiba-tiba. "BLAR..." pesawat itu hancur, di lihatnya pesawat shion telah menghancurkan pesawat yg mengincar naruto tadi, "Terima kasih, Edge" dalam kokpitnya shion hanya mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Pertarungan udara telah berakhir dalam 12 menit, pertarungan singkat yang melelahkan tentunya, "Huuuhhhhh" naruto menghela nafas lega semua telah selesai dan melihat pesawat shion masih utuh dan terbang dia tersenyum lembut pada shion<p>

Viper  
>"Sky eye, status langit ?"<p>

Sky eye  
>"Langit telah aman , dan pasukan darat akan sampaia dalam waktu 2 menit, Eh tapi tunggu tanda-tanda besar muncul di barat kalian ia bergerak menjauh dari kalian , itu ada Paus terbang yang kita cari"<p>

Viper  
>"Fyuhhh, Jackpot, ok guys kita akan berburu paus untuk makan malam"<p>

Kidz  
>"hahahahaha, sepertinya kita memang akan dapat libur panjang setelah ini<p>

Knife  
>"Kau benar nak , ayo beraksi sekali lagi"<p>

Mereka semua bergerak ke arah barat untuk menjatuhkan Aerial Aircraft Carrier itu, Naruto yang melihat takjup akan ukurannya walaupun sudah melihatnya tapi hanya sebatas gambar dan proyeksi video, pertama kalinya ia melihat benda yang lebih besar dari kapal induk terbang. "luar biasa besar tapis sayang kau sangat ringkih kawan", tak selang berapa lama tiba-tiba Wuuuuuuuuuushhhhhhhh, pesawat tak di kenal datang dengan kecepatan tinggi

Kidz  
>"Wyvern ? diakah yg namanhya Butterfly master?"<p>

Viper  
>"iya Kidz, shit.. kenapa sekarang hati-hati dia sangat ahli, kalu tidak hati-hati kita lah yang hancur"<p>

Ujar Viper gemetar

Kidz  
>"Akan kuhadapi dia , kalian semua jatuhkan si paus Laknat itu, Biar aku yang menghabisi si jalang ini"<p>

Edge  
>"Kidz , aku denganmu"<p>

Kidz  
>"negativ , edge, kau bersama squad, kumohon"<p>

Edge  
>"baiklah , kami tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak kembali , kami tak ingin sendiri"<p>

Kidz  
>"tenang edge, aku pasti kembali aku janji"<p>

Edge  
>"hmmm..."<p>

Kidz  
>"ok aku berangkat, Semuanya aku berangkat , kalaian cari saja cara untuk menjatuhkan benda besar itu"<p>

Viper  
>"Hati-hati kidz"<p>

Naruto berpisah dari rombongan untuk mengincar pesawat musuh, bagaikan bos besar dalam sebuah game naruto dan pesawat musuh itu saling mengejar, mengunci menembakkan beberapa missil tapi semua itu tidak ada yang kena."hah tidak buruk juga kau , jalang " Rrrrrrrt... naruto menembakkan meriam otomatisnya, wing...wing...wing... peluru meleset ke arah sekitar pesawat itu.. "sayangnya aku punya kartu as kawan, dan kau tak bida lolos" menekan suatu tombol naruto mulai mengunci target "ok dia dalam jangkauan radar, kunci target dan , Adious... Butterfly Bitch... FOX THREE!" ssshshshshshsh misil AMRAAM berpandu radar melesat ia mengeluarkan flare tapi sia-sia karena itu berpandu radar dan "BLAM..." . "wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...

Kidz  
>"di sini Kidz kepada semua unit, Butterfly Bitch hit, she is destroy"<p>

Viper  
>"wooooo kau dapat jackpot nak, Dan kami juga baru selesai di sini"<p>

Di lihatnya pesawat besar itu kehilangan daya dorong dan mulai terjatuh kidz manis sekali kawan  
>mereka berbalik arah dan segera membentuk formasi standar untuk kembali ke markas<p>

Sky eye  
>"all unit, kami mendeteksi sebuah benda mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi yang berasal dari timur laut kalian benda itu mengarah ke kalian awa...<p>

**Naruto's POV **

"TANG..." suara apa itu aku mencari suara itu ternyata dari belakang kami tepatnya dari arah si paus laknat yang jatuh itu, sedetik kemudian "BLAM..." sebuah air blast raksasa menyebar pesawatku bergetar tak karuan "Sial apa ini , kenapa" umpatku bingung

**Naruto's POV end**

Semua bergetar bergoyang dan saat naruto mengusai pesawatnya lagi di terbang sendirian, "di mana yang lain"

Matanya terbelalak pesawat kawan-kawannya hancur berkeping keping , "Shion, shion di mana kau shion." Teriak naruto Panik...

"aku di sini naruto " shion terbang di samping naruto  
>"shion kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya naruto<br>shion hanya tersenyum di balik masker oksigennya, sesaat kemudian naruto terbelalak melihat bagin belakan kanopi shion tertancap besi besat menembus hingga ke dalam kanopi, darah memuncrat di sekitar kaca kanopi bagian bawah..  
>"shion... hiks bertahanlah kau akan selamat, ikuti aku shion... kumohon bertahanlah ". Dengan berlinang air mana naruto memberi semangat shion<br>Shion terharu dan tersenyum manis, "Maaf Naruto kami tidak bisa ikut denganmu"  
>"Kami ? Apa maksudmu,... jngan-jangan, shion, kau ?"<br>"maaf naruto, aku buka ibu yang baik, aku tak bisa menjaga buah hati kita, walau masih 2 minggu." Kesadaran shion mulai kabur , pesawat shion pun terjatuh ke bawah. "blam..." pesawatnya meledak, "SHIOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN..."

Skye eye  
>"Sky eye to all unit, bagaimana statusmu "<p>

Kidz  
>"semuanya mati, semua mati, hanya aku sendiri yang hidup, Hiks,..."<p>

Semua yang ada di dalam AWACS terdiam , mendengar isak tangis naruto. Dengan mata tertutup di menyandarkan kepalanya , " Kenapa Hanya Aku yang Hidup Tuhan... kenapa kau mengambil semuanya, dan aku kini sendiri lagi. Padahal aku baru saja tau kalau aku akan menjadi seorang ayah. DAK..." dia memukul kanopi , mengabaiakan peringatan kalau mesin pesawatnya Overhead. Setelah sampai di landasan UNAF, naruto mendaratkan pesawatnya dengan kasar, segera membuka kanopi dan turun dengan meloncat. Semua orang memandang Iba pada naruto, semua melepas topi mereka dan menaruh depan dada mereka, Naruto hanya berjalan dengan tertunduk, matanya yang awalnya biru cerah seperti biru langit sekarang menjadi biru sangat tau , biru laut mati, seperti kehilangan cahayanya. "Naruto... " naruto mengangkat kepalanya di lihatnya setengah abad dengan pangkat bunga melati 3, "kolonel Asuma..." , lalu asuma merengkuh naruto "Menangislah"  
>" Arrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." naruto berteriak penuh emosi mengingat semua kawan seperjuangannya dan juga kekasih serta bayinya. Pergi dengan keadaan yang sangat tragis<p>

-X—

Naruto duduk di kursi di depannya ada 3 kotak peti mati milik ke-2 kawan dan kekasihnya. Naruto lalu berdiri memberi penghormatan terakhir kepada mereka , kata komandan lanud ke-15 orang Super ACE itu akan di makamkan di taman makam pahlawan Dunia.

Di ruang Marsekal

"saya akan memberikan sendiri , medali mereka pada keluarga mereka".  
>"kau yakin nak ?"<br>"ya tentu saja, karna saya adalah orang yg bersama mereka, saya tidak bisa menerima jika saya di juluki pahlawan perang karena pada kenyataannya saya , hanya orang yang beruntung yang bisa Hidup"  
>"aku yakin Lt. Naruto, semua ini pasti ada hikmahnya, jangan pernah kehilangan semngatmu nak, dan ku harap kau jangan trauma pada langit."<br>"tidak akan Pak, saya akan menemukan siapa dalangnya , dan mengirimnya ke Penciptanya" pandangan naruto kembali mencerah dan menajam seakan di penuhi amarah yang siap membunuh siapa saja yang membuatnya seperti ini

-XX—

**~Panti Asuhan~ Dallas City,Amerika 12 September 20XX 13.30 waktu setempat**

"tok...tok...tok..." naruto dengan seragan dinas resminya mengetuk pintu dan di bukalah pintu terlihat anak kecil berumu 8-9 tahun membuka pintu , naruto tersenyum dan anak itu lari ke dalam, "mama ada pak tentara di depan pintu" teriak bocah kecil itu, tak lama kemudiankeluarlah wanita berumur sekitar 30 tahunan,  
>"anda siapa ya ?" , tanyanya<br>"perkenalkan saya Lt. Naruto dari UNAF, apakah Iserious Break dan Erik Johnson Ray Suito, tinggal di sini ? , saya temannya" jawabnya  
>"oh teman ray dan break ya, perkenalkan Saya Jennifer Trez pengurus panti ini, panggil saja Jen, silahkan masuk" tungkasnya , "Maaf ya ramai sekali di sinii, Break dan ray memang tinggal dan tumbuh di sini, mereka dulu korban perang dunia ke-3, ayah dan ibunya terbunuh saat di pesawat, tapi suatu keajaiban , mereka berdua adalah yang selamat dari 345 penumpang". Tambahnya<p>

Naruto melebarkan matanya , serasa di tohok tepat di jantungnya, sambil duduk naruto berkata  
>"saat sebelum meniggalkan panti ini , apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka berdua?"<br>"kata mereka , mereka akan mengirim Gaji mereka ke pada kami untuk biaya mengurus anak-anak ini". sambil menitikkan air matanya, serasa tak tega naruto mau tidak mau harus mengatakan kebenaran ke pada mereka.  
>"Mereka adalah pahlawan..." naruto menggantung kata-katanya membuat jen dan anggota pengurus yang lain terkejut, lalu "Aku di sana dengan mereka , mereka hebat , " sambil mengeliarkan sertifikat gelar pahlawan milik ray dan break, serta mengluarkan medali Golden Wing, "Ma'af, tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, sekarang kalian semua jangan kawatir panti ini akan di bantu pemerintah AS,"<br>seakan tau maksud naruto , jen tertunduk dan mengucap, "terima kasih banyak, Kami bangga dengan mereka" dengan wajah menahan tangis agar tidak pecah, setelah itu naruto mohon diri, sesaat setelah meniggalkan pintu utama panti, naruto mendengar suara Tangis Pecah, ia hanya bisa menatap langit dengan mata biru. "tuhan semoga ada hikmah di balik ini semua" , naruto berjalan menuju bandara militer untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke Jepang, tepatnya ke rumah shion kekasihnya.

**Tokyo , Jepang 14 September 20XX 10.00**

Naruto berdiri di hadapan rumah mansion besar nan megah dengan gerbang menjulang tinggi ke atas,  
>"ada yang bisa saya Bantu, Pak?" tanya seorang penjaga gerbang<br>"apakah di sini rumah Shimada Shion?" tanya naruto balik  
>"Iya ada perlu apa ya, pak ?"<br>"bisa aku bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu shion?"  
>"dengan bapak siapa ?"<br>"Lt. Naruto dari UNAF" jawab naruto  
>"i-iya tunggu sebentar" sang penjaga gerbang menghubungi seseorang lewat telepon , naruto hanya berdiri dengan topi perwira terpasang gagah dan memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku , dan satunya membawa tas jinjing.<br>"Ma'af menunggu , mari saya antarkan anda"  
>Naruto mengekor dan mengikutinya masuk ke rumah megah itu, di lihatnya Seorang laki-laki cukup tua membaca koran dan wanita cantik berambut pirang seperti shion yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang menyeruput teh. Dengan di temani 2 bodyguard dengan jas hitam dan kacamata hitam<br>"Ada apa ?" Tanya lelaki tua itu  
>"saya Lt Naruto dari UNAF, anda pasti orang tua shion?". Sapa naruto dengan ramah<br>"Memang iya, ada apa , kenapa kau berurusan dengan anak TAKBERGUNA ITU ?"  
>seakan mengerti maksud perkataan ayah shion naruto kembali bertanya<br>"apa perkataan shion sebelum meniggalkan rumah ini"  
>"HANYA TANGISAN, anak tak berguna itu , aku menyuruhnya kuliah di amerika selama 8 tahun agar dia bisa agak pintar sedikit memangnya apa ?"<br>"Apa benar dia memang kuliah ?" Tanya naruto dengan wajah datar  
>"Itu..." ayah shion tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-katanya<br>"memngnya ada apa pak tentara-kun ingin membicarakan Shion ?" tanya ibunya shion dengan pandangan meremehkan membuat naruto tidak senang Karena "mantan" kekasihnya di rendahkan  
>menghela napas dalam dan panjang naruto berkata pelan tapi pasti<p>

**"Saya di sini hanya ingin menyerahkan sertifikat kepahlawanan Milik SHION ke pada keluarganya, oh dan ini adalah medali Golden Wing, miliknya, dan juga sebenarnya Shion saat itu juga "Membawa" calon anakku dan calon cucu kalian"** Huh naruto menghela nafas , karena mengatakan semua itu tanpa jeda sambil meletakkan barang itu di meja depan ayah dan ibu shion duduk  
>"baiklah karena tugas saya sudah selesai , saya mohon diri, ma'af mengganggu pagi anda, selamat pagi". Ucap naruto seraya meninggalkan mansion milik keluarga shion, "shion semoga kau dan anak kita, bahagia di alam sana"<p>

**Sepeninggal naruto  
><strong>"sayang ada apa dengan tentara itu tadi" tanya ibu shion  
>"hah tidak tau ,Dasar Anjing militer," kata ayah shion sambil memungut selembar kertas dalam sebuah tabung di buka dan di bacanya , terdapat penjelasan "bla...bla..bla" kemudian ayahnya terkejut ternyata shion menjadi pilot militer bahkan menjadi "ACE" tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya tertulis nama shion dengan pangkat militer yang aneh "MAYOR 'ANUMERTA' Shimada Shion" , tepat setelah itu air mata ayahnya pecah, di susul ibunya, lalu di bukanya kotak berwarna merah di depan mereka , terdapat Medali dengan bandul berbentuk sayap berwarna emas dan di bawah nya terselip foto Shion dengan pakain Pilot lengkap dengan menenteng helmnya dan berdiri di samping pesawat dan tak lupa mengangkat jempol tangan kirinya, serta senyuman yang menyejukkan, itu membuat tangis mereka Pecah, Menyesal? Ya, mereka menyesal karena selalu membandingkan shion dengan kakak perempuannya yang berbakat, menyesal karena selalu tidak memperhatikan shion, menyesal karena pernah menyakiti anaknya, dan darah dagingnya sendiri,<p>

**"PENYESALAN SELALU MUNCUL DI BAGIAN AKHIR, MAKA DARI ITU JIKA ANDA MENYESAL JANGAN PERNAH MENYALAHKAN PENYESALAN"**

Lelah lahir dan batin di rasakan naruto dia penat serasa kepalanya mau pecah dengan berjalan dengan langkah yang tegap , dia berjalan ke depan membuat semua orang memandang padanya, khususnya para perempuan, mereka berbisik" Wah keren , andaikan dia jadi pacarku" "hahahhaa itu tidak mungkin bodoh, itu pasti aku", tapi tidak diperhatikanoleh naruto dan dia terus berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah cafe , Cafe Ichiraku namanya dia mampir sebentar , ingin bernostalgia pada saat SMA dulu, meski masa SMA nya tak ada yang manis. Melepas topi dan meletakkan di meja naruto memesan kopi susu hangat, untuk meredakan penatnya, tak lama kemudian naruto terkejut setengah mati Melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam Cafe ichiraku  
>"N-Naru-chan..."<p>

"K-Kaa-san, dan ..." dengan mata yang berapi-api naruto meneruskan kata-katanya dengan teriakan ",...TOUSAN!"

**TBC**

**Review Please , karena re view anda adalah Benshin saya  
>Chapter selanjutnya "Home Sweet Home"<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:Home Sweet Home**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Banyak Karakter Import(OC), OOC, Typo, EYD, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Terima kasih untuh para reader dan khususnya para Reviewer**

Lelah lahir dan batin di rasakan naruto dia penat serasa kepalanya mau pecah dengan berjalan dengan langkah yang tegap , dia berjalan ke depan membuat semua orang memandang padanya, khususnya para perempuan, mereka berbisik" Wah keren , andaikan dia jadi pacarku" "hahahhaa itu tidak mungkin bodoh, itu pasti aku", tapi tidak diperhatikanoleh naruto dan dia terus berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah cafe , Cafe Ichiraku namanya dia mampir sebentar , ingin bernostalgia pada saat SMA dulu, meski masa SMA nya tak ada yang manis. Melepas topi dan meletakkan di meja naruto memesan kopi susu hangat, untuk meredakan penatnya, tak lama kemudian naruto terkejut setengah mati Melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam Cafe ichiraku  
>"N-Naru-chan..."<p>

"K-Kaa-san, dan ..." dengan mata yang berapi-api penuh emosi naruto meneruskan kata-katanya dengan teriakan ",...TOUSAN!"

Naruto sontak berdiri kaget, melihat 2 orang yang tak mau di lihatnya saat ini. "Silahkan pesanan anda" kata seorang pelayan, tanpa menyentuh pesanannya naruto segera mengeluarkan beberapa uang , meletakkannya pada meja dan mengatakan pada pelayan itu, "Ma'af saya ada urusan mendadak, ini uang saya tinggal di meja, ambil saja kembaliannya, Terima Kasih", sambil mengambil topi perwiranya dan berjalan keluar dari cafe itu, saat berpapasan dengan minato , ayahnya. Sengaja naruto menyenggol bahu ayahnya dengan cukup keras dan langsung melenggang menuju pintu keluar, sesaat memegang kenop pintu, tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, "naru-chan kumohon pulanglah , Kaa-san rindu padamu, kumohon Pulang, Naru... hiks...hiks..." . menghela nafas yang panjang lalu menyentak bahu kekarnya dan dia berjalan menuju trotoar , meninggalkan kaa-sannya yang menangis tersendu, minato yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa memasang tampang miris, dan membantu istrinya berdiri, Di jalan naruto di cegat oleh seseorang , sontak naruto kaget dan hampir menghajar orang itu jika saja ia tidak kenal, tapi masalahnya dia..

"Lama tak jumpa tuan muda naruto," kata seseorang yang di kuncir kebelakang dengan bekas luka goresan di atas hidungnya  
>"Hn... Sama-sama iruka, bisakah kau minggir aku mau kembali ke markas ku, tugas ku di sini telah selesai, aku harus segera ke JSDF Air Base" balasnya dengan nada dingin, setelah itu naruto berjalan tak menghiraukan siapapun.<br>"Tuan muda , tidakkah kau ingin pulang , Nona besar , ibu anda sangat mertindukan anda", kata-kata iruka tersebut membuat naruto berhenti sejenak dan membuat matanya memanas, dia sudah membuat ibunya menangis, orang yang di kasihinya...  
>"7 hari lagi , JSDF Air Base Pukul 07.00, Jemput aku iruka . Tepat waktu" ucap naruto tiba-tiba<br>"Heh?" Iruka kaget  
>"aku tak mengulanginya" naruto meneruskan berjalan menyusuri padatnya kota tokyo, dan akhirnya sampai di di parkir Umum kendaraan, dia segera masuk ke dalam mobil Hammer bermodel Militer Lengkap dengan Armor bajanya, dan pergi ke JSDF Air Base dan segera kembali ke markas , untuk memberikan laporan ke pada komandannya.<p>

**JSDF Air Base, 21 September 20XX 06.55**

Sebuah pesawat kargoC-17 Globemaster, baru saja tiba dari timur tengah, mendarat di landasan 3 dan segera parkir di hangar untuk menurunkan penumpang dan logistik militer, salah seorangnya dengan kaus ketat ala militer dengan tubuh yang sangat atletis, keluar dengan membopong rangselnya

"Selamat datang kembali di Jepang, Lt. Naruto"  
>"Sama-sama Sersan, aku mengambil liburan di sini"<br>"Oh selamat menikmati jepang Lt."  
>"ya sama-sama"<br>"oh iya ngomong-ngomong ,ada yang menunggu anda di lobby,"  
>"oh ya Terimakasih Sersan, saya akan segera menemui dia"<p>

Naruto menuju lobby , di temuinya iruka duduk menunggu, dan setelah naruto memanggilnya mereka segera menuju mobil limunsin,  
>"kita kemana dulu tuan muda?"<br>"kita pulang saja iruka, aku malas kemana-mana saat ini"  
>"Baiklah"<br>Kesunyian menemani mereka berdua dalam perjalanan ke rumah , 30 menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah mansion besar di daerah kota Konoha, Gerbang terbuka naruto turun dan di sapa oleh maid , bermaksud membawakan rangsel naruto naruto menolak pertolongan maid tersebut, dengan kaus ketat, celana doreng khas padang pasir, dan sepatu PDL , dia berjalan menuju pintu masuk utama mansion tersebut terlihat seluruh keluarga sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga sontak mereka kaget dengan suara derap kaki khas para prajurit , mereka adalah Minato, kushina, Perempuan cantik berambut pirang Kyuubi yang tak lain kakak Tertuanya, Lelaki berambut Orange Nagato yaitu kakak keduanya, dan dua lainnya berambut laki-laki berambut hitam dan Wanita seumurannya berambut kuning di model kuncir dua mereka adalah saudara kembar naruto , Menma dan Naruko,  
>"Naru..." kushina berlari menghambur memeluk naruto yang sudah Hampir 6 tahun tidak pulang dan tidak memberi kabar sama sekali,<br>"kaa-san maafkan aku , Telah membuat kaa-san menangis kemarin" Ucap naruto meminta maaf ke pada ibunya,  
>"tak apa-apa naru, baiklah segera mandi dan ganti bajumu , kamarmu masih seperti dulu naru, tidak ada yang menempatinya, oh iya dan segera turun karena nenek ada di sini" ucap kushina bahagia<br>"Oh wanita tua bangka itu masih hidup, ya ternyata" Ucap naruto agak keras karena kesal  
>"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT TUA BANGKA BOCAH , DAN SIAPA YANG MENGAJARIMU MASUK RUMAH DENGAN PAKAIAN TAK ETIS ITU! Suara nan menyebalkan hati naruto terdengar<br>terlihat wanita berambut prang pucat, dengan penampilan seperti gadis usia 20an meski umurnya lebih dari setengah abad menuruni tangga ya dia adalah Namikaze Tsunade,ibu dari minato dan nenek dari naruto  
>"Persetan Dengan Penampilan Nenek Tua , Dan persetan Dengan perkataanmu" ucap naruto dengan mengangkat tangankanannya dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya disertai suara yang tegas, tak ada rasa taku, tak ada rasa ragu yang ada pandangan membunuh. Sontak semua yang tau perbuatan naruto memandang kaget naruto, bocah yang dulunya sangat culun dan konyol sekarang berubah drastis dengan sikap tegas tanpa rasa takut, dan matanya selalu memancarkan aura "Haus Darah". Ia memungut rangsel besarnya dan segera melenggang pergi.<br>"kaa-san Aku ke kamar dulu" ucap naruto , sekuruh ekspresinya saat berbicara dengan ibunya berbeda jauh saat berbicara ke pada yang lain, terkesan lembut dan Cool, mendengar itu ibunya hanya mengangguk pelan  
>"Tayuya, ayo tunjukan di mana kamarku, aku "SUDAH LUPA SEMUA TEMPAT DI RUMAH INI". Penekanan yang sangat dalam membuat semua orang minus Kushina seperti Tertohok oleh tombak<br>"baiklah tuan , ikuti saya" ucap tayuya agak gemetar  
>Mereka berdua pun menghilang dan semua orang yang ada di rung keluarga seakan lupa untuk bernapas, sehingga mereka tersengal-sengal bahkan ada yang mengucurkan keringat dingin, Tsunade sangat shock melihat kelakuan naruto, tersirat penyesalan kenapa dulu nya ia meremehkannya<p>

Naruto sekarang berada di kamarnya , kamar yang luas menurutnya karena dalam waktu hampir 6 tahun dia selalu tinggal di kamar yang sangat sempit, dia berdiri di balkon menutup mata merasakan desiran angin yang menerpa pipi tan-nya, "bagaimana kalian Merasakan penyesalan bukan?" batin Naruto Mengingat masa lalunya

**Flasback On**

Bocah berambut kuning jabrik seperti durian sedang duduk di bangku SMPnya dengan tampang yang hampir menangis,  
>"Menma-chan, kenapa kau seperti itu aku kan saudaramu"<br>"ha ? kenapa itu karena kau tidak berguna bodoh" suara menma terkesan membentak  
>"Tapi...tapi..tapi...hiks" naruto mulai menangis<br>"Dasar cengeng tak berguna , kenapa sih selalu merepotkan aku dan naruko"  
>"aku tadi di bully , kenapa kau tak membantuku , malah kau ikut mem-bully ku"<br>"hahahah karena itu menyenangkan, Bweeeeeeeeeeeek" ejek menma dengan nada merendahkan dan naruko hanya menatap saudara kembarnya dengan tatapan merendahkan nan menusuk...

Naruto's POV

Sebenarnya apa sih salahku kenapa aku selalu di bully, kenapa aku selalu saja tak ada yang mau menolongku bahkan tou-chan, nee-chan,Nii-chan, bahkan Baa-chan pun seperti tak memperhatikaanku hanya Kaa-chan dan Iruka-san lah yang aku percayai sekarang  
>Naruto's POV end<p>

Pembullyan naruto berlanjut hingga di SMA , ia selalu di bully entah itu di masukkan di tong sampah, di kunci di kamar mandi , bahkan pernah di gantung di puncak tiang bendera, dan sa'at itu pula lah teman karibnya Sasuke dan sakura, datang menolongnya seperti setitik cahaya yang menyinari naruto, Bahkan suatu hari waktu pulang sekolah di hajar oleh ketua Osis sekolah itu Hyuuga neji sampai pipinya bengkat dan pendarahan hidung yang berat, karenan membuat Baju Hinata adiknya Kotor terkena tinta spidol, bahkan ayah hinata melaporkan perbuatan naruto kedapa minato yang notabenenya teman sekolah dan rekan bisnis, Entah apa yang ada di kepala minato , naruto saat itu di kunci di gudang sendirian , dia menangis minta tolong , ia tak akan pernah keluar jika saja iruka melanggar perintah tuannya dan mengeluarkan si tuan muda pirang kuning itu. Kejadian saat itu merupakan Puncak dari seluruh kejadian yang di alami naruto, bahkan dia tak di beri uang jajan, berangkat jalan kaki, di rumahpun di diamkan oleh semua orang kecuali Kushina, dan iruka, hanya mereka yang berani melawan perintah minato dan tsunade, semua orang terlalu takut untuk melanggar perintah tuannya tersebut tapi tidak oleh mereka berdua

**Hari kelulusan**

Setelah upacara kelulusan selesai Naruto bergegas pulang membereskan pakaian tanpa sepengetahuan orang di rumahnya, tak lupa ia membawa Kartu sejenis ATM berwarna Emas hasil dia mencuri milik ayahnya, " ini hanya untuk sekali pakai saja" katanya mantap, ia langsung pergi menuju bandara, dengan tujuan "AMERIKA" , setelah sampai di sana ia menuju tempat bernama "Pusat Perekrutan Prajurin PBB Matra Darat, Laut , Udara" dan di situlah semua berawal,

Awalnya minato hanya mengira bahwa naruto kabur hanya dalam maksimal 2 hari tapi kenyataanya seminggu , sebulan, setahun, naruto tak kunjung pulang ,seminggu kemudian minato sadar bahwa kartu Gold minato hilang satu unit, di sinyalir kartu tersebut di gunakan naruto, dan benar saja setelah di selidiki benar saja penggunaan terakhir kartu itu berada di bandara international tokyo, untuk pembelian sebuah tiket pesawat tujuan international Kota Washington DC,Amerika. Kakashi intelejen pribadi milik namikaze corp di kirim, tapi nihil naruto tak pernah ada di amerika , memang ada bukti jika naruto mendarat di amerika berdasarkankan rekaman CCTV bandara, tapi setelah itu tak ada jejak naruto, ia seperti di telan bumi, karena hal itu Kushina marah besar kepada semuanya, Keluarga di rumah, hingga pihak sekolah tak luput dari amukan brutal kushina, kalau saja minato dan keluarga nya sadar akan kesalahan mereka pada naruto, mungkin kushina sudah tidak kuat lagi, setelah kejadian misterius itu, kakashi mengemban tugasmencari keberadaan naruto, 5 tahun lebih sudah ia mencari naruto, di saat hampir menyerah ia melihat acara berita di TV yang memberitakan bahwa sekelompok anak Ajaib telah turun dari surga, mereka berhasil mempertahankan Baghdad dari serbuan teroris kelas international UFW, mereka mendapat gelar ACE dari marsekal PBB, kakashi melebarkan mata dan membuat ekspresi terkejut di balik maskernya, "itu kan Tuan muda naruto" melihat seorang pilot militer beramput pirang kuning cepak khas model rambut militer, segera ia menghubungi bosnya, dan ia segera mencari berkas-berkas di Militer PBB, di dapatnya sebuah Nama "Namikaze Naruto" , dengan lengkap seluruh datanya, ia cetak dan ia bawa pulang ke jepang untuk di berikan ke pada bossnya.

**Flashback Off**

"naru... kau di dalam , cepat turun nak mari makan siang dengan semuanya" suara ibunya memanggil naruto menengok ke arah pintu kamarnya  
>"ya kaa-san, aku akan segera turun". Dengan malas ia turun ke bawah , mengenakan kaos hitam dengan Logo Razgriz, yak mantan squadronnya, dan celana ¾ ia turun dengan malas, ia segera menuju meja makan , aura "Haus Darah" di rasakan seluruh orang yang ada di situ, menma dan naruko yang dulu sering ikut membully naruto sekarang mereka tertunduk takut dengan keringat menetes, Kyuubi dan nagato, mereka diam menatap piring mereka dan segera melanjutkan makan siang bersama mereka.<br>"naruto, k-kau mendapat libur berapa lama" tanya minato  
>"6 bulan, setelah itu aku kembali ke afganistan" jawab naruto sambil mengambil steak dam mulai memotong dan memakannya<br>melihat minato yang gugup, tsunade akhirnya angkat bicara" Naruto kau akan menikah tak lama lagi, dengan rekan bisnis ayahmu" Ucap tsunade tiba-tiba, Naruto yang mendengar itu tak terkejut ia tahu kalau ia pasti akan di jodohkan untuk mengatrol kepopuleran namikaze Corp, bisnis besar yang di jalankan neneknya, karena ia adalah pahlawan perang, sudah pasti itu akan membuat populer perusahaannya dan pernikahan itu mungkin hanya untuk ikatan bisnis. Dengan tiba-tiba ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pisau lalu dengan keras ia menancapkan pisau itu ke dalam daging di depannya"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK" pisau menancap di daging tak hanya itu pisau juga menembus piring dan meja makan yang tebal itu, entah kekuatan dari mana naruto bisa melakukannya, "haaaaaaaaaah, aku sudah kenyang aku mau keluar , aku Tak betah di rumah ini, semuanya menyedihkan, Kecuali kaa-san dan iruka pastinya, kaa-san aku keluar sebentar mencari udara segar , " sambil berdiri dia pamit ke ibunya , mecium pipi kiri ibunya," ya Hati-hati naruto, jangan pulang larut", naruto mengangguk dan keluar menuju pintu utama, dan berpapasan dengan iruka, "iruka, bisa pinjami aku mobil, aku mau keluar, bosan aku di rumah terus"  
>"ini tuan muda, kunci mobilnya, parkir Basement Suburban warna hitan"<br>"ok terima kasih iruka"  
>ia berjalan menuju basement dan akhirnya keluar dengan mobil Chevrolet Suburban Warna hitam metalik menuju jalan konoha yang lumayan ramai pada hari minggu ini.<p>

**Sepeninggal Naruto**

"ibu, iyakan apa yang aku bilang , dia masih belum bisa menerima kepergian gadisnya itu" ucap kushina  
>"Maksudmu putri dari pasangan Shimada itu" Jawab tsunade<br>"Sepertinya aku harus minta ma'af pada Naru-kun" ucap minato merinding melihat daging di piring naruto tertembus pisau makan sampai menancap ke meja.  
>"ne... Menma apakah naruto kita harus juga" ucap naruko ke menma<br>"hah... ya akan susah jadinya kalau aku melawan naruto saat ini, dia telah berubah drastis" Ucap menma  
>"dan kita masih belum siap menerima perubahan naruto semenjak saat itu, bukan begitu kyu-nee"<br>ucap nagato bijak  
>"iya , nagato, hah aku merasa seperti di kerubuti rasa bersalah, akulah yang memulainya, gara-gara aku tak mau mengajarinya matematika akibatnya nilai ulangannya mendapat "F"" sesal kyuubi<br>"dan parahnya lagi akulah yang memarahinya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku saat itu, kushina, anak-anak, ibu, maaf karena membuat kalian susah , saat dia pulang nanti , aku akan bicara empat mata dengannya" ucap nagato dengan nada penuh salah semua orang di meja makan meneruskan acara makan mereka dengan suasana bisu, hanya kushina lah yang memasang wajah cerah karena naruto kembali pulang, walau masih belum ada sehari dia langsung pergi entah kemana, yang penting naruto telah pulang itu saja membuat kushina bahagia bukan main.

"kemana ini enaknya, oh iya pertama aku akan beli ponsel dulu" ucapnya dalam mobil. Naruto mengarahkan mobil suburban nya ke Konoha Mall, mall terbesar dan terlengkap se-prefektur tokyo. Setelah memarkir mobilnya dia masuk ke mall dan mencari bagian penjualan barang elektronik, di lihat jam di tangan kirinya, "heh... Sudah Jam 11.00 ternyata, tak terasa juga waktu ini" ucapnya dalam hati, tak berapa lama berkeliling naruto menemukan sebuah toko yang khusus menjual smartphone dan sejenisnya , segera ia masuk dan memilih-milih smartphone yang ia suka, setelah mendapat apa yang dia inginkan pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengunduh file foto Mantan Squadnya dulu, serta foto-foto ia dan Shion kala masih hidup yang ia simpan di Kotak Emailnya. Setelah mengunduh semua file naruto memandangi setiap foto itu, seperti bernostalgia bersama duo penggerutu dan kekasihnya shion, foto di mana shion muntah-muntah karena sesaat setelah makan harus melaksanakan misi, membuat ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya lagi saat mendaratkan pesawat , lalu foto di mana ia sakit demam dan shion tidur di samping ranjangnya , ray-lah yang mengambil foto iseng itu. Dan masih banyak lagi , semua itu membuat matanya memanas dan siap menumpahkan apa yang ada di matanya itu, dia segera menutup foto-foto itu, menyimpannya di folder "Razgriz and My Princess(KIA)" dan tiba-tiba"kryuuuuuk" perutnya berbunyi , ia tak makan dengan benar tadi pagi, dan sekarang naruto berjalan ke lantai 3 , tempat menjual makanan  
>"hah aku lama sekali tak makan Ramen, sebaiknya aku makan ramen saja karena sudah hampir 6 tahun aku tak makan ramen" sambil berjalan memasuki stand makanan dan segera memesan ramen jumbo. Tapi ia membawa makanannya ke meja yang kosong tak sengaja naruto melihat sekumpulan pemuda seumuran dengannya , laki-laki dan perempuan, sepertinye mereka sedang berkencan bersama, tapi wajah mereka tak asing bagi naruto, siapa lagi kalau bukan "teman-teman" sekolahnya Ino,tenten,temari,dan ... hinata, sedangkan para lelaki itu adalah sebagian dari mereka yang sering membully naruto yaitu Kiba, sai,shikamaru ditambah si ketua osis yang memukulinya dulu neji "jadi orang itu selamat ya dari sekaratnya" batin naruto<p>

"eh minna... Lihat pemuda pirang berambut cepak itu ?" tanya ino pada teman-temannya  
>"Eh kenapa ino-chan, kamu suka padanya?" tanya sai jail<br>"b-bukan begitu sai-kun, hanya saja wajahnya tidak asing, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu , deh ?" jawab ino  
>"hmmm... kenapa tidak asing ya, ah... Mendokusai..." shikamaru mulai...<br>neji menyipitkan mata rembulannya, sedangkan hinata terpaku kaku, tiba-tiba kiba merangkul pundak hinata, " kenapa kamu, hinata-koi." Tanya kiba menggoda hinata , hinata tak bergeming saat di tanya oleh kiba  
>"Hmmmm,aku juga merasa tidak asing dengan orang itu aku hanya tak ingat namanya" Kata Tenten<br>"Kalau tidak salah di dulu satu sekolah dengan kita" kata temari sambil memandang ke atas  
>seperi tersetrum listrik hinata sontak berdiri matanya mulai basah karena menangis. Semua teman-temannya dan neji terkejut, hinata berjalan gontai ke arah pemuda itu dan..<p>

"plok... terima kasih makanannya, hah beruntung aku selama hampir 6 tahun ini aku hidup" naruto lega karena ia bisa makan makanan favoritnya dengan tenang tiba-tiba naruto kaget gadis berambut indigo, bermata lavender, sperti mata shion tetapi tanpa berkilap lavender pucat berdiri di depannya  
>"Apa !?" tanya naruto sinis<br>"N-NARUTO-KUN!" hinata menghambur ke naruto , membuat naruto terjungkal ke belakang terjatuh dari kursinya, pelukan hangat ini mengingatkan nya pada pelukan shion setiap malam mereka bersama , aroma ini Lavender aroma tak jauh berbeda dengan aroma tubuh shion, lembutnya rambut ini seperti helaian rambut shion walau rambut shion tak sepanjang ini, Inikah hikamh dari semua Ini shion?Ray?Break?. naruto memjamkan matanya  
>"Hinata-koi... " kiba menatap lesu hinata,<br>"i-itu naruto.?" Tanya ino tak percaya  
>"tak mungkin" jawab shikamaru dan sai<br>"Sayang sekali tapi itu memang dia" Tungkas neji membuat semua orang terkejut

Naruto segera berdiri dan memapah hinata mendekat ke teman-temannya tadi , entah mengapa hinata seperti kehilangan tenaganya untuk berdiri.  
>"N-naruto?" panggil ino tergagap<br>"Apa!?" nada bicaranya masih dingin  
>"Itukah kau ?" ganti tenten<br>"Ini memang aku" jawab naruto singkat lalu memandang tajam ke neji  
>"kau ternyata Masih hidup Sergeant, Sepertinya kau telah kembali dari kematian" pernyataan naruto mem buat semua orang terkejut...<br>"sama sepertimu Lt. " jawab neji  
>"Last Man On The Squad heh "<p>

Naruto pun bergabung dengan gerombolan itu, Sai, kiba, shikamaru, tak berani buka mulut dan hanya bungkam dan tak berani memandang naruto, naruto bercerita dengan neji dan para wanita, semua terkejut dan tampang mereka tampak lesu mendengar akhir cerita neji dan naruto, mereka memutuskan untuk tak bertanya apapun termasuk tenten sebagai kekasih neji dan hinata sebagai adik neji

Sore hari naruto pulang ke rumah , sesudah dia berpisah dengan"Teman-temannya". Dari atas lantai 2 ada yang memanggilnya , "Naruto, kemarilah aku ingin bicara 4 mata denganmu , bukan sebagai ayah dan anak , Tapi sebagai sesama lelaki" ucap minato penuh kepastian. Naruto melemaskan jari-jari tangannya "Kretek...kretek..." . "Inilah saatnya" naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan segera menuju ke ruang kerja ayahnya

**TBC**

**See you on the next Chap, Review please  
>Next chap: Fiancee<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** **Fiancee**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Banyak Karakter Import(OC), OOC, Typo, EYD, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Terima kasih untuh para reader dan khususnya para Reviewer**

"Shion..." ucap naruto ragu  
>"Naruto..." sambil memeluk lembut naruto shion membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang naruto<br>"shion , ayo pulang bersamaku..." ajak naruto sambil menarik tangan shion  
>"a-aku tidak bisa naruto, kita sudah berbeda dunia, Tapi aku akan selalu tinggal di sini , di hatimu naruto," sambil menunjuk bagian tengah dada naruto<br>"Hiks... shion mohon jangan tinggalkan aku..." naruto mulai terisak  
>"jangan menangis naruto, kau kuat , teruslah maju, aku akan selalu mendukungmu meski kita berbeda dunia, ne naruto, kau lihat dia," Sambil menunjuk seorang anak kecil berambut pirang pucat<br>"itu lah dia anak kita, sekarang kami hidup damai naruto, dan teruslah bergerak maju, kau tak perlu menutup hatimu, naruto, carilah dia cari Putri-mu sendiri, yang memang di-ikat benang merah denganmu, aku senang bisa mencintaimu naruto, da aku bahagia bersamamu terima kasih untuk semua" ucap shion dengan senyum nan manis dan mendamaikan setelah mengatakan itu shion berbalik , berjalan menjauh dan menggandeng anak kecil itu, bayangannya semakin menghilang, "Terima Kasih, Shion, terima kasih untuk semuanya" perlahan naruto membuka mata, mengejapkan mata berkali-kali, akhirnya dia pergi mandi dan turun untuk sarapan pagi.

Sa'at turun ia melihat ke-2 kakaknya menggunakan jas rapi, mereka menjadi pemimpin perusahaan cabang dari Namikaze Corp, menma dan naruko akan berangkat kuliah, dan ... Ayahnya akan berangkat ke kantor dengan Plester di pipi kanannya. "selamat pagi, Tou-san, Kaa-san" ucap naruto sambil mencium pipi ibunya. "pagi naru," ibunya tersenyum manis, "Pagi , Jagoan... aduh" minato mengerang sakit, "hora... pelan-pelan minato, sebaiknya kau tak usah masuk kantor hari ini"  
>"aku hanya menandatangani beberapa dokumen Kushi-chan, tak apa-apa... aduh". Naruto hanya terkikik geli mengingat apa yang ia lakukan pada tou-sannya kemarin sore<p>

**Flashback On**

Setelah memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya , naruto terkejut apa yang di lakukan ayahnya , ayahnya membungkuk, "ma'af , naru... ayah selama ini berbuat salah padamu. Ayah akan lakukan apa saja untukmu Agar kau mema'afkan ayah"  
>Melihat ayahnya naruto langsung menyuruh ayahnya kembali tegak dan memeluknya.<br>"sudahlah Tou-san, aku sudah memaafkanmu, hanya saja aada yg mengganjar dalam hatiku,"  
>"apa itu naru? Bisa ayah membantumu?", naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada ayahnya dan ...<br>"berdirlah tegak di sana ayah " minato berdiri tegak beberapa langkah dari naruto, dan tiba-tiba "BRAAAAK" naruto memukul pipi kanan minato, hingga minato terjerembab menabrak meja kerjanya, "huh...lega sekali, terima kasih ayah, Aku menyayangimu" ucap naruto dengan bahagia minato berdiri dan memeluk naruto, pelukan sayang ayah ke pada anak yang dulu pernah ia sakiti, tak peduli rasa nyeri di pipinya ia Mengeluarkan air mata bahagia

**Flasback Off**

"seperti nya aku terlalu keras kemarin" Ucap naruto  
>"kau ini dapat kekuatan dari mana , naru?" tanya Naruko<br>"itu rahasia, itu adalah kekuatan yang tidak bisa di dapatkan secara instan" jawab naruto membuat semua orang sweatdrop  
>"hora kalian nggak berangkat, hampir jam 7 lho ?"<br>mereka semua berangkat, hanya tinggal naruto dan ibunya, ia membantu ibunya beres-beres bekas sarapan pagi itu, sekarang semua sifat naruto berubah seperti sedia kala, pribadi yang lembut, nan murah senyum, hanya saja aksen akhiran –ttebayo sudah hilang, hilang seluruhnya auranya pun menunjukkan aura wibawa dan gagah.

-XX—

Naruto dan ibunya saat ini sedang di kebun belakang mansion, mereka merawat bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di belakang. Bunga-bunga itu adalah ibunya sendiri yang menanam, naruto membantu menyiram dan memberi pupuk  
>"eh naru-chan, katanya naru-chan Punya pacar ya di sana ?"<br>"iya kaa-san dia adalah anggota squadronku, dan dia menjadi korban dari misi terakhir naru, sebelum pulang ini"  
>"oh maafkan kaa-chan naru, kaa-chan tidak tahu.."<br>"tak apa-apa, lagi pula kaa-san pasti tau dia, dia adalah anak ke-2 dari keluarga Shimada ini aku ada fotonya" sambil menunjukkan foto shion yang ada di smartphone-nya  
>"oh...ya tuhan cantik sekali, kamu pasti, sangat mencintai dia, naru?"<br>"iya kaa-san tapi sekarang aku sudah tak apa-apa kaa-san, tadi aku bermimpi tentang dia, di dalam mimpiku, dia berkata bahwa aku harus berjalan maju dan segera menemukan tuan putriku sendiri, orang yang terikat benang takdir denganku." Mendengarkan kata-kata naruto kushina tersenyum ceria  
>"oh iya kaa-san dia sebenarnya juga membawa calon cucu kaa-san lho ?"<br>1...2...3... "hwaaaaa naru-chan ternyata kamu hebat, ya Aku tak sabar segera temukan tuan putrimu, agar aku bisa menimang cucuku" sambil menangis bahagia kushina berteriak sambil memeluk naruto, naruto hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat kaa-sannya juga bahagia  
>"eh ngomong-ngomong naruto hari ini kakekmu pulang lho, dia sampai nanti siang di bandara international tokyo, nanti siang kita jemput dia ya, dia pasti terkejut atas kembalinya dirimu" kata kushina mengubah topik<br>"baik kaa-san..." angguk naruto  
>"ayo masuk, mulai panas di sini" mereka berdua masuk ke mansion dan tayuya segera menghidangkan minuman dingin kepada nyonya besar dan tuan muda.<br>"ngomong-ngomong apakah kamu mau , naru-chan , di jodohkan dengan rekan kerja ayahmu?"  
>"heh, kaa-san jadi itu serius ya, kukira bercanda"<br>"heh...tentu saja serius, bagaimana kau bersedia tidak ?"  
>"aku bersedia saja di jodohkan, tapi kalau menerima atau tidaknya, itu urusan aku ya,"<br>"ek... Naru-chan dari mana kamu mempelajari permainan kata-kata tingkat tinggi itu"  
>kushina kaget dia tak taahu kalau naruto menguasai permainan kata-kata, untung kushina menyadari karena kushina dulu pernah menjadi pengacara, maka dia harus pintar bermain kata-kata<br>"heheheheheh" naruto mengeluarkan cengiran 5 jarinya  
>"ngomong-ngomong siapa yang akan di jodohkan denganku kaa-san"<br>"itu...RAHASIA tunggu saja seminggu lagi, kau akan tahu nanti"  
>naruto mencium angin tak enak dari ini, naruto memasang tampang serius, tapi itu malah mebuat kushina tertawa terpingkal-pingkal<p>

**Seminggu kemudian...  
><strong>"naruto nanti malam aku harap kau, tidak kemana-mana " ucap tsunade  
>"memang ada acara apa, nanti malam baa-chan?" tanya naruto polos<br>"kau akan bertemu , calon istrimu, cucuku" ucap jiraya yang baru turun dari lantai 2  
>"Heh, ya baiklah , eh Jii-chan, ngomong-ngomong celanamu mana ? Jangan bilang kau sudah pikun" kemudian jiraya menatap ke arah bawah, "oh sial , aku lupa" dia langsung berlari kembali ke kamar untuk memakai celananya"dasar orang tua, " gerutu tsunade, "hei kau sendiri juga sudah tua, sudah bau tanah, kenapa tidak mati saja dan bagikan segera warisanmu"(Wuh mainstream nih naruto #PLAK) ucap naruto sambil pergi mengarah ke taman belakang tersirat masih ada kebencian kepada neneknya, "dasar anak bodoh, Kau ingin aku cepat MATI YA!" tsunade berteriak-teriak, naruto hanya melenggang pergi, menma dan nagato yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sempat mendengar apa yang di ucapkan naruto, mereka hanya bisa Kaget sambil membuka mulutnya, karena hanya naruto yang berani berbicara ke pada neneknya<br>"oi, nii" ucap menma  
>"iya , ada apa men-kun" jawab nagato<br>"kau berani , melakukan apa yang naruto baru saja lakukan?"  
>"geh... aku masih sayang sama kepalaku...", kyuubi tak lama kemudian keluar kamar hendak turun kebawah, ia memperhatikan ke-2 adiknya menatap keduanya karena membuat ekspresi aneh<p>

**Hyuuga's Mansion**  
>gadis bermambut indigo beriris lavender sedang menangis tersendu-sendu di ranjang kamarnya mengingat kejadian kemarin malam,<br>**Flasback on**

Hinata berjalan menuju keluar dari komplek unversitas negeri konoha, dia hari ini kuliah sore dan baru selesai pada pukul 19.30, dia berjalan menyusuri trotoar untuk mencari taksi atau sejenisnya, tanpa sengaja ia melihat kekasihnya, Inuzuka Kiba berjalan dengan sorang gadis, mesra sekali, sesekali kiba mencium pipi gadis itu, hinata sontak marah dan melabrak kiba  
>"KIBA! SIAPA DIA!" hinata berteriak emosi,<br>"Nee, kiba-kyun diakah wanita Kampungan yang kau ceritakan" ujar gadis itu memandang hina hinata  
>tanpa menjawab gadisnya, kiba berbicara"dia adalah gadisku hinata, memang kenapa?"<br>"Tapi, kiba kita-kan" hinata mulai menangis  
>"kita putus saja hinata, sebenarnya aku sudah bosan denganmu, karena kamu sudah membosankan"<br>"Tapi... kenapa kiba... kenapa... padaha aku..."  
>"hah, karena kau terlalu kuno, terlalu menjaga tradisi ini..lah itu...lah, merepotkan, dan lagi , Aku tidak suka dengan ayahmu itu, terlalu kuno , Ini abad 21 hinata, bukan abad 18, ayo , Sara kita tingggalkan saja dia"<br>"Tak ku kira kau adalah lelaki "PENGECUT" kiba, aku kecewa padamu yang tak mau memperjuangkan Cinta kita" hinata mulai tersendu. Kiba hanya melenggang pergi sambil merangkul gadis barunya kiba berjalan menjauhi hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menangis tersendu sepanjang perjalanan pulang.  
><strong>Flashback Off<strong>

"Nee-chan, sudahlah hentikan tangismu" adik hinata , hanabi menenangkan hinata, "nanti sore Tou-san pulang , mohon hentikan tangismu , aku tak mau nee-chan di marahi tou-san" , hinata masih tersendu-sendu "B-baiklah hanabi, nee-chan, akan berhenti"  
>"nah gitu dong, kan gak pantes kalau nee-chan menangis pas nanti calon suami nee-chan berkunjung ke sini, Upssss!" hanabi keceplosan dan langsung membekap mulutnya<br>"Apa ?" hinata kaget saat mendengar pernyataan hanabi  
>"T-tidak apa-apa , nee-chan" bohong hanabi, tiba-tiba tatapan hinata berubah tajam , (Yandere mode:on)<br>"Hanabi..." panggilnya lirih  
>"i-iya nee-chan" hanabi muali takut pada sifat ke-2 kakaknya ini yang muncul apabila dia tahu bila dia sedang di bohongi<br>"Adikku ~sayang~ mari sini, duduk di samping nee-chan" hanabi berjalan dan duduk di samping hinata yang sedari tadi meringkuk di kasurnya  
>"Sekarang , ceritaakan pada nee-chan ~Se-Mu-A-Nya~ , " ujar hinata dengan nada imut tapi dengan aura ayng sangat gelap, akhirnya dengan air mata yang di tahan karena takut hanabi menceritakan semuanya, dari awal sampai akhir yang dia ketahui, tentang hinata yang di jodohkan dengan rekan bisnis Ayahnya yang tak di ketahui namanya dan Bla...bla...bla... akhirnya hinata kembali normal, dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya,pusing... itulah yang di rasakan di kepala hinata... "tuhan mohon ampuni aku...aku sudah tak kuat kepalaku mau pecah"<p>

Skip Time

Hinata sekarang berada di kamarnya dengan beberapa maid dari keluarga Hyuuga, sekarang hinata sedang di make over, untuk jamuan makan malam ini, dia tampak cantik bak bidadari turun dari langit di hiasi yukata berwarna lavender menambah kesan anggun pada hinata. Tapi ia tertunduk tak bersemangat, "kenapa semua begitu mendadak, apakah tou-san tidak bilang padaku sejak dulu, kenapa...kenapa...kenapa..." semua pertanyaan itu mengiang-ngiang di kepala hinata, semua sangat amat mendadak, ia belum siap bertemu dengannya, bagaimana calon suaminya nanti jelek, gendut, tukang makan, apalagi "mesum" setiap hari selalu ingin melakukan "Itu" ,bibir hinata gemetar menahan tangis, tapi semua telah terlambat, sekali ayahnya bilang YA maka semua harus YA, tak ada toleransi.

-XX-

Jam 17.00

"ting-tong" bell rumah mansion hyuuga berbunyi dan segeraa di bukakan oleh seorang maid , terlihat 2 orang laki-laki berambut kuning, dan seorang perempuan berambut merah  
>"silahkan masuk tuan minato, tuan hiashi menunggu anda di ruang tengah" ucap seorang maid bermata rembulan, sambil mempersilahkan mereka ber-3 masuk, Terlihat Hiashi,Hikari (istri hashi) , danneji<br>"yo... Lt " Ucap neji sambil berdiri san memberi hormat pada Naruto  
>"Istirahat Staff sergeant, santai kita sedang tidak berseragam, Neji." Ucap naruto dengan senyumnya<br>"ah iya, hehehehe" tawa neji  
>"sejak kapan kalian akrap neji" tanya ibu neji<br>"sejak di tim-teng kaa-sama, 6 hari sebelum pulang , aku bertemu dengannya The Heroes Of Kairo ini , 'ACE' Lt. Namikaze Naruto" ucap neji menjelaskan  
>"Heh..." semua orang yang ada di situ cengoo tidak paham, Neji mulai menjelaskan<br>**Flashback on**

**Kabul, Afganistan 5 hari setelah insiden kairo  
><strong>Naruto berjalan gontai menuju baraknya, Shion, Break, dan ray telah tiada, tubuh mereka di temukan di sekitar pantai 12mil dari lokasi insiden, semua korban telah di bawa kembali ke markas untuk di semayamkan dan siap untuk pemakaman, tapi saat bejalan tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang  
>"ah...maaf...aku tak sengaja" ucapnya<br>"ya.. Lt tidak apa-apa" Ucap orang itu, naruto merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu menoleh, lelaki dengan rambut coklat dengan model sama dengannya, dan... mata rembulan "neji..."  
>"yo lama tak jumpa naruto," sambil memberi hormat pada naruto, karena dalam militer pangkat neji lebih rendah dari naruto yaitu sergeant(sersan) , "turunkan tanganmu neji, aku akan ke kantin, mau ikut"<br>"sepertinya tidak buruk" mereka berjalan ke kantin diselimuti kesunyian, mengingat dia pernah menghajar naruto hingga mengalami pendarahan perut yang cukup parah hanya karena Baju sekolah adiknya tak sengaja terkena **setetes **tetesan tinta spidol karena kesalahan naruto yang mengibas-ngibaskan spidol karena di kiranya tintanya habis  
>"he, Naruto, kau tidak dendam padaku ?"<br>"dendam, apa memang kesalahanmu padaku, neji"  
>"hah... masih ingat insiden setetes tetesan tinta spidol" naruto membelalakkan matanya lalu tampangnya kembali lagi<br>"Hah... aku sudah tak memikirkan itu lagi neji, itu hanya masa lalu, memang dengan aku dendam padamu sekarang , memang efeknya apa di masa lalu ? hah biarlah aku sudah memaafkan kalian semua"  
>"tapi..." ucap neji belum selesai tapi sudah di sela oleh naruto<br>"aku dulu masuk ketentaraan , sebenarnya aku ingin membuktikan pada kalian semua kalau aku bisa, dan dengan itu aku jadi punya kuasa setidaknya modal untuk membalas kalian semua, tapi semua itu berubah, setelah aku pikir tak baik menyalah gunakan suatu kekuasaan,karena kita tentara , kita harus melindungi perdamaian ini,memeberi rasa aman pada warga apa lagi kita Adalah UN, karena setinggi apapun kekuasaanmu , jika itu di medan perang , semua itu hanya "BULLSHIT(Omong kosong)" ucap naruto  
>"ya naruto, aku setuju denganmu, jika orang bertanya padaku , "kenap sih neji kau mau berperang, apa kau kecanduan perang", atau sejenisnya aku memilih untuk tidak menjawab , karena mereka tak tau apa yang terjadi di sini" ucap neji sambil menepuk bahu naruto<br>"ya... kau benar kawan ku , The Last Man on Squad" ucap naruto dengan senyum, dan setelah hari itulah naruto dan neji seperti sahabat, neji berusaha menyemangati naruto karena kehilangan seluruh kawan-kawannya, neji mengerti perasaan naruto karena dia juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan naruto

**Flashbak OFF**

Mereka berempat orang tua neji dan naruto kaget, ternyata mereka mengalami hal yang menyakitkan di medan tempur sana, hiashi dan minato, adalah 2 orang yang paling merasa bersalah pada naruto dan neji, Hiashi sempat mengusir Neji karena saat kelulusan neji tak mau berkuliah untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya, minato juga tak memperhatikan naruto, saat mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing tiba-tiba  
>"oi... kok suram, ah merepotkan para orang tuaa ini, sebenarnya tujuan dari berkumpul ini apa ya ?"<br>"tou-sama, ka-sama, kalian tidak lupa kan dengan tujuan awal kita adakan ini?" Tanya neji  
>"ah iya... hinata turunlah nak" Panggil hiashi, tak lama kemudian hinata turun dengan anggunnya , naruto hanya menatap hinata dengan wajah tercengang, "dia adalah anak yang akan aku jodohkan dengan anakmu, minato" ucap hiashi pada minato<br>"dia kan dulu satu sekolah dengan anakku yang terakhir, kan dia tambah cantik.. " ucap minato terkejut  
>"Ah... seperti bidadari , ya mina-kun" ucap kushina bahagia<br>"hmmmm" minato mengngguk setuju

yang sedari tadi berdiri Naruto dan Neji, terpaku, neji tak percaya kalau hinata ternyata gadis yang manis, setaunya hinata adalah gadis cengeng, yang sering gugup+gagap, serta pingsan jika bertemu dengan namanya naruto, tapi sekarang hinata menggunakan yukata lavender dengan corak bunga sakura , rambutnya di biarkan tergerai, serta ada hiasan jepit bunga lili di sebelah kiri  
>"oi neji, apakah kau punya rasa sesal ?" tanya naruto<br>"Ya tentu saja kawan, andai dia bukan adikku, pasti dia sudah ku-pacari"  
>"dan sayangnya semua itu hanya bayanganmukan ?"<br>"hm..." neji mengangguk

Mereka duduk berkumpul dan berbincang dan naruto, dia sedari memendangi hinata, gadis yang dulu selalu dekat dengannya , gadis lugu nan lucu , tapi sayang naruto saat itu tidak peka pada keadaan sekitarnya karena pengaruh psikologisnya, dan hinata menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah, karena sudah lama tak bertemu naruto, lelaki yang ia sukai, yah...meski sempat menghilang 5 tahun, dan hinata juga sudah beberapa kali pacarang, tetap saja sebagian besar hatinya sudah di isi oleh naruto, di isi oleh tawanya, tangisnya , wajah gerutunya dan lainnya  
>"lebih baik kalian ke taman belakang, kalian ingin ini pasti saling merindukan, iya kan naruto ?" ucap neji bagai orang dewasa<br>"Terima kasih neji, aku berhutang satu missile untukmu" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum, neji hanya memberi isyarat padanya untuk segera mengajak hinata, lalu naruto berdiri dan menggandeng hinata ke taman belakan mansion hyuuga, Dalam pikiran naruto, kelembutan tangan ini, mengingatkan pada seseorang yang berharga di hatinya, sayang orang itu telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Tiba-tiba naruto memeluk hinata , hinata terkaget, naruto membisikkan sesuatu  
>"Hinata..."<br>"hmm, naruto-kun?"  
>"kau masih berpacarang dengan Kiba, si anjing itu?"<br>"t-tidak.. a-aku sudah putus d-dengannya" jawab hinata dengan gugup  
>"Bagus, karena kau akan menjadi nyonya namikaze" sambil melonggarkan pelukannya untuk memandang hinata, tersenyum dia tersenyum tulus,<br>"N-naruto kun, ternyata a-aku memang tidak b-bisa melukan, N-naruto kun, k-kamu sudah terpatri di hatiku, aku tak bisa melepasnya meskipun aku berusaha" hinata mulai terisak  
>"hinata... mohon jangan menangis, ok" naruto mulai panik dan mengelap air matanya dengan ibu jarinya<br>"kamu jahat , n-naruto kun, kenapa kamu ,meniggalkanku, bahkan tak memberi kabar pada semua orang, dan kamu... dan kamu... dan kamu..." ucap hinata terpatah-patah sesenggukan karena tangisannya, matanya kemudian terbelalak, karena serasa mulutnya tersumpal sesuatu, naruto tiba-tiba mencium bibir hinata, ciuman penuh dengan kasih sayang, naruto melepas ciumannya dan

"mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, hinata,aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang aku cintai 'Lagi',"  
>"dan kamu berjanjilah naruto-kun, untuk selalu pulang dengan hidup dan utuh, " Naruto kembali memeluk hinata dengan erat seperti tak mau kehilangan hinata "shion inikah yang kau maksud dalam kata-katamu, inikah arti kenapa aku hidup setelah semuanya yang kita alami, sekarang aku mengerti terima kasih shion,terima kasih tuhan karena telah mengirimkan malaikatmu turun ke bumi ini untuk menjagaku" ucap batin naruto, di saat semua keromantisan ini tiba-tiba<br>"ehem..."  
>"N-neji" ucap naruto gugup<br>"apakah kalian tidak lapar, ayo masuk kita makan malam bersama semuanya"  
>"OK" naruto berjalan menuju dalam rumah sambil terus menggandeng tangan hinata, dan hinata hanya bisa menunduk dan wajahnya memerah bagai tomat. Tiba-tiba ponsel naruto berbunyi,<br>"ya , selamat malam ?" Ucap naruto  
>"selamat malam, dengan Liutenant Naruto ?" tanya di seberang<br>"ya saya sendiri, siapa ya?"  
>"saya kopral suigetsu JSSDF"<br>"oh. Ada perla apa dengan saya, Kopral ?"  
>"Besok marsekal sarutobi ingin bertemu anda di JSSDF Air Force pukul 10.00"<br>"OK. Saya akan kesana besok, terima kasih atas informasinya , kopral"  
>"Sama-sama Lt, Selamat malam , maaf mengganggu malam anda"<br>"ya , " naruto menutup smartphone nya, dan mengembalikannya ke dalam saku  
>"s-siapa naruto-kun?"<br>"oh tidak apa-apa hime, besok aku hanya akan berkunjun ke JSSDF, itu saja "  
>"hmm..." hinata mengangguk malu karena panggilan naruto yang tiba-tiba ke hinata<p>

-XX-

Saat makan malam semua tenang menikmati makan malam, hiashi menatap naruto, ia adalah pria dengan kemampuan melihat sifat dari aura yang di pancarkan seseorang, dulu sewaktu masih SMA menurut hiashi sifat naruto dulu adalah, sangat kekanakan, bodoh, suka membuat keonaran, cengeng, dan juga sangat tidak wibawa, berbeda dengan seluruh saudara dan juga orang tuanya, tapi sekarang auranya berubah, menjadi sangat berwibawa, berjiwa pemimpin, dewasa dan juga berkeyakinan kuat, tapi yang membuat ia terkejut aura di baliknya sama seperti anak pertamanya, neji, Tatapan tajam, penuh dengan keberanian, tak takut dengan namanya kematian, selalu siaga , dan juga yang paling pentingn adalah Sifat alamai para tentara yaitu 'HAUS DARAH' , hiashi menutup matanya seberntar, "Sebegitukah kejamnya Garis depan, bahkan bisa membuat orang-orang yang terjun menjadi tak takut, dana siap akan kematian, mereka memilih mati dari pada tersiksa, Sangat ironis memang tapi itulah garis depan, Huh" batin hiashi dengan menghembuskan nafas,  
>"Kalian akan bertunangan 3 hari lagi dan pernikahan diadakan seminggu setelahnya" Ucpa minato memecah keheningan<br>"hoi, tou-san memangnya tak terlalu cepat ?" sanggah naruto  
>"hmmm, aku rasa tidak" ucap hiashi<br>"yah kalau memang begitu ku serahkan semua ke pada kalian , aku tak mau repot-repot , semua kemelut di udara itu saja sudah membuatku pusing, aku tak mau kepalaku meledak paman, yang aku mau nanti pokoknya, sudah jadi, Tinggal tanda Tangan "**DENGAN SEPIDOL HITAM"** ucap naruto menegaskan kata terakhir  
>neji menanggapinya dengan santai, dan hanya tertawa pelan, sedangkan hiashi kaget merasa tersindir , teringat insiden penyebab naruto mengalami puncak kehancuran. Kushina yang tau maksud naruto berbisik pada anaknya<br>"sebaiknya jangan gunakan lidah pahitmu untuk sekarang ini, Naru"  
>"siap komandan" tanggap naruto sambil memberi hormat pada ibunya ala militer, neji semakin terkikik, hinata dan ibunya juga menahan tawa, minato dan hiashi hanya diam mendengar ucapan "lidah pahit" naruto. Malam semakin larut keluarga namikaze pamit undur diri, sebelum berpisah naruto memberi pelukan lembut ke hinata dan ciuman singkat di dahinya. "dasar anak muda" batin ke-2 orang tua sejoli itu sambil Sweatdrop ria. Mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing, naruto tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat di mobil, sedangkan hinata langsung masuk ke kamar dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya dengan wajah memerah dia terkikik "yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, senangnya aku di panggil naruto-kun, dengan sebutan hime..., memang aku tidak bisa lepas dari naruto-kun, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" hinata berteriak girang di dalam hati seakan melupakan semua kesedihan karena putus Cinta yang baru saja di alaminya<p>

**TBC**

**Reviewnya please, karena review anda adalah Benshin saya... XD, srry bila masih ada typo, Hal tersulit yang bisa di hindari, karena saya mengerjakan ini malam hari**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** **My Lovely Lavender**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Banyak Karakter Import(OC), OOC, Typo, EYD, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Terima kasih untuh para reader dan khususnya para Reviewer**

**Keesokan paginya Namikaze's Mansion**

"ting-tong" bel rumah mansion namikaze berbunyi, tak lama pintu pun terbuka, terlihat wanita berambut merah , melihat gadis bersurai indigo menggunakan dress selutut dan menggunakan high hill ada di depan pintu dia langsung memeluk erat hinata, "selamat datang menantuku, Ada apa pagi-pagi kemari, heheheh, mau bertemu naru-chan ya?"  
>blush... wajah hinata bagaikan kepiting rebus merah...<br>"hehehe, i-iya O-obasan, ini adalah sedikit titipan dari ibu, i-ini acar yang buatan keluarga kami" Kata hinata malu-malu, "ara...ara... kok merepotkan sih sini ayo masuk , nanti naru kupanggilkan" ucap kushina menggandeng tangan hinata, terlihat di depan TV naruko yang tidur di atas sofa sambil memainkan Smartphonenya, menma yang bermain game dengan kakaknya, Nagato dan juga kyuubi dengan kacamatanya membaca lembaran-lembaran kertas, menyadari ada yang datang kyuubi tersadar  
>"eh ada calon adik ipar, mari sini duduk sama-sama"<br>"i-iya kyuubi-ne..."  
>"eh ada hinata-chan, gk kuliah hari ini " tanya naruko dengan suara imut<br>"T-tidak naruko-chan hari ini aku tidak ada kuliah, jadi aku di rumah saja" jawab hinata  
>"eh ngomong-ngomong di mana ya naru?" tanya menma penasaran<br>"iya.. masak calon istrinya datang dia malah di kamar , gk turun-turun," nagato menambahi,"Yo para cucuku, apa kalian sehat-sehat saja" tiba-tiba kakeknya muncul begitu saja bersama neneknya, "Kami semua sehat , baa-san , jii-san" jawab semua serempak  
>"Eh, calon cucu menantu, kamu mencari naruto ya sayang ?" ucap tsunade lembut<br>"i-iya tsunade baa-san, aku sedang Ingin mengunjungi naruto," jawab hinata lirih .akhirnya yang di tunggu pun muncul juga, tapi ada yang aneh dengan baju naruto, Naruto saat ini memakai pakaian militer resmi (PDH : Pakaian Dinas Harian) lengkap dengan semua medali di sebelah dada kanannya, dia terlihat gagah dan berwibawa membuat semua orang di ruang keluarga terpaku sesaat, bahkan kyuubi sampai melepas dan memasang kembali kacamatanya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini  
>"he, hime-chan, kenapa kamu ke sini? Kenapa tidak menghubungi aku?" tanya naruto terkejut pada hinata<br>"A-aku ingin memberi naruto kejutan, tapi sepertinya naruto-kun sendiri gak terkejut?" jawab hinata dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah  
>"yaaa, aku terkejut , " mendekati hinata dan mengelus puncak rambutnya "kalau begitu tunggulah di sini ok, oi kalian jangan biarkan hinata bosan , dan juga jangan menggoda hinata ok atau...Klek..." naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jas militernya, sebuah pistol model FN ES 5.7 (Baca Five seven) dan mengokangnya siap untuk menembakkan pelurunya. Nagato dan menma hanya mengangguk takut, tsunade, kyuubi, naruko, syok... dan "bletakkk... BODOH JANGAN MAIN PISTOL DI RUMAH, APA LAGI ITU PISTOL SUNGGUHAN" bentak kushina sambil memukul keras kepala naruto<br>"Iya-iya kaasan aku tau, ini juga magazine nya belum aku pasang" naruto sambil menutup setengah matanya  
>"memangnya kamu mau ke mana N-narutokun" tanya hinata<br>sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah, "aku mau ke JSSDF air base, ada yang aku mau bertemu denganku, hanya sebentar kok hime-chan, setelaah selesai aku pasti langsung pulang , maka dari itu tunggu aku ya.." ucap naruto dengan senyum lembut "pembunuhnya" yang bisa membuat shion pingsan saat semasa hidupnya , dan ternyata itu juga berefek sama kepada hinata , tapi hinata berusaha tidak pingsan dan ujung kepala hinata mulai mengepulkan uap...  
>"naru, sudah jangan menggoda hinata , dia malu tuh..." ucap kyuubi<br>"iya-iya , aku berangkat , hinata mohon betahlah menungguku, anggap saja rumah sendiri" naruto pergi meniggalkan mereka sambil melambaikan tangan kearah hinata.  
>"hoi, kakek mesum, kau mau pergi ya, sekalian nebeng antarkan aku Ke JSSDF Air base"<br>"hah? Iya-iya bocah sialan , memanggil kakeknya dengan panggilan kakek mesum, dasar cucu durhaka" gerutu jiraiya, naruto hanya nyengir seperti biasanya, dan berjalan ke arah garasi  
>"masuklah" surub jiraiya pada naruto<br>"ingat umur kenapa kau ini, sudah bau tanah masih saja bertindak muda" ucap kesal naruto melihat mobil sport kakeknya bermodel Pagaini Zonda,  
>"hah terserah aku lah, aku kan menikamti hidup ini nak" naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar kakeknya<p>

Perjalanan menuju JSSDF Air Base, di selingi oleh gelak canda cucu dan kakek ini, setelah sampai, jiraiya hanya mengantar naruto sampai gerbang utama saja, setelah jiraiya pergi naruto masuk ke dalam markas , dan disambut oleh wanita berpangkat Sergeant , cantik dan manis, itu lah kesan naruto, tapi naruto ingat bahwa dia sudah punya kekasih yang sudah di tunangkan kepadanya, , naruto mengikuti wanita itu menuju kantor marsekal, setelah mengetuk pintu ia pun masuk,  
>"selamat datang , Lt" sapa orang yang kelihatannya sudah tua dan berpangkat bintang 2 di pundaknya<br>"terima kasih atas sambutannya, marsekal Sarutobi " jawab naruto sambil memberi hormat, setelah naruto di persilahkan masuk dan duduk .  
>"ok aku bukan tipe orang yang berbasa-basi, aku akan to the point saja, Setelah cutimu habis, kau akan bertugas di Sini,Lt sebagai pilot reguler"<br>"oh, siap, tapi aku tak tahu apa aku bisa betah di sini, mungkin karena di sini terlalu tenang"  
>"hoi...hoi... semua tentara mengharapkan ketenangan Lt, apa kau ini Kecanduan Perang?" tanya sarutobi, naruto hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat bahu, "oh iya jika aku akan di tugaskan di sini, bolehkah aku berkeliling, Marsekal ?"<br>"boleh mari ku temani" ucapnya santai  
>"oh tak perlu repot"<br>"ah biasa saja, aku Cuma mencari angin segar, penat seharian di kantor seperti ini,"  
>setelah itu naruto, marsekal dan juga 2 pengawalnya,pergi berkeliling markas, melihat ruang perawatan pesawat, landasan tower pengendali, dapur, dan lain-lain dan sampailah naruto di bengkel perbaikan yang di peruntukkan kepada mobil-mobil tempur, di lihatnya sebuah mobil Humvee model militer terparkir di sudut ruangan,<br>"hei , marsekal apakah benda ini tidak berfungsi ?"  
>"entahlah nak, benda itu mengalami kerusakan misterius saat di gunakan oleh pasukan pertahanan Lanud , dan para teknisi kami sudah berusaha , dan tetap tak membuahkan hasil dan hasilnya itulah, dia hanya menajadi barang pengumpul debu di pojok ruangan, kami berencana mengembalikan ke pabrik untuk ditukar-tambah ke unit yang baru(Cie Tukar tambah, emang pasar Loak ? #PLAK)"<br>"kalau aku bisa membetulkannya , bolehkah aku membawanya pulang?"  
>"silahkan kalau kau bisa membuat dia menyala lagi, gratis untukmu, nak"<br>"ok , Deal..." ucap naruto dengan bersalaman dengan sang marsekal, segera ia mendekati mobil itu, mendorongnya agak ke tengah agar bisa di check, lalu melepas seragam militernya menyisakan pakaian kaus dalam ketat dan celana PDH+sepatu, setelah menggantungkaan pakaiannya di gantungan yang ada, naruto mulai membuka kap mesin, mencoba mengecheck keadaan mesin,  
>"OK mesin terlihat bagus, kompresinya juga baik-baik saja, hm.. ini juga , masih bagus" sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak begitu jelas tiba-tiba<br>"eeek... Apakah anda Lt. Ace Namikaze naruto?" ada seorang anak muda yang berdiri dengan tatapan terkejut, "ya , ada perlu apa prajurit,?" jawab naruto sambil menghentikan kegiatan "bongkar-bongkar"nya sejenak. "P-perkenalkan saya Private (prajurit) Konohamaru, saya bertugas di sini, pak !?" ucap anak muda yang bernama konohamaru itu. "ya , dan ?" tanya naruto lagi.  
>"Saya mendapat perintah dati komandan satuan , untuk membantu anda , Pak" jawab konohamaru penuh dengan kegugupan, "Ok baiklah, bisa ambilkan , kunci-kunci yang ada di kotak sana ?" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum hangat, melihat prajurit muda yang lucu ini<br>"Siap pak!?" jawab konohamaru sambil memasang wajah ceria berlari menuju kotak penyimpanan peralatan bengkel lalu berjalan ke arah naruto untuk membantunya memperbaiki Mobil tersebut

Sementara itu di Mansion Namikaze

Hinata, Kushina, Dan Naruko mereka berjibaku di dapur, untuk memasak makan siang, mumpung semua sedang berkumpul karena tidak ada kuliah, dan nagati dan kyuubi mengambil cuti, mereka menyiapkan makan siang untuk semua keluarga dan calon menantunya, memang banyak maid di sini, tapi untuk urusan dapur kushinalah yang mengurusi, bahkan saat pernah di adakan pesta ulang tahun Kyuubi nan megah, kushina sendirilah yang menjadi kepala koki di dapurnya untuk menjadi menara komando untuk para kokinya agar masakan mereka memuaskan dan itulah yang terjadi hingga sekarang, mereka memasak sambil di iringi candaan terhadap hinata, naruko dan kushina adalah tipe orang yang heboh, mereka sudah entah berapa kali sudah membuat pipi hinata merona merah. Sambil memotong sayuran hinata melihat jam, sempat kawatir karen sudah hampir waktu makan siang tak kunjung pula calon tunangannya pulang  
>Tak berapa lama berselang terdengar deru suara mobil , suara mobil itu terdengar asing di telinga semua orang yang ada di mansion itu,<br>"nagato-nii itu mobil siapa ya?" tanya menma sambil memasang telinga dengan tajam  
>"aku juga tak tahu, suaranyaa mobil itu terdengar asing, di telingaku, ?" ucap nagato sambil mengorek-ngorek telinga<br>"Itu suara Jeep Humvee, bodoh!" seru Kyuubi yang berhenti sejenak memandangi dokumen-dokumen itu  
>"oh... hehehehe jngan-jangan Kyuu-ne, sudah balikan lagi nih ama si sasori itu? Hanya Dia kan orang yang punya mobil Humvee setahuku, kalau tidak salah warna putih(Humvee model sipil), ya kan" goda nagato dan "Wingggggggggggg...Brak..." sebendel dokumen kertas sukses terkena kepala nagato<br>"ah... itu sakit kyuu-nee, memangnya kenapa sih kok , putus ama si sasori itu?" tanya nagato mengungkit masa lalu kakak tertuanya, kyuubi hanya memasang tampang marah di balik kacamatanya, dengan wajah memerah karena marah ,serta matanya yang mulai banjir.  
>"ah jangan gitu dong Nii, kamu kan tahu kalau sasori itu ternyata..." ucap menma menggantung kata-katanya , dan memandang nagato memberi isyarat<br>"GAK BISA BERDIRI...Wkwkwkwkwkwkkw" mereka berucap bersamaan dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, kyuubi yang sejak tadi memesang tampang marah tiba-tiba menangis dan memeluk neneknya "Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... Baa-san mereka berdua jahat, Hiks...hiks...Huuuuuuuuuuu" kyuubi tersendu-sendu di pelukan neneknya, yah seperti itulah sifat kyuubi selalu memasang tampang cool, tapi kalau menangis bisa seperti anak kecil umur 5 tahun padahal usianya sudah hampir 27, ( catatan usia namikaze bersaudara Naruto, Naruko, Menma 23(hampir 24), Nagato 25(Hampir 26), "hora kalian sudah kelewatan bercandanya" tsunade menatap tajam mereka berdua , nagato dan menma, sambil terus memeluk kyuubi supaya berhenti menangis, yang menjadi tersangka malah melenggang pergi untuk melihat siapa pemilik jeep itu, setelah mereka melewati garasi, mereka terkejut dengan hadirnya 1 lagi mobil yang bisa di bilang baru, Humviee model militer dengan armor baja pelindung setebal 3 cm, anti peluru dan kebal tembakan roket, serta kaca anti peluru, dan yang keluar ternyata orang yang menghilang hampir 6 tahun itu,  
>"Naru ?..." teriak terkejut nagato dan menma<br>"heee,, nagato-nii? Menma? Kenapa kalian cengo seperti itu ?, oh oi iruka bisa minta tolong ?" ucap naruto memanggil iruka  
>"ada apa Tuan muda naruto?" tanya iruka<br>"bisa cucikan mobilku ini? Penuh dengan debu, bawa saja ke pancucian mobil itu tak pakai kunci karena ini model militer" ucap naruto pada iruka  
>"Baik tuan muda, saya akan segera berangkat" ucap iruka sambil membungkuk dan segera masuk ke mobil Humviee itu<br>"Naru dari mana kau dapat Humviee, ini ?" tanya nagato  
>"aku mendapatkannya karena menang taruhan, Mobil ini tak bisa jalan dan hanya mengumpulkan debu di pojok gudang JSSDF, dan aku membuat dia hidup lagi, hehehehe" ujar naruto cengar-cengir<br>"oh.. eh naruto... hehehe bisa aku pinjam nanti buat jalan-jalan" tanya menma mengharap  
>"Tidak" jawab naruto singkat dan pergi memasuki rumahnya<p>

-XX-

"aku pulang" suara cempreng nan keras yang di rindukan hinata, "n-narutokun ,Okaeri" jawab hinata sambil berlari menghambur ke pelukan naruto, ada yang asing dari naruto, bau oli dan minyak saat memandang wajah naruto hinata terkejut "Are, apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu naruto, penuh noda hitam, dan juga tubuhmu bau oli, kenapa..." kata-kata hinata terpotong karena naruto menempelkan jarinya ke bibir hinata, " sudah lah hime , nanti aku ceritakan, sekarang aku mau mandi dulu, OK" ucap naruto mengecup bibir hinata singkat, hinata langsung menunduk malu, lalau memandang punggung tegap naruto yang berjalan menuju kamarnya

Saat makan siang  
>naruto telah selesai mandi dan bau olinya sudah hilang di ganti dengan bau citrus yang menggoda, memakai kaus ketat seperti biasanya, entah kenapa naruto sekarang suka memakai kaus ketat ala militer yang memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya, dan sebuah celana pendek selutut ia duduk dan mulai memakan makan siangnya<br>"naruto boleh ya?" ucap menma mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya,  
>"sudah kubilang tidak, menma, kita semua sudah di beri mobil oleh ayah, kenapa tak memakai mobilmu sendiri saja, ?" ucpa naruto mulai kesal<br>"aku kan juga ingin naik ke mobil militer seperti itu?"  
>"Kau yakin menma, tidak ada AC, Tidak Ada DVD player untuk music,suspensi kasar tidak ada bla-bla-bla..." ucap naruto menjelaskan yang jelas setengah nya itu bohong besar, memang humvee model militer tidak ada AC, DVD PLAYER, TV , tapi semua itu di ganti dengan Radio komunikasi militer, radar, dan juga tempat penyimpanan senjata, untuk suspensi, tentu lebih nyaman dari pada mobil Termahal manapun, karena di rancang di semua medan, untuk AC yang satu ini di ganti dengan Sistem Mini Wind tunnel, yang merupakan sirkulasi udara yang sangat canggih sesuatu yang hanya di miliki sebuah kendaraan kelas militer, jadi tidak perlu takut kepanasan dan kedinginan jika di dalam mobil ini. Naruto hanya tertawa melihat menma percaya semua kata-katanya naruto terkikik geli , sambil memakan makanan yang ada di depannya. Setelah makan siang naruto mengajak hinata ke taman belakang mansion namikaze, duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di bawah pohon beringin yang rindang, hinata duduk di sebelah kanan naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak naruto, sedangkan tangan kanan naruto menggenggam erat tangan kiri hinata seperti tak ingin hinata lari, hinata yang mengetahui hal itu pun terkikik geli<br>"apakah ada yang lucu , hime ?" tanya naruto penasaran  
>"t-tidak naruto-kun, hanya saja k-kamu tidak perlu menggenggam tanganku seerat itu, aku tak akan kemana-mana kok naruto-kun" ujar hinata<br>"ah... maaf hime jika itu menyakitimu, tapi aku hanya tak mau kehilangan orang-orang yang aku cintai lagi" ujar naruto dengan nada sedih, hinata lalu berdiri dan menempatkan diri ada di depan naruto, hinata merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sama seperti tinggi naruto yang sedak terduduk, hinata meraih pipi naruto dengan ke-dua telapak tangannya, lalu berucap "aku tak akan meninggalkanmu naruto-kun, aku akan selalu berada di sisiku, meskipun seluruh dunia memusuhimu aku pasti akan tetap di sampingmu dan mendukungmu, maka dari itu jangan pasang wajah sedih seperti itu, ya" hibur hinata , naruto lalu mendekap gadis bertubuh mungil itu dengan lembut dan kasih sayang. Mereka bersantai di sana menikmati pemandangan dan angin semilir, ini adalah bulan september, mulai memasuki penghujung musim panas dan sebentar lagi memasuki musim gugur, naruto menidurkan kepalanya di "Bantal Legendaris" yaitu paha dari hinata, dan hinata mengelus-elus rambut kuning naruto, "ne... naruto-kun, bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya hinata tiba-tiba  
>"mau tanya apa hime ? , akan aku jawab" ucap naruto yang bangun dari tidurnya<br>"bolehkah aku melihat wajah dari teman-teman satu team naruto-kun ?" tanya hinata yang agak takut. Naruto sempat terbelalak dan akhirnya kembali santai, "ayo ikut aku hime?" naruto menjulurkan tangannya, dan hinata pun menerima juluran tangan itu. Mereka berjalan menuju dalam mansion namikaze, menuju lantai 2 , kamar naruto, Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar, naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan menarik hinata masuk ke kamarnya lalu menutup pintu kamarnya, hinata sempat kaget karena naruto juga menutup pintu kamarnya, tetapi hinata tak berburuk sangka pada naruto.

Hinata duduk di pinggiran kasur ukuran king size milik naruto, di pandanginya seluruh kamar tampak sederhana dan rapi, meja belajar, kursi , dan almari tertata rapi , tak berapa lama naruto menghampiri hinata dan duduk di samping hinata, ia menyerahkan buku album foto pada hinata, "bukalah hime, semua kenanganku bersesama mereka ada di sini" ujar naruto  
>"baiklah naruto-kun" hinata mulai membuka selembar demi selembar buku album itu, hinata terkikik geli melihat album foto naruto foto-foto yang lucu, tingkah konyol naruto lah yang membuat foto itu tampak lucu dan berwarna, entah lembar ke-berapa , halaman tersebut berisi foto naruto menggunakan baju pilot lengkap dengan menenteng helmnya , di lihatnya naruto sedang berfoto tersenyum bersama ke-3 temannya, 2laki-laki dan 1 perempuan,<br>"mereka adalah sahabatku hime,kuperkenalkan kau, yang rambut pirang itu namanya Erik Johnshon Ray Suito, codenamenya:slash orang yang selalu menembak jatuh pesawat temput menggunakan Peluru , jarang sekali dia menggunakan missil, lalu si rambut coklat ini iserious break, codename:balzt, dia adalah orang yang suka sekali akan ledakan mereka selalu saja menggurutu saat melaksanakan misi, lalu wanita rambut pirang pucat ini... " naruto menggantung kata-katanya. "Edge...Shion... Shimada Shion, dia adalah..." naruto semakin tak tahan untuk membendung air matanya, "aku tau naruto-kun, dia yang di ceritakan bibi padaku" hinata merengkuh naruto, " tidak apa-apa naruto, menangislah. " ucap hinata dengan mengelus punggung naruto "tidak hinata, aku sudah berjanji tak akan menangisi shion lagi, jika aku menangisinya dia pasti akan sedih di sana" ucap naruto berusaha tegar, lalu naruto tersenyum lembut  
>"kau tahu apa hime , sebutan shion saat di udara sana?" tanya naruto kepada hinata<br>"aku tak tahu naruto-kun memangnya apa ?" tanya hinata penasaran  
>"Sky Dancer( penari langit ) itulah sebutannya, hime"<br>"sebutan yang cantik"  
>"ya , hime , dia bisa memanuverkan pesawatnya dengan gerakan yang unik, meski kau tahu dia akan menggerakkan pesawatnya ke arah mana, tapi kau tidak akan bereaksi apapun, seakan membeku di tempat, gerakan manuvernya sangat lembut, bahkan lebih lembut dari tarian manapun" menatap foto shion yang terpampang,<br>"dia cantik sekali naruto-kun, karena itukah dia menjadi sang putrimu naruto-kun" tanya hinata dengan tatapan lembut. Lalu Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut kepada hinata, "dan sekarang tuhan malah menurunkan 1 malaikatnya kepadaku sekarang , hime ?" hinata sontak wajahnya memerah , di ambilnya album foto itu, lalu di letakkan ke meja belajar naruto, "kau tahu hime, hari ini kau sangat cantik sekali" naruto semakin mendekat ke hinata, hinata mundur-mundur akhirnya dia sampai pada ujung jalannya, ia menyentuh tembok kasur naruto, "naruto-kun, ke-kenapa kamu ini?" hinata mulai takut,  
>"jangan takut, hime aku hanya sadar betapa cantiknya dirimu, seakan kau itu dari dunia lain, aku jadi tidak tahan..." naruto mulai mendekap hinata mencium bau harum lavender yang sangat memabukkan dari tubuh hinata,<br>"hime..." ucap naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke pada hinata  
>"n-naruto-kun...ap... hmmmmmmmmmm" bibir mereka berpautan, hinata yang awalnya takut kini malah menerima apapun yang di lakukan naruto, ciuman lembut lama kelamaan menjadi panas, lidah naruto keluar dan melangsak masuk ke dalam mulut hinata. "Hmph...Hmph..." hinata membalas ciuman naruto, lama mereka dalam posisi itu akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kehabisan nafas, "Heh...heh...naru... eh... naruto-kun ..." tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya naruto kembali menciumi leher putih hinata, hinata mengerang kenikmatan atas perlakuan naruto." N-naruto kun... jangan... jangan buat Kissmark di situ, kumohon" seakan merasakan de-javu... "ja... kalau di lain tempat pasti boleh kan?" jawab naruto dengan seringaian serigala , hinata malu-malu dan mengangguk pelan, seakan tak tahan dengan kepolosan hinata membuat naruto kembali mengulum bibir mungil hinata, lidah mereka bertautan, penuh dengan nafsu... tangan kanan naruto yang sejak tadi "Menganggur" mulai memegang dada sebelah kiri hinata, mulanya memegang dan mulai meremas lembut." Hmmmmmmmmmmm..." hinata melenguh tertahan, tak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang di berikan naruto... tiba-tiba naruto menghentikan semua aktifitasnya secara mendadak "eh..." hinata kaget, bukannya dia tidak mau justru hinata mau lebih,lalu naruto turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju sebuah kursi dan duduk "hime-chan... kemarilah..." sambil menepuk pahanya mengisyaratkan hinata untuk duduk di pangkuannya, hinata hanya bisa menurut dan berjalan menuju naruto , lalu duduk di pangkuannya dengan berhadap-hadapan, kakinya bersilangan melewati pinggul naruto,tangan naruto menyentuh kediua pundak hinata lalu menurunkan dress hinata dari atas pundaknya, hingga bagian atasnya terbuka. Terlihatlah kulit putih seputih salju, dan bra warna lavender model bertali , hinata semakin memerah karena malu, di pandangi oleh naruto<br>"hime, jadi kamu suka pakaian dalam yang bertali ya?" ucap naruto polos  
>"egh... jangan seperti itu naruto-kun , a-aku malu". Ucap hinata gugup<br>"jangan malu seperti itu , kamu sangat cantik kau tau..." naruto mengatakan itu sambil menarik tali simpul bra hinata, "kyaaa..." jeritan kecil hinata saat branya lepas, terlihat gunung kembar yang berdiri tegak menantang setelah sebelumnya sempat memantul karena penyangganya hilang tiba-tiba,"bolehkah hime?"ijin naruto, hinata mengangguk malu-malu membuat naruto semakin tidak tahan. Naruto mulai menyentuh gunung kembar itu, Lembut...Bagaikan jeli... tak kuasa menahan nafsunya... naruto mulai menciumi payudara putih hinata, seperti orang yang kelaparan , naruto menciuminya dengan bringas, mengecup meninggalkan tanda merah dan membuat hinata merintih, "naruto-kun pelan-pelan, Egh... itu geli...egh...naruto-kun...hmhmhmhhmh..." hinata semakin rancau berucap... tangannya juga tak mau kalah, menyentuh-nyentuh puting pink milik hinata, mulai menggoda, memilin, memutar bagai layaknya tombol analog, hingga mencubit gemas... hinata serasa terbang ke langit , kepalanya mulai gila, tak kuasa rasanya tubuhnya ini , naruto mulai menghisap puting hinata , menghisap rakus bagaikan bayi yang lapar... "hmmmmmmm,nharuto..-khun... janghan...khumohon ..heh..heh...heh... itu terlalu nikmat... aku tidak tahan... aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." hinata berusaha menahan teriakan nikmatnya karena naruto semakin keras menghisap putingnya, kenikamtan semakin memuncak dan memuncak akhirnya tubuh hinata mengejang dan melemas, hinata mencapai orgasme hanya karena hisapan payudaranya oleh naruto."pluk..." naruto melepaskan hisapannya, terlihat puting berwarna pink menjadi merah karena "ulah" naruto, hinata yang sudah lemas mulai ambruk ke belakang, langsung di tarik ke pelukannya, "kau tak apa-apa hime?" tanya naruto sambil mengusap puncak kepala hinata, "jahat...naruto-kun jahat... Itu terlalu nikmat naruto-kun..."  
>"mau dilanjut?" tanya naruto menggoda<br>"hm..."hinata mengangguk pelan respon tak terduga dari hinata, naruto tersenyum sambil memandangi kasurnya, bagai tahu maksud naruto,  
>"masih kuat berdiri, hime ?" tanya naruto<br>"M-masih, naruto-kun" jawab hinata. Ia mulai berdiri sambil menutupi dadanya yang terekspos, dia berdiri dari pangkuan naruto"eh..." hinata kaget melihat celana naruto yang "basah" karenanya, "ma'af naruto-kun aku membuat celanamu kotor" ucap hinata...  
>"hm... sepertinya kamu harus di hukum hime". Ucap naruto dengan seringai mesumnya<br>"hukum?" hinata mulai kawatir, naruto mulai beranjak mendekati hinata, mengecup bagian atas dadanya.. menjilat bagai menjilat permen... hinata kembali merasakan sensasi terbangnya... "ah... naruto-kun maafkan aku... aku...aku..aku... " belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya naruto menyelanya "kau harus di hukum, hime bersiaplah , aku akan menelanjangimu , hime... aku ingin..." naruto menyeringai mesum sambil akan melepas dress milik hinata ,melorotkannya dari atas ke bawah, lalu segera setelah itu tak lupa naruto juga melucuti celana dalam hinata yang terlihat sudah basah oleh "cairan cinta" milik hinata,"Kyaa n-naruto-kun, jangan ini m-memalukan. "ucap hinata memprotes tanpa mempedulikan protes dari hinata naruto langsung menggendong hinata dengan bridal style menuju ranjang king sizenya. Menidurkan tubuh mungil hinata dengan lembut naruto langsung membuka bajunya, terlihat tubuh kekar nan atletis milik naruto, wajah hinata semakin memerah, naruto mendekati hinata memposisikan di atas hinata saat ini, hinata hanya pasrah. Tangan naruto mulai menggoda hinata mengelus bagian dalam paha mulus hinata, hinata mendesah merasakan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya  
>"hmmmm...eh...naru...to..kun...eh..." hinata mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata rancu di saat tangan naruto menyentuh bagian tonjolan kecil di antara dua pahanya.<br>"geh...hmmmm...na...ru... kyah...mmmmmmmm " jerit hinata tertahan  
>"hime tak kukira, ternyata kamu itu perempuan nakal, ya ?" ucap naruto menggoda<br>"t-tidak naruto-kun, kamulah yang membuatku seperti ini, p-padahal ini adalah pertama kalinya untukku tapi...ahh...hmmmmmm" hinata kembali mendesah saat benjolan itu di cubit lembut oleh naruto, "hmmm... apa hime... ngomong yang jelas..." godanya lagi  
>"t-tapi...eh...ini...terasa...nikmat...Kyaa...Sekali...Hmmmmmmmm...kya...Hmmmmmm" tubuh hinata kembali mengejang. Cairan bening keluar dari lubang cintanya. Naruto kembali tersenyum. Senyum lembut yang bermaksud memaklumi, hinata kembali melemas meringkuk miring di tempat tidur naruto, kepalanya serasa terbang, bibirnya bergetar dan wajahnya masih memerah. Naruto berjalan menuju mejanya dan mengambil beberapa tisu dan mengelap bekas lumeran "cairan cinta" hinata yang keluar dari lubang cintanya dengan lembut hingga bersih. Hinata masih meringkuk miring dengan menggigit jarinya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar, naruto memeluk lembut hinata. "hime, Maaf ya , membuatmu seperti ini ?" ujar naruto sambil mengusap ujung mahkota surai indigo itu. "Naruto-kun..." hinata membalas pelukan naruto.<br>"ne hime. Kali ini sampai di sini saja ya ? nanti kalau kita sudah menikah, kita lanjutkan'' goda naruto  
>"eh..." hinata terkejut<br>"nanti kita buatkan orang tua kita cucu-cucu yang imut oke?" ucap lembut naruto sambil mengecup bibir hinata,  
>"hmm" hinata hanya mengangguk pelan , dia merasa lemas dan lelah, naruto memunguti pakaian hinata yang tercecer karena ulahnya, dan memakaikannya pada hinata. "jika kamu lelah kamu boleh tidur kok, di sini juga tidak apa-apa?" uajr naruto<br>"hmm, iya naruto-kun, bisa nyanyikan satu lagu untukku , naruto-kun?" ucap hinata memasang wajah memohon yg imut  
>"hah... hime kamu itu sudah 24 tahun, masak minta di nyanyikan lagu dan juga jangan memasang wajah seperti itu atau aku akan memakanmu ?" ujar naruto sambil mendengus<br>"kumohon"ucap hinata (puppy eyes no jutsu :ON)  
>"baiklah... lagu ini adalah lagu yang aku ciptakan sendiri, hime kuharap kau tidak tertawa" naruto mengalah pada hinata, sambil memeluk hinata di dekapannya naruto mulai bernyanyi lirih<br>"Everytime you kiss me..."  
>"i trumbled like a child"<br>"gathering the roses"  
>"we sang of the hope"<br>"you very voice is in my heartbeat"  
>"sweeter than my dream"<br>"we were there, in everlasting in bloom"  
>sambil memandang wajah hinata yang masih membuka matanya terpesona dengan suara merdu dan lirik lagu yang indah, mengingat dulu naruto memiliki suara yang cempreng, dan sekarang ia bernyanyi suaranya yang terdengar dari seperti suara dari surga, mengecup dahi hinata pelan naruto melanjutkan nyanyiannya<br>"Roses die the secret is inside the pain"  
>"wind are high up on the hill"<br>"I cannot hear you"  
>"Come and hold me close"<br>"I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain"  
>"darkness falls, i'm calling for the Dawn"<br>mulai dari sini , hati hinata bergetar lirik lagu itu bagai kisah hidup naruto, kehilangan orang yang di cintai lalu dia dia mendapat uluran cahaya dan mendapat malaikat penajaga yang akan menjaganya hingga akhir hayat, mata hinata mulai panas menahan airnya yang mulai penuh  
>"Silver dishes for the memories"<br>"For the days gone by"  
>"Singing for the promises"<br>"tommorow may bring"  
>"i harbour all the old faction"<br>"roses of the past"  
>"darkness fall and summer will be gone"<br>Hinata semakin bergetar, tangisnya mulai tak tertahankan , tapi dia terus menahan agar tidak meneteskan air matanya, tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan naruto dengan erat. Lirik tersebut dalam pikiran hinata menggambarkan perjuangan naruto untuk terus bergerak maju, dan menerima segala yang terjadi di masa lalu, jika tidak maka dia akan tetap terjebak di lingkaran masa lalunya, naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala hinata meneruskan lirik nyayiannya  
>"Joys of the daylight"<br>"Shadows of the starlight"  
>"Everything was sweet by your side my love"<br>"ruby tears have come to me , for your last words"  
>"i'm here just singing my song of woe"<br>"waiting for you, My love"  
>Bagaikan di jebol dengan pendobrak besar pertahanan hinata runtuh sudah , tangis hinata pecah mendengar lirik barusan, jadi selama ini naruto menunggu , menunggu orang yang telah di ikat oleh benang merah ke padanya, dia menunggu potongan tulang rusuk kirinya yang hilang. Tak terasa naruto juga meneteskan air matanya, tapi dia tanpa sesenggukan seperti hinata,<br>"Now let my happiness sing inside my dream..."  
>"Every time you kissed me"<br>"my heart was in such pain"  
>"Gathering teh roses"<br>"we sang of the grief"  
>"Your very voice is in my heartbeat"<br>"sweeter than despair"  
>"we were there , in everlasting bloom"<p>

**"Underneath the stars"  
>"Shaded by the flowers"<br>"Kiss me in the summer day my love"  
>"You are all my pleassure, my heart and my song, i will be dreaming in the past , until you come , until we close our eyes"<strong>

Tangis hinata semakin men jadi-jadi, tak di sangkanya semua kisah hidup naruto selama ini sangatlah sedih, bagaimana mau tertawa dia malah menagis dengan keras, sesenggukan naruto memeluk hinata lembut, mengusap-usap punggunggnya agar dia tenang , setelah agak lama hinata mulai tenang dan tertidur pulas, dia sudah kelelahan , tenaga terakhirnya di gunakannya untuk menangis tadi, " selamat tidur Hime, semoga kau memimpikan aku" ucap naruto sambil mengecup lembut hidung hinata

Sementara itu, sesaat sebelum naruto menyanyi.  
>kyuubi yang berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa berkas, dia tak sengaja mendengar seseorang bernyanyi , mengukuti suara itu dia berhenti di depan kamar naruto<br>"Eh.. naru menyanyi?" , ucap kyuubi terkejut, setelah diam sebentar menghayati nyanyian naruto, setelah lagu selesai, kyuubi melepas sebentar kacamata minusnya, mengusap air mata yang entah sejak kapan keluar  
>"Naru... ternyata kau mengalami hal yang berat ya, Maafkan Onee-chanmu yang tak berguna ini" ucap kyuubi lirih lalu melenggang menuju kamarnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.<p>

**TBC**

**Song: Everytime you Kissed me by Emily Bindiger(ost pandora heart)**

**Re-viewnya please, maaf kalau ada typo, karna saya mengerjakan fic ini sebagian besar tengah malam..  
>Karena re-view anda , adalah benshin saya<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:Promise**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Banyak Karakter Import(OC), OOC, Typo, EYD, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Terima kasih untuh para reader dan khususnya para Reviewer**

Naruto sedang berlatih dengan flight simulator miliknya yang ada di kamarnya, dilihatnya jam tangan miliknya, "huh , sudah jam 5 sore" ujar naruto kaget. Melihat ke arah ranjangnya hinata masih tertidur pulas sejak siang tadi, "aku harus segera mengantarnya pulang , atau paman hiashi akan memarahiku", ujarnya dalam hati. Di dekatinya tubuh hinata yang masih tertidur, dipandanginya wajah hinata yang damai seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Setelah menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil hinata, naruto menggendong hinata dengan bridal style dan membawanya turun. Pelan-pelan dia membawa turun hinata melewati tangga, terlihat ibu naruto, Kushina sedang duduk bercengkrama dengan neneknya

"Ara... Naru hinata mau di bawa kemana?" tanya kushina

"aku mau mengantarnya pulang kaa-san" jawab naruto

"tidak di bangunkan dulu ? atau tidak sekalian menunggu makan malam ya?" ujar kushina agak kecewa

"keliatannya dia sangat capek kaa-san, aku tidak tega membangunkannya, aku harus segera mengantarnya pulang, atau paman hiashi akan khawatir" jawab naruto lagi

"baiklah kalau , begitu, hati-hati naru"

"hmm, " naruto mengangguk dan membawa ke mobil Humveenya yang sudah mengkilap karena sudah di bawa ke salon mobil oleh iruka. Setelah sampai di dekat mobil naruto meminta tolong iruka untuk membukakan pintu samping, lalu dengan perlahan menyandarkan hinata ke kursi mobil humvee-nya, di susul oleh naruto yang segera duduk di kursi kemudi  
>"terima kasih, iruka" ujar naruto<br>"ya sama-sama tuan muda, hati-hati di jalan" jawab iruka  
>naruto segera menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari komplek mansion namikaze dan menuju jalan raya, hinata sempat menggeliat beberapa kali karena merasa tubuhnya kurang nyaman untuk tidur,naruto yang mengetahui itu mengusap lembut puncak mahkota surai indigo itu sambil memperhatikan jalan, 15 menit perjalanan, naruto sampai di depan mansion Hyuuga, sempat kaget si penjaga gerbang karena jeep militer berhenti di depan gerbang hyuuga mansion. Kemudian naruto mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela dan melambaikan tangan, si penjaga gerbang pun membukakan untuk memberi jalan pada si tuan muda namikaze. Setelah sampai depan pintu mansion hyuuga, naruto keluar dan menuju tempat hinata tidur, tiba-tiba pintu mansion terbuka dan nampak 2 orang maid yang bermata bulan berjalan mendekati naruto, "ara... naruto-sama mengantar nona hinata pulang, ya?" tanya salah satu maid<br>"ssssst... ya , tapi tolong jangan berisik, hinata sedang tidur." Jawab naruto pelan kedua maid itu mengangguk, lalu naruto membuka pintu mobil penumpang dan menggendong hinata dengan bridal style menuju ke dalam mansion.  
>"bisa tunjukkan kamar, hinata , tolong" tanya naruto kepada maid tersebut<br>"baik, naruto-sama... tolong ikuti saya" jawab seorang maid , naruto mengekor di belakang maid tersebut dan naik ke lantai 2 dan berhenti di sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan "Kamar Hinata, Ketok sebelum masuk". Naruto terkikik geli melihat tulisan tersebut, setelah pintu kamar di bukakan oleh sang maid naruto masuk ke kamar hinata, sontak aroma lavender tercium dari kamar hinata, tembok kamarnya di cat warna ungu muda, lalu meja belajar di tempeli stiker bermodel bunga sakura tetapi dengan warna lavender, di tidurkannya hinata di sebuah kasur ukuran Queen size, lalu di tutupnya tubuh hinata menggunakan selimut, mata naruto tiba-tiba melihat sebuah objek, itu adalah guling bermodel rubah, mengambil guling tersebut naruto mengingat kembali masa-masa saat dia smp  
>"hime... ternyata kamu masih menyimpan benda ini ya" ujar naruto sambil pikirannya terbang ke masa lalau<br>**Flashback ON**

Sabtu,27 Desember 20XX  
>"Selamat utahun hinata , semoga panjang umur" ucap semua teman-teman seluruh kelas hinata, hinata saat ini duduk di kelas-2 Konoha junior high school, semua teman-temannya di undang ke rumah hinata untuk merayakan pesta ultah hinata, tak terkecuali naruto dan saudara kembarnya, tapi naruto tak nampak sama sekali di pandangan mata lavender hinata, "di mana naruto-kun ya? Apakah dia tidak datang" batin hinata kecewa, lelaki yang menjadi pujaan hatinya ternyata tak kunjung muncul juga hingga akhir pesta, setelah pesta usai hinata dan keluarganya membuka seluruh hadiah yang di hadiahkan teman-temannya kepada hinata, mulai dari gelang, kalung, benda pernak-pernik lainnya yang masih banyak lagi, tetapi hinata seolah tak membutuhkan semua itu. Malam semakin larut hinata akhirnya beranjak tidur di kamarnya, saat akan memjamkan matanya<br>"Dok...dok...dok..." kaca jendelanya berbunyi seperti ada yang mengetuknya. Dengan takut-takut hinata menuju jendelanya dan membukanya perlahan, terlihat lelaki bersurai kuning ada di balik jendela itu, "N-naruto-kun" hinata terkaget, "Ma'af hinata-chan aku tidak bisa datang ke pesta karena aku harus membeli hadiah , untukmu" jawab naruto datar. Terlihat di mata hinata wajah naruto penuh noda tanah dan bajunya juga kotor sekali, "ini hadiah dariku untukmu hinata-chan, " sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berbentuk panjang dengan kertas kado yang telah rusak di sana-sini. "baiklah, aku harus segera pulang hinata-chan aku takut ketahuan ,hehehehe" sambil nyengir naruto mengatakan itu. "Hmmm...hati-hati n-naruto-kun" ucap hinata dengan wajah yang memerah, naruto segera meratap menuruni lantai 2 mansion hyuuga dan segera berlari ke arah tembok dan melompatinya menghilang di kegelapan, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu termasuk penjaga keamanan mansion hyuuga yang terbilang Ketat. Tapi hanya hinatalah yang tahu kalau naruto menerobos mansion hyuuga untuk menyerahkan hadiah ultahnya. Segera dengan tidak sabar hinata membuka bungkusan Besar itu, lalu terlihatlah bantal boneka bermodel rubah yang memiliki ekor berjumlah 9, dan berwarna lavender, "kyaaaaa. Terima kasih , naruto-kun" hinata berteriak kecil dan memeluk bonekanya dan langsung melompat ke tempat tidurnya,dan membuat boneka itu seperti guling , untuk menemani tidur nyenyaknya

Sementara itu naruto berjalan melewati trotoar yang sudah malam, jalanan sepi toko-toko tutup, hanya tinggal lampu jalan yang menemani perjalanan naruto, terbayang pejuangannya untuk membelikan hadiah untuk gadis yang selalu dekat dengannya itu, mulai dari mengumpulkan uang saku yang tak terlalu banyak , meski ia di beri uang saku 1000yen, tapi itu untuk 7hari, atau naruto hanya di beri uang saku apabila ayahnya sedang "INGAT" berbeda dengan menma, naruko, kyuubi, dan nagato, mereka bahkan sampai menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk yang tidak perlu,bisa saja naruto mengadu ke pada ibunya, tapi ia bukan tipe anak yang mengadu , untuk masalah yang ia anggap "Kecil". Sambil menatap ke bawah di lihatnya sepatu yang ia pakai sudah mulai berlubang di sana-sini dan tangannya yang penuh luka di masukkan ke dalam saku celana ¾ nya yang sudah kotor, naruto mengingat kembali saat-saat sebelum ini. Uang sakunya terakhir kali "di beri" oleh ayahnya sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu sebanyak 650 yen, naruto berencana membelikan hadiah untuk hinata sebuah boneka rubah seharga 7500 yen dari mana ia akan mendapat 6850 yen bekerja paruh waktu? Itu tidak mungkin pemerintah jepang mengeluarkan aturan resmi pada saat itu yaitu, anak yang boleh bekerja paruh waktu minimal kelas 1 SMA. Berarti ia terpaksa tak akan jajan dan mulai menabung , biasanya naruto pergi ke kantin untuk membeli 1 buah roti seharga 100 yen. Lalu bila dia tidak kenyang ia akan pergi ke wastafel belakang sekolah untuk mengisi sisa ruang perutnya dengan air , supaya kenyang . maka mulai dari saat itu ia tidak jajan sama sekali hanya mengisi perutnya dengan air, setidaknya bisa "menunda" laparnya hingga pulang makan malam, yah itu pun jika masih ada yang tersisa untuk di makan. Ibunya selalu menyisakan sepiring nasi dan lengkap dengan lauknya untuk naruto, tapi sekarang ibunya sedang ada urusan bisnis butik ke paris, naruto harus bersiap untuk tidak makan seharian, lalu sepulang sekolah naruto selalu terjun ke tempat sampah-tempat sampah untuk emncari barang bekas untuk di daur ulang olehnya, setelah naruto mendapat barang yang di inginkan ia lantas pergi ke "persembunyiannya" yaitu sebuah gudang bekas di pinggiran konoha untuk membuat benda kerajinan yang banyak dan bisa di bilang bagus untuk modelnya , lalu di jual dengan harga selakunya, merasa belum cukup dengan benda kerajinannya yang semuanya hanya laku sejumlah 2500 yen, masih sisa 4350 yen. Tak kehabisan akal naruto mencari besi bekas yang telah di buang , mengumpulkan dengan sekuat tenaga di sisa waktunya yang tinggal 7 hari lagi sebelum ulang tahun hinata, mengorbankan tenaga , waktu bersenang-senangnya , serta waktu makan malamnya. Untunglah iruka , sopir pribadi keluarga namikaze sangat peduli pada naruto, iruka menawarkan bantuan tapi di tolak oleh naruto, ia ingin berusaha dengan keringatnya sendiri, naruto juga bilang ke pada iruka untuk tidak bilang pada kaa-sannya ia tak mau membuat kaasannya khawatir tentangnya, selama waktu 7 hari itu naruto selalu bagitu pulang dengan baju dan tangan kotor, selalu di marahi oleh nenek dan kakak tertuanya, dan ayahnya pun menatap sinis pada naruto saat naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke ayahnya bermaksud minta bantuan, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa sejak saat itu naruto telah menjadi anak yang kuat, telapak tangannya penuh luka kulit-kulit telapak tangannya mulai menebal dan mengeras,lalu sempat tangan naruto terkena infeksi karena luka , tetapi naruto malah memperlebar lukanya , membiarkan darah mengalir, setelah itu infeksinya sembuh. Di hari ultah hinata naruto berhasil mengumpulkan besi bekas sebanyak 1 karung, lalu menjualnya , syukurlah penjual itu membelinya dengan harga 6500 yen, karena merasa iba pada naruto. Segera setelah mendapatkan uangnya naruto segera menjadikan satu seluruh uangnya, pergi ke toko boneka, tak peduli dengan baju dan penampilannya. Lalu ia memilih boneka besar yang telah di rencanakan. Sekalian di bungkus kado ia memikul boneka itu dan segera pergi ke mansion hyuuga, tapi dalam perjalanan ia bertemu kakak kelas di smpnya yang sering sekali membully naruto mereka berlari ke arah naruto dengan wajah penuh dengan maksud "JAHIL", sontak naruto berlari menyelamatkan diri , entah di daerah mana sekarang, tapi ia berhasil lolos dari mereka. "huh... hampir saja..." ucapnya lega, lalu ia segera mencari jalan untuk menuju mansion hyuuga, tetapi saat ia sudah sampai di sana sudah malam , semua sudah tutup, pestanya sudah selesai , dia terlambat, tapi tak ada kata terlambat dan menyerah di kamus naruto, ia melompati pagar yang super tinggi dengan kawat duri di atasnya, dengan sigap ia melompati pagar itu , kado milik naruto sempat tersangkut di kawat berduri, tetapi tak sampai merusak isinya, hanya bungkusnya saja. Memanjat ke lantai 2 balkon jendela hinata, dan menggedornya,memberikan hadiah kepada gadis surai indigo, lalu pergi. Urusan bagaimana di rumah nanti ia pikirkan belakangan.

**Flashback Off**

Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil menatap boneka guling rubah lavender itu, hinata yang sedari tadi tidur tiba-tiba menggumamkan sesuatu  
>"hmmm...naruto-kun mohon jangan tinggalkan, aku lagi, aku mau naruto-kun tetap di dekatku..hmmmm...jangan pergi naruto-kun, aku mencintaimu...hmmmm..."gumamnya sambil tidur<p>

"se-capek itu kah kamu hime, " kata naruto sambil mendekati dan mengelus surai indigo itu, "Aku janji hime tak akan meninggalkan kamu lagi, aku janji... aku mencintaimu , hime" ucap naruto lembut dan setelah itu mengecup lembut di dahi hinata. "Eh... " hinata melenguh, dia bangun dari tidurnya . "maaf membuatmu terbangun, hime" ucap naruto

"naruto-kun aku di mana sekarang?" tanya hinata sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali

"Kau di kamarmu hime, aku mengantarmu pulang tadi, kau tidur pulas sekali aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu, jadi aku gendong saja" jawab naruto

"eh..mmm... te-terima kasih naruto-kun" ucap hinata dengan wajah memerah

"hehehehe... biasa saja hime.." balas naruto sambil memeluk lembut hinata, di tengah keromantisan mereka berdua tiba-tiba "Ehem..." suara berat nan khas terdengar oleh mereka berdua, Hyuuga hiashi, ayah hinata itu berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatap tajam naruto lalu menatap hinata.

"Hinata, kau sudah bangun?" tanya hiashi dengan nada datar

"S-sudah tou-san" jawab hinata dengan gugup

"sekarang bersiap-siaplah turun, kita akan makan malam, Naruto kau juga ikut, aku tidak menerima kata 'tidak' !" ucap hiashi tegas kepada mereka berdua lalu pergi turun ke bawah untuk makan malam  
>"huh... ku kira aku akan di panggang hime, oleh ayahmu, heh... baiklah segera siap-siap ok, kau dengar kan kata ayahmu?" ucap naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya<p>

"i-iya naruto-kun, " jawab hinata yang mulai berdiri untuk ganti baju, jalannya masih sempoyongan , mungkin karena "kelelahannya" . "h-hime kamu tidak apa-apa ?" tanya naruto khawatir

"Aku t-tidak apa-apa, naruto-kun, kamu ke bawah saja dulu nanti aku menyusul, sekalian mandi?" jawab hinata dengan pipi merona, mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan di mansion namikaze tadi siang  
>"mau mandi bersama, hime ?" tawar naruto polos<br>Blush...  
>sontak wajah hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus, "mo... naruto-kun jangan menggodaku terus" protes hinata, "iya-iya hime, maaf kan aku Cuma bercanda, hora segera siap-siap aku akan segera turun, " Cup..." tak lupa naruto mengecup bibir mungil hinata dan langsung melenggang keluar kamar hinata untuk turun ke lantai 1. Hinata yang masih terpaku di kamarnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dan menyegarkan tubuhnya.<p>

Waktu makan malam

Semua keluarga hyuuga plus naruto makan malam bersama di sebuah ruang makan yang terbilang besar dan meja berbentuk oval, hiashi duduk dekat istrinya Hikari, kanan hiashi duduk hanabi putri termuda hyuuga, sebelah kiri dari hikari duduk neji putra tertua hyuuga, sedangkan di seberang meja makan duduk calon menantu mereka dan putri kedua mereka, suasana makan malam saat itu hening, tegang , karena hiashi yang terkenal kaku dan tegas, "hah inilah yang tak kusukai dari makan malam bareng dengan keluarga "bangsawan" heh , nyebelin" umpat naruto di dalam hatinya, yah biasanya saat-saat makan di militer dulu dia dan teman-temannya selalu bergurau penuh canda tawa, tapi semua di sini terlalu tenang , suasana yang jujur, tak naruto sukai ,

"naruto-kun, katanya kamu nanti saat cuti habis, bertugas di sini ya?" tanya hikari, ibu hinata memecah keheningan

"iya, bibi, nanti aku akan menjadi pilot reguler di sini, tak ada alasan lagi berada di garis depan, keadaan di sana sudah sangat stabil, berharap saja tidak ada masalah lagi bibi, UFW memang teroris yang tak bisa di tebak, mereka bahkan hampir menguasai ½ bagian dari China" jawab naruto

"apakah nanti kamu pulang ke rumah apa menginap di sana ?" tanya hikari lagi

"hmmm, mungkin saya akan berangkat jam 07.00 dan pulang pukul 17.00, mungkin itu waktu kerja saya, palingan terbang hanya sampai perbatasan okinawa, dan kembali lagi ke landasan " jawab naruto santai

"oh, begitu ya syukurlah , neji juga bertugas di sini nanti?" jawab hikari sambil melirik neji

"oh... jadi kau juga bertugas di sini ya..." tanya naruto pada neji

"ya... aku bertugas di Ground Forcenya(Angkatan darat)" jawab neji

"oh" jawab naruto ber-oh ria, setelah itu suasana makan malam menjadi santai, dan penuh dengan kenikmatan , semua orang bercengkrama hingga acara makan malampun berakhir

skip time  
>"hime , aku pulang dulu ya, sudah malam, " ijin naruto kepada hinata sambil memeluk lembut tubuh mungilnya<p>

"hm... sampai bertemu lagi naruto-kun" jawab lembut hinata, kemudian naruto mengecup bibir hinata dan masuk ke mobil humveenya. "hime, kamu akan aku hubungi saat sampai di rumah nanti" ujar naruto berteriak dari dalam mobil

"hmm... iya naruto-kun hati-hati di jalan, " jawab hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya, memandang mobil naruto keluar dari mansion hyuuga.

**Sementara itu di sebuah lokasi di pegunungan ukraina**

6 orang berjalan menyusuri hutan 2 orang menggunakan seragam berwarna hitam yang berbendera inggris mereka adalah pasukan SAS satu orang menggunakan topi bundar berpangkat kapten ala penjelajah hutan dan kumis yang tebal , dia adalah pemimpinnya bernama "Prize" Orang di belakangnya rambutnya di cukur mohawk hanya tinggal tengahnya saja yang masih ada rambutnya, berpangkat 1st Liutenant orang itu bernama "Soap" , belakangnya lagi dua orang berseragam doreng hijau khas hutan berbendera Indonesia serta menggunakan baret merah darah , mereka adalah pasukan dari kopassuss indonesia mereka berdua bernama "joni" dan "Rendi" , masing masing berpangkat peltu(Pembantu letnan satu) dan Pelda (pembantu letnan dua), dua orang terakhir menggunakan seragam doreng padang pasir berbendera USA, mereka adalah pasukan Delta Force bernama "Sandman" dan "frost" , mereka sedang melaksanakan misi "Blue Of Gold" , yaitu mencuri cetak biru rencana misi rahasia milik UFW, yang menurut intel, informasi kunci itu berada di markas rahasia milik UFW di pegunungan ukrania, UN telah mendapat gambar citra satelit dan sekaranglah saat eksekusinya

Prize  
>"kita sudah berada di rally point, sandman, frost, kalian pergi ke bukit sana , beri kami mata elang (Bantuan Sniper)<p>

Sandman, frost  
>"roger"<p>

Mereka berdua segera berpisah dari kelompok dan mencari titik pandang sniper di atas bukit agar nampak seluruh bagian di atas markas musuh, sambil menenteng senjata yang panjang dan berwarna hitam

Soap  
>"What should we do now, Old Man?(apa yang harus kita lakukan , orang tua)"<p>

Prize  
>"we are waiting the "WarHammer"<p>

Sementara itu 20km dari titik mereka berkumpul melaju dengan kecepatan penuh pesawat AC-130 Spooky codename"WarHammer", terlihat pilot mereka masih muda tetapi berbakat, dengan mata Onyxnya, pandangan tajam , dan rambut biru donker yang di potong cepak ala militer serta sambil menggunakan earphone radio komunikasinya dia menghubungi tim darat mereka  
>WarHammer<br>"Bavo six, di sini Warhammer, sampai di rally point ETA Two(kira-kira 2 menit) "

Prize  
>"roger we , move now"<p>

"ok team, tetap bersama , kita akan masuk lewat bagian timur, warhammer akan mengalihkan seluruh perhatian ke arah barat" ujar prize  
>"roger" jawab seluruh team<p>

Sandman  
>"Bravo Six, kami melihat dua orang patroli di atas atap"<p>

Sandman dan Frost membidik markas musuh dengan senapan jarak jauh Barret M82A1 milik mereka

Prize  
>"Beri mereka kecupan selamat malam, sandman"<p>

Sandman  
>"roger"<p>

"ok , frost beri mereka kecupan selamat, malam" ujar sandman ke pada frost  
>"OK" jawab frost<p>

"Blar...blar..." dua tembakan beruntun di tembakkan , 2 butir peluru kaliber .50(12,5mm) melesat dan "Crak..." "Crak..." 2 kepala pasukan yang berpatroli itu pecah tertembus peluru itu, sontak suara tembakan tersebut membuat pasukan yang bersiaga di sekitar markas berhamburan menuju posisi siaga mereka semua berlari melewati lapangan "Shit... Mereka mulai menyebar , warhammer "Smoke On the palyground" " ujar sandman menghubungi bantuan udara "Roger" jawab warhammer

Pesawat yang berisi 14 orang tersebut terbang dia tengah-tengah markas musuh , operator penembak senjata dan reloader senjata bersiaga, pilot mengambil manuver , memiringkan pesawatnya ke kiri, terbang berputar membentuk sudut  
>Shooter<br>"ok smoke on the playground, menyesuaikan orbital pada 16.000"

"Rarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr,,,,,,,,,,..." deruan senapan tipe gatling(laras berputar) kaliber 25mm, mulai memuntahkan pelurunya, bagai hujan peluru, semua infanteri musuh mulai kalang kabut, terkena hujan peluru tersebut lalu "Dar...dar...dar...dar...dar..." "Dem...dem...dem...dem...dem..." giliran senapan meriam 40mm mengambil andil ledakan tercipta di tanah lapang itu  
>Shooter<br>"ow.. Good kill...godkill...godkil... woooo" teriak sang operator, terlihat di layar monitor sisa pasukan yang masih selamat dari hujaman peluru pembunuh itu mereka berlindung di sebuah gedung, mereka mulai kebingungan, dan takut , suatu keputusan yang salah mereka bersembunyi di sebuah gedung itu karena  
>shooter<br>"smoke on this building"  
>"Dum..." dentuman keras terdengar dan "Blarrrrrrrrrrrr'' ledakan besar terjadi . akhirnya sang meriam utama 105mm tak mau ketinggalan beraksi, gedung tersebut hancur dan terbakar, tak ada orang yang selamat<br>"Kbooooooom, cantik sekali, " kata seorang operator yang tetap terus mengawasi monitornya

Sementara itu di tanah

prize  
>"ok kita bergerak, let's go" mereka bergerak sambil menenteng senjata FN SCAR dan SS2, "dar..dar..dar." mereka menembaki pasukan musuh yang masih tersisa , mereka berlari melewati gang sempit gedung , saat mereka sampai di persimpangan jalan markas itu mereka menempelkan tubuh mereka pada sebuah bangunan, memandang bangunan di seberang jalan<p>

Prize  
>"Warhammer, smoke in this building"<p>

kata prize sambil menandai sebuah bangunan dengan sebuah laser khusus. Tak lama setelah itu hujaman meriam dari langit turun"Dem..dem..dem..dem...Blar..." bangunan itu runtuh seketika , setelah itu mereka mengintip, mereka sudah dekat dengan gedung yang akan mereka masuki, tetapi "dar..dar...dar..dar" saat kepala Prize mengintip dia telah di hujani peluru oleh pasukan musuh yang berlindung di belakan tumpukan kotak, Soap mengambil inisiatif, dengan cepat keluar dari balik tembok, membidik dan , "Dlup..." "Dar..." dia menggunakan pelontar granat 40mm yang terpasang di bawah laras milik senjatanya,

"Enemy, down" ucap Soap lantang

Semua tim segera berlari menuju gedung yang mereka tuju yang berada di ujung jalan utama markas itu, mendobrak pintu depan dan langsung masuk ke dalam gedung. "Dar.." "Dar.." "Dar..." mereka melangsak masuk dan berjalan santai melewati lorong utama yang memiliki ruangan di samping kanan dan kiri, setiap ruangan mereka dobrak, mereka berbaris dengan urutan dari depan "Prize , Soap, Joni, Rendi" setiap kali musuh mencul langsung mereka tembak, dan saat itu pulalah mereka terkapar,

"Di ruangan itu, " ujar Prize.

"Frag Out" teriak Prize melempar granat tipe fragmentasi, mereka berempat menunduk, "Blam..." ada musuh yang selamat melompat dan jatuh tepat di depan mereka "Dar...Dar..." mereka menembaki 2 orang pasukan musuh yang masih tergeletak untuk memastikan kematian mereka  
>"Joni, check the room" ujar prize<p>

"roger" joni menjawab dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan terlihat musuh yang masih baru saja muncul dari persembunyian mereka karena granat tadi. "dar...dar...dar...dar...dar..." joni melepaskan aejumlah rentetan tembakan dari senjata SS2nya semua musuh terkapar dengan luka tembak mereka di kepala, "Room Clear!" ucap Joni, kemudian Prize, Soap, Rendi masuk Joni mengekor ke belakang mereka , "OK , kita jebol pintu ini" Ucap prize. Rendi maju menempelkan peledak pada engsel pintu, "Ready...!" Rendi berteriak dan menekan tombol di remote yang di pegangnya, "Blam..." peledak itu menghancurkan pintu, dalam gerakan slow motion terlihat 4 pasukan musuh bersiap di dalam ruangan dengan mengacungkan senapannya ke arah Prize dan teamnya. Sontak Soap melembar FlashBang dan "Dar...ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing..." dengingan membuat para musuh bingung karena suara itu, lalu "Dar...dar..dar...dar..." suara tembakan menghujam ke pasukan musuh , mereka terkapar dengan beberapa luka di tubuh mereka , Joni masuk menendangkan kakinya ke tubuh para mayat pasukan musuh itu, satu orang di antara mereka masih bergerak-gerak karena sekarat, "dar..." joni menembakkan peluru ke kepalanya untuk mengakhiri hidup orang itu, "Room Clear..." joni memberi laporan ke pada Prize, mereka berempat masuk di lihatnya sekitar ruangan, Rendi menuju meja panjang dan mememukan cetak biru, "Captain, mungkin kau ingin melihat ini" ujar Rendi

Prize berjalan ke arah Rendi, matanya terbelalak "What the hell Is this?" ucapnya mengamati cetak biru itu, "Rain Nuke? , dan "Shattered Sky Part 2? Dan ..." dia menggantung kata-katanya dan melebarkan matanya "Heaven Root !. Shit! Mereka mau membuat bumi kiamat, seperti 30 tahun yang lalu ! FUCK!, Rendi bawa cetak biru ini , para Petinggi berisik itu Pasti akan terkejut." Ujar prize sambil mengumpat

Prize  
>"WarHammer, kami sudah selesai berkencan di sini, kami akan keluar menuju Ekstraktion Point, Mohon perlindungannya"<p>

WarHammer  
>"Roger"<p>

Prize dan teamnya keluar dari gedung itu, menuju sebuah mobil pick up 4WD dan Soap berada di bak mobil itu, sedangkan Joni dan Rendi berada di depan untuk mengemudi dan mencari jalan alternatif ke Titik penjemputan Mereka mengendarai melewati jalan utama gunung itu, saat mereka melewati perempatan mereka berhenti sejenak, Sandman dan Frost segera melompat ke Bak mobil tersebut, "Go..go..go..go..go" teriak soap , mobil melaju tetapi saat melewati persimpangan yang kedua mereka bertemu pasukan musuh yang menaiki truk dan mobil pick up persis seperti mereka, sontak kejar-kejaran dan kontak senjata , harusnya mereka berbelok kanan di perempatan tadi sekarang mereka harus berbelok kiri mencari jalan alternatif lain, tetapi sialnya mereka malah bertemu kelompok pasukan pengejar musuh yang lain di perempatan dan pertigaan selanjutnya ,kejar-kejaran dan kontak senjata semakin panas, mereka terdesak 6 melawan 1 batalion,

Prize  
>"Warhammer, kami semakin panas di sini, kami butuh bantuan udara, aku akan menyalakan tanda infra merah , itu adalah kami"<p>

WarHammer  
>"Roger.."<p>

Sang operator penembak yang berada AC-130 Spooky mengamati layar ada bebrapa objek bergerak, lalu, Tanda deteksi Inframerah untuk FOF telah mucul

Operator  
>"ok musuh dan kawan sudah di tandai , siap menembak"<p>

Shooter  
>"roger, menyesuaikan orbital dan kecepatan, incoming, Danger Close"<p>

"Roar...Roar...Roar..." deru senjata mesin dari udara, hujan peluru berjatuhan 4 dari 8 truk pengangkut prajurit meledak dan hancur, tetapi sang pilot segera menyadari kalau mereka sedang di bidik

Pilot  
>"Damn... all unit, pegangan kita di bidik SAM"<p>

"titt...tit...tit..." tanda alarm berbunyi segera pilot bermata Onyx itu melakukan manuver penghindaran, mengaktifkan Infra red jammer, memiringkan pesawat ke kanan, "Wush..Wush...wush...wush.." empat misil berukuran kecil meleset di sekitar pesawat dan meledak sesaat kemudian, "Blam..." AC-130 itu mengalami turbulance, di dalam kabin semua bergetar semua operator persenjataan berpegangan dan menghentikan aktifitas mereka

Pilot  
>"Shit... itu stinger... Cih... Sial..."<p>

Umpat sang pilot lalu tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tembakan dari bawah mereka "Dadadadadadadadadadadadaar..." suara tembakan beruntun dari sebuah senjata anti udara , sontak sang pilot di bantu sang ko-pilot mengangkat pesawatnya lebih tinggi menghindari tembakan itu , tak sampai di situ mereka masih belum selesai, "Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiit...tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit...tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit" alarm panjang , missil menuju arah mereka ,

"hoi... kita di bidik SAM , ini missil SAM asli kemungkinan S300(missil anti udara buatan Rusia), siapkan Flare" teriak sang pilot Onyx kepada ko-pilotnya

"Siap , pak" sang ko-pilot segera memencet beberapa tombol dan "Flare Siap" katanya

"tunggu aba-abaku" hening sesaat dan "sekarang, Deploy flare" teriak pilot itu

"Roger..." "slar..." AC-130 itu mengeluarkan flare(nyala api) yang sangat besar dan banyak , tak lama kemudian missil berhasil di kacau oleh flare, Dan meledak di dekat badan pesawat, "BLAM..." dentuman besar itu menyebabkan pesawat mengalami turbulance yang hebat tetapi karena kesigapan pilot mereka berhasil selamat,

"status pesawat?" tanya sang pilot ke pada petugas teknisi

"Semua masih hijau , pak ?" jawab sang teknisi

"Tetapi kita tak mungkin kembali ke sana di sana terlalu panas" ujar sang pilot sambil menatapkan mata Onyxnya ke arah operator radio,seakan tau maksud sang pilot , ia mengangguk

WarHammer  
>"Bravo six , Bad news, we can cover you, we are heavy fire in here, I'm sorry bravo six"<p>

Prize  
>"Roger WarHammer, bisakah kau melihat tanda-tanda team penjemput"<p>

WarHammer  
>"Negative, mereka tak tampak dari sini"<p>

Prize  
>"Roger that, thank for Helping"<p>

WarHammer  
>"Roger and Out"<p>

AC-130 Spooky telah berpisah dari tim darat mereka saat ini menyusuri sungai setelah mereka meninggalkan pasukan rombongan musuh, tapi tak berapa lama , pasukan musuh kembali menyusul mereka , sepertinya mereka mengambil jalan pintas, kontak senjata terjadi lagi dengan 4 sisa rombongan musuh sampai saat mereka di sebuah jembatan, tiba-tiba

BlackBeard  
>"Bravo six , you look like Hammered Shit, man?"<p>

Radio milik Prize berbunyi dengan bunyi yang tidak asing

Prize  
>"Ah... aku hanya .. baru saja selesai kencan di sini, kami butuh serangan udara Sayang.."<p>

BlackBeard  
>"Roger.. Take Them.."<p>

Tiba-tiba 2 buah helikopter serang berjenis apache dan hind terbang di atas sungai sisi kiri mereka, helikopter bermanuver dan menembaki kendaraan musuh "Dadadadadadadadar..." apache menembakkan senjata kaliber 30mm-nya , "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" hind juga menembakkan senapan gatling kaliber .50nya, kemudian ke-2 helikopter itu meluncurkan roket yang di bawa mereka "Wush...wush...wush..." "Blar..." semua truk rombongan musuh hancur , infanterynya tak ada yang selamat, Prize dan teamnya menghentikan mobilnya yang sudah penuh dengan lubang tembakan peluru, helikopter pengangkut jenis Blackhawk segera merendah dan menjemput mereka , Prize dan teamnya berlari dan melompat masuk ke badan helikopter itu, dan duduk memasang sabuk pengaman

Prize  
>"Bravo six kepada BlackBeard, We are got the Jackpot, Go Home now, Mak it Quick"<p>

BlackBeard  
>"Roger, We are Home Now..."<p>

Ketiga helikopter itu meninggalkan lokasi pertempurang itu dan kembali ke markas mereka yang berada di sekitar teritorial milik rusia, "Ini akan menjadi awal yang buruk untuk jaman kita " Ucap Prize sambil memandang rekan Teamnya

**TBC**

**Cat Author**

**AC-130 Spooky adalah Modifikasi pesawat kelas Cargo C-130 Hercules yang di modifikasi untuk bantuan serangan udara ke darat, mengusung 3 buah senjata  
>1. Meriam putar 25mm gatling gun<br>2. Meriam Bofor 40mm  
>3. Meriam Bofor 105mm<strong>

**FN SCAR adalah senjata buatan Fabrique Nationale Atau FN asal belgia , senjata modern yang bermodelkan Futuristik memiliki peluru Kaliber 5,56mm untuk variant L dan 7,62mm untuk Variant H**

**SS2 adalah senjata buatan Indonesia (PT PINDAD) berdasarkan desain dari SS1 pendahulunya, di rancang lebih ringan dan lebih tahan di segala medan ,lebih akurat dan juga lebih mudah perawatannya. Singkatnya senjata ini Sesimpel AK-47-nya rusia dan Seakuran M-16 milik Amerika**

**Barret M82A1 adalah senjata yang di khususkan sniper, kaliber pelurunya sama dengan kaliber senjata mesin berat M2 Browning dengan kaliber peluru .50 atau 12,7mm, dengan jarak tembak efektif 1500meter, senjata ini menjadi Long range Sniper di masa kini**

**Apache adalah helikopter tempur buakan Amerika dengan nama lengkap AH-64 Apache, kecil lincah dan mematikan**

**Hind adalah helikopter tempur + pengngkut ringan milik rusia, bernama Mi Mil-35 untuk kode penamaan NATO maka diambil nama Hind, heli ini cenderung besar bentuk badannya karena mampu mengangkut 6 prajurit di badannya , juga helikopter ini di juluki Tank Terbang oleh pilot rusia karena Kokpit dan badannya mampu menahan tembakan beruntun peluru hingga kaliber 20mm pada jarak sedang**

**Reviewnya please, karena review anda adalah Benshin saya**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** **You're My Wife Now**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Banyak Karakter Import(OC), OOC, Typo, EYD, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Terima kasih untuh para reader dan khususnya para Reviewer**

**2 Hari setelah kejadian makan malam di mansion hyuuga**

"Naru... cepat turun sudah siap belum, kita akan berangkat ke rumah keluarga hyuuga" teriak Kushina, ibu naruto. Hari ini adalah hari di mana Naruto akan di tunangkan dengan putri ke-2 pasangan Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hikari yaitu Hyuuga Hinata, yang di panggil sejak tadi malah sibuk sendiri di kamarnya mengacak-ngacak isi tas Rangsel militernya,

"Haduh, di mana ya? Ah ini dia ketemu!" teriak girang Naruto sambil mengantongi kocak kecil berwarna merah

"Iya kaa-san, ini aku akan turun." Jawab naruto , kemudian ia berjalan keluar kamarnya turun melewati tangga menuju lantai satu terlihat di sana Minato ayahnya memakai Jas resmi warna coklat , ibu naruto , Kushina ia memakai gaun simpel berwarna merah cerah, kyuubi sama dengan ibunya hanya saja bewarna ungu, Menma dan Nagato, mereka sama seperti ayahnya warnanya abu-abu dan biru tua, sedangkan Naruko, sebenanya dia tidak mau memakai pakaian resmi seperti itu , tapi karena di paksa oleh ibunya dia akhirnya menurut, tapi dia saat ini menggunakan dress selutut berwarna pink dengan rambut di kucir hias menjadi satu, sedangkan Naruto sang Pangeran malam ini, ia memakai Resmi militernya berwarna hijau, tetapi semua emblem dan pangkatnya tidak ia pakai, naruto terlihat cocok sekali,

"oi naru, kenapa kau pakai baju seragam resmi militermu?" tanya nagato

"entah kenapa aku suka saja dengan baju ini" jawab naruto santai

"sudah-sudah, ayo kita berangkat , waktunya sudah mepet ini" ajak Minato

Mereka bertujuh, keluar menuju pintu utama, di sana ada Supir pribadi keluarga Namikaze, melihat keluarga bossnya dia membukakan pintu penumpang mobil Limunsinnya, semua masuk dan duduk melingkar di dalamnya,

"Nanti kakek dan nenek menyusul , mereka langsung ke sana , segera setelah mereka mendarat dari inggris nanti" ucap minato

Perjalanan menuju mansion Hyuuga memakan waktu 15 menit, semua bersenda gurau kecuali Naruto yang diam saja, keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya,jujur dia tegang saat ini, entah apa dia seperti gugup menanti suluruh acara malam ini

"kau gugup Naru?" tanya ibunya lembut

"i-iya Kaa-san, hehehhee" Naruto tertawa garing

"Tenang, semuanya pasti berjalan lancar" jawab ibunya sambil mengelus punggung naruto agar dia rileks

Tak berapa lama kemudian sampailah mereka di gerbang nan megah dan kokoh, milik Keluarga Hyuuga, sang penjaga pintu segera membukakan pintu, mobil limunsin milik Namikaze segera masuk dan berhenti di depan pintu utama yang telah menunggu 2 orang maid , sambil menundukkan kepala , lalu mereka membukakan pintu mobil mereka, seluruh keluarga Namikaze segera keluar dan memasuki pintu utama yang sebelumnya telah di bukakan oleh kedua maid tadi , terlihat semua orang yang berkumpul di ruang tengah Mansion Hyuuga, mereka adalah seluruh rekan bisnis Ayah Naruto dan Ayah Hinata, semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Naruto, terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari para wanita di situ "Eh..lihat itu ya, yang akan di jodohkan dengan Anak dari Hiashi?", "Iya aku dengar dia dari tentara lho?" mendengar itu Naruto berdecih pelan, meski mereka berbisik sangat pelan pun, Naruto tetap mendengarnya , karena dia telah di latih untuk mendengarkan suara sekecil apa pun "Aku memang tentara bodoh !" gerutu Naruto di dalam hati pandangan sinisnya kepada semua orang di situ, naruto mendekat ke Ibunya lalu berbisik pelan

"Kaa-san aku sebenarnya tak suka suasana ini?"

"Ah... memangnya kenapa Naru ? jawab ibunya

"Semua orang di sini setengahnya memiliki niat berkumpul untuk "Pamer" harta mereka" ucap Naruto sambil memandang sekitar dan melihat berbagai perhiasan menempel di tangan-tangan para tamu wanita dan pria

"Ara...ara... biarlah naru.." ucap kushina maklum , yah Kushina adalah pribadi yang sederhana dalam hal penampilan, jadi Ibu Naruto tidak pernah memakai perhiasan yang berlebihan jika ke pesta, hanya sewajarnya saja

"Selamat Malam Namikaze Minato-sama" sambut dari kepala pelayan dari keluarga Hyuuga. Ia memandu Minato dan keluarganya menuju tempat berkumpulnya keluarga Hyuuga , mereka saling memberi salam dan mengobrol santa sejenak,Naruto memandang teliti satu-satu orang di sekitarnya , dia tak menemukan gadis surai indigonya di mana-mana"tenang dia akan turun sebentar lagi" seolah neji tau pikiran naruto. Lalu sang MC segera memberi sambutan

"Selamat malam Keluarga Namikaze dan Para tamu Undangan yang terhormat" sang MC memulai acara

"Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat membahagiakan karena malam ini adalah malam pertunangan antara Namikaze Naruto, anak Dari Namikaze Minato Dan Namikaze Kushina dengan Hyuuga Hinata putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hikari"

Tepuk tangan terdengar riuh seluruh tamu undangan bertepuk tangan untuk Keluarga Namikaze dan Hyuuga.

"Baiklah karena calon dari Keluarga Namikaze sudah datang maka saya mempersilahkan Calon dari keluarga hyuuga untuk turun kemari" tak lama MC mengatakan hal itu, Hinata turun menyusuri anak tangga, seluruh tamu undangan terpaku tak terkecuali Naruto, ia takjub Hinata turun bak putri dari khayangan, Ia memkai gaun putih panjang hingga menyentuh lantai, dan bagian atasnya hanya menutupi sampai di atas dadanya, memperlihatkan punggung putih seputih salju rambutnya di gulung memekuk ke atas memperlihatkan jenjang lehernya yang sangat menggiurkan. Serasa melihat dewi dari khayangan Naruto akhirnya tersadar dan melangkah menjemput sang Putrinya, Mengulurkan tangan kanannya , tangan kirinya di lipat ke belakang punggungnya, dengan membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke depan, ia seperti pangeran yang menjemput putri yang turun dari kereta kencananya, sontak wajah hinata memerah atas perlakuan Naruto

"Kau cantik , Hime" uajr naruto sambil meraih tangan mungil hinata

"T-terima kasih naruto-kun" jawabnya dengan semburat merahnya

Kemudian mereka menuju ke tengah ruangan dan saling bertukar cincin. Naruto ia megambil kotak merah dalam sakunya , terlihat cincin berwarna putih bersih, dengan hiasan berlian merah tidak itu adalah batu Ruby Merah Darah, batu perhiasan yang terbilang langka sekali, dan harganya sangat-sangat mahal untuk ukuran seorang Miliarder sekalipun, semua orang yang melihat itu terkejut dan membelalakkan mata termasuk keluarganya Dan keluarga Hyuuga, naruto memasangkan cincin tersebut ke dalam jari manis hinata lalu mencium punggung tangan hinata, hinata terkejut dan terharu karena perlakuan naruto, kemudian tepuk tangan semakin riuh terdengar, juga di iringi beberapa siulan meggoda, malam itu pesta sangat meriah dan lancar, dengan di iringi musik yang mellow, semua orang menikmati pesta tersebut

"N-naru?" panggil ibunya

"hm.. ada apa Kaa-san?" jawab naruto sambil menggandeng tangan hinata

"Dari mana kau dapat cincin itu ?" tanya Kushina penasaran

"Hehehe, itu... aku dapatkan dari raja minyak di arab " Naruto menjawab sambil cenagr-cengir,

"Kok bisa , naru, siapa namanya ?" sanggah kyuubi

"ya bisa lah, aku kan waktu itu berhasil mempertahankan Teluk Arab dari serbuan pesawat tempur UFW hmmm sekitar 35 unit, dan kami hanya 4, hmm kalau tidak salah namanya Mohammed Ali Bin Syari ." jawab naruto santai

"he... Hueeeeeeeeeeee" semua orang berteriak panik

"terus, eh... ternyata si raja minyak itu mengundang kami ber-4 untuk makan malam di rumahnya, sebagai hadiah karena berhasil mempertahankan teluk arab serta seluruh sumur minyaknya yang berlokasi sekitar 40km dari zona tempur,sebagai hadiah kami harus membawa pulang minimal satu dari sekian banyak koleksi, kalau kami tidak mengambil satu berarti kami tidak boleh kembali ke markas" Naruto meneruskan jawabannya

"ta...tapi... itu sangat... anu...itu..." ucap nagato gugup

"Nagato-nii, usaplah air liurmu , kau ini. Dasar mata duit menjijikkan" ucap menma

Sebernarnya Naruto ingin memberikan cincin ini pada shion dulu, tapi waktulah yang tidak mengijinkan, dan sekarang cincin itu sudah menjadi milik seseorang, ya... cincin itu telah menjadi milik seseorang yang Naruto cintai , Hyuuga Hinata , orang yang tak lama lagi menjadi istrinya. Alunan musik mellow dan sangat slow menghiasi acara pertunangan itu, tapi...

"Hime... aku akan ke panggung sebentar ya, aku mau mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untukmu," ujar Naruto sambil mengusap lembut puncak surai indigo milik Hinata

"T-tapi mohon jangan lagu sedih seperti yang dulu pernah kamu nyanyikan ya?" ucap hinata memohon pada naruto

"aku tak bisa janji Hime " naruto tersenyum lembut dan menuju panggung. Semua tamu undangan beralih pandangannya ke pada naruto. Setelah membisikkan beberapa kata kepada para personil yang sudah di bilang pro itu, kemudian naruto duduk menghadap sebuah piano yang besar milik team orchestra keluarga Hinata,"Lagu ini aku persembahkan kepada Orang yang aku cintai Hyuuga Hinata" tepuk tangan riuh , dan hinata menunduk sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya menutup mata sejenak dan menarik nafas dalam naruto mulai memainkan tuts per tuts piano itu, alunan ontro yang lembut dan...

**_"So long , light of dawn"  
>"Darkness, take me in Soundlessly holding on"<br>"In the depths silent world,long ago"  
>"All that will remain broken heart, Farewell"<em>**

Saat lirik lagu mulai mengalun, semua orang mulai tertegun, kyuubi matanya terbelalak, "Bukankah itu kata-kata yang tertulis di selembar kertas itu ?" batinnya, dulu saat ia tak sengaja menemukan selembar kertas yang tak sengaja jatuh dari tas Naruto, lalu kyuubi malah mentertawakan naruto karena naruto menulis puisi dengan kata-kata yang cukup aneh , tapi sekarang kata-kata yang ia tertawakan bersama saudara-saudara malah menjadi sebuah lagu yang mengalun lembut

**_"Memories of better days"  
>"Loked within in hopes that we will remember"<br>"Someday we may wake to find sunrise"_**

Berbeda lagi dengan ekspresi minato, teringat dulu saat naruto kelas 2 SMA dia menemukan sebuah buku yang terselip di buku modul milik naruto, minato kaget karena buku itu bukan buku catatan tetapi itu buku yang berisi barisan kata-kata, bisa di bilang puisi, sontak minato marah pada naruto karena mengira naruto tidak belajar dan hanya membuang-buang waktu saja,rasa menyesal mulai mencuat di hati minato

**_"Silver sky , falls upon you and i"  
>"Another Hope, fades away into light"<br>"Distant melodies a sweet lullabay"  
>"Will lead me to you"<em>**

**_"Firefly, glows upon you and i"  
>"Another Hope fades away into the lonely night"<br>"When Morning Comes , the gentle voice will lead you to the light"_**

Mulai lirik ini pemain biola mulia mengikuti alunan pelan piano naruto, seperti yang di harapkan dari pemain biola Pro, mereka sudah tau letak irama lagu naruto hanya dengan sekejap, alunan nan lembut, membuat para tamu turun di lantai dansa, berdansa mengikuti alunan piano dan biola. Serta lagu nan lembut dan lirik yang memiliki arti yang dalam, Hinata, Kushina, Dan Hikari, meta mereka mulai panas dan mulai berair, mati-matian mereka menahan air mata mereka agar tidak tumpah

**_"Close your eyes as the stars grow dim"  
>"She whispes now, an everlansting vow"<br>"Have Faith in your heart when hope is forgotten Follow The Twilight"_**

**_"Silver sky , falls upon you and i"  
>"Another Hope, fades away into light"<br>"Distant melodies a sweet lullabay"  
>"Will lead me to you"<em>**

**_"Firefly, glows upon you and i"  
>"Another Hope fades away into the lonely night"<br>"When Morning Comes , the gentle voice will lead you to the light"_**

Lagu di akhiri dengan permainan piano dan biola yang sangat menyentuh, tiba-tiba seluruh orang yang ada di pesta itu bertepuk tangan, ada dari mereka yang meneteskan air mata. Naruto berdiri dari kursi pianonya, dan membungkuk 90 derajat memberi salam kepada seluruh tamu undangan

Pesta pertunangan telah berakhir, semua tamu beranjak pergi meninggalkan mansion Hyuuga, para pelayan dan butler pun sibuk membereskan semua peralatan pestanya, Hiashi, Hikari, Minato, Kushina mereka sedang bercengkrama tentang perusahaan mereka, lalu kyuubi, nagato, neji, menma, naruko, dan Hanabi ngobrol ala mereka sendiri, lalu di manakah naruto dan hinata, mereka sedang duduk di taman belakang mansion hyuuga, ada sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon, di situlah mereka saat ini, sedang berduaan, naruto duduk di sebelah kiri hinata. Sedangkan hinata yang sudah berganti pakaian casual santai dengan rok selutut sedari tadi diam dan wajahnya menunduk ke bawah tangannya mencengkram rok selututnya, lututnya saling bersentuhan dan menggesek-gesekkannya pelan,

"hime, ada apa ? kamu sepertinya gelisah?" tanya naruto memecah keheningan

"a-ano naruto-kun, hmmm anu... sejak kejadian di k-kamarmu itu, aku jadi susah tidur, selalu memikirkannya" jawab hinata gugup

"are... ma~ ma~.. sudah jangan di pikirkan, setidaknya tahanlah hime, sampai 7 hari lagi, karena pada saat itu kita akan resmi jadi suami-istri" ujar naruto menarik hinata ke pelukan dada bidang nan kekarnya. Hinata menenggelamkan wajah dan kepalanya di dada bidang naruto tercium aroma citrus yang menggoda.

"Ne, N-naruto-kun nanti kita foto pre-wed nya di mana ya?" tanya hinata

"itu RA-HA-SI-A, hime aku akan memberimu kejutan" ucap naruto dengan senyum jahil

"Mo... naruto-kun kamu kok begitu sih" ucap hinata sambil menggembungkan pipi cubbynya

"Cup..." naruto mencium pipi cubby hinata, hinata sontah memerah hingga seperti kepiting rebus

"hehehehee, hime kamu kalau malu-malu jadi lebih cantik deh, Ingin rasanya aku memakanmu" ucap naruto jahil

"N-NARUTO-KUN!" hinata berteriak kecil malu, naruto terkikik geli sambil memeluk hinata , pelukan kasih sayang, ia memeluk hinata bagai tak ingin kehilangan dia, kehilangan wanita yang di cintainya. Malam semakin larut keluarga namikaze ijin undur diri untuk pulang ke rumah mereka, naruto dan hinata sedikit kecewa karena mereka harus berpisah, mereka belum boleh tinggal bersama. Seperti biasa naruto selalu mendaratkan kecupan lembut di dahi hinata saat ia akan berpisah. Hinata hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya dan melihat limunsin milik keluarga namikaze keluar dari komplek Mansion Hyuuga

-XX-

Keesokan harinya naruto memakai kaus santainya, ia keluar mengendarai mobil Humveenya menuju ke sebuah kawasan yang berlokasi di pinggiran kota konoha. Setelah berkendara selama 20 menit ia sudah sampai di tujuan, sebuah komplek apartemen sederhana, naruto naik ke lantai 2 , ia berjalan ke arah kamar nomor 204. Mengetuk pintu kamar teresebut "Dok...dok...dok..."

"Siapa ?" Jawab seorang wanita dengan suara sedikit cempreng dari dalam kamar. Wanita itu mengintip lewat lubang pintu dari dalam kamarnya, "Are ? Aru-chin ? Kenapa dia di sini ?" batin wanita itu. Membuka pintunya sedikit ia nongol hanya kepalanya saja,

"Aru-chin, lama tak jumpa masuklah," terlihat hanya kepalanya saja yang menengok keluar dari balik pintunya, Rambut Warna ungu tapi bercampur dengan warna merah menjuntai panjang, mata hijaunya memandang dengan senyum kepada Naruto di balik kacamata anti radiasi itu

"Mari, kenapa kepalamu saja yang keluar. He... jadi kau juga memanjangkan rambutmu lagi ya, dasar Trouble maker kau ini , " tanya naruto pada wanita itu, sambil berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah konyol

"hehehehe, aku baru bangun tidur, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu aku kan suka rambutku, maka aku panjangkan lagi saja. Lagi pula atasanku tak keberatan, soal kenapa kepalaku saja yang keluar, kau taulah bagaimana kebiasaanku kalau tidur" jawab wanita itu, wanita itu diketahui bernama Illyana "mari" Ezquaire, dia adalah teman sesama pilot naruto, mereka satu akademi dulu, dia di juluki "The Beast" karena jika sudah berhadapan dengan musuh dia akan menjadi seorang psikopat, dan "Trouble Maker" karena sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia melanggar perintah dan perimeter militer, tetapi karena kamampuan terbangnya yang handal, dan pernah melindungi US Air Force One yang di Cegat oleh UFW karena itu, semua masalah itu pun bisa di maafkan oleh pihak Atasannya

"Ah.. ya..iya, aku masuk ya" jawab naruto ia berjalan menuju pintu, mari mempunyai kebiasaan aneh yaitu dia tidur dengan telanjang tanpa pakaian apapun, bahkan sekarang ini pun iya.

Setelah itu naruto masuk, terlihat Mari berjalan dengan tubuh telanjang tanpa pakaian apapun. Terlihat dengan jelas payudaranya yang tak terlalu besar tapi berisi dan putingnya yang berwarna pink sangat cocok dengan tubuhnya yang langsing, berdiri tegak seakan menantang perang. Naruto entah mengapa dia sudah terbiasa akan hal itu, Mari berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil minuman

"Mau bir, Aru-chin ?" tanya mari

"Hmm.. boleh juga, hoi mari, sebaiknya kau pakai pakaian dulu lah" ucap naruto sambil menutup sebelah matanya

"Ara~ kenapa? Mau menyerangku ?" jawabnya dengan pandangan dan suara yang menggoda tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah handuk melayang dan menelungkup wajah mari

"Bodoh.. aku tidak bisa, aku sudah punya calon" jawab naruto sambil melempar handuk itu, naruto dan mari memang pernah melakukan beberapa kali "Hubungan", semua itu terjadi disaat naruto belum jadian dengan shion, tetapi hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman seranjang, tak lebih. Mari pun tak keberatan , dan hanya menjalani hubungan itu karena kesenangan semata, jadi dia tak sakit hati pada naruto

"are... sudah menemukan penggantinya ya? Hmmm seperti apa ya dia ?" tanya amri penasaran

"sudahlah jangan di bahas, Kau ke pangkalan kapan ?" tanya naruto algi

"Besok aku mulai masuk ke JSSDF air Force, kenapa ?" tanya mari penasaran

"oh... aku masih 4 bulan lagi cutinya, baru bertugas di sana, " jawab naruto santai kemudian dia memasang senyum iblis

"Mau uang tambahan, mari ? " tanya naruto dengan menaikkan alisnya memberi kode

"are... tentu saja , apa yang harus aku lakukan? " tanya mari penuh harap, matanya bahkan sudah bersinar berlambangka "$"

"Jadi tukang foto, aku akan pre-wed di pangkalan , berfoto dengan background pesawat" jawab naruto

"Ah... membosankan, Cuma gitu doang, gak seru ah Aru-chin?" jawab Mari kecewa

"Ya sudah , padahal aku akan membayarmu 2 kali lipat, yah mau cari tukang foto lain sajalah, " Naruto beranjak pergi

"AH... Aru-chin aku bercanda, bercanda , jangaan gitu , iya-iya baiklah akan aku lakukan" teriak Mari sambil menarik tangan naruto yang mulai berdiri meninggalkana apartemennya

"OK... deal, Besok OK kita berfoto di landasan , masalah pak tua sarutobi itu, biar aku yang urus, Sampai Jumpa , Mari-chan... Tilll" ucap Naruto dengan nada menggoda, mengucapkan salam pada Mantan Teman "Seranjangnya" dulu dan dengan jahil tangan naruto menyentil puting Pink milik Mari, dan langsung berlari menuju ointu keluar

"Kyaaa, Dasar Hentai, kalau kau bilang pasti akan ku kasih, Hoi jangan pergi begitu saja , Dasar hidung belang sialan" naruto mulai berlari keluar dari apartemen mari, mengingat mari kalau marah apapun bisa jadi bahan lemparan,

"hahahaha.. dasar dia ini, tidak berubah dari dulu" Naruto menghela nafas dan menuju mobil Humveenya , menyalakan mesin dan meninggalkan area tersebut. Tak sengaja ia melihat kaca spionnya, Naruto memicingkan mata karena tak percaya , Mari keluar dari kamar apartemennya, memakai baju yang kebesaran untuk tubuhnya, tanpa celana maupun celana dalam, lalu di pundaknya terdapat RPG-7 dan sedang membidik mobil Naruto. Naruto tertawa geli , tapi tak lama setelah itu

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"RPG?! Huwa..." segera setelah ia sadar, Naruto tancap gas dan segera membelokkan mobilnya ke arah kanan pada pertigaan di depannya, membelok layaknya pembalap Drifter, untung saja masih pagi dan jalan masih sepi.

"Huh.. Selamat... hampir saja aku terpanggang" ucap Naruto lega

"Sial!" umpat Mari

"seharusnya tadi aku ambil saja FGM-148 Javelin Tinggal Kunci dan tunggu dia meledak tapi... Hah.. merepotkan benda itu terlalu berat dan tidak simpel ,Ma~ biarlah, yang penting aku besok punya uang tambahan, Yuhu~ minum-minum, minum-minum~, minum-minum sampai puas, yah setidaknya mencari "teman" juga boleh ," teriak girang Mari setelah melepas Yandere Mode nya

-XX-

Naruto mengemudiakan humveenya dengan kecepatan santai. Dia menuju mansion hyuuga , untuk bertemu calon istrinya Hyuuga Hinata. Tetapi saat di lampu merah , mata Naruto terfokus pada satu orang, wanita yang bisa di bilang dewasa, berambut blonde, dengan kacamata kotaknya, Kyuubi kakak tertua naruto, setelah lampu hijau naruto memakirkan kendaraannya tepat di depan Kyuubi,

"Butuh tumpangan , Kakak?" tanya Naruto

"Eh ? Naru, dari mana kamu?" Kyuubi berbalik tanya

"Dari jalan-jalan dan mau ke Rumah Hinata, Kenapa Kakak di sini? Kusut lagi wajahnya? Jangan-jangan, kakak baru bertemu pemuda impoten itu ya ?" tanya Naruto dengan Mainstream

"B-bodoh, jangan keras-keras, iya kakak bertemu dengannya di cafe itu, dia sudah punya pacar" jawab Kyuubi lesu

"Ma~.. Ma~ sudah ayo masuk aku antar ke kantor sekalian" ucap Naruto

"Terima Kasih Naru" jawab Kyuubi sambil tersenyum lembut kepada adiknya

"Ngomong-Ngomong Naru, Besok kamu akan foto kan, sudah dapat tukang fotonya ?" tanya kyuubi sambil membuka pintu penumpang yang berat pintunya bisa di bilang besar

"sudah, tadi aku baru saja pulang menemuinya" jawab Naruto

Perjalanan menuju kantor tempat Kyuubi bekerja sebagai direktur memakan waktu 15 menit, dalam waktu itu hanya di selimuti diam. Kyuubi sejak tadi terus saja memandangi dokumen-dokumen perusahaan.

"hmmm.. kau bohong ya ke pada menma?" Tanya kyuubi menginteogasi

"Heh bohong, bohong bagaimana Nee-chan" jawab naruto

"Benar sih tidak ada DVD, AC , Dan TV, tapi hmmm ini mobil yang sangat nyaman kau tahu, bahkan humvee orang itu kalah dengan ini, dan juga, memang tidak ada AC tapi... Kenapa tidak gerah ya" ujar kyuubi berturut-turut

Naruto terkikik geli melihat tingkah terkejut kakak perempuannya itu saat mengetahui kebenaran dari Mobilnya

"Heh.. kalau andai saja aku di tunjuk tou-san. Sudah pasti aku tidak mau" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba

"Iya naru, sebernarnya aku dan Nagato, agak menyesal mengambil jalan ini," Ujar kyuubi

"Hah... pasti karena waktu bersenang-senangmu jadi tersisa kan, Nee-chan?" Tanya Naruto

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk, sambil terus memandangi sebuah dokumen di depannya. Dia selalu saja fokus pada apa yang di kerjakannya, mungkin karena sudah menjadi kebiasaannya saat waktu kecil, dari kecil kakak tertuanya dan kakak keduanya selalu di jejali oleh ilmu yang bukan pada umurnya, terbesit rasa kasihan naruto kepada kakaknya itu

"Mau kukenalkan , seorang pria Nee-chan?" tanya naruto tiba-tiba

"Heh... kau serius ? Mana ada pria yang mau denganku? Lihat saja penampilanku" ujar kyuubi terkejut

Mobil naruto berhenti di lampu merah, di pandanginya kakak perempuannya itu, mulai dari rambut: pirang menyala, wajah :soal wajah Kyuubi memang tergolong cantik tapi sayang kurang "Dipoles" apalagi mata merah yang di turunkan ibunya, tubuh: untuk masalah ini Kyuubi memiliki tubuh bak model dan artis dada besar dan padat, pinggang yang langsing sangat prporsional, dan kakinya: memiliki jenjang dan panjang yang pas, tak sadar Naruto memandangi kakaknya dari tadi

"K-kenapa, kau memandangiku seperti itu naru ?" tanya kyuubi takut

"Tenang aku ini, masih waras, tak mungkin ber-incest denganmu, tapi ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya , nee-chan ini cantik, hanya saja terlalu malas berdandan. " ujar naruto menjawab kakaknya

"T-tentu saja bodoh, Mana ada waktu aku berias sementara dokumen-dokumen ini terus saja manumpuk, Hah..." ujar kyuubi menghela nafas

Lampu menyala hijau Naruto kembali menginjak pedal gas mobilnya

"Kalau masalah pria itu, serahkan padaku, dan masalah penampilan, Serahkan akan kuserahkan pada Naruko nanti, Dan sekarang keluarlah sana , turun Hush... " ujar naruto sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya

"N-Naru, kau mengusirku ?" tanya kyuubi Cengo

"Kita sudah sampai di Kantor , Bodoh. Cepat turun, aku mau mengunjungi hinata" ujar naruto sebal

Kyuubi berjalan keluar dari mobil naruto, "Hati-hati nee-chan " ucap naruto kepada kakaknya

"hmm, kau juga, segera beri aku keponakan yang lucu ya" ucap kyuubi jahil. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut dan melajukan mobilnya. Kyuubi yang berdiri dari tadi tak sabar malah dada..dada pada kepergian naruto, sadar akan kelakuannya dia langsung berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju kantornya, sapaan dari karyawan-karyawannya tak dihiraukannya

-XX-

**Sementara itu UN Base, Operation Centre Room**

Dua orang sambil berhadapan, membahas berkas dari pasukan elite gabungan, mereka terkejut-sangat terkejut dengan berkas yang ada di depan mereka,

"Tak ku sangka mereka sangat fanatik, dan lagi mereka sudah sejauh ini, " Ujar Seorang berbintang 4 , seorang yang paling berkuasa Di UN yaitu Kepala Staff UN Saat ini Yaitu General Robert Allison

"Ya, guh... Bagaimana ini, General ?" tanya seorang di depannya berpangkat bintang 3 yang bernama Pierre La Pointe.

"Segera Kumpulkan Pasukan Gabungan International, ini sudah menjadi darurat international, Misi gabungan ini bernama Task Force 108 (108th Task Force)

"Siap.." sambil berdiri dan mengambil berkas yang ada di depannya, dan memberi hormat kepada atasannya lalu keluar untuk memulai pengumpulan Pasukan

"Heaven Root... Ternyata ini yang menyebabkan 2 bencana di tim-teng itu ? dan juga Shattered Sky Part 2? Mereka ingin mengulang kejadian masa lalu ya, ternyata, sial..." umpat Sang General sambil menatap blue print di depannya

**Back To The Japan**

Keesokan harinya naruto menjemput hinata jam 08.00 pagi, hinata memakai dress imut, selutut berwarna biru. Setelah kekasih yang di tunggunya datang ia langsung masuk ke kursi penumpang yang sebelumnya sudah di bukakan oleh salah seorang maid dalam perjalanan hinata sangat penasaran naruto akan membawanya ke mana. Setelah 20 menit perjalanan, akhirnya semua pertanyaan hinata terjawab JSSDF Air Base. Itulah jawabannya, mobil naruto segera melewati gerbang yang sebelumnya sudah melalukan laporan masuk. Mobilnya menuju sebuah hanggar dan sudah terparkir Sebuah pesawat Jenis Mitsubishi F-2A , pesawat produksi Jepang sendiri , pesawat mungil mirip F-16 Milik Amerika,

"Sugoi... Pesawat yang keren , Naruto-kun" ucap hinata kagum memandang pesawat itu

"Bagus kan hime latarnya, pesawat ini mirip sekali dengan mu, hime" ujar naruto memeluk tubuh hinata

"Heh maksudnya" Tanya hinata

"Mungil, kuat, lincah, hebat, dan tetap elegant" ujar naruto lagi

Blush... wajah hinata memerah karena malu, naruto malah terkikik geli dan beberapa orang yang lewat pun tak luput dari pandangan kagum pada sosok hinata

"Ara... Aru-chin, kau terlambat" ucap wanita Berambut ungu kemerahan

"Ya, maaf mari jalanan macet , tadi" ujar naruto garuk-garuk kepaala belakangnya

"Heh... are...? itukah , tuan putrimu , wah... Cantik ya.. aku tak sabar melihat anakmu nanti, jadi seperti apa ya?" ujar mari penasaran

"Hah jangan menghayal yang tidak-tidak, oh iya perkenalkan hime, ini tukang foto kita, dan dulu "teman"ku saat di akademi sana" ujar naruto memperkenalkan Mari kepada hinata

"Perkenalkan Illyana "mari" Ezquaire, Panggil saja Mari" sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya mengajak salaman hinata

"S-senang bertemu denganmu, M-mari-chan... Namaku Hinata , Hyuuga hinata, " sambil membalas salaman mari dengan malu-malu

"Kyaaaa... Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiii, pastas saja Aru-chin luluh denganmu" jawab mari sambil teriak-teriak gak jelas

"hah sadahlah mari, ayo kita mulai, aku akan ganti baju Offrollku dulu, kau juga lepas Offroll-mu, kau hari ini belum terbang kan?" ujar naruto

"Iya memang aku belum terbang hari ini, tapi... Apa kau mau menelanjangiku di sini, Bodoh ?" ucap mari mulai nyolot

"URUSAI... maksudku segera ganti baju-mu, biar hinata yang pakai, Hime kau ikut dengannya, " uajr naruto

"Hm..." hinata mengangguk pelan dan mengekor di belakang mari menuju ruang ganti

Setelah 10 menit kemudian mari kembali dengan seseorang di belakangnya naruto tau itu adalah mari dengan kaos Polo dan celana Jean, "Oh sudah kembali, di mana hinata, mari?" tanya naruto

"Itu..." jawab mari sambil menunjuk hinata yang berdiri malu-malu dengan baju OffRoll khusus untuk pilot

Naruto memandang hinata tanpa sadar kata-kata meluncur dari mulutnya "Shion..." ujarnya pelan, mari yang masih bisa mendengar kata-kata itu lalu "PLAK..." menampuk mulut naruto , mari memberikan tatapan seolah berkata "Dia sudah mati, jangan kau ganggu dia, sekarang kau sudah punya bidadarimu sendiri, kenapa kau malah memikirkannya, berikan rasa hormat padanya, Tuan putrimu ini sangat Mencintaimu bodoh," naruto terkejut, hinata juga

"Jangan buka mulutmu seperti itu, bodoh, air liurmu itu menjijikkan" ujar mari kepada naruto

"Ah.. maaf aku terkejut melihatmu hinata, kau bagaikan malaikat, sempat saja aku tidak sadar, hehehehe" naruto tertawa garing dan mengirimkan pesan Mata kepada Mari "terima kasih mari, Kau memang "sahabatku" ". Mari hanya tersenyum

"ok bisa kita mulai" ujar mari mencairkan suasana. Akhirnya naruto dan hinata berfoto bersama berlatarkan Pesawat Jet F-2A itu. Mulai dari naruto duduk di ban peasawat dan hinata memandanginya di sampingnya bersandar di hidrolik penyangga roda, lalu berfoto di atas sayap pesawat, hinata duduk dengan kaki menggantung, lalu naruto merebahkan kepalanya di paha hinata ,tangannya memegang pipi cubby hinata, Mari yang menjadi tukang foto itu, muali aksinya seperti fotografer Pro, ya memang dia adalah mantan mahasiswa jurusan seni, karena bosan berkuliah maka dia bergabung dengan militer. Setelah itu naruto duduk di kokpit, dan hinta juga berada di kokpit, dengan di pangku menyamping oleh naruto wajahnya di dekatkan kepada hinata,

Sesi pemotretan itu berjalan selama 2 jam , dengan 200 foto yang di dapat akhirnya diputuskan foto yang di kokpit tadi akan menjadi foto utama di malam perayaan pernikahan mereka nanti, setelah berganti baju dan menyelesaikan transaksi kecil dengan mari naruto dan hinata langsung pulang , naruto terkikik geli ketika hinata mengeuh kepanasan dan capek, karena OffRoll yang di pakainya tebal dan agak berat. Di sepanjang perjalanan hinata tertidur karena kecapekan naruto yang melihat itu, mengelus puncak rambut indigo hinata dan tersenyum lembut" bodohnya aku , padahal aku sudah memiliki Malaikat, di sini" ujar naruto pelan

SKIP TIME saat hari pernikahan

Pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata di adakan di kuil setempat sepanjang upacara pernikahan itu Naruto selalu mengumpat dan menggurutu karena baju yang di gunakannya jauh dari kata aman, terbesit di pikirannya lebih baik memakai OffRoll dari pada baju ini, Di pandanginya Hinata juga tidak nyaman dengan baju itu tapi, bedanya hinata bisa menahan ketidak tahanan bajunya itu. Di saat terdengar ucapan "Dengan Ini Kalian Resmi Menjadi Pasangan Suami istri" naruto bernafas dengan lega, berakhir sudah penyiksaannya, segera setelah upacara panjang nan melelahkan itu, naruto berlari ke ruang ganti dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju santai, pastinya setelah acara itu selesai yang menunggunya adalah pesta perayaan yang di adakan di Mansion Namikaze, Acara yang paling merepotkan ke-2 bagi naruto. Segera setalah mereka pulang dari kuil, naruto dan hinata menuju Mansion Namikaze dan segera menempati kamar mereka.

"aku tak usah turun saja ya hime, nanti malam" ujar naruto ke pada hinata

"Tak boleh Naruto-kun itu kan acara , Pesta pernikahan, Lha terus nanti kalau naruto-kun tidak turun, akunya bagaimana ? Apa aku di sana sendirian ? Bagaimana Kalau aku di culik?" ucap hinata mencoba menakuti naruto, dan ternyata itu bekerja

"Hmm, aku tak akan membiarkan siapa-pun menculikmu hime" ucap naruto mendekati dan memeluk hinata dari belakang

Wajah hinata memerah atas perlakuan naruto. Naruto mulai menciumi Leher bagian belakang wanita yang baru saja menjadi istrinya itu. "Eh... Naru...hmmmm" hinata melenguh tiba-tiba menghentikan aksinya itu. Hinata sedikit kecewa karena naruto menghentikan itu

"Hime kau bau keringat, Ah... bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama saja maih ada waktu 2 jam sebelum pesta perayaannya" Tanya naruto

"Eh,...Tapi...Kyaaaaaaaa" hinata menjerit pelan naruto sudah menarik lepas baju hinata , dan segera melucuti semua pakaian hinata hingga hinata telanjang bulat. Lalu Naruto menggendong hinata ala bridal style menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mereka sampai di kamar mandi naruto segera melepaskan semua pakaiannya, mereka berdua sekarang sudah tak memakai pakaian lagi, Shower di nyalakan menyiram tubuh kedua insan ini. Naruto mulai mengecup Bibir Hinata. Awalnya hanya kecupan lalu menjadi semakin panas. Lidah Naruto mulai keluar untuk menjelajahi langit-langit mulut hinata. Hinata juga mulai membalas Ciuman panas Naruto. Lidah mereka bertautan hingga bibir hinata tak dapat menahan keluarnya saliva yang mulai mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Tangan naruto yang sedari tadi memeluk hinata mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan meraba dada hinata, tangan naruto mulai memegang lembut payudara milik hinata, lalu pagangannya semakin ke ujung dan mencubit nakal Puting Pink milik hinata. "Hmmmmm..." hinata mengerang lembut , ciuman yang panas itu lalu di hentikan, nafas hinata tersengal-sengal karena kurangnya pasokan udara yang masuk ke paru-parunya.

Naruto kemudian beralih berdiri di belakang hinata, sambil terus di guyur shower, ia mulai kembali meremas-remas lembut dada hinata.. "Hmmm.. Naru...to..kun...ah... jangan...Itu...Hmmmm ... Ter...lalu...luar biasa..HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" naruto kembali mencubit puting hinata , tak hanya satu namun kedua-duanya. Tubuh hinta melemas. Karena terlalu merasakan kenikamatan, tangan kiri naruto memegang tubuh hinata agar tidak jatuh, Lalu tangan kanannya turun ke arah bawah perut hinata, "Are..Hime... Kau sudah basah Ternyata" bisik naruto pada hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk malu dengan semburat merahnya

Tangan kanannya mulai mengelus-elus "Buah Persik" milik hinata, hinata hanya bisa melenguh pelan, "Naruto kun.. Itu.. Geli..ah..." hinata mulai merancau. Naruto kemudian perlahan-lahan mulai duduk berjongkok memangku hinata di pangkuannya dan melebarkan kedua kakinya. Sekarang di depan mereka adalah cermin yang memantulkan bayangan mereka berdua. "Hora.. Hime lihat... Cantik seperti buah persik, kan?" uajr naruto jahil

"Kyaaa... Naruto-kun Hentikan, itu memalukan" Ujar hinata

"EH..ah... Naru..." hinata berteriak kecil, karena jari naruto memasuki Ms.V hinata. "Jika sakit bilang oke ?" ujar naruto, hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, Satu jari mulai di gerakkan keluar masuk dari Ms.V hinata, di rasa sudah siap lalu naruto memasukkan jari tengahnya ke-pada hinata "Ah...Naru...Pelan-pelan, Sakit..." rintih hinata. Naruto mengecup lembut Hinata. Di masukkannya kedua jarinya secara pelan , "Hm...eh..." hinata mulai mengejang saat kedua jari naruto masuk seluruhnya . Hinata mencengkeram dengan kuat jari naruto, bagai kehilangan akal sehat, naruto mulai menggerakkan jarinya. Tubuh hinata semakin mengejang naruto malah semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya dan "Naru... AHHHHHHH..." tubuh hinata mulai berkedut-kedut. Cairan hangat mulai keluar dan membasahi naruto "Pluk..." naruto menarik jarinya , hinata jatuh tersimpuh di lantai, badannya serasa lemas. Naruto memandang maklum pada hinata, tapi hinata segera berbalik dan menjilati kedua jari naruto tersebut.

"Hime?...apa..yang..." ujar naruto

"slurrrp...karena ini salahku, membuat tangan naruto-kun kotor, maka a-aku akan m-membersihkannya, Naruto-kun" ujar hinata sambil memasukkan dan menjilati jari naruto bagaikan memakan es krim, ada rasa aneh di mulut hinata tapi entah kenapa hinata menyukai rasa itu

Jari naruto merasakan kelembutan dan basahnya lidah hinata, kemudian dia menarik paksa jarinya kemudian memegang dagu hinta

"Hime... Bolehkah ?" uajr naruto. Hinata memandang apa yang ada di depannya,di antara selakangan naruto berdiri tegak sebuah benda yang besar . "k-kamu akan memasukkan "itu" ke dalam ku naruto-kun?" tanya hinata takut

"jangan takut hime, hanya sakit sebentar kok, nanti juga enak, serahkan saja padaku" ujar naruto

Dengan takut-takut hinata mulai merebahkan diri di lantai kamar mandi dan membuka kedua pahanya, ujung kepala Mr.P naruto mulai di gesek-gesekkan di depan Ms.V hinata. Hinata melenguh , antara takut dan nikmat. Kemudian naruto mendorong masuk secara pelan , sentak hinata berteriak tapi , sebelum berteriak naruto menyumpal mulut hinata dengan mulutnya "HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Perih dan sakit, itu yang di rasakan hinata, air matanya mulai mengalir di sudut matanya , kakinya juga mengunci erat pada pinggang naruto, Danjuga Mr.P nya di remas , sangat kuat oleh hinata . darah segar mulai mengalir Dari Lubang hinata, 5 menit lamanya naruto terdiam saat tubuh mereka bersatu, sedari tadi naruto mencoba menenangkan hinata dengan mengulum bibir mungilnya dengan lembut.

"Boleh aku gerakkan hime ?" tanya naruto

"Hmm.. Pelan-pelan Ya Naruto-kun" ujar hinata

"serahkan saja Padaku" ucap naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, ia mulai dari pelan takut hinata keaskitan lagi, Ternyata hinata mulai menikmatinya, dengan adanya lenguhan kembut hinata, naruto mempercepat, hinata mulai gelisah tak karuan.. "ahhh... Naru..Ah...AH...Ah..Lagi...Kumohon..."rancauan mulai keluar dari mulut hinata. Naruto semakin mempercepat temponya, hinata semakin kencang meremas naruto. Dan "AH..." teriakan hinata terlepas, tubuhnya ,mengejang hebat, disusul dengan naruto junga mengejang , menyemburkan benihnya ke tubuh hinata, "Eh...Naruto-kun...Panas...ah...perutku ada sesuatu yang panas... " rancauan hinata masih saja terdengar

Tak terasa mereka sudah melakukan 3 kali dalm satu jam itu, Naruto keluar menggendong hinata dengan Bridal Style. Yang berkondisikan tubuh mereka masih telanjang bulat, "ayo kita siap, siap hime, 1 jam lagi pesta akan di mulai, segeralah berdandan" ucap naruto

"Eh..Tapi...hmmm" belum sempat protes bibir hinata sudah di cium naruto

"Hime , kamu ini gadis nakal ya, Ya..iya.. Nanti setelah pesta , kita lanjutkan " ucap naruto sambil mengelus payudara kanan hinata

"I-iya ... eh.. Hnnnnn...Kya..." hinata menjerit karena putingnya di cubit naruto secara tiba-tiba

"Hime , suaramu Manis sekali.." sambil mengecup dahi hinata

"mo~ jangan menggodaku naruto-kun" ujar hinata. Mereka Pun segera bersiap-siap untuk Perayaan Pesta pernikahan Mereka

**TBC**

**Ups Sorry, Cliff Hanger Kah ?**

**Reviewnya please karna review anda benshin saya**

**Sorry kalo ada typo, mohon bantuan Checknya**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Back To The Sky , With New Squadron And New Mission**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:** Bercerita tentang Namikaze naruto, bocah konyol yang selalu di bully teman-temannya sejak SMP, bahkan Saudara dan orang tuanya tidak menaruh kepercayaan kepadanya, sejauh ini hanya 2 orang yang di percayainya,memutuskan kabur dari rumah saat lulus SMA dan pergi ke amerika untuk bergabung menjadi pilot pesawat tempur militer UN, Bagaimanakah kisah hidup naruto ? Let's check this out

**Warning: Banyak Karakter Import(OC), OOC, Typo, EYD, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Terima kasih untuh para reader dan khususnya para Reviewer**

Setelah selesai bergumul selama hampir 1 jam di kamarnya Naruto dan Hinta Turun . Di sana ruang tengah mansion Namikaze sudah di sulap menjadi ruangan Khusus berpesta, tamu-tamu pun mulai hadir, mulai dari Keluarga, Kolega orang tua mereka, dan juga... "teman-teman" Naruto dan Hinata sewaktu SMA, di sana mulai ramai, dan bertambah ramai lagi saat Naruto dan Hinata turun menjajaki tangga dari lantai dua, Bak seorang Pangeran dan tuan Putrinya, mereka berdua terlihat begitu serasi dengan Jas resi dan gaun yang elegannya.

Dan dimulailah saat-saat yang paling menyebalkan bagi Naruto, Memberi salam bagi tamu, menahan diri, dan selalu "Tersenyum" membuat ia lelah mental, tetapi pandangannya mulai berubah sinis ketika ia mulai menyalami "Teman-teman"nya dulu. Wajah yang tersenyum berganti dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, "Poker Face" , tetapi saat matanya mulai menjelajahi seluruh ruangan sahabat karib, dan kekasihnya tidak terlihat di mata birunya itu

"Are?, ino-chan? Teme dan Sakura-chan kok tidak keliatan?" tanya naruto pada ino

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Naruto ? Katanya sih mereka kuliah di Amerika , tapi ponselnya sama sekali tidak aktif ?" jawab ino

"oh.. Begitu ya? Ya sudahlah, aku mau tanya paman Fugaku saja? Hime kau tunggu sebentar di sini ya, Ino titip hinata sebentar" jawab naruto, sedangkan hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum manis, lalu naruto berjalan menuju arah kumpulan kolega orang tua mereka

"Roger, Pangeran" jawab ino menggoda

Setelah agak lama mencari akhirnya ketemu juga "Fugaku jii-san ?" panggil naruto

Orang yang di panggil menengok dan "Oh naruto ya, ada apa ?" jawab fugaku dingin

"Sasuke kok tidak datang?" tanya naruto pada Uchiha Fugaku ayah sasuke

"kenapa kau menanyakan kabar anak tak berguna itu, sekarang dia ada di Amerika, entah melakukan apa , aku tak mau tau" jawabnya lagi. Sontak mata Naruto terbelalak. Tak percaya apa yang di katakan orang tua sahabatnya itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Naruto langsung berbalik dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

'Sasuke kan ? anak kesayangan, apa yang di lakukan si Teme itu ya' pikir Naruto  
>'ah, akan aku urus nanti' ia mengakhiri pikirannya<p>

Naruto berjalan menuju di mana istrinya tadi di tinggal, tetapi setelah istrinya mulai terlihat di pandangan matanya, ia mulai menghampirinya tapi , ia melihat orang lain , 3 orang sedang mengelilingi istrinya itu, sedikit memicingkan matanya, ternyata orang itu Deidara,Kiba, dan Shino, semua mantan Kekasih Hinata, ketiga orang itu tersenyum jahil dan mencoba menyentuh-nyentuh Hinata, tetapi Hinata mencoba menghindar sebisa mungkin. Naruto yang melihat itu menggeram kesal, berjalan dengan langkah yang panjang mendekati mereka

"Bisakah Kalian Sopan sedikit, dia ini sudah menjadi istri seseorang!" ucap Naruto tegas membuat 3 orang laki-laki itu terkejut

"N-naruto" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Naruto memandang tajam mereka bertiga,mengeluarkan aura "Binatang Buas"nya. Lalu meraih tubuh mungil hinata dan menariknya ke pelukan naruto. Mereka bertiga salah tingkah. Antara takut dan bingung, melihat Naruto yang memndang tajam dan mnyeramkan

"Aku penasaran siapa, yang mengundang orang-orang brengsek seperti kalian karena aku sendiri tak merasa mengundang kalian.. Cih..." ujar Naruto ketus

"Aku ingin kalian pergi, jangan sampai kalian terlihat di depan mataku lagi, atau akan kulubangi kepala kalian... 'Klek' " bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kata-kata Naruto. Tangannya memegang sesuatu dan menodongkan ke arah mereka bertiga , FN ES 5.7, di tangannya dan di todongkan ke arah mereka , dengan wajah kaget+takut benda itu mengarah mereka. Ke-3 orang itu mulai gemetar. Akhirnya dengan langkah yang masih bergetar mereka berjalan keluar dari mansion Namikaze, Naruto kembali memasukkan Pistolnya ke dalam saku di dalam Jas resminya

"N-naruto-kun" panggil Hinata pada Naruto

"hn.. apa hime?" jawab Sambil mengusap puncak mahkota surai indigo milik istrinya

"T-terima kasih " ucap Hinata lirih dengan wajah yang memerah

Pesta berjalan lancar, sudah 2 jam menikmati pesta. Saat Naruto berjalan ke balkon lantai 2 bersama Hinata. Ia memeluk istrinya dari belakang sambil memandang ke arah atas, Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas balkon. Dan mereka berdua merasakan angin semilir yang nyaman

"Hime..." ucap Naruto lirih

"hmm ? ada apa Naruto-kun ?" jawab hinata

"Kau cantik malam, ini " ucap Naruto lagi dan.. "CUP..." Mencium lembut bahu Hinata

"hmm,... Naruto-kun Jangan, Itu geli" Hinata mulai menggelinjang, Naruto menciumi bahu putihnya dengan lembut berulang kali. Tak sampai di situ saja Naruto mulai menaikkan ciumannya ke leher Hinata.

"ah..." Hinata melenguh lirih, membuat Semakin bernafsu, tetapi di saat ciumannya sampai di telinga Hinata. Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya

"Eh..." lagi-lagi Hinata cukup kecewa

Melepaskan pelukannya dan berputar ke belakang , bagai naluri milik Naruto akan terjadi sesuatu di belakangnya. Akhirnya memang , seseorang memakai Tuxedo menghampirinya, umurnya sekitar 40 tahunan, ia mengenal orang itu, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya, Super Ace Kebanggaan UN. Col.William "Alex" Bishop. Sontak Memberi hormat kepadanya

"Istirahat Lt" ujar William

"aku tak ingat kalau , mengundang , anda Kolonel ?" ucap Naruto pada William

"aku hanya berkunjung Kidz, Selamat atas pernikahanmu" jawab William sambil memberi sebuah tatapan aneh yang Tak di mengerti Hinata

"Hime... Kembalilah ke dalam, nikamti pestanya, aku ingin berbicara dengannya sebentar" Ucap Kepada Hinata, ia hanya mengangguk dan dan berjalan menuju ke dalam dan turun menuju ke pesta. Hanya tinggal 2 orang lelaki dari militer yang ada di situ

"Ada perlu apa , Kolonel ? sampai datang jauh-jauh ke sini ?" tanya Naruto

Kemudian William mengeluarkan map coklat dari dalam saku jas Tuxedonya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto dan ia mulai membuka map itu.

"Ini adalah hasil dari penyusupan dan pengintaian , dari pasukan gabungan UN " jawab William

Naruto terbelalak melihat apa isi map itu, sebuah Blue print, berbentuk seperti Meriam 88 Flak milik jerman semasa perang dunia 2 , lalau sebuah roket Apollo, Dan missil, lalu membuka halaman selanjutnya, beisi foto citra satelit berbentuk lingkaran seperti jam dinding tapi dengan satu jarum panjang

"apa ini , kolonel ?" tanya Penasaran

"Itu adalah Proyek dari UFW, mereka ingin membuat bumi ini kiamat lagi seperti peristiwa 50 tahun yang lalu, Kau lihat bentuk Meriam 88 Flak itu? Itu adalah tersangka utama insiden misterius yang kau alami Lt, "Heaven Root" (tangga surga) sebuah senjata yang menembak proyektil baja tungstein berongga dengan kecepatan 0.7C (0.7 kali kecepatan cahaya) ... " ucap William mulai menjelaskan kepada Naruto tapi sebelum meneruskan penjelasannya Naruto segera menyela

"Apabila sebuah benda memiliki tingkat kepadatan, dan kerapatan yang tinggi, serta memiliki bentuk tertentu, dan melaju dengan kecepatan mendekati kecepatan cahaya, maka saat terbentur, meledak atau menghantam sebuah objek di depannya walaupun itu memiliki setengah dari ukurannya secara tiba-tiba. Akan terjadi hentakan energi kinetik yang tidak terkira," ucap Naruto meneruskannya

"jadi senjata laknat ini yang menghancurkan semuanya" Ujar Naruto sambil menatap tajam apa yang di lihatnya

"ya, dan kami membentuk sebuah tim untuk mencegah dan mengakhiri semuanya" William mulai berbicara maksud dari kedatangannya

"ini bernama Task Force 108, beranggotakan beberapa orang terpilih UN, dan kau adalah orang yang terpilih dari sekian banyak orang untuk terbang bersama squadron ku nak ?" William mulai meneruskan

"Memangnya ada apa dengan 1 orang di squadron anda , kolonel ? Tanya Naruto

"Dia pensiun dini, setelah keracunan oksigen, saat pesawatnya di tembak musuh dan asap beracun bocor dan masuk ke dalam tabung oksigennya. Bagaimana kau mengambilnya ?" ujar William lagi

"Tentu, Tugas Sudah Memanggil" jawab Naruto dengan pasti

"Tapi kau baru menikah, apa tak sebaiknya berpikir dulu ?" tanya William mengingatkan

"Tugas ini berhubungan dengan masa depan, aku tak ingin bercinta dengan istriku di temani longlongan tembakan, aku ingin bercinta dengannya dalam keadaan tenang kolonel ?" jawab Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan

"Baiklah kau berangkat besok lusa, akan ada yang menjemputmu, persiapkan perlengkapanmu, " ujar William

"Siap, Kolonel" ujar Naruto sambil memeberi hormat

-XX-

Sekarang Naruto berada di kamarnya bersama Hinata, ia duduk di ranjang sedangkan Hinata sedang menyisir rambut, dan bersiap untuk tidur. Saat Naruto dan Hinata terbaring saling berdekatan dan berpelukan, tiba-tiba ia berbicara

"Hime, lusa aku akan kembali bertugas" ucap Naruto membuka percakapan

"heh, bukannya cuti-mu masih panjang ? " sontak Hinata terkejut

"Tugas memanggil hime, Garis Depan semakin memburuk, Apakah kau tidak melihatnya di Berita TV , mereka semakin brutal " ucap Naruto memberi pengertian kepada istrinya,

Sontak Hinata mulai panik, bingung dan takut "Tapi Kenapa harus Naruto-kun, Kenapa bukan orang lain , Kenapa..., Kenapa...". kata-kata Hinata mulai terputus-putus air matanya tumpah, seakan tak rela suaminya yang baru sehari menikah harus kembali ke tempat berbahaya,

"Hime tolong dengarkan aku, mohon ijinkan aku hime, aku Berjanji akan Kembali Hidup-hidup, utuh seperti saat ini" ujar Naruto memohon

"Tidak aku tidak rela, Naruto-kun pergi ...Hiks..." Hinata mulai memeluk Naruto

"Ku mohon hime, ini demi masa depan , dunia dan kehidupan kita dan juga penduduk bumi kelak, Kumohon pengertianmua, aku juga tidak mau berpisah denganmu, tugas memanggil, kumohon pengertianmu, hime.. kumohon... aku aka..." sambil memeluk hinata yang menangis kata-katanya menggantung karena Hinata tiba-tiba menyela

"Tidak... Pokoknya...tidak.. Aku tak mau berpisah dengan Naruto-kun lagi, aku tau ini egois, ..." sebelum selesai mengatakan kata-katanya, Hinata kaget Naruto menggigit pelan daun telinganya.

"Ini Hukuman untukmu, untuk telinga yang tak mau mendengarkan . Hep..." Naruto mengulum daun telinga Hinata, lalu melepaskan daun telinganya yang memerah

"Dan...Hmmmmmmmmmmm" Naruto mengulum Bibir mungil Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata menerima apa yang Suaminya perlakukan

"Itu hukuman untuk bibirmu yang tajam karena kata-katamu, hime, dan satu lagi..."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm"Naruto kembali mencium hinata menyibak bibir mungilnya dan memasukkan lidahnya mengulum lidah Hinata, "Dan itu adalah hukuman untuk lidahmu , hime karena selalu saja berkata-kata egois" ujar Naruto pada Hinata yang Wajahnya sudah memerah

"Aku janji hime, aku akan tetap hidup, maka dari itu Kumohon, tunggulah kepulanganku ? ok .. Hora.. jangan menangis lagi, " ujar Naruto sambil menyandarkan hidungnya ke dahi Hinata

"Naruto-kun , Kumohon tepati janjimu ya ?" ujar Hinata lirih

"Aku janji hime, Aku janji, sebelum aku menepati janjiku aku tidak akan mati semudah itu" ujar Naruto pada Hinata

Mereka memulai aktifitas mereka sebagai suami istri pada malam itu, semua di lakukan dengan lembut dan penuh cinta, tanpa Hawa nafsu ataupun paksaan, akhirnya mereka tertidur lelap walau tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh mereka, dan mereka juga dalam keadaan masih "Bersatu".

-XX-

Keesokan paginya Naruto mulai mempersiapkan perlengkapannya, di bantu oleh isrinya, dia memasukkan baju seragam miiter Naruto, Kaus ganti, celana , DLL DSB ke dalam ransel milik Naruto. Saat Naruto sibuk mengecheck pakaiannya Hinata , yang sedari tadi menata bajunya di dalam ransel , bahunya bergetar, mengetahui itu Naruto menghampirinya, memeluk lembut punggung Hinata dari belakang. Kepala Naruto di sandarkan di bahu kanan Hinata, menempelkan kepalanya hingga menyentuh kepala Hinata dan berbisik

"Hime, Jangan seperti itu ? Bagaimanapun kamu harus siap, Kan dulu aku sudah bilang, resiko jadi seorang istri tentara ?" Ujar naruto lembut sambil mempertahankan posisinya

Angin musim Gugur yang mulai datang pun menyibak kedua wajah insan itu. Terasa dingin dan menyejukkan, air mata hinata mulai tumpah.

"T-tapi. Naruto-kun , aku tidak mengira kalau rasanya seperti ini , Hiks..." Hinata terisak

"Hora... Jangan menangis , Ok ? Doakan saja aku, hime, aku pasti pulang , dengan utuh tentunya" ujar Naruto kepada istrinya itu

"CUP..." Naruto mengecup pelan dan penuh kasih sayang pipi sang istri tercintanya. Lalu didirikannya tubuh mungil Hinata dan di rebahkannya di ranjang ukuran king sizenya,

"hime..." pandangan mata Naruto memandang lembut iriss Lavender milik Hinata

"Hmmm...baik Naruto-kun" seakan Hinata tau apa yang diinginkan suaminya. Mulaailah di sibaknya baju hinata, hingga Hinata polos tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun di susul dengan Naruto. Seharian mereka melakukannya, mereka hanya keluar kamar pada waktu sarapan, makan siang , dan makan malam. Selebihnya mereka berdua bergumul di dalam kamar mereka, desahan dan jeritan kecil mewarnai hari terakhir Naruto bersama Istri Lavendernya itu hingga malam yang mulai dingin tak bisa mendinginkan tubuh pasangan baru itu yang penuh dengan keringat dan cairan cintaa

**Keesokan Paginya**

"Jaga kesehatan, Naru, jangan makan sembarangan, jangan terlalu banyak makan ramen, jangan keluar malam, jangan telat tidur, jangan...bla..bla...bla" ibu Naruto, Kushina menceramahi anaknya dengan posesifnya

"Ma~ Ma~, sudah-sudah Kushi-chan , Naru itu sudah besar , sudah punya istri lho" ujar Minato menenangkan Kushina yang mulai berlinang air mata, semua keluarga besarnya menahan tangis atas kebrangkatan Naruto

"Kaa-san sudahlah jangan khawatirkan aku, semua sudah di jamin di sana" jawab Naruto Santai. Lalu menghampiri Hinata, istrinya dan mengecup dahinya.

"Hime, Tunggu kepulanganku ok ?" ujar Naruto kepada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk pelan , lalu meraih tangan kanan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, di posisikan seperti salaman dan Tak disangka Hinata mencium punggung tangan Naruto, seperti menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah istri yang berbakti pada suaminya, lalu Naruto sedikit terkejut dan merangkul puncak Surai indigo Hinata dan membawanya ke pelukan Naruto

"Terbanglah wahai , Kesatria Langitku" ucap Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya . ia dan seluruh keluarga besar Namikaze hanya bisa melihat Mobil Humvee Naruto keluar dari komplek mansion Namikaze

**UN Air Base , Japan Branch**

Setelah perjalanan 1 jam yang menurutnya lama, akhirnya sampai juga. Naruto turun dari mobil Humveenya sambil menggendong tas Ransel miliknya, berjalan menyusuri area landasan , mata Naruto terbelalak, Terhampang jelas sebuah Aerial Aircraft Carrier jenis **XB-0 Hresvelgr, ** buatan Amerika dan Jerman, dengan panjang 477 meter, Lebar + bentang sayap 950 meter, dan tinggi 125 meter, dengan mesin jet saat ini berbahan bakar Foton Hidrogen alias Nuklir hidrogen. Pesawat ini merupakan benteng terbang sekaligus reaktor nuklir terbang , mampu membawa 35 pesawat jet lengkap dengan semua peralatan penunjang+1500 awak pesawat yang terdiri , teknisi pesawat, pilot, komandan, dan juga pasukan support, berbentuk mirip ikan pari, dan mampu terbang setinggi 30.000kaki serta batasan waktu terbang tidak terbatas, hanya mendarat saat mengisi kembali bahan makanan , dan perbaikan rutin

Mata biru Naruto melihat dengan kagum, pesawat di depannya

"Mangagumkan bukan, Kidz" kata seorang dari belakang Naruto yang Membuatnya tersentak

"Ah.. Kolonel... " jawabnya terkejut

"Bagaimana, kau siap ?" tanya William

"hah... aku siap kembali ke udara, ngomong-ngomong di mana squad kita, apa namanya" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Ayo ikut aku, akan kuperkenalkan kau kepada mereka, Nama Squadron Kita adalah WarWolf squadron " Ajak William

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan kecil dengan meja bulat di tengahnya, ada dua orang yang satu sedang memainkan Smartphone-nya dan yang satunya membaca buku , bukan sembarang buku, lebih tepatnya "Majalah Dewasa" .

"Ok squad, kita kedatangan anggota baru, Perkenalkan Dirimu nak" ujar William

"Perkenalkan , Nama saya Liutenant Namikaze Naruto, Callsign Kidz, Tugas terakhir saya di Kairo, mesir sekitar 4 bulan lalu" dengan lantang Naruto memperkalkan namanya di depan anggota squad barunya, sontak kedua oragn tadi yang sempat sibuk sendiri menghentikan aktifitasnya, dan

"Hei Kolonel kau tidak bercanda kan , membawa Bocah yang lolos dari Neraka ini ke sini ?" tanya seorang yang bertampang cukup muda umurnya sekitar 30 tahunan , dan berambut coklat seperti Kolonel William, dan berpangkat Kapten

"Aku tak percaya Bertemu Kesatria Langit Di sini" ujar seorang yang mungkin 4 tahun dari umurnya berambut cepak seperti Naruto tapi berwarna Hitam Legam. Naruto hanya bisa Cengo. Lalu mereka berdua mendekati Naruto dengan tampang bersemangat

"Welcome in the Hell, Kidz, I'm Jack , Mj. George "Jack" Rindelhalt , Call Me "Jack" " seorang yang berpangkat Mayor tadi mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengajak salaman Naruto

"Nice to meet, you Mj. I'm really Happy, Right now" jawab Naruto

"I'm John "kreaken" Blackburn, Call me Kraken , Kidz" seorang yang berpangkat letnan ganti memeperkenalkan dirinya

"Nice to meet you, friend, OK let's Fly and Starts the party guys" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman semangatnya

"Hahahah, bocah ini tahu cara berpesta rupanya, " ucap William tersenyum melihat anggota squad barunya

Akhirnya keempat orang tadi saling bercengkrama , melingkari sebuah meja , tak lupa sebotol bir di masing-masing tangan mereka menemani obrolan santai mereka. Dari situ mereka tahu kalau Naruto baru saja Menikah, sontak semua Teman barunya itu, menyanyikan lagu, entah itu lagu apa, tapi sangat menyenangkan , dan menghangatkan. Lalu sifat Kraken yang mata Duitan, dan Jack yang masih Jomblo hingga saat ini. Serta kolonelnya, Boss-nya yang baru saja menerima kabar gembira kalau istrinya baru saja melahirkan anak pertamanya .

Tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 14.00. Naruto bejalan di sekitar Benteng terbang , melihat dan mengaguminya, ia saat ini juga menemani Kolonel William "Alex" Bishop, untuk briefing ke dalam Kambatan , Benteng terbangnya

"Ngomong-ngomong, kolonel, mana pesawat kita ?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Tenaglah kidz, kau akan tahu nanti sore " jawab Kolonel William dengan nada merahasiakan, Naruto hanya berjalan mengikuti Kolonel-nya tanpa banyak tanya lagi

Setelah sampai di kambatan benteng terbang, tepatnya di Briefing Room , mereka berdua masuk ruangan yang tak begitu besar, hanya cukup di huni sekitar 25 orang saja, dan mendapati perwakilan dari beberapa squadron, ada 4 squadron tempur, 1 squadron Bomber, dan 1 Batalion Tempur Darat. Pertama 2 orang Berkebangsaan Rusia dari yang duduk di bangku paling depan , RedMoon Squadron dengan komandannya Kolonel Sergei Illich dan seorang tangan kanannya , lalu Wizard Squadron dari Inggris dengan Komandannya Kolonel Joshua Bristow, lalu Lancer Squadron dari Jerman dengan komandannya Gleminr Rakonzky, Squadron yang di tempatinya saat ini WarWolf Squadron dengan Komandannya Kolonel William "Alex" Bishop, dan komandan Pasukan Darat Arrow Blades, batalion yang dulu bersama dengan kelompok Naruto yang membebaskan Kairo, tak lupa juga AWACS mereka dengan callsign "Magic". Lalu ada squadron Bomber Milik UN Razor Squadron , dari sini Naruto terbelalak , Komandan Squadron ini paling muda di antara mereka semua , seumuran dengannya, memiliki Rambut Cepak seperti Naruto tapi berwarna Biru Donker, Mata Onyx yang tajam, "Teme ?" ujar Naruto Dalam Hati

Setelah itu mereka mengikuti Briefing, misi pertama mereka adalah membebaskan tawanan Perang UFW di sekitar pulau terpencil 450km tenggara pangkalan militer Rusia di China Vladivostock. Mereka akan berangkat dari jepang menggunakan benteng terbang lalu mengarahkan pesawat mereka ke tempat tersebut untuk membersihkan langit, dan memberi support udara ke pada batalion darat. Briefing berjalan lancar dan mereka bubar untuk meng-check pesawat mereka dan perlengkaapan mereka

"Oi... Teme, tunggu " teriak Naruto Yang memanggil Temannya

"hn..."dia hanya berbalik dan memberi jawaban hanya 2 huruf konsonan yang melegenda, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu di kerah seragam pilotnya, Naruto memicingkan matanya, pangkat seperti bunga melati sebanyak satu buah, saat sadar dia langsung memberikan hormat kepada orang itu, dan berdiri tegak. Orang itu hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah temannya yang sudah tak bertemu selama hampir 6 tahun itu

"Sudahlah, Dobe, aku hanya bercanda santai saja, " ucapnya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya

"Kau ini , Teme, selalu saja, ah maaf maksudku Sasuke" ujar Naruto pada Sahabatnya sambil bersalaman dan berpelukan ala sahabat

"Lama tak jumpa, Dobe, kau berubah" ujar Sasuke

"hahahahah, Kau juga Teme, mana Model Rambut "Pantat Ayam"mu itu " ucap Naruto sambil menahan tawa

"kau juga, mana model rambut durianmu itu ?" Sasuke tak mau kalah

"hah, kau jadi banyak bicara ya, teme padahalkan kau dulu hanya berka 'hn' saja , wkwkwkwkwkkwk" tawa Lepas sambil menepuk-nepul bahu sahabat karibnya itu

"ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau di sini ? Kata ayahmu kau kuliah ? di Amerika ?" tanya Naruto memastikan

"kenapa aku di sini yang pasti aku jadi pilot lah, kau ini Dobe-mu memang masih ada ya ? ini berawal dari aku menentang ayahku, dia mau aku mengambil perusahaannya , tapi aku menolak dan dia marah besar, dia sudah kecewa padaku, katanya 'terserah sekarang apa maumu' itu katanya, aku beralasan ingin kuliah di Amerika tapi , aku malah pergi ke UN Academi Asia Branch, dan jadilah aku seperti ini." Ucapnya

"Pluk'' Naruto meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu sasuke, "Kita memang Sahabat Teme" .3 detik kemudian Lalu pecahlah Tawa mereka berdua , tiba-tiba

"oi... Sasuke-kun , aku perlu kau menandatangani ini lho, pesawat kita akan di angkut, Are... Naruto kah , ya lama tak jumpa, Kau berubah Naruto, makin gagah saja kau" ucap wanita berambut pink dan seumuran dengannya memakai baju pilot dan terbungkus jaket berbahan parasut, dengan emblem "Razor Squadron"

"Are...? Sakura-chan, jadi kamu juga jadi penerbang ya ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"hmm tidak juga aku Ko-pilot Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura dengan senyuman yang manis

"wah.. Enaknya , Ko-pilot pacar sendiri, aku jadi iri teme, eh ngomong-ngomong, waktu terbang kau mengemudikan pesawat atau Sakura-chan , Teme ?" tanya Naruto Jahil

"Urusai..." jawan Sasuke Ketus

"hehehehehe... ngomong-ngomong Sakura kau tidak berubah ya?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura Tiba-tiba sambil memandangi tubuhnya mungil Sakura, meski tingginya menjuntai sekitar 170cm

"He ? Apa maksudnya Naruto ?" jawab sakura merasa aneh

"hmmm.. Dadamu masih saja RATA , Sakura ?" jawab Naruto sambil menekankan Kata Rata

Sakura yang sadar akan kata-kata Naruto wajahnya mulai memerah , Sasuke menahan tawa dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, sedangkan Naruto "Gemphhhh" tertawa Tapi di tahan membuat pipinya menggembung.

"Grrrr... Naruto.! SANNARO!" Sakura berteriak dan mengaitkan tangannya ke pada Leher Naruto bermaksud mencekiknya,

"Gemphhh... Lihat Teme , Aku di peluk papan Cucian" ucap Naruto yang tengah di cekik Sakura masih sempat berkata pada Sasuke

"Ah.. jangan Begitu Dobe. Jahat kamu itu" Ujar Sasuke terlihat membela Sakura

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura yang tengah mencekik Naruto matanya mulai mengeluarkan bintang-bintang, kekasihnya Sasuke membelanya, tapi...

"Bukan papan cucian, tapi Papan Telenan " jawab Sasuke Cuek, Naruto tak kuasa menahan tawanya, di mulai meledak, dan Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi coolnya dengan pipi yang merah karena menahan tawa.

"hiks...hiks...hiks..." Sakura mulai menangis akibat perkataan kekasih dan sahabat kekasihnya, dan melepaskan cekikannya pada Naruto, lalu tersungkur di tanah dan mulai terisak

"Sudah Cherry, jangan menangis, kan aku Cuma bercanda" Ucap sasuke pada Sakura sambil memeluk lembut tubuh mungil nan berisi itu

"iya...saki .. jangan menangis, Ma'af mengatakan hal yang berlebihan, padahal kan kenyataan" ujar Naruto memelankan suara pada kalimat terkhirnya , sontak Sasuke Menghadiahi Death Glare-nya pada Naruto. Yang di beri death glare hanya bersiul-siul tak jelas

"Oh iya , aku baru saja menikah, lho ?" ucap Mencoba menghibut Sahabatnya

"oh ya, dengan siapa dobe ?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, kalian ingat " jawab Naruto

"Hyuu...ga...hina..ta, ah aku ingat gadis Lavender yang agak kikuk itu kan , Naruto, yang selalu pingsan saat kau dekati" ujar Sakura langsung gembira seakan rasa sedihnya hilang

"yup, Benar Saki, yah walau baru sehari menikah, aku langsung bertugas kembali hehehehehe" Ujar Naruto sambil cengar-cengir

Sontak Sakura melotot dan mencengkram kerah baju Naruto, "Berjanjilah untuk Tidak Mati , Naru, karena jika Kau mati aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, aku akan membongkar kuburnmu jika kau mati, dan menghidupkanmu dengansegala cara" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba menajadi seram

"i..iya...iya.. aku juga tidak mau amti, jika kau perlakukan seperti itu, memangnya aku ini Frangkenstein apa ?" ujar Naruto dengan Mata yang setengah tertutup

"hooo, kalian akrab sekali ?" suara baritone yang di kenal Naruto , terdengar dari belakangnya, ternyata dia adalah bosnya, Kolonel William, sontak ketiganya memberi hormat pada William

"Istirahat, Ace" ucap William

"Senang anda bisa bergabung , Kolonel" Ucap Sasuke pada William

"Hah.. sama-sama Mj, Ngomong-ngomong, Kidz ayo ku perlihatkan Tungganganmu" Ajak William

"Siap , Kolonel, Teme , Sakura-chan, Sudah dulu ya, sampai ketemu di sana" ucap Naruto meninggalkan ke-2 sahabatnya itu,

Naruto dan William berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah hanggar, setelah sampai di hanggar Mata Naruto terbelalak , kaget

"Kolonel, ini kan?" tanya Naruto

"ini lah Tunggangan kita CFA-44" William menyadarkan keterkejutan Naruto

Pesawat tempur yang ada di depan mereka saat ini adalah kumpulan Pesawat Tempur Generasi selanjutnya di sebut Generasi 5.5++ , yang akan menjadi tunggangan sang Kesatria Langit saat ini adalah pesawat bertipe CFA-44 Nosferatu. Pesawat tempur hasil dari kerja sama Mikoyan dan Sukhoi dari Rusia untuk badan dan Lockheed Martin dari Amerika yang mengerjakan kulit sayap dan bagian dalam, Mitsubishi HI yang mengerjakan Mesinnya yaitu menggunakan mesin bertenaga listrik teknologi saat ini, pesawat bertipe sayap tertukar, yaitu sayap kecil yang biasanya ada di ekor, sekarang berada di depan, dan sayap utama berada di belakang, memiliki 2 mesin , kecepatan maksimum 2,9 Match hampir Menembus kecepatan Hypersonic(3.0 macth) walaupun mesinnya bertenaga listrik,pesawat itu memiliki reaktor mini di yang berada di belakang kokpit pilot, itu lah sumber energy dari peasawat ini,Lalu dilengkapi fitul STOVL (Short Take Off And Vertical landing) yang memungkinkan pesawat bisa tinggal landas dengan landasan yang pendek dan mendarat secara vertikal layaknya Helikopter, lalu nama CFA di ambil dari kegunaan pesawat ini yaitu "Carrier, Fighter, Attacker" dan angka 44 adalah angka yang di ambil dari proyek masa depan Mikoyan , Yaitu Project Mig 1.44. Pesawat itu mampu membawa 12 rudal AGM 64 maverick, 2 tabung Launcher Missile jarak dekat High Frequency Metal Detector dengan 70 unit per Launchernya, dan 8 AMRAAM yaitu missil udara-ke udara jarak Jauh Berpandu radar Hooming, secara bersamaan . Semua itu di simpan di Weapon Bay , yaitu ruangan khusus di tengah badan dan ke-dua sayap bagian bawah pesawat, untuk menambah Fitur Stealthnya. Dan senjata spesial Missile All Direction sebanyak 30 buah yang tersimpan di sekujur badan pesawat yang bisa di tembakan 10 unit secara bersamaan.

Naruto tak percaya apa yang ada di depan matanya, benar-bernar seperti mimpi. Selain itu ada juga pesawat sejenis yang ada di hanggar itu, yaitu ASF II Shinden, pesawat yang sama seperti milik Ridgeback, bedanya itu milik Squadron inggris, Wizard Squadron, lalu ada juga ADF-01 Falken, milik Lancer Squadron, yung terakhir R-45 Caliburn yang di cat merah, milik RedMoon squadron. Yang terakhir Bomber Tipe B-1 Lancer, Milik Razor, ya itu adalah pesawat milik Sasuke

"mau mencobanya, Kidz" ujar William pada Naruto

"Kenapa tidak Kolonel. Aku akan bersiap-siap" jawab Naruto Antusias

Naruto segera menuju ke ruang ganti, memakai OffRoll barunya, ber-emblem Serigala yang sedang mengaung, dengan nama WarWolf, setelah berganti pakaian ia segera keluar ruangan dan mendapati Bossnya juga sudah berganti pakaian OffRoll

"Kau siap, Kolonel ?" tanya Naruto

"Aku sudah Siap sejak kau belum lahir, nak " jawab William

Mereka berdua segera menuju pesawat mereka yang telah di beri nama mereka masing-masing. Naruto masuk ke Kokpit, Mengaitkan sabuk pengaman ke kursi Pilotnya, memakai helm dan mengancingkannya, lalu memakai masker oksigen, dan menutup kanopi kokpit, dan mengecheck gas oksigen tersebut berfungsi atau tidak. Lalu mengangkat 2 jempol tangannya ke arah depan memberi tanda kalau semua baik-baik saja. Mesin di nyalakan, berbeda dengan mesin jet konvensional yang berbahan bakar Avtur, yang satu ini hampir tidak ada suaranya, hanya terdengar desisan kecil karena aliran udara

Si pemandu pesawat mulai memutar-mutar tangannya memberi tanda agar berbelok dan meluruskan pesawat dengan garis pandu, Kolonel William tinggal landas terlebih dahulu, hanya butuh sekitar kurang dari 200 meter dari total landasan panjang pacu , dan pesawatnya pun mulai mengangkat dan mengudara, di ikuti Naruto yang menyusulnya 25 detik kemudian, segera ia mengaktifkan tombol khusus, agar bisa lepas landas sependek mungkin, pesawat melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata, tak lama kemudian hidung pesawat mulai naik, dan perlahan mendaki ke udara, 15 detik kemudian, Ia sudah mengudara, melihat sensor sayapnya, di lihatnya sayap pesawat sudah memiliki Gaya Angkat, dia lalu mematikan fitur STOVL, dan terbang secara biasa,

Alex  
>"WarWolf 1 kepada WarWolf 2 radio check"<p>

kidz  
>"WarWolf 2 kepada WarWolf 1 , Loud and Clear"<p>

Setelah melakukan komunikasi singkat, mereka segera terbang dengan kecepatan 2,5 Macth, bermanuver berguling ke samping, Manuver Kobra yang biasa di lakukan dengan Sukhoi juga bisa di lakukan menggunakan CFA-44, lalu rolling ke atas 360 derajat, mereka juga mencoba manuver-manuver mengagumkan lainnya

Kidz  
>"Kolonel, mau mencoba Dogfight?"<p>

Alex  
>"why not, yang pertama , mengunci menang"<p>

kidz  
>"I Got it, satu botol bir saat kita mendarat"<p>

Setelah mengatakan itu, mereka langsung menyebar ke segala arah, 10 detik kemudian mereka langsung mencari Posisi Doghfight, naas Naruto berada di depan dan sang Kolonek berada di belakangnya

Kidz  
>"Damn it"<p>

Dia bermanuver agar tidak terkunci, meliukkan pesawatnya ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, tiba-tiba Naruto melakukan De-akselerasi, menggunakan Air Break selama tidak kurang ½ detik, membuat William kaget, dan "Wiiiiiing" suara dentingan kecil terdengar, pesawatnya meliuk bersalto dan langsung berada di belakang Pesawat William

Alex  
>"What the ..."<p>

Sekarang giliran William yang di kunci Naruto, dia meliukkan pesawatnya ke arah kiri, berbelok tajam, membebankan gaya angkat pada sayap kiri, dan pesawat ber-rolling menghindar, karena kecepatannya menjadi turun seketika, pesawat Naruto kembali di depan, dan William kembali di belakang Naruto,

Kidz  
>"Sial, Tak buruk orang tua"<p>

Naruto kembali bermanuver, kali ini dia mengangkat hidung pesawat, mengarahkan ke ketinggian, lalu meliukkan ke arah kiri, lalu seperti di pentalkan, pesawat Naruto seperti di lempar, berputar tak beraturan, matanya fokus, mengetahui dia sudah lolos dari William, di menstabilkan Pesawatnya lagi, di saat Naruto akan mengunci William yang berada di depannya, tiba-tiba William mengggunakan Manuver Salto,

Kidz  
>"kuh.. Sial.."<p>

Alex  
>"terlalu cepat 100 tahun kidz"<p>

Penguncian William Hampir sempurna dan, "Wiuhhhh!" pesawat milik Naruto berdiri 90 derajat membebankan gaya angkat ke sayap kecil di bagian depan dan seperti mundur ke belakang , dalam sekejap sudah berganti di belakang pesawat William

Alex  
>"Damn, He's Good"<p>

5 detik kemudian, dan "TIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!" William terkunci, Naruto menang

Kidz  
>"hahahha, I got you, Kolonel"<p>

Alex  
>"You are so Damn, Kidz"<p>

Kidz  
>"Thanks, dont forget the Beer, Kolonel"<p>

Alex  
>"Yes, Shit"<p>

Naruto tertawa bangga. Tak terasa sudah 2 jam mereka terbang . saatnya mendarat

Lalu mereka menuju landasan dan segera mendarat secara Vertikal. Pertama , mereka melajukan pesawat dengan kecepatan rendah dan ketinggian sedang. Mereka menuju sebuah titik yang telah di tentukan,lalu membuka sebuah ventilasi dan mengaktifkan 2 buah baling-baling yang tersimpan di samping kanan dan kiri badan pesawat mereka, lalu 2 buah Nozzle (Lubang yang ada di belakang sebagai Aliran dan daya dorong mesin pesawat) di arahkan vertikal 90 derajat menghadap bawah, lalu mereka mengurangi Kelajuan pesawat sampai Gaya Angkat sayap mereka menjadi 0. Lalu setelah gaya angkat sayap Sudah 0, mereka menata posisi agar tepat mendarat di titik yang telah di tentukan. Lalu mereka pun diam , melayang di udara, dan secara perlahan mereka mulai turun, ketinggian mereka semakin berkurang. 10 detik kemudian mereka sudah mendarat selamat di tanah, Naruto membuka kokpitnya, melepas masker, helm, dan sabuk pengaman, ia segera turun dan memandang langit merah di ufuk barat.

"Wahai Langit, Aku kembali" Ucap Naruto dengan menenteng helm pilotnya, dan memandang matahari tenggelam, di sertai angin pantai yang menyejukkan menerpa tubuh tegapnya

**TBC**

**Cat author**

**Semua pesawat tadi saya import dari Game Seri Ace Combat. Untuk lebih jelasnya agar googling aja dengan menulis nama pesawatnya ntar gambarnya juga muncul, ato kunjungi website Wiki-nya Ace Combat**

**Untuk STOVL(Shot Take Off and Vertical Landing) , bisa berwikipedia ria , ato bisa Nonton Yutub , dengan kata sandi STOVL System**

**Makasih Review Please, karena Review anda Adalah Pertamax saya(hehehehe, ganti pertamax aja, biar lebih Joss #Plak)**

**Macth: satuan kecepatan rambat suara di udara, 1 macth 340 m/s**


	12. Chapter 12

**Langsung Update 2 chap, Karena sudah selesai dan baru saja saya Check**

**Chapter 12: The Mountain**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Banyak Karakter Import(OC), OOC, Typo, EYD, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Terima kasih untuh para reader dan khususnya para Reviewer**

**Diatas Kepulauan Iwoto, 6 Oktober 20XX, 09.00**Semua pesawat tempur UN terbang dengan kecepatan 1 Macth, terdapat 16 unit pesawat tempur, 4 milik WarWolf, 4 milik RedMoon, 4 Milik Wizard, dan 4 terakhir milik Lancer. Kesemua pesawat tersebut akan melaksanakan misi Down Fall The Mountain di sebuah pulau terpencil dengan pegunungan eksotis terletak 450 KM tenggara Pangkalan Militer Rusia di Cina , Vladivostock

Magic  
>"All Unit This is Magic, anyone Copy ?"<p>

Alex  
>"Magic this is WarWolf 1, Laud and Clear"<p>

Magic  
>"Copy That, kita akan segera melaksanakan misi, WarWolf Squadron, Kalian yang memimpin,"<p>

Alex  
>"Roger Magic, allright guys, Lest's go!"<p>

Setelah William Mengatakan itu, seluruh pesawat Jet mulai memasuki, kecepatan Supersonic mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama , untuk menempuh 450km sekitar 10 menit kemudian mereka sudah hampir sampai di tujuan

Alex  
>"Magic, we are 1 minutes, to the target, Upload data link"<p>

Magic  
>"Roger Warwolf, Conecting Data Link . In 5..4...3...2...1 Data link, conected<p>

Alex  
>"Roger, we got the data link, All Ally squadron procesed to engaging target, Spread UP"<p>

Lancer 1  
>"Lancer Squadron , Engage"<p>

RedMoon 1  
>"RedMoon Squadron Engage"<p>

Wizard 1  
>"Wizard Squadron , Engage"<p>

Setelah sampai di pulau targen, mereka muali menyebar, besar pulau memang tak terlalu besar tetapi masih bisa di buat landasan militer di sana

Magic  
>"All unit, terdeteksi musuh di udara , akan datang pada arah 1-0-5"<p>

Alex  
>"Magic, this is WarWolf 1, kami akan mengurusnya, WarWolf Flight , Get them hard"<p>

Lalu squadron Warwolf mulai menyebar mengurus para bandit-bandit itu, mereka menyebar, Naruto berada paling depan untuk memecah formasi musuh

Kidz  
>"I have a target, Lockdown, Fox One."<p>

Naruto meluncurkan missil pertamanya, "Wuusssssshhh." Barisan musuh sontak terpecah dan , "Blam!" pesawat musuh bertipe Mig-31, Terkena missile dan hancur secara telak

Kidz  
>"Bandit down, "<p>

Jack  
>"Hey, we got ace here"<p>

Kidz  
>"I'm Ace, Jack"<p>

Jack  
>"hahahahahaha"<p>

Naruto memutar pesawatnya mengejar musuh di ikuti rekan setimnya, saat mengejar tiba-tiba satu pesawat musuh berada di belakang , Naruto meliuk-liukkan pesawatnya, menghindar ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan "Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiing" denging yang memekik, ia berputar rolling ke arah berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam , sontak kecepatannya menurun, lalu pesawat tadi berada di depannya

Kidz  
>"I got your ass, man, Fox One"<p>

"Wusssh...", Blarrrrrrr, kali ini terkena sayap pesawat itu, pesawat mulai oleng berputar tak karuan, dan jauh menabrak daratan,

Jack  
>"shit... Hei kidz bisa beri aku satu"<p>

Kraken  
>"Di sini hanya kau kawan yang belum mendapat mangsa"<p>

Jack  
>"what the... hah... Biarlah... Kolonel, apakah kau sudah dapat mangsa kali ini ?"<p>

Alex  
>"tentu sudah"<p>

Jack  
>"Arrrrgghh..."<p>

Sesudah guyonan singkat itu datanglah lagi gelombang ke dua, semua pesawat mulai beraksi kembali, kali ini mereka berhadapan dengan pesawat jenis SU-27 Flanker sebanyak 23 unit. Naruto mulai mengambil posisi untuk menyerang, setelah pesawat musuh terpecah formasinya, ia langsung saja mencari mereka yang terpisah , "Dapat..." ucap Naruto dalam Hati, "Wushhhh" kali ini pertarungan agak alot, pesawat tidak mau diam , selalu Bergerak menghindar ke kanan, ke kiri, meliuk-liuk seperti badan ular, setelah agak lama akhirnya

Kidz  
>"Fox One"<p>

"Wussh" missile meluncur dan "Blam..." serangan telak pada badan pesawat, pesawat tersenbut hancur , meledak di udara. Lalu ...

Magic  
>"Magic to All Ally air craft, ArrowBlades Batalion, sekarang berada 4 klik dari kalian, Lindungi jalur laut, di sini terdeteksi ada Fregate, yang menghadang<p>

Kidz  
>"Magic this is Warwolf 2, I'll take them, "<p>

Alex  
>"I'm with you son,"<p>

Kidz  
>"roger Colonel"<p>

Naruto dan William menuju tempat yang telah di tandai oleh Magic, terlihat kapal cepat perusak kecil kelas fregate menghadang jalur yang akan di lewati batalion penyelamat

kidz  
>"i got them on the my radar , Colonel, There 4 Fregate"<p>

Alex  
>"Allright, Lets Burn them"<p>

Kidz  
>"Roger, Fire AGM"<p>

Naruto menekan sebuah tombol, lalu weapon bay, yang berada di tengah terbuka 4 buah missil berdiameter 30cm, dan panjang 2 meter mencuat, keempat sasaran telah terkunci, Naruto menekan tombol "Fire" dan Missile itu meluncur , 4 missile secara bersamaan, "Wuuuuuuusssssssssssssss" missile melaju cepat di atas udara , lurus maju tetapi saat sampai tepat pada atas target, missil langsung menukik ke bawah, "Blooom...Blooom...Bloom...Bloom..." semua kapal Lumer di terjang missil AGM-64 Maverick itu, lalu setelah mengabari Magic kalau jalur sudah aman, dia terkaget, William di kejar oleh 2 unit Mig-29 Fulcrum, terlihat kalau kesusahan, Naruto segera mengontak Magic

Kidz  
>"Magic, Kolonel dalam bahaya, Butuh panduan"<p>

Magic  
>"Roger, lakukanlah"<p>

Seakan tau apa yang di mau Naruto, si operator AWACS langsung tanggap

Kidz  
>"Fox Three"<p>

"Wusshhh" missle AMRAAM yaitu missile berpandu radar di luncurkan, tanpa mengunci dulu, dan di pandu oleh AWACS supaya tidak mengenai kolonel

**William POV**

"sial mereka kuat" ujarku dalam hati sambil terus bergerak agar tidak di kunci musuh

Setelah berkelut kulihat Naruto sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, tetapi aku malah terjebak di antara Bandit ini. Beberapa manuver akrobatik aku lakukan , sejauh ini aku bisa bertahan, tetapi aku tidak tahu itu sampai kapan, tiba-tiba, ekor mataku melihat pesawat milik Naruto, bergerak mendekat , bermanuver agak miring ke kiri, Mataku terbelalak , Pesawatnya meluncurkan 2 buah missil, karena terlalu terkejut aku tidak sempat mendengar kode peluncurnya, "Fox Two" kah atau "Fox One" atau "Fox Three" ? Aku tidak tahu aku hanya bisa berharap, kalau Fox Two aku rasa tidak mungkin karena pesawat tempur squadron kami tidak di pasangi sidewinder, jadi aku tidak akan menyebar flare karena sia-sia, "Fox One atau "Fox Three" aku semakin bingung dan...

"Blam...", "Blam..." ke-dua missile menghantam tepat di pesawat yang ada di belakangku

**William POV end**

Kidz  
>"tenang Kolonel , itu AMRAAM, Aku meminta Magic , untuk memandu"<p>

William  
>"Fuck you kidz, You Want make me die ?"<p>

Kidz  
>"Nope, I just help you Old man"<p>

William  
>"Who are you fuck'in call "Old Man", kidz"<p>

Kidz  
>"hahahahahaha..."<p>

Mereka berdua kembali ke medan tempur dekat pulau, menjatuhkan pesawat musuh dan membuka jalan bagi Batalion Darat. Setelah 10 menit bertarung di udara , pesawat musuh terus berdatangan, tetapi tidak banyak, karena tidak akan cukup waktu untuk mengurus udara saja, akhirnya mereka membagi team, WarWolf Squadron segera melakukan serangan darat, membukakan jalan, sedangkan 3 squadron lain , tetap bertarung di udara.

Akhirnya WarWolf menuju ke pantai pulai itu dan sudah di sambut oleh hujaman Anti Air gun. Kehabisan pilihan dan waktu mereka mau tidak mau harus terbang rendah, membuka Weapon bay bagian tangah dan meluncurkan missil udara ke permukaan, dan missil Fox One, missil ini memang udara-ke-udara jarak pendek, tapi bisa juga untuk melibas Tank, dan kendaraan baja lainnya karena hulu ledak yang unik

Kidz  
>"Firing AGM"<p>

Naruto berteriak dan 4 buah Missile udara ke permukaan melesat ke arah 4 buah bangunan di sisi pantai, dan. "Blam.." seluruh bangunan lumer karena di hantam missil Maverick itu. Lalu mereka terbang dengan kecepatan lebih rendah lagi, terlihat di radar mereka sekumpulan kendaraan lapis baja dan tank di sekitar pepohonan untuk bersembunyi dari penglihatan visual, tapi tidak untuk radar mereka,

Kraken  
>"Kidz, serahkan Tank padaku, kau urus APC(Armored Personel Carrier)"<p>

Kidz  
>"Roger"<p>

Pesawat milik kraken terbang rendah , membuka weapon bay yang ada di sayap kiri bagian bawah, ada 4 buah GPB(Guided Penetration Bomb) , mengunci sasaran dan menjatuhkan ke-4 bomb itu, beberapa saat setelah meninggalkan pesawat , 4 buah sayap terbuka dis etiap bombnya, mengarahkan bomb ke arah sasaran yang telah di kunci, "Blam...Blam...Blam...Blam..." empat buah Bomb jatuh tepat di atas kubah Barisan tank , membuat Baja pelindung tank terkoyak dan membuat peluru yang di simpan di dalam tank juga meledak, "BLAR!" ledakan besar terjadi di barisan tank

Kraken  
>"Tank Destroyed, Wooooooooo"<p>

Kidz  
>"Hei kraken , bukankah lebih bijak jika menggunakan maverick ?"<p>

Kraken  
>"hahahaha, memang, tapi itu lebih mahal, aku suka yang murah, biar hemat"<p>

Kidz  
>"hemat atau Pelit, dasar mata duitan, ok giliranku beraksi"<p>

Naruto terbang rendah mempersiapkan Missil jarak dekat dan meriam otomatisnya,

Kidz  
>"lockdown target, Fox one"<p>

"WUSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH" 4 buah missile kecil meluncur menuju barikade kedaraan lapis baja, "Blam...blam...blam...blam..." ternayata masih ada beberapa APC yang selamat , dengan sigap Naruto menembakkan meriam otomatis kaliber 20mm-nya, "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttt" suara raungan mengarah kepada beberapa APC itu dan, "Slap...slap..slap...slap...slap.." "Dum..DUM...Dum...Dum..." suara ledakan ringan akibat hantaman dan pecahnya kendaraan lapis baja itu, tetapi tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara tak mengenakkan di kokpit pesawat Naruto

"Caution...caution...missile...missile.."

Kidz  
>"shit, i'm locked"<p>

Mecoba menghindar tetapi , tak mungkin karena itu adalah missil SAM S300. Missile jarak menengah yang tidak mudah meleset tetapi

Kidz  
>"terlalu mustahil untuk menghindar, Deploy Flare..."<p>

Tak lama kemudian keluarlah muncratan seperti kembang api dari bagian ekor pesawat Naruto, missil melesat sangat dekat dengan badan pesawat tetapi missile tesebut meleset, berhasil di Kecoh dengan Flare, missile terbang melewati bagian belakang pesawat Naruto dan meledak 5 detik kemudian. "Blar!" membuat pesawat Naruto mengalami sedikit Turbulance. Tak berselang lama Naruto mulai mengunci tempat dari mana SAM itu di luncurkan, dipersiapkannya Maverik yang tinggal 8 unit, hanya sisa 2 kali peluncuran saja, sasaran telah di tentukan yaitu 6 buah bangunan semi permanen yang di tutupi oleh pepohonan kamuflase

Kidz  
>"I have , target, Fire AGM"<p>

"Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh"... BLAR..." 4 buah gedung di hantam 4 buah missile dan langsung porak poranda serta mengeluarkan Jilatan api raksasa, tak sampai di situ 2 buah gedung yang masih berdiri di hujani peluru meriam otomatisnya dan Hancur terkena hantaman Peluru 20mm secara bertubi-tubi. Tak terasa 4 menit sudah mereka membersihkan Jalur penyelamatan.

Kidz  
>"Jalur utama sudah bersih"<p>

Kraken  
>"Jalur pantai sudah bersih, Jack, Kolonel ?"<p>

Jack  
>"semua ancaman di daerah tahanan sudah di netralisir"<p>

Alex  
>"Magic, Semua sudah bersih status ArrowBlades ?"<p>

Magic  
>"mereka sudah sampai di pantai, segera menerjunkan APC dan pasukan penyelamat"<p>

ArrowBlade1-2  
>"all squadron , we need air cover"<p>

Alex  
>"ArrowBlades 1-2 this is Warwolf, Roger, we'll give you all, Close air Support, and Cover The Sky"<p>

Semua pesawat terbang bekeliling waspada , untuk melindungi daerah udara dan serangan jarak dekat untuk pasukan darat. Pesawat musuh mulai mendekat lagi, mulailah semua pesawat tempur UN bertarung di udara.

Magic  
>"All squadron, Bad News, mereka memiliki Bomber Strategis, cepat hadang bomber itu"<p>

WarWolf  
>"How many, Magic ?"<p>

Magic  
>"Two... Backfire, Be Carefull"<p>

Semua squadron terkejut bomber strategis, tipe TU-22 Backfire, pesawat Bomber buatan Rusia bekas Perang dingin, dengan sebuah meriam otomatis di belakang ekornya, mencegah pesawat tempur menembak jatuh mereka dari bagian belakang

Kidz  
>"kolonel, Aku akan Menghancurkan 1 , "<p>

Jack  
>"aku juga, biarkan aku ikut berpesta"<p>

Alex  
>"Roger, Be Carefull , guys, ALL ally squadron, Keep Shooting on the Bandit, and Give Cover WarWof 2 (kidz) and WarWolf 3 (jack)"<p>

All Squadron  
>"Roger"<p>

Sebagian pesawat tempur UN tetap bertarung mengamankan udara dan memberi support terhadap pasukan darat dan sebagian lainnya membentuk formasi , untuk melindungi WarWolf 2 dan WarWolf 3, agar tidak di tembak jatuh oleh pesawat musuh lainnya di saat mereka berusaha menjatuhkan bomber musuh, 2 menit kemudian Naruto dan Jack melihat 2 buah pesawat Bomber Strategis dengan bentang sayap yang lebar, dengan jarak antara kerduanya agak berjauhan

Kidz  
>"Mj, Let's go, get them Hard"<p>

Jack  
>"Hell Yeah..."<p>

Mereka terbang menembakkan missile , tetapi di kacau oleh Flare dan Radar Jammer milik BackFire, mereka meluncurkan Flare yang amat besar bagaikan Hujan missile terkacau meleset ke segala arah,lalu mereka berdua memutar tajam dan langsung berada di belakang pesawat musuh, mereka di tembaki oleh meriam otomatis di belakan ekor pesawat itu, Naruto menghindar sbisa mungkin, dan membalas menembaki pesawat itu dengan Meriam otomatisnya, Naruto membidik ke-4 mesin pesawat itu. Menembaki menembaki dengan meriam dansesekali meluncurkan Missil jarak pendeknya, "Blam." Mesin pertama meledak beralih ke mesin ke-dua, "Rrrrrrrrtttttttttttt...SSSHhhhhhhhhhhhh...Blam" mesin kedua meledak pesawat bomber musuh oleng ke kiri , miring dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan,kesempatan itu Tak di sia-siakan Naruto, segera ia mengunci menggunakan AMRAAAM.

Kidz  
>"Fox Three"<p>

"Wusssshhhhhhhhh..." missile meluncur ke arah badan pesawat yang besar itu dan, "Blam..." missil terkena telak di badan pesawat , sedetik kemudian "BLARRRR..." terjadi ledakan besar yang di akibatkan Bomb yang ada di dalam Ruang penyimpanan Bomber itu meledak terpicu oleh ledakan missile,

Kidz  
>"Target Hit, Target Destroyed"<p>

Jack  
>"me tooo, Kidz"<p>

Kidz  
>"Magic, we done in here"<p>

Magic  
>"roger Warwolf 2, re-group, "<p>

Kidz  
>"Roger"<p>

Naruto dan Jack serta Pesawat yang mengawal mereka kembali ke pulau. Sesampainya Di sana mereka juga sudah selesai. Pasukan darat telah berhasil mengevakuasi seluruh tahanan militer. Mereka mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam kendaraan angkut amfibi yang di parkir di pantai.

**Naruto's POV**

Berakhir, itu yang ada di pikiranku saat ini, misi sudah hampir selesai , tetapi ternyata.. ada sebuah pesawat tipe Mig-29 Fulcrum yang membawa Cruise Missile. Sedang membidik Pasukan Darat ayang berada di Kendaraan Pengangkut Amfibi

Shit... umpatku

**End of POV**

kidz  
>"Siapapun Hentikan Bajingan itu, dia membawaa Cruise missile"<p>

Kraken  
>"aku akan atasi dia"<p>

Kraken meluncurkan missile AMRAAAM -nya, melesat menuju pesawat itu dan "Blam..." pesawat itu Hancur berkeping-keping, tetapi Cruise Missile Sudah meluncur dahulu sesaat sebelum Fulcrum itu Hancur.

Alex  
>"Damn, The missile is Launch... Take down the Missile"<p>

Kidz  
>"akan ku atasi kolonel"<p>

Naruto mengejar missil mencoba menghancurkannya sebelum menghantam pasukan Amfibi, meski pasukan Darat sudah mulai bergerak jarak mereka belum begitu jauh, hanya 2 km dari missile, Naruto sudah berada di belakang missile itu, ia mengunci target dan meluncurkan missilenya

kidz  
>"Fox One"<p>

2 buah missile Meluncur, hampir saja mengenai missile cruise tetapi, missile itu malah bisa melakukan manuver menghindar,

Kidz  
>"Sial, itu Smart Missile, Damn"<p>

Naruto terus mengejar jarak dengan pasukan darat 1200m semakin mendekat dia menembakkan Meriam otomatisnya "wing...wing...wing.." lagi-lagi missile cruise itu menghindarinya, meliuk ke kanan dan kiri, jarah 900m dari pasukan darat Naruto semakin gugup, nafasnya memburu di dalam masker oksigennya, detak jantungnya terpacu, adrenalinnya semakin meningkat. Lalu dia menembakkan missile jarak dekatnya

kidz  
>"Fox One"<p>

"Ssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh...BLAR..." missile mengenainya, tidak telak memang tapi terkena bagian yang vital, sayap manuvernya, tak menyia-nyiakannya Naruto menembakkan kembali Meriam otomatisnya. "Rrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttt" ..."Dep...Dep...dep...dep.." pekuru mengenai badan dari missile dan mulai mengeluarkan asap hitam tanda akan meledak. Naruto mengurangi kecepatan pesawatnya berniat menjauh tetapi , Tak sampai di situ. Untuk memastikan meledaknya missile itu dan kemenangan Naruto , ia menembakkan AMRAAAM terakhirnya.

Kidz  
>"Mahallo You Mother Fucker, FOX THREE"<p>

Missile melesat , dalam slow motion AMRAAAM melesat menuju tengah dari badan Missile "Blam...'' AMRAAAM menghantam telak Missile itu , tetapi "BLOOOOOOOOOOOM" terjadi ledakan kedua dengan Blast yang besar , membuat semua pesawat Tersentak , Pesawat Naruto yang memiliki Jarak yang cukup dekat mengalami Turbulance Berat, Naruto berusaha menyeimbangkan pesawatnya, alarm berbunyi tak beraturan, Kompas,Altitude, semua kacau , tetapi karena kesigapan Naruto, 5 detik kemudian , ia kembali stabil meski status pesawatnya agak buruk, dilihatnya di layar status , ke dua sayap pesawat berwarna kuning, pertanda bahwa sayap pesawat Naruto telah menerima Beban yang melebihi kapasitas maksimum Gaya Angkat sayap.

Kraken  
>"What the Fuck, man"<p>

Jack  
>"UFW BASTARD"<p>

Alex  
>"Damn, This Is Nuke, Shit. All Squadron Status"<p>

Lancer 1  
>"Lancer squadron is OK, All clear"<p>

Wizard 1  
>"Wizard Squadron is OK , All Clear<p>

RedMoon 1  
>"RedMon Squad, all is Clear, We Good"<p>

Alex  
>"Kidz, What's Wrong with You"<p>

Kidz  
>"eh... semua baik kurasa, tapi aku tidak bisa terbang di atas 2 Match, Sayapku bermasalah, aku tak mau saat di kecepatan maksimum tiba-tiba sayapku lepas. "<p>

Alex  
>"Roger, Santai misi sudah selesai semua selamat, WarWolf 1 to all Squadron We're Home now"<p>

All Squadron  
>"Roger..."<p>

Semua pesawat terbang untuk kembali ke markas terdekat yaitu Vladivostock. Untuk re-chek dan re-group. Serta mengevaluasi yang barusan terjadi. Yaitu Missile Cruise dengan hulu ledak Nuklir hampir membunuh semua squadron , seandainya saja Naruto Gagal menembak jatuh Missile itu

**Sementara itu Namikaze Mansion di hari yang sama**

"Hina-chan, kamu ikut pertemuan Besok tidak ?" tanya Naruko

"E.. oh p-pertemuan itu ya ? hmmm, kayaknya ikut... " ujar Hinata

"yeeee... kita bisa bersenang-senang dengan semua Hinata-chan" Naruko kekanakannya kumat

"I-iya Naruko-chan, Memang besok lokasinya di mana ?" tanya Hinata

"hmm. Memang kamu belum pernah ikut Hina-chan ?" tanya Naruko balik

"B-belum, Naruko-chan?" jawab Hinata Gugup

"Hmmm, besok lokasinya di Indonesiaa, di pulau Maluku Hina-chan ?"jawab Naruko memberi tahu Hinata

"Eh.. Itu..kan, tempat yang memiliki Laut yang bagus itu kan, Yosh, aku akan ikut ?"ucap Hinata Bahagia.

Besok adalah hari di mana Namikaze corp, Hyuuga Corp, Uciha Corp, dan rekan bisnis yang lain mengadakan pesta di sebuah kapal milik pribadi Namikaze corp, pesta yang di hadiri Para Presiden Direktur perusahaan dari seluruh dunia itu melakukan pesta dengan tujuan mempererat hubungan bisnis mereka dan Sekalian membahas Aset mereka yang berada di garis depan medan tempur, mereka merugi ratusan milliar karena Aset mereka di gempur dan di hancurkan oleh UFW organisasi terois yang semakin Brutal Menghancurkan apa-pun yang mereka lihat. Mereka biasa terbang dan berkumpul di bandara international Soekarno-Hatta , Jakarta, Indonesia. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menggunakan jet pribadi dan berkumpul lagi di sebuah bandara yang terletak di Provinsi Maluku, Indonesia, dari situ mereka akan Naik Kapal pribadi Milik Namikaze. Dan berkeliling Lautan Indah milik negara indonesia, Yaitu di sekitar perairan Raja Ampat sampai Perairan Papua Nugini, Laut yang tenang dan pemandangan Yang sangat Indah. Tetapi di Balik semua itu mereka tidak akan Tahu apa yang akan terjadi di sana.

**TBC**

**Mohon Reviewnya, karena review anda adalah Pertamax Saya (ganti, akrena harga pertamax udah murah #PLAK)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:Rescue**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:** Bercerita tentang Namikaze naruto, bocah konyol yang selalu di bully teman-temannya sejak SMP, bahkan Saudara dan orang tuanya tidak menaruh kepercayaan kepadanya, sejauh ini hanya 2 orang yang di percayainya,memutuskan kabur dari rumah saat lulus SMA dan pergi ke amerika untuk bergabung menjadi pilot pesawat tempur militer UN, Bagaimanakah kisah hidup naruto ? Let's check this out

**Warning: Banyak Karakter Import(OC), OOC, Typo, EYD, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Terima kasih untuh para reader dan khususnya para Reviewer**

**Cat author (jp): berarti berbicara dengan Bahasa Jepang  
>(idn): berarti berbicara dengan Bahasa Indonesia<br>(Saya Sebut Ambigu Mode aja )**

**dan untuk percakapan yang di tandai 'xxxxxx' : berarti itu adalah sebuah suara Noise atau suara Liar dari saluran terbuka Radio Pesawat**

**Kalau tidak muncul berarti itu percakapan Standar**

**Konoha, Japan, , 6 Oktober 20XX 14.00**

"Hinata-chan ? Sudah siap ?" tanya Wanita berambut Merah darah, yagn tak lain Ibu mertua Hinata, Namikaze Kushina

"I-iya Kushina Kaa-san, aku sudah siap" Jawab Hinata

"Yosh...Ayo kita liburan..." teriak girang Nagato dan Menma

"Heh...Nagato, apakah kau masih ingat Tujuan kamu ikut dengan kami kali ini?" tanya Kyuubi Pada adik keduanya dengan Nada Yang dingin

"I-iya Nee-sama , A-aku ingat , hehehehe" jawab Nagato dengan Nada takut dan tawa renyahnya

"Baiklah, semua sudah siap, ayo kita Berangkat" ucap Minato Namikaze, Sang kepala keluarga

Mereka semua pun berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Limunsin keluarga Namikaze untuk berangkat ke bandara. Perjalanan ke bandara memakan Waktu sekitar 45 menit, Saat di perjalanan mereka Bercanda dan penuh gelak tawa, tak jarang juga pipi cubby Hinata memerah karena Di goda oleh Naruko dan Kushina, wajah lucunya semakin membuat Kushina Sayang kepada anak menantunya itu. Tak terasa mereka pun telah tiba di Bandara International Tokyo, mereka segera turun dan Menuju terminal bandara, mereka tak mengantri tiket karena mereka Naik pesawat pribadi mereka. Terlihat Pesawat Tipe Boeing 777 yang sudah di modifikasi dari cat, hingga Bagian dalam terparkir di Hangar. Di tempat parkir pesawatnya telah menunggu pria berambut yang melawan gravitasy dan bermasker, dia lah pengawal setia Minato , Yaitu Kakashi Hatake.

"Selamat datang semua ?" sambut Kakashi

"Hn...terima kasih Kakashi, apakah sudah siap ?" tanya Minato

"Semua sudah Siap , Bos, tinggal menunggu perintah tinggal landas" jawab Kakashi

"Baiklah, ayo kita Naik" ajak Minato kepada Keluarganya

Mereka semua pun naik ke dalam pesawat. Barang barang mereka sudah ada yang menaikkan ke dalam bagasi pesawat. Tak lama setelah itu pun pesawat Tinggal Landas meninggalkan jepang dan Akan menuju Indonesia , tepatnya Bandara International Soekarno-Hatta , Jakarta

"Ne...Ne.. Hina-chan , Apakah kau pernah Ke Indonesia ?" Tanya Naruko sambil Mengemil Ria , di dalam pesawat

"Hmmm, Belum pernah Naruko-chan, tapi aku bisa Bahasanya saja, K-karena saat aku mencoba mempelajari nya di Kampus, Bahasanya simpel sekali, Tulisannya adalah cara membacanya, hehehehe" jawab Hinata Sambil menyeruput Juss Anggurnya

"Hee, hebat kamu Hina-chan, Di sana Banyak Tempat Yang bagus, Tempat favoritku itu di sebuah Propinsi yang bernama hmmm, Jog.. apa ya .. Hmmm Jogja..., ya di sana bagus lho Hina-chan, Ada Candi yang besar sekali , hmm sebesar Piramid kurasa ?" ujar Naruko sambil berbinar

"S-sepertinya menarik, Naruko-chan" ujar Hinata kagum

"Kalau aku lebih suka di Bali, hehehehehehe, ya kan Nii." Ucap Menma kepada Nagato

"Hooo. Tentu saja , aku suka sekali di sana , apa lagi pantainya, Ne~ Tou-san mau mampir ke Bali kalau sudah selesai Nanti ?" tanya Nagato pada Ayahnya yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, segera setelah itu, ia berhenti dan menjawab Nagato

"Hmm, Boleh juga " ucap Minato datar

Tak lama berselang langsung terjadi seringaian di antara 3 lelaki itu , Seringaian seperti serigala yang akan menerkan mangsanya

"Heh~ . Paliangan ke sana pasti mau melihat para turis berjemur-kan" ucap Kyuubi yang sejak tadi membaca sebuah buku Tebal

"Gekkkkkkkkkkkkkkk~" mereka bertiga langsung tersedak, dan terkejut merasakan Aura yang sangat luar Biasa keluar dari sekitar tubuh Kushina

"Mi..na...to...kun...hehehehehe..." Kushina menatap Suaminya sambil tertawa seram, Yandere mode:ON

"Tunggu, Kushi-chan, bukan seperti itu, Eh tunggu Kushi-chan, Kumohon dengarkan aku,,, Gyaaaaaaaaa" suara teriakan Minato melonglong ke seluruh kabin Pesawat, Kakashi yang berada di luar ruangan itu hanya menghela Nafas sambil meminum Sampanye-nya, sedangkan Pilot dan Ko-pilot pesawat, hanya bisa Sweatdrop, menanggapi Hal itu

Setelah perjalanan Yang cukup melelahkan selama Hampir 4 jam , mereka akhirnya sampai di Bandara International Soekarno-Hatta. Kushina telah berubah kembali dari mode Yanderenya, karena Gombalan-gombalan Minato yang membuat Wanita itu luluh kembali. Mereka segera bejalan keluar , dilihatnya jam Lavender yang Nangkring di lengan mungil kiri Hinata, Ia sempat terkejut

"Are... Jam 18.00 kok masih terang di sini, Harusnya kan sudah gelap ?" gumam Hinata

"Perbedaan Waktunya 2 Jam, Hina-chan. Di sini masih sekitar Jam 4 sore jadi masih terang" jawab Nagato

"Eh..Begitu ya, hehehehe aku lupa" jawab Hinata lalu segera menyesuaikan Jamnya dengan jam Indonesia (yaelah ngapain juga di cocokin di jakarta, ntar kan ujung-ujungnya pakek, Waktu Timur, Neng Hinata.. #Plak)

Sesampainya di gerbang gedung Bandara Mereka sudah di jemput mobil yang telah di siapkan Minato sebelumnya, dan segera menuju Hotel tempat mereka menginap, Mereka akan menginap sehari semalam di sini, dan akan berangkat menuju tempat pertemuan yang sudah di janjikan besok lusa, dan juga mereka menunggu semua rekan bisnis mereka. Mereka bermaksud berangkat bersama menuju tempat itu.

Selama perjalanan mata Hinata selalu bergerak kesana dan kemari, melihat hiruk pikuk dan sibuknya lalu lintas kota tersebut. Udara panas, memberi kesan tersendiri bagi hinata, meskipun di Konoha sekarang mulai memasuki awal musim gugur, tetapi berbeda di sini yang hanya punya 2 musim. Hujan dan Kemarau. Dan sekarang Waktu musim kemarau , di mana Suhu udara di sana Panas, untung saja mereka ke Indonesia pada waktu yang mendekati penghujung musim kemarau, jadi tidak terlalu panas. Sesampainya di hotel mereka langsung duduk-duduk di Lobi, sementara Kakashi seadng mengurus Administrasi Hotel. Setelah selesai ia segera membagikan Kunci kamar mereka , Naruko , Hinata, Kyuubi, Satu kamar . Sementara Nagato sekamar dengan Menma, Kushina sekamar dengan Minato, sementara Kakashi, Iruka , dan pengawal yang lain, masa bodoh mereka mau tidur Di mana, karena setiap kali bepergian Minato menawari mereka Kamar mereka Hanya menolak kalau tidak hanya meminta 1 kamar dan buat Rame-rame,

"OK setelah ini, semua segera mandi dan turun ke restoran untuk makan malam, Ok ?" ujar Kushina kepada Keluarganya.

"Baik" semua menjawab Kompak apa Yang beritahukan Kushina

Hinata,Naruko dan Kyuubi segera Naik ke lantai 8, di mana kamar mereka berada. Setelah mereka masuk Naruko langsung melempar diri ke Ranjang Ukuran Queen Size nya dan membiarkan tasnya tergeletak, Kyuubi yang mengetahui itu langsung memarahai Adik kecilnya itu, Sementara Hinata mengedarkan Pandangan Ke sekitar kamar, Kamar Hotelnya Luas sekali bahkan Ranjang ukuran Queen Sizenya ada 3, kamar mandinya 1 tetapi Luasnya minta ampun, ada meja untuk bersantai, Kulkas yang penuh makanan Ringan, semua sudah tersedia, segera setelah itu Hinata menuju ranjang di pinggir kanan sendiri, duduk di ranjang dan membuka Tasnya, mencari Handuk dan sebagainya. Kyuubi masih saja menceramahi Naruko, Hinata Hanya Cuek melihat kakak beradik itu. Dia langsung melenggang ke kamar mandi, membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan menyalakan Shower

"Are... Kenapa masih merah-merah, heh Mo~ Naruto-kun terlalu bersemangat" gumam Hinata yang Masih menatap bekas Kissmark yang di tinggalkan oleh Naruto di sekitar dadanya, tiba-tiba

"Heee. Hina-chan, Dadamu merah-merah semua" ujar Naruko yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan keadaan tanpa Busana karena bermaksud mandi

"Eh..N-Naruko-chan , apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" ujar Hinata terkaget

"Eh...Tentu saja Mandi Hina-chan, lagi pula kamar mandinya kan Luas, Tak apa-apa kan mandi bersama" ujar Naruko ceria

"Greeeek" pintu kamar mandi segera terbuka lagi dan sekarang Kyuubi jadi ikutan juga, Hinata sempat terkagum melihat Tubuh Kakak Ipar tertuanya itu, terlihat proporsional dan padat berisi. Mereka segera mandi, memeras sabun dan saling membersihkan Punggung masing-masing. Lalu saat Hinata menghadap cermin dan Kyuubi menggosok punggungnya

"Hinata, kenapa dadamu ada merah-merahnya ?" tanya Kyuubi sambil membersihkan Punggung Hinata sedangkan Naruko sudah Berendam di Bath Up yang besar

"Emm..Eto..." Hinata Ragu-ragu untuk menjawab

"Palingan Juga Itu kerjaan Naru, Nee-chan, Naru kan Udah jadi suaminya, kan?" ujar Naruko Menjelaskan

"Hmmm... Benar juga, ... Heh Hinata, jangan-jangan Kamu sudah melakukannya dengan Naru ?" tanya Kyuubi Mulai mengintrogasi Hinata

"Hmmm.. I-iya Kyuubi-ne" ujar Hinata Gugup dan wajahnya mulai memerah, dan di mulailah Interogasi Kyuubi ke pada Hinata, Naruko yang tidak tertarik malah mulai mengomporinya juga, Bagai Menyiram Pertamax Pada Api(#PLAK)

**Sementara itu DI Hari yang Sama Pagi harinya**

Benteng Terbang Milik UN terbang melintasi laut antara Kalimantan Dan Sumatra setelah sebelumnya Mendarat Di Vladivostock ,Ia bermaksud mendarat di Di Lanud Halim Perdana Kusuma Jakarta untuk mengkonfirmasi kabar, bahwa ada sekumpulan Kapal Milik UFW bersembunyi Di sekitar Perairan Irian Jaya, Menurut Pasukan Intai Amfibi (Taifib) Angkatan laut Indonesia, Kapal Musuh sangat lengkap Mulai dari Kapal Induk yang membawa sekitar 1 squadron tempur bersenjatakan Su-27 "Flanker" dan Dassault Mirage 2000. Juga ada kapal pencegat Kelas Fregate dan yang paling di takuti adalah Kapal Kelas Cruiser berjumlah 2 buah dengan senjata lengkap. Saat ini mereka masih bertahan Di perairan Dekat sebuah Desa para Nelayan, Pasukan Kopaska (Komando pasukan Katak) dan Juga Paskhas(Pasukan Khas) Batalion 468 Biak di perintahkan untuk siaga Karena para petinggi masih menghawatirkan tentang Para Penduduk, dan juga Masih merahasiakan ini dari publik agar Tidak terjadi kepanikan Massal.

Setelah sang Benteng Terbang Raksasa mendarat di Lanud Halim Perdana Kusuma, Sang Pemimpin Task Force, Pierre La Pointe dan beberapa perwakilan Kontingen Termasuk Col. William segera Naik mobil jeep untuk menemui Kepala Staff AU, AL, AD dan juga Panglima TNI serta Presiden Indonesia untuk merapatkan bagaimana tindakan selanjutnya. Berbeda dengan bos mereka para Anggota yang ikut dalam Benteng Terbang saat ini bercengkrama dengan para tentara indonesia, Ada yang hanya duduk makan dan minum di kantin ya itulah si Sasuke dan Sakura , bermain Base Ball Si Jack, Berolahraga berlari bareng Si Kraken , dan juga ada yang sekedar mengobrol menceritakan Pengalaman mereka, ya memang sekarang ini secara tidak resmi Bahasa Indonesia menjadi Bahasa International, Karena Kesederhanaan penggunaan kata dan juga mudah di pelajari,

Naruto masih berdiam di hangar Benteng Terbang , meratapi pesawatnya, ada sedikit masalah pada penopang sayap dan sistem hidroliknya, terpakasa Squdron WarWolf tidak terbang karena masalah teknis. Karena kepenatan yang sudah melanda pikirannya ia segera keluar Hangar untuk mencari angin.

"Hey bocah pirang, kemarilah , kita bermain Volly di sini, Jangan menekuk Wajahmu seperti itu" teriak seorang Tentara Indonesia yang memakai Baju olahraga

Dengan senyum yang mengembang "Ya baiklah, aku akan Menuju ke sana" jawab Naruto. Sambil berjalan dan melepas Seragam militernya berganti Kaus ketatnya.

Sekedar menghilangkan Penat ia bermain Volly dengan Para Tentara itu, sangat seru malah, tak Khayal mengundang penonton dari kalangan Tentara yang sedang Longgar, mereka bergerombol untuk menonton pertandingan itu

**Kembali di Saat Ini Di Sebuah Hotel Bintang 5**

Acara mandi Hinata , Kyuubi, dan Naruko selesai saat ini ia sedang turun menuju ke restoran yang ada di lantai 1 Hotel tersebut. Mereka turun dan berkumpul di sebuah meja yang sudah di pesan, semua orang sudah berkumpul di situ, Mianto,Kushina,Nagato,Menma. Untuk makan Malam

"Segera Duduk, ayo pesan makanannya, aku sudah lapar" Ujar Nagato

Mereka bertiga segera duduk dan semua orang segera membaca daftar menu yang ada di depan mereka. Mata Hinata terpaku pada salah satu menu Yang di sajikan Restoran itu

**(Ambigu Mode:ON)**

"Nasi Pecel Special ? Hmmm,... Bagaimana rasanya ya ?" Batin Hinata, penasaran dengan bentuk dan rasanya Hinata pun mencoba memesan Menu itu, dan tak lama pelayan dengan Baju formal mendekati mereka sambil membawa catatan kecil

"Baiklah aku pesan Soto Daging dan Es jeruk Manis(idn)"Ucap Menma

"Hee, Selalu saja Soto Daging, apa tidak ada yang lain Menma(jp) ?" tanya Nagato

"Urusai, aku suka Itu Nii(jp)" Ucap Menma

"Baiklah aku pesan hmmm.. Nasi Padang Saja dan minumnya Teh Hangat Tawar(idn)" Ganti Nagato sekarang

"Hmmm, Aku Gado-gado dan Jus Alpukat,(idn) " ucap Kyuubi

"He... Nee-chan Suka sekali dengan makanan itu, padahal kan isinya semua sayur, sama aja dengan Salad(idn)" protes Naruko

"itu beda dengan salad Bodoh, Itu pakai saus kacang(idn)" Tungkas Kyuubi

"Iya...Iya Nee-chanku sayang aku tahu, Hmm ... Aku pesan Nasi Goreng dan Es Jeruk(idn)" Ucap Naruko bahagia

"Aku Sop buntut Saja dan Teh Hangat(idn) , jangan terlalu manis dan Kamu apa Anata ?(jp)" tanya Kushina pada Minato

"Sama saja , denganmu Kushi-chan(jp)" ujar Minato, lalu Kushina mengangkat du buah jarinya mengisyaratkan bahwa 2 porsi

"Hinata kamu pesan apa ? Bisa Baca Menunya kan(jp) ?" tanya Kushina

"B-Bisa Kushina-kaasan(jp)" Jawab Hinata Tergagap

"Hmmm... Saya P-pesan Nasi Pecel Special dan minumnya Es Teh manis saja(idn)" ujar Hinata

Sang pelayan sudah mencatat semua pesanan dan mengulangi jenis-jenis pesanan mereka dan segera ke belakang untuk mengambil pesanan mereka

**(Ambigu Mode:off)**

"EH.. Menantu-ku ternyata bisa Bahasa Indonesia ya ?" ujar Kushina Kagum

"I-iya Kushina Kaa-san, aku belajar sendiri, waktu membaca buku tentang Indonesia ternyata Bahasanya Mudah di pahami sekali ya?" ujar Hinata Tersenyum

"Tapi aku tak begitu tau tentang makanan di sini, Kalian semua kok kayaknya sudah biasa sekali?" tanya Hinata Agak Bingung

"Kami semua sidah sering ke sini , Sayang. Jadi itu sudah biasa dengan kami" Jawab Kushina

"Nee.. Hina-chan kamu tau Nasi Pecel itu apa ?" tanya Naruko

"A-aku tidak tau Naruko-chan, Tapi sepertinya Menarik ?" ujar Hinata

"Hmmm... Begitu ya, yaaaaaa.. lebih baik kamu merasakannya sendiri Nanti" ujar Naruko

Tak lama pesanan mereka pun datang. Hinata sempat terkejut dengan Pesanannya, Nasi diatas piring di bentuk model mangkuk terbalik dengan beberapa Sayuran yang di rebus dan di tumpuk di atasnya lalu di siram dengan Saus Kacang yang berwana Agak kemerahan, lalu di atasnya ada seperti biji lonjong kecil sebagai taburan(Namanya itu Lemtoro/Petai China keles , Di rumah Ane Juga Banyak, mau Neng Hinata ? #PLAK), dan di atasnya ada 4 buah daun kecil yang beraroma Wangi ( Yaelah, itu kemangi, Buat lalapan, Neng #Uhuk) , lalu di pinggirnya ada 2 buah makanan terbuat dari tepung yang di goreng dan ada kacang Kedelai hitamnya(Itu Rempeyek neng, Cantik-cantik agak Linglung juga nih Cewek #Blooom).

"Heh, Jadi ini Namanya Nasi Pecel ?" Ujar Hinata Terkejut

"Hn. Silahkan DI makan Hime..." ujar Naruko tersenyum menyeringai

"Hmm...kok sepertinya tampilannya agak menyeramkan" uajr Hinata lagi

Segera setelah itu Hinata menyuap satu sendok ke dalam mulut mungilnya

"Hmmm...Enak...Pedas...tapi Enak ? sepertinya aku akan Belajar memasak ini Kalau Naruto pulang Nanti" ujar Hinata , semua orang di meja itu juga turut tertawa bahagia, tak lama kemudian tanpa di kira, keluarga Hyuuga, Uciha Dll dsb, juga datang dan berkumpul di Restoran , Hinata Terkejut Ayah, Ibu, Dan Hanabi juga datang. Mereka segera bergabung dan bercengkrama bersama dengan di temani ke hangatan Iklim Tropis Negara Indonesia.

**Sementara Itu di Base Operation Center Lanud Halim Perdanakusuma Jakarta 19.00 WIB**

"Sudah di putuskan WarWolf Kalian akan Pergi Melaksanakan Misi Bersama Squadron 11 Call Sign 'The Thunder' Dari Makasssar dan Squadron 3 'Dragon's Nest' dari Madiun kalian semua akan berkumpul di Lanud Hassanudin, Makassar besok pukul 08.00 pagi" ucap sang Pemimpin Task Force

"tapi General, Pesawat Kami kan Masih dalam Masalah," ucap Jack

"Tak Apa Mj, Kali ini kita mendapat Pinjaman Pesawat dari Armada Ke-8 Amerika yang saat ini berlabuh di Australia, Mereka meminjamkan kita 4 Unit A-10 Thunderbolt " ucap sang General

"He.." ujar jack pelan dan

1..detik

2..detik

3..detik

"HE..." Naruto dan Kraken menyusul

"Serius kan ? Kita mendapat Pinjaman pesawat legendaris itu ?" ucap Naruto Tak percaya

"Hehehehe, itu benda termasuk Benda Antik lho.. hehehehhee" ucap kraken dengan senyum Nistanya.

"Glup... ya, akhirnya aku menaiki pesawat legendaris... ya meski pesawat Kita lebih keren" ucap Jack

"Baiklah , anak-anak , kalian istirahat Malam ini, besok kita terbang, , Mengerti !? Dan kita harus mengembalikan pesawat itu dengan keadaan utuh" ujar William Tegas

"Siap Mengerti" mereka ber-3 menjawab dengan tegas dan berdiri lalu memberi Hormat

"Bubar" ujar William

Dan mereka ber-3 keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah sumringah, setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka pun mulai takut.

"Hei, Bang memang orang luar negeri bisa kesurupan ya ?" ucap seorang tentara pada kakak seniornya

"Hmm.. Mungkin... hah baiknya biarkan saja , Lagi pula mereka apa percaya dengan Hal begituan, kalau belum merasakan sendiri" ujar sang Kakak Senior

**Keesokan Paginya jam 06.30**

Mereka segera bersiap mengenakan Off Roll, mereka berangkat agak pagi karena Jarak Jakarta-Makassar lumayan jauh dan Kecepatan Maksimum Tunderbolt Hanya sekitar 860 km/Jam saja. Dengan segera mereka menaiki pesawat Bomber A-10 Thunderbolt yang Sudah Full Amunisi dan rudal. 2 unit pertama bersenjatakan 8 tabung Hidra launcher, sebuah missil Anti-Tank tak berpandu , dan 10 buah AGM-65 Maverick, dan 2 lainnya Bersenjatakan 8 Tabung Hidra launcher dan 2 tabung High Frequency Metal Detector Missil, Missil multiperan yang biasa mereka Gunakan.

"Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...Blom..." mesin di nyalakan, mereka segera menuju landasan pacu untuk segera terbang menuju Makassar.

"Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggg...Nguuuuuuuuuuuunggggggggggggg" satu per satu pesawat itu tinggal landas, dan meninggalkan Jakarta. Tak lama setelah mereka terbang meninggalkan Jakarta Magic mengontak mereka

Magic  
>"WarWolf Flight , kalian dengar ?"<p>

Alex  
>"Magic Ini WarWolf 1, lanjutkan "<p>

Magic  
>"Perubahan rencana WarWolf , kalian akan menuju Lanud Iswahjudi, Madiun. Dan berangkat bersama Dragon's Nest menuju Makassar dan Mengawal Pesawat seri Air Bus Milik pribadi, Di dalamnya ada Kontraktor terbesar Peralatan Militer UN."<p>

Alex  
>"Kita Tentara , Magic, Bukan PMC (Private Military Corp: Tentara Bayaran)"<p>

Magic  
>"Aku tau , tapi perintah para Dewan"<p>

Alex  
>"Heh, baiklah , dasar orang tua berisik, WarWolf 1 , Out"<p>

Percakapan radio di akhiri dan Alex segera memberitahukan kepada semua anggotanya, reaksi mereka tak jauh berbeda dengan Alex, semua menggerutu, dan terkesan terpaksa tapi apa boleh buat itu adalah perintah para Dewan tertinggi UN dan mereka tak bisa menolak.

**Sementara itu kembali ke Hinata dan yang lainnya Pukul 08.00**

Para bos-bos dari perusahaan besar sedunia yang tergabung dalam Senju Group yang terdiri dari Namikaze Corp, Hyuuga corp, Uchiha Corp, Haruno Corp dan juga perusahaan pendukung mereka dari International tak lupa pula Perusahaan Kontraktor Militer International Lockheed Martin dan Boeing. Mereka saat ini menunggu di Lobby Hotel Bintang 5 yang sangat Luas dan dijaga oleh Pengawal pribadi masing-masing

"Yoo, Kyuubi Lama tak jumpa " sapa seorang berambut biru donker panjang yang di kuncir

"I-Itachi... hehehehe ya lama tak jumpa" Kyuubi langsung tergagap dan Wajahnya memerah saat bertemu Uchiha Itachi, yang tak lama ini telah merebut hati Kyuubi namun, Itachi masih menggantung hubungan mereka hingga saat ini

"Kau juga ikut kali ini, Kenapa kau sendiri, mana Adikmu yang seperti es itu ?" tanya Kyuubi

"Dia katanya sih kuliah di Amerika , Tapi aku tak tahu pastinya, karena Hampir 6 tahun ini tak pernah pulang, Ayah dan ibu terutama Ayah terkesan Cuek padanya" ucap Itachi

"Apa kau dan ibumu tak mencari kemana dia ?" tanya Kyuubi lagi

"Sudah, Tapi aku sama sekali tak menemukannya , bahkan seakan dia tak pernah di sana, Telpon terakhirnya adalah 6 bulan yang lalu mengabarkan kalau dia baik-baik saja, di mengatakan kalau tak usah mencarinya, karena dia langsung meneruskan Studi S2-nya bersama Sakura" Jawab Itachi dengan wajah muram

"Hora... jangan bermuram begitu, setidaknya dia memberi kabar padamu , Lagi pula di bersama Sakura kan ? jadi yakinlah kalau dia itu Baik-baik Saja" ucap Kyuubi Menenangkan Itachi

Wajah Itachi kembali Cerah, membuat wajah Kyuubi memerah merasakan degup jantungnya semakin cepat. Tak lama berselang Mobil yang akan membawa mereka semua Ke bandara sudah berbaris di Lobby. Bagian terdepan Adalah Mobil milik Ketua dan Boss Besar Senju Group, Tsunade Senju dan Jiraiya Namikaze. Lalu Namikaze Corp, Hyuuga, Uchiha, berurutan hingga ke belakang. Sementara Hinata Segera Masuk ke dalam Mobil Milik Namikaze Corp, entah apa yang terjadi di perasaannya saat ini, ia merasa Tak enak dalam perasaannya ini

"Hina-chan, kamu kenapa ?" tanya Naruko

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Naruko-chan" jawab Hinata

"Lalu Kenapa kamu kok murung begitu ?" Tanya Menma

"Hanya perasaanku Hari ini Agak tidak Enak , Menma-san" jawab Hinata

"Sebaiknya Kamu seperti Kyuubi-Nee itu saja , lihat sedari dari Lobby tadi dia terus saja tersenyum, Menakutkan." Ucap Nagato pada Kakak Tertuanya

"Heleh... Palingan Juga Habis ketemu si Wajah Boros , ya kan Neesama?" Tanya Menma

"Heh ? Wajah Boros ? Siapa Itu Menma-chan ?" Tanya Kushina Ingin tahu

"Ha ? Kaa-san tidak tahu ? itu lho, Itachi-nii " jawab Naruko tanpa Dosa

"Bufrfrrfrfrfrr"

Minato yang tadi minum air mineral botol sontak Menyemburkan air minumnya dan terbatuk-batuk , sontak Kushina mengambil Tisu mengelap tumpahan air dan mengelus-elus punggung Minato, Dan setelah semua sadar , semua orang dalam Mobil menahan tawa Mereka termasuk Hinata

"hmphmph, Menma kamu ini tak Boleh mengatai orang begitu hmph..hmph" ucpa Minato berusaha menceramahi Anaknya tapi ia juga berusaha menahan Tawanya

Kyuubi mulai lagi, matanya mulai banjir, berair, dan...

"Huuuu...Hiks...Hiks... Kenapa ? Hiks...Hiks...Kenapa A-aku mesti di Begini...kan...Hiks... hiks..." Kyuubi mencoba Protes sambil menangis

"Yosh...yosh... jangan Menangis Anakku sayang, " ucap Kushina sambil mengelus-elus Kyuubi, menenangkan Ia menangis

"Hora...Kalian ini terus saja menggoda kakak kalian, Dan Minato, kenapa kamu juga ikutan ?" Ucap Kushina ke pada semuanya

"EH ? aku juga ?" ucap Minato Cengo

Dan begitulah suasana perjalanan yang ada di dalam mobil Namikaze, Penuh canda dan Tawa hingga sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di bandara. Setelah sampai di bandara semua menuju pesawat Pribadi milik Senju Group untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Maluku, Pesawat Seri Air Bus yang telah di modifikasi bagian dalamnya itu terlihat Normal tampilan Luarnya, hanya Bertuliskan "SENJU GROUP" di bagian luarnya

Dan Hinata terkejut saat masuk ke dalamnya, memang ada kursi penumpang seperti biasa, tapi di bagian belakangnya terdapat sebuah Bar dan Restoran kecil serta Fasilitas yang lainnya. Segera ia Memilih salah satu kursi penumpang dan memasangkan Sabuk keselamatan. Menunggu pesawat Tinggal landas, tak lama kemudian pesawat tinggal landas Menuju Maluku.

20 menit setelah Tinggal Landas, saat ini mereka terbang di atas Laut Jawa, Hinata melepas Sabuk pengamannya dan menuju Cafetaria untuk meminta Jus karena ia Haus, setelah mendapat Jus yang ia inginkan dia duduk di kursi dekat jendela , memandangi awan yang bergerombol seperti Lautan

"Inikah pandangan Yang Di lihat Naruto-kun saat Terbang indah sekali ?" batin Hinata sambil memandang Jauh mengingatkan kepada Suaminya yang sedang Menjalankan Tugas dan Juga Mengingatkan di tentang lagu yang pernah di nyanyikan Naruto dulu, ia mulai menddendangkan lagu itu, tetapi saat Hinata sedang mendendang ria , di Menolehkan kepalanya karena Objek 'Asing' berwarna Hijau mendekat dan tiba-tiba 12 Unit Pesawat tempur 4 diantaranya Bomber, mengelilingi mereka . Hinata terkejut panik segera Berlari kecil Menemui Para orang tua yang sedang bercengkrama tak jauh dari Hinata Duduk

**Sebelum Hinata dan lainnya Terbang 7.00**

30 menit terbang WarWolf telah sampai di kawasan Lanud Iswahjudi, Madiun. Segera setelah meminta ijin mendarat dari tower pengawas, mereka segera mendarat dan menuju hangar pesawat yang telah di siapkan,setelah sampai mereka turun. Lalu mereka mendapat sambutan selamat datang dari Komandan Squadron Dragon's Nest yang berpangkat sama seperti William, mereka berdua langsung pergi menggunakan Jeep menuju Pusat Informasi dan Operasi. Sedangkan ke-3 anak buahnya beristirahat dan bercengkrama bersama Pilot Dari Dragon's Nest ditemani Secangkir kopi Rendah Kafein.

Setelah satu jam mereka menunggu dan bercengkrama akhirnya komandan Mereka datang dan memerintahkan untuk bersiap. Mereka semua berdiri dan memberi Hormat dan langsung berlari ke dalam pesawat masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Dada Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang bahagia , Bagaikan Ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang bergerak di dalam Dada miliknya. Mengabaikan perasaan itu Naruto segera menyalakan Mesin yang setelah sebelumnya telah di isi ulang Avturnya.

"Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...Blommmmmmmmmmmm"

Suara khas dari Thunderbolt dan suara dengingan Halus F-16 beradu dalam barisan pesawat yang akan tinggal landas, Satu per satu mereka terbang meninggalkan daratan dan menuju langit membentuk barisan yang rapi di udara, A-10 WarWolf di tengah dan di sisi kanan dan kiri , Squadron Dragon's Nest mengawal mereka. 90 menit mereka terbang akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan pesawat yang akan di kawal,

TACO  
>"Pesawat Tempur, disini TACO, indetifikasi kalian"<p>

Alex  
>"TACO di sini WarWolf 1, kami semua adalah WarWolf Squad dan Dragon's Nest Squad, kami akan mengawal sampai wilayah udara Makassar"<p>

TACO  
>"Roger WarWolf, Mohon Bantuannya"<p>

Mereka terbang dengan mengelilingi Pesawat Milik Senju Group membentuk dinding pertahanan. Naruto yang sejak tadi terbang di sisi kiri Pesawat Menyadari sesuatu,

"Senju Group ? Jangan-jangan ..." batin Naruto Tersadar

Kidz  
>"Kolonel, minta ijin Meminta saluran pribadi ke pada TACO"<p>

Alex  
>"Ada Apa Kidz, tak seperti biasanya"<p>

Jawab William yang terbang di sisi kiri Naruto

Kidz  
>"<em>You Know What I mean<em>"

Jawab Naruto singkat pada William, menyadari sesuatu karena membaca Tulisan yang ada di Badan Pesawat

Alex  
>"Roger, Lakukan, pasti kau rindu kan"<p>

Kidz  
>"Roger Kolonel. Aku berhutang sekaleng Bir untukmu"<p>

Lalu Naruto menekan beberapa Tombol dan dan mulai menghubungi Pesawat milik Senju Group

Kidz  
>"TACO di Sini WarWolf 2, Kau dengar, Saluran Ini Aman dan terenkripsi"<p>

TACO  
>"Roger, WarWolf 2, Ada apa menghubungi kami dengan Saluran Pribadi ?"<p>

Kidz  
>"Bisa Panggilkan Wanita bernama Namikaze Hinata, suruh dia memakai Earphone itu aku ingin Bicara Dengannya "<p>

TACO  
>"Dengan Siapa, ini ?"<p>

Kidz  
>"Sudah kubilang Aku WarWolf 2, <em>Mother Fucker<em>, lakukan saja tugasmu"

Mendengar perkataan itu sang pilot segera mengaktifkan speaker pemanggil untuk memanggil Wanita yang Bernama Namikaze Hinata yang di ketahui kalau itu anak Menantu dari Boss dari Namikaze Corp.

**Sementara Itu di dalam Kabin Sesaat setelah Pesawat tempur mengelilingi**

Hinata berlari kecil menuju ke pada Tsunade yang sedang mengobrol dengan Minato dan Hiashi.

"G-gawat, Tsunade-baasan, Tou-san, Minato-tousan, Maaf a-aku menyela, tetapi ada sekumpulan Pesawat Aneh yang mengepung kita" ucap Hinata dengan nada Panik

Sontak seluruh orang yang ada di kabin yang mendengar itu langsung melihat ke jendela dan benar saja 12 unit pesawat Tempur ber-tipe A-10 Thunderbolt dan F-16 Fighting Falcon mengelilingi mereka . Semua merasa panik tapi mereka menahannya termasuk Tsunade sendiri

"Tenang Mereka bukan Bandit, Mereka adalah Pasukan Gabungan UN, Mereka akan pergi Ke Makassar untuk alasan Misi, jadi sekalian aku meminta mereka mengawal kita" ucap seseorang dengan jass Hitam, yang terlihat santai menyeruput Sampanye-nya yang tak Lain CEO dari Lockheed Martin

"Eh, jadi begitu ya ?" ucap Tsunade lega, semua orang yang ada di kabin pun Lega, termasuk Hinata, tetapi saat mau menyandarkan Tubuhnya di Kursi penumpang Speaker Berbunyi

"Perhatian , Di sini Pilot, Kepada Nona Namikaze Hinata harap segera menuju ke dalam Kokpit, ada yang ingin berbicara dengan anda"

Hinata tersentak kaget karena Namanya di panggil , semua yang ada di kabin juga Terkejut dan berbisik-bisik ria karena hal itu. Dengan di temani Naruko dia beranjak berdiri dan menuju Kokpit Pilot , sesampainya di sana

"Nona, ada yang ingin berbicara dengan anda, Lewat saluran terbatas di radio" sambil menyerahkan Earphone kepada Hinata

"S-siapa itu ?" tanya Hinata gugup

"Maaf saya tidak tahu tapi dia Hanya Menyebutkan 'WarWolf 2', hanya itu" ucap sang pilot

Hinata memegang Ragu Earphone itu, dan memandang Naruko

"Hm..Lakukan Hinata, lagi pula mereka Bukan orang jahat" jawab Naruko sambil mengangguk

Hinata akhirnya memakai Earphone itu , dan berbicara

Hinata  
>"D-di sini Hinata, Siapa ya ?"<p>

Mendengar suara lembut itu Naruto sempat terkaget, benar ternyata , Hinata berada di pesawat itu , bahagia sangat di rasakan Saat ini

Kidz  
>"Hime... Ini aku"<p>

Hinata  
>"N-Naruto-kun..."<p>

Hinata berteriak kecil, mendengar Suara Suaminya yang tercinta, sedangkan Naruko juga terkejut saudara kembarnya menghubungi Hinata, dan lebih lagi, ia terbang mengawal Mereka segera ia menempelkan sebelah telinganya di Earphone Hinata

Kidz  
>"bagaimana Kabarmu Hinata, kau Baik-baik saja ?"<p>

...

Merasa tak ada jawaban Dari Hinata, Naruto merasa sedikit Khawatir

Kidz  
>"Hinata ?..."<p>

Hinata  
>"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks... A-aku rindu Kamu Naruto-kun"<p>

Kidz  
>"Are ? padahal kan baru 4 Hari di tinggal ?"<p>

Hinata  
>"Tapi... Aku...Aku..."<p>

Kidz  
>"Hora...jangan menangis saja, kok jadi cengeng gitu sih ?"<p>

Ucap Naruto mendengar Isakan tangis Hinata

Kidz  
>"Nee.. Hime melihatlah ke Jendela sebelah kirimu,"<p>

Hinata menuruti permintaan Naruto dan melongok ke Jendela Pesawat sebelah kiri Di lihatnya pesawat berbentuk Aneh dengan 2 mesin Mencuat ke belakang, di lihatnya Sang pilot di dalam Kokpit melambaikan tangannya

Kidz  
>"Ini aku Hime"<p>

Sambil melambaikan Tangan Kanannya, di perhatikannya Hinata ada di balik Kaca Kokpit pesawat itu, lalu Naruto bermanuver mencoba mendekati Pesawat milik Senju, dan semakin terlihatlah Wajah Cantik Hinata, Tapi tunggu ada sesuatu di belakang Hinata, Rambut pirang, Di kucir dua ke atas.

Kidz  
>"Hinata, apakah Itu Naruko ?"<p>

Naruko  
>"IYA...INI AKU NARU-CHAN!"<p>

Naruko berteriak di depan Mic earphone itu, membuat telinga Naruto agak sakit

Kidz  
>"Naruko... Jangan Teriak Bodoh... Kau ini"<p>

Naruko  
>"hehehehehehe"<p>

Ia malah tertawa Garing

Hinata  
>"Naruto-kun kenapa Pesawatmu bentuknya Aneh begitu.. Seperti...ummm"<p>

Sambil mengingat-ingats sesuatu yang ada di otaknya

Kidz  
>"Babi... ya kan... Itu kan Maksudmu"<p>

Hinata  
>"Eh...iya... Benar.. hehehehehe"<p>

Kidz  
>"itu memang julukannya Hime, Julukannya adalah Babi Bercula 2, pernah membaca buku tentang sejarah Operasi Badai gurun dan Iraqi Freedom, Hime ?"<p>

Hinata  
>"hmm.. Iya aku pernah Baca buku itu, itu kan penyerbuan di timur tengah itu kan Naruto-kun?"<p>

Kidz  
>"ya... dan pesawat yang aku naiki ini juga ikut ambil bagian di sana, Melibas Ribuan Tank dengan meriamnya"<p>

Hinata  
>"kereeeen, jadi ini Legendaris dong ?"<p>

Kidz  
>"Tentu..."<p>

Percakapan hangat untuk melepas Rindu sepasang suami istri yang Baru sehari menikah harus berpisah sementara waktu karena suaminya menjalankan tugas. Percakapan itu pun harus di akhiri karena Mereka sudah sampai di titik perpisahan, Pesawat Senju Group meneruskan perjalanan ke Maluku, dan Rombongan Pesawat Tempur berbelok menuju Makassar untuk bertemu Squadron 11 Makassar 'The Thunder'.

Hinata kembali ke kabin dengan wajah Ceria , Hanabi yang tau kakaknya itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Hashi dan Hikari, Saling memandang, dan Kushina Tau pasti karena Naruto, Karena Kushina sempat melihat pesawat yang di sebelah kiri tadi, ia tahu dari postur duduk Naruto yang khas, membuat yakin kalau pilot tadi Si Naruto, dan itu semua membuat Kushina semakin yakin kalau pilot yang tadi Naruto karena Ekspresi Hinata tadi.

15 menit berselang mereka akhirnya sampai juga di Maluku, mereka mendarat di bandara kecil di tepi laut milik Pribadi, yaitu Bandara Pribadi Milik Senju Group. Di sebelah Bandara kecil itu, ada sebuah demaga kecil Yang cukup mewah dengan kapal kelas Yach. Kapal itu Nantilah yang akan menjadi tempat Pesta para CEO perusahaan International ini.

Setelah Hinata Turun dari pesawat ia meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit, ia beranjak menuju Kapal itu, begitu juga dengan semua orang. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke dalam Yach, untuk segera mengadakan acara rutin mereka.

Ternyata mereka hanya akan berlayar sebatas Raja Ampat, mereka hanya akan mengelilingi Lokasi tersebut saja, tidak sampai Papua Nugini seperti yang direncanakan, setelah semua orang naik dan semua kru sudah siap, Nahkoda pun mulai melajukan Yach, menuju Perairan Raja Ampat, perairan yang sangat Cantik. DI dalam ruangan dalam kapal, semua orang memulai pesta, dengan di awali sambutan dari Boss besar Senju Group Tsunade, dan dilanjutkan mempernalkan secara resmi kepada rekan bisnis, Pernikahan Antara Anak ke-2 Keluarga Hyuuga dan Anak ke-3 Keluarga Namikaze. Semua pesta berjalan lancar sampai kapal mulai memasuki Perairan Raja Ampat . Saat Sang Nahkoda mau membelokkan Kapal ke sudut 35 derajat kapal tak mau berbelok, lalu sang Nahkoda menge-check layar monitor, ternyata system perangkat lunak kapal telah di ambil alih. Terjadi kepanikan di dalam dek depan, Nahkoda memerintahkan teknisi, tetapi mereka tidak mampu mengatasi, Pertahanan Program penyusup terlalu kuat

Sementara itu di dalam dek tengah, Minato menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, "Kenapa kapal melaju ke arah selatan terus ?" batinnya Lalu dengan sigap Minato memberi tanda kepada Semua pengawal Pribadinya. Kakashi segera dengan sigap memerintahkan Anggotanya lewat Radio. Untuk segera mengamankan kapal dan mengunci kapal. Di dalam Dek pesta semua Orang Mulai Khawatir apa yang akan terjadi Sementara Kakashi dan Minato segera ke dalam Dek depan.

"Ada apa ini ?" tanya Minato

"Sistem Perangkat Lunak di ambil alih tuan" jawab seorang teknisi

"Ha ? Maksudnya" Tanya Minato

"Kita di Kendalikan dari jarak jauh, kita menuju ke perairan Merauke , tuan ?" jawab Seorang teknisi lagi

"Lalu bagaimana dengan radio komunikasi ?" tanya Kakashi

"Semua mati, Internet juga di batasi dengan Firewall tingkat 5, " kata sang Nahkoda

"Cih...kita bisu dan tuli di sini" Kakashi mendecih

Minato mulai pesimis, ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, tak sampai di situ, tiba-tiba dari arah kanan, muncul sebuah kapal kelas Fregate, mendekat dengan semua persenjataan mengarah pada Yach, seakan Mengancam untuk tidak melakukan apa pun, atau mereka akan menenggelamkan kapal itu. Suasana Dek tengah pun sama, mereka panik melihat kapal perang mendekat. Semua orang mulai menjauh dari kaca dan jendela, berkumpul di tengah dek, dan para pengawal pribadi berusaha menjaga ketenangan agar semua orang tidak panik

Kapal itu terus menggiring Yach dan mulai keluar dari Perairan Raja Ampat. Dan kini sudah berjalan selama satu jam sejak peristiwa pembajakan itu, lalu seperti mengingat sesuatu Minato mulai mencari sesuatu di lemari Dek Nahkoda

"Anda Mencari apa bos ?" ucap Kakashi

"Ini dia ! kita selamat Kakashi, " ucpa Minato

Sebuah telepon gengam sekarang ada di genggaman Minato, bukan sekedar Telepon Genggam, tapi Telepon Satelit, Telepon yang Langsung berhubungan ke Satelit tanpa Lewat Operator ataupun Link internet. Memencet beberapa nomor Dan Minato segera Menelpon seseorang dan setelah itu mereka menunggu dan menunggu hingga 30 menit kemudian.

Sementara itu di Dek tengah semua orang mulai Khawatir, mereka akan di bajak, dan bukan sembarang pembajak, tetapi itu adalah Kapal milik UFW teroris kelas dunia. Mereka khawatir. Hinata mulai Takut, mengepalkan tangannya Erat, hingga Kuku-kukunya ujung memutih, Mata lavendernya mulai meneteskan Air mata, Hikari yang mengetahui itu, memeluk erat Hinata dan Hanabi

"Naruto-kun..." dalam hati Hinata Memanggil sang Suami. Karena sudah tidak tahan Hinata Berteriak

"NARUTO-KUN , TOLONG SELAMATKAN KAMI!" meski Tahu teriakan Hinata Mungkin tak di dengar sang Suami, Hinata Hanya terus berharap dan percaya. Air matanya mulai deras mengalir berharap sang suami datang menolong mereka ,semua orang terkejut karena teriakan Hinata, lalu suara dengingan yang tak asing terdengar di telinga Hinata Dan...

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ..."

"DEM...DEM...DEM...DEM...DEM...BLARRRRRR!"

Frigate bagai terkena Hujan Meteor Meledak, menciptakan Api yang Menjilat-jilat di udara, dan tenggelam

**30 menit Sebelumnya**

Saat ini WarWolf dan Dragon's Nest telah sampai di Lanud Hassanudin Makassar sejak 1 jam yang lalu semua sudah berkumpul Pasukan Katak dan Paskhas juga sudah berada di sini. WarWolf, Dragon's Nest, dan The Thunder mulai mengecheck pesawat mereka. Semua di check dan baik-baik saja, tiba-tiba ada panggilan darurat yang mengharuskan mereka melakukan Briefing ulang. Mereka semua pun berlari dan menuju Ruang Briefing.

"OK perubahan Rencana yang sangat mendadak" Ucap Seorang berpangkat Bintang 1 , yaitu orang yang memimpin operasi ini.

"Kenapa bisa berubah secepat ini marsekal ?" tanya William dengan bahasa Indonesia

"Baru saja CIC kita mendapat kabar bahwa Kapal yang di tumpangi seluruh CEO perusahaan Senju group dan Rekan bisnisnya di bajak." Ucap sang Marsekal.

"Di bajak ? tapi mereka Bukannya hanya sampai Perairan Raja Ampat" Naruto kini angkat bicara seakan tak percaya

"Ya mereka hanya sampai sana, tapi yang di bajak adalah Perangkat Lunak kapal mereka, dan di kendalikan Dari jarak jauh, Paskhas Biak sudah tahu dari mana sinyal itu berasal. Dari merauke, Di sana ada sekumpulan Kapal milik UFW terparkir manis dengan Radar Jammer, maka dari itu radar kita tak bisa mendeteksinya, dan kesanalah arah yang mereka tuju mereka bermaksud menculik para Bos dari perusahaan besar dunia, Maka dari itu ini perubahan rencananya, " ucap sang marsekal sambil menjelaskan menggunakan Gambar

"WarWolf akan menghancurkan semua kapal pada jalur ini dan menyelamatkan Yach, Dragon's Nest dan The Thunder akan mengawal kalian dan menjaga Wilayah udara , Para taifib menginformasikan adanya Kapal Induk dan Cruiser serta beberapa Frigate dan Converte di sekitar jalur itu, habisi Mereka semua, Dan Teknisi Handal kami dan Paskhas akan kami kirim menggunakan pesawat kecil untuk mengambil alih Perangkat Lunak Yach menggunakan terjun Payung Langsung, Operasi kalian kali ini sebagai penyelamat dan Pengalih, saat itulah Kopaska akan menuju Merauke untuk mensabotase kapal mereka yang terparkir dan di yakini Boss mereka ada di sana, Ada pertanyaan ?" Ucap sang Marsekal

Setelah di rasa cukup semua pilot keluar dari ruangan briefing , Naruto mengeratkan rahangnya menahan Emosi, "Hinata Tunggu aku , aku akan menyelamatkanmu" ucap Naruto pelan

Mereka segera menuju Pesawatnya masing-masing, segera setelah itu mereka langsung lepas Landas menuju titik yang di tentukan. 27 menit mereka terbang akhirnya mereka Hampir sampai,

Magic  
>"Magic kepada Seluruh Pesawat Tempur, Sekarang kita akan memulai Operasi penyelamatan Yach, Taifib baru saja menginformasikan bahwa, Yach saat ini di kawal oleh sebuah fregate, WarWolf, masuki mode Terbang rendah kalian sekarang Aman untuk melakukan serangan, Paskhas akan terjun dalam 7 menit lagi"<p>

Alex  
>"Roger, Magic segera melakukan Kontak kepada Thunder"<p>

Mereka berempat mulai terbang rendah hingga ketinggian 100mdpl, sekarang mereka di laut lepas, kesalahan sedikit mereka tenggelam. Sedangkan Squadron kawan Terbang Rendah di samping Kiri WarWolf

Alex  
>"WarWolf 1 Kepada Squadron Thunder dan Dragon"<p>

Thunder 1  
>"WarWolf disini Thunder 1 , Jelas dan keras"<p>

Alex  
>"OK, Radar Jarak Jauh, mendeteksi Ancaman yang cukup banyak di sekitar Yach"<p>

Thunder 1  
>"Baiklah seperti rencana, kalian menghancurkan kapal dan kami akan Menjaga Langit,"<p>

Alex  
>"Roger Thunder 1"<p>

Magic  
>"Warwolf Squad , Kalian akan memulai serangan, target Sudah Dekat"<p>

Alex  
>"Roger... kami Melihat Yach dan Fregate"<p>

Kidz  
>"Kolonel , <em>I'll Take Her"<em>

Alex  
>"Roger, Kidz "<p>

**Music Background: Mika Kobayashi-Bios**

Kidz  
>"<em>WarWolf Flight, I'll Sink The Fregate"<em>

Jack  
>"<em>Roger Kidz, Get Her Soft<em>

Naruto menerbangkan Pesawatnya Lebih rendah dan langsung mengangkat moncong pesawatnya dengan Tiba-tiba, mengambil posisi menukik dan

"RORRRRRRRRRRRR!" ia menembakkan Meriam otomatis 30mm Tank Busternya

""DEM...DEM...DEM...DEM...DEM...BLARRRRRR!" Frigate Terbakar , meledak dan tenggelam

Kidz  
>"<em>Target Is Sunk"<em>

Kraken  
>"<em>Sweet"<em>

**Hinata's POV**

"Apa itu ?" teriakku terkejut, kapal yang tadi di samping kapal kami meledak lalu tenggelam, aku merasa tak percaya kapal itu akhirnya hancur, setelah kapal itu Hancur, sumber suara Dengingan tadi adalah Pesawat Bomber A-10 Thunderbolt yang melintas Terbang rendah, itu berarti

"NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUUN!" teriakku Walau mungkin dia tidak mendengarku

**Hinata POV End**

Magic  
>"Yach Sekarang berada 5 mil dari Kapal induk musuh, Operasi akan gagal jika sampai mendekat padanya"<p>

WarWolf dan squadron aliansi segera menuju Kapal Induk musuh untuk menghancurkannya, terlihat kapal induk dengan ukuran Jumbo , mengangkut sekitar 14 unit pesawat Jet tempur, beberapa dari mereka sudah lepas landas

Magic  
>"WarWolf , Peringatan pesawat tempur musuh mulai mengarah pada kalian , mereka mengarah dari arah tenggara, dan Kapal tersebut dilengkapi AA dan SAM, Tetap terbang rendah dan Perhatikan radar"<p>

WarWolf Mulai mendekat Magic membuat garis pandu untuk Memulai serangan, Naruto yang berada Di depan melihat pesawat yang baru saja lepas landas

Kidz  
>"hahaha lihat bajingan Kecil itu , dia mencoba terbang, Ok akan kubantu dia terbang , Fox One "<p>

Naruto mengunci pesawat tersebut yang bertipe Mirage2000. Pesawat baru terbang beberapa saat langsung di hantam Oleh missil Naruto dan Hancur berkeping-keping, setelah itu Naruto Mengambil Manuver dengan menaikkan Hidung pesawatnya, bersiap menghancurkan landasan kapal induk

Kidz  
>"<em>Colonel, Lead The way"<em>

Alex  
>"Roger ,<em>Follow me in"<em>

Naruto dan William Terbang bersama. William berada di tengah sedangkan Naruto di belakangnya. Mengikuti Garis Pandu Virtual Pesawat Mereka Menukik Ke bawah, dan

"SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... " William meluncurkan 8 buah Roket Hidranya , kemudian roket itu meledak saat menghantam Barisan Pesawat yang masih terparkir di susul Naruto 2 detik Kemudian

"SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... " Seluruh Roket Naruto menghantam Pesawat yang masih selamat dan beberapa Pasukan Musuh Yang berlarian di sekitar pesawat. Segera setelah melakukan peluncuran tersebut lalu mereka hendak bermanuver berputar tetapi.

Kidz  
>"Kolonel, Kita di kunci, <em>Evade!<em>"

Alex  
>"<em>SHIT!"<em>

Naruto dan William menyebar , Naruto Bermanuver ke kanan, sedangkan William ke kiri. Karena pesawat mereka tipe Bomber maka mereka tidak bisa melakukan manuver Ekstrim, Mereka mencoba menghindar ke kanan dan kekiri dan Menyebarkan Flare. Naruto mulai terdesak, Pesawat musuh tak mau menyerah.

Thunder 1  
>"WarWolf 2 , bertahanlah kami sudah melindungimu"<p>

Thunder 3  
>"Jatuhkan Pesawat Itu,<em>Fire Fox One"<em>

Naruto sudah bisa sedikit Lega, pesawat musuh berhasil di jatuhkan Thunder Squad.

Thunder 4  
>"Target di hancurkan, <em>Shukoi is down"<em>

Kini Naruto bermanuver memutar untuk melakukana Serangan Roket lagi ke kapal induk. Membidik barisan AA dan SAM yang ada di tepi Landasan, Setelah mengambil posisi menukik ia langsung menembakkan Roket Hydra-nya

"SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... " barisan senjata mesin dan SAM meledak , Api menjilat-jilat ke udara. Lalu tak ketinggalan Sang Kolonel yang kini membidik Kambatan kapal induk itu, dan

"SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... " 8 roket di luncurkan Kambatan hancur Terbakar , asap hitam mulai membumbung

Alex  
>"Kapal induk telah lumpuh, WarWolf 3, Giliranmu sekarang"<p>

Jack  
>"inilah yang ku tunggu Kolonel"<p>

Jack bermanuver mengangkat Hidung pesawatnya , Setelah mendapat cukup ketinggian ia langsung menukik, dan.

Jack  
>"<em>Fire, AGM"<em>

Missil Maverick Melesat menuju Landasan bagian Tengah kapal itu, "Wuuuuuuussssssssshhhh" dan

"BLARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Missil menghantam landasan menyebabkan Ledakan Yang besar , Kapal induk juga meledak dan Terbelah menjadi dua, lalu tenggelam

Alex  
>"Magic, Kapal induk terbelah dan terbakar, ia sudah tak bisa Bergerak, Dia telah tenggelam, Jalur Aman"<p>

Magic  
>"Roger, WarWolf ada pergerakan Dari tenggara menuju Yach, 3 buah kapal 1 cruiser, 2 Converte mereka memiliki Missil anti udara dan Semapan Gatling kaliber Besar"<p>

Ternyata Kapal itu sudah di kerubungi Oleh Squadron Dragon's Nest, Mereka terlihat kesusahan karena Harus menghindari Banyaknya Tembakan Peluru senapan milik kapal itu

Dragon 1  
>"Kami butuh Bantuan , <em>We Are Heavy Fire in Here"<em>

Kraken yang sejak tadi terbang rendah membidik Kapal Kelas Perusak itu,

Kraken  
>"<em>I'll Take Her, Kolonel"<em>

Alex  
>"<em>Understood, Do It, Kraken"<em>

Kraken  
>"<em>Roger, Fire AGM"<em>

Kraken menembakkan Missil Mavericknya, sesaat sebelum menghantam kapal, Missil itu meledak di udara

"BLAM..."

Kraken  
>"Sial, 165 ribu dollar melayang, Arghhhhhhhhhh"<p>

Kidz  
>"Kolonel, sebanyak apapun, kita menembaki dengan Missil , tak akan ada gunanya selama Senjata itu masih bisa Menembak"<p>

Alex  
>"Ok-OK , kidz, aku punya rencana, WarWolf kita serang dia menggunakan Formasi 4 penjuru, Kidz Kau Denganku menyerbu dari sisi kiri dan aku kanan, kita akan mengahancurkan senjata Gatlingnya, Setelah itu, Kraken dan Jack serbu Haluan dan buritannya bersamaan, Gunakan Hydra , kita buat di Lumpuh.<p>

Kidz,Jack,Kraken  
>"Roger"<p>

Mereka berempat menyebar ke 4 arah penjuru, dan mengambil ketinggian lalu menukik. Pertama yang melakukan tukik'an adalah William dan Naruto mengikuti Jalur Virtual yang telah di buat oelh Magic mereka menukik dari 2 arah barat dan timur, sasaran mereka adalah senjata Gatling Yang ada di dek atas. Naruto mulai menukik dan

"SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... " Roket di luncurkan, bersamaan dari 2 arah sekaligus.

"BLARRRRRRRRRRRR!" lalu menghantam Telak pada Dek yang memiliki Senjata Gatling itu. Naruto dan William segera mengangkat hidung pesawat setelah bersimpangan secara berlawanan Arah,

Kidz  
>"<em>Gatling gun is Silent,<em>Lanjutkan kawan"

lalu 5 detik kemudian di ikuti Jack dan Kraken dari arah Utara dan selatan , menyerang pada Haluan Dan Buritan,

"SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... " roket meluncur dan

"BLAR..." kapal terbakar tetapi sepertinya belum tenggelam

Kidz  
>"Kraken<em>,Finish This!"<em>

Kraken  
>"Roger, <em>Fire AGM<em>"

Kraken meluncurkan Maverick untuk ke-2 kalinya dan...

"BLARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" terkena Telak , kapal itu tenggelam dengan tragisnya,

Alex  
>"<em>Enemy cruiser is sunk, <em>Hancurkan sisianya, Thunder, Dragon"

Thunder, Dragon's Nest  
>"ROGER!"<p>

Tak lama setelah itu ke-2 kapal kelas Converte di tenggelamkan dengan mudah Oleh squadron alliansi. Belum selesai sampai di situ ternyata...

Thunder 1  
>"Itu dia, Pesawat pengangkut penerjun, Mereka sudah sampai, Sial Ada Fregate yang mendekat, Cepat kita kesana"<p>

'go...go..go..go'

'cepat, kita tenggelamkan mereka,'

'jangan biarkan mereka mendekat'

Magic  
>"Warwolf di sini Magic, Pasukan Penerjun sudah sampai, ada sekelompok Fregate mendekat Ke Yach, Operasi penyelamatan akan gagal jika mereka sudah sampai "<p>

Alex  
>"<em>Understood"<em>

Naruto mengambil tempat terdepan, ia membidik sebuah Fregate yang mendekat,

"Wusssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh" ia meluncurkan 2 buah missil dan

"Blarrrrrr" fregate Hancur seketika, tak berapa lama kemudian, 3 orang pasukan penerjun mulai melompat dari pesawat dan mengembangkan parasutnya, mereka adalah teknisi milik tentara indonesia, dan paskhas, pasukan baret jingga milik angkatan udara indonesia. Mereka sudah mendarat dengan selamat di atas Yach, dan segera bergerak untuk mengambil alih kendali kapal

Fregate Mendekat Kembali, kali ini William meluncurkan 2 missile "Wusssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Blar..." fregate kembali di hancurkan mereka kemudian terbang rendah menuju arah timur laut terdapat sebuah Converte yang mulai mendekat

Kidz  
>"<em>I'll Take her"<em>

Naruto mengambil Ketinggian lalu menukik, dan kembali meluncurkan Missil Hydranya

"SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... " memberondong kapal itu dengan Missil Hydra menyebabkan kapal meledak dan tenggelam secara Instan

Kidz  
>"<em>Target is sunk, Approacing to next target"<em>

Baru saja Naruto bilang begitu tetapi yang ia lihat dengan matanya membuatnya terkejut dan pupilnya melebar

Kidz  
>"<em>Oh Shit"<em>

Kraken  
>"oh ayah, seharusnya aku menurutimu tentang aku bekerja menjadi guru "<p>

Jack  
>"Ayo jack, semangatlah, kita lumat mereka semua"<p>

Alex  
>"WarWolf kepada semua squadron ada Barisan Fregate dan Converte di sebelah selatan, Kita hancurkan mereka semua"<p>

All Squadron  
>"ROGER"<p>

Semua pesawat terbang di atas jalur tersebut, mereka menembaki Fregate dan Converte .Naruto terbang rendah mengunci sasaran dan misilpun ia luncurkan, Meriam otomatis juga ia tembakkan,

"Wushhhhhhhhh"..."Blar..."

"Wushhhhhhhhh"..."Blar..."

"Wushhhhhhhhh"..."Blar..."

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRR!...BLARRRRRRRR!"

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRR!...BLARRRRRRRR!"

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRR!...BLARRRRRRRR!"

semua kapal telah meledak dan jalur kembali Aman , tetapi semua itu belum selesai, 1 buah Cruiser mendekat semua pesawat kembali menyebar menghindari Tembakan senjata gatling kaliber besar, dengan berani Naruto mendekati kapal itu, terbang dengan ketinggian rendah, Sebelum Cruiser menembakkan senjata Gatlingnya padanya Naruto sudah Meluncurkan Roket Hydra-nya,

"SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... " semua roket mengarah ke pada Kambatan Kapal, dan

"BLARRRRRRRRR!"

Lalu Naruto bermanuver berbalik dengan cepat lalu menukik membidik pada Haluan Kapal itu dan Hydra pun di luncurkan

"SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... SLAM... "

"BLARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Kambatan kapal Meledak terbakar, Dan kapal mulai tenggelam karena Haluannya sudah Jebol,

Kidz  
>"Target Di hancurkan "<p>

Jack  
>"Hei, Kidz kau Gila menghadapi Cruiser Sendirian"<p>

Naruto hanya tertawa Garing, Seluruh pesawat Regroup ke pada yach, lalu pasukan Yang tadi berada di Dalam Yach Memberi kabar.

Paskhas  
>"Magic, kami di sini sudah selesai, System kapal Sudah Pulih , seluruh system kemudi, internet, radar semua sudah Normal, Kami juga Mempertebal Firewallnya, Setelah ini kami akan segera berbalik arah menuju ke Dermaga terdekat , terima kasih untuk Bantuannya"<p>

Magic  
>"Roger, Semua Squadron tempur, Semua sudah berakhir, Misi penyelamatan sudah selesai, Kita Pulang sekarang"<p>

All Squadron  
>"Wooooo... Yeah... Kita Berhasil...<p>

'yeah...'

'yeeeeeee kita pulang sekarang'

'hahahahahaha, aku masih hiduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup'

**Sementara itu Di dalam Yach**

"Semua sistem telah pulih Kita akan pergi ke pelabuhan Terdekat, Yaitu di biak" ucap seorang tentara berbaret Jingga berbahasa indonesia dan menenteng senjata berbicara kepada orang yang ada di dek tengah

"Huh syukurlah, B-bagaimana dengan pesawat tempurnya, apakah semua masih utuh ?" Tanya Hinata dengan bahasa Indonesia

"Semua masih utuh Nona , Mereka kembali ke Lanud Hassanudin di Makassar, mereka semua selamat, misi sukses besar" ucap tentara itu

"Syukurlah..." Hinata menghembuskan Nafas lega , karena semua pesawat kembali dengan selamat termasuk Suaminya, Namikaze Naruto. Kapal itu pun Berbalik arah menuju utara untuk bersandar di dermaga terdekat untuk mengecheck para penumpang

**Sementara itu Di Pantai Dekat Kota Merauke**

"BODOH.. TIDKA BERGUNA...BAGAIMANA KALIAN BISA KALAH DARI ANJING-ANJING UN ITU!" seorang yang mungkin berumur 50 tahunan berteriak-teriak di teleponnya , ia kecewa karena semua Kapal UFW ,Cruise, Fregate,Converte,dan Carrier semuanya Hancur, hanya selain itu mereka juga tak mengira bisa Kehilangan Yach, mereka tak mengira jika Indonesia memliki Teknisi Komputer yang Hebat bisa menjebol Proteksi dan Enkripsi Mereka.

Dengan kasar ia melempar telepon kabel ke arah meja Haluan. Dia duduk dengan melempar tubuhnya ke kursi yang ada di belakangnya memijit dahinya, Pusing memikirkan Kekalahan telak mereka hanya tersisa 4 kapal 2 fregate 1 Converte dan 1 Cruiser. Di saat ia di landa Kebingungan tiba-tiba

"BLARRRRR!" kapal yang di parkir paling Pojok Meledak yaitu Converte. Orang itu melebarkan Matanya,

"BLARRRRR!" lalu Fregate yang berada di samping Converte menyusul

"BLARRRRR!" kali ini kapal yang di parkir tepat di samping Cruiser

Dan "SIAL KALIAN!"

"BLARRRRR!" Kapal yang naiki orang itu kemudian meledak , terbakar, dan Tenggelam

Lalu dari pantai muncul 4 orang berpakaian selam berwarna Hitam dengan kacamata selam ,tanpa tabung oksigen berjalan Santai sambil menenteng senjata mereka bertipe H&K MP5 yang di dongakkan ke atas dan juga Baret Warna Ungu di kepala mereka. Ya mereka adalah Komando Pasukan Katak, Pasukan yang Ahli dalam menetralisir Ancaman Dari air

"Kalian terlalu menyepelekan Kami , bung. Nikmati Kepergian kalian, Sampai jumpa di Neraka" ucap salah seorang yang di ketahui pemimpin pasukan itu. Keempat pasukan itu berjalan ke arah hutan, menghilang di Rimbunnya Hutan Papua

**TBC**

**Wuuuuh panjang , kali ini ternyata, Ok selanjutnya**

**Re-viewnya please, Karena Review anda adalah Pertamax Saya(hehehehhe)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:Land Of Fire**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:** Bercerita tentang Namikaze naruto, bocah konyol yang selalu di bully teman-temannya sejak SMP, bahkan Saudara dan orang tuanya tidak menaruh kepercayaan kepadanya, sejauh ini hanya 2 orang yang di percayainya,memutuskan kabur dari rumah saat lulus SMA dan pergi ke amerika untuk bergabung menjadi pilot pesawat tempur militer UN, Bagaimanakah kisah hidup naruto ? Let's check this out

**Warning: Banyak Karakter Import(OC), OOC, Typo, EYD, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Note: Ini pairing SasuSaku di awal,**

**Callsign Sasuke: Onyx  
>Sakura: Cherry<strong>

**Terima kasih untuh para reader dan khususnya para Reviewer**

**7 Hari setelah kejadian di Indonesia**

Hari ini adalah tepat seminggu setelah kejadian di lautan Indonesia, Hinata dan lainnya sudah pulang setelah sebelumnya mendapat pemeriksaan mental. Dan hari ini untuk pertama kalinya ia masuk kuliah setelah libur beberapa minggu, meneruskan Studi S2 Kesastraannya.

Hari ini Hinata berangkat bersama Naruko dan Menma karena mereka 1 kampus, Setelah sampai di gerbang Kampus Konoha, Kampus yang termasuk yang terbaik di jepang, ia turun dan berjalan menuju gedung fakultasnya seperti biasa dia mengenakan Baju dress di lengkapi Jaket lengan panjang dengan warna ungu dan perak di bagian lengannya lalu menggunakan Celana Jeans panjang warna biru dan sandal sepatu dengan hak 3 cm, tetapi Baru saja memasuki Lobby

"HINATA-CHAN!" Ino berlari dan langsung menghambur memeluk Hinata dan menangis

"I-ino-chan kenapa kamu ?" tanya Hinata

"Hiks...kamu tidak apa-apa kan ? Aku lihat berita di TV kapal kamu di Bajak, aku juga di bilangi sama Tou-san, Semua orang di sana di bajak, kamu tidak apa-apa kan Hinata" Tanya Ino

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino-chan, kamu bisa lihat sendiri aku masih di sini " Ujar Hinata Sambil mengelus-elus punggung Ino

"Yah.. Ino.. Pagi-pagi sudah bikin Heboh saja" Seorang gadis pirang bercepol 4 yan sedari tadi duduk berdiri lalu Mendekati mereka

"Ino... Ingat kamu bukan anak kecil lagi " ceramah Tenten

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata. Menurut kabar semua orang di kapal itu di selamatkan oleh pasukan Pangeranmu itu ya ?" Tanya Temari memastikan

"..." Hinata Sontak diam dan dan pipi Cubbynya memerah menahan Malu dan juga tersenyum tipis

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~ Ceritakan , Hinata Kumohon..." ujar Ino memohon

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " ke -2 temannya juga memandangi Hinata seolah memohon sama seperti Ino

"B-Baiklah Tapi Nanti pas aaku sudah selesai jam kuliah, Tunggu aku di kantin saja" Jawab Hinata gugup

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " ke-3 temannya memberi tatapan semakin mengintimidasi

"Iya-iya aku janji akan menceritakannya , semua... Suer" ucap Hinata sambil mengangkat tangan kanan dan memberikan tanda 2 Jari

"Baiklah, Hina-chan Kami percaya ayo segera kita ke kelas" Ajak Tenten

Mereka ber-4 pun segera beranjak dari temapt mereka dan menuju ke dalam kelas mata kuliah mereka masing-masing

**Sementara itu di markas Militer Rusia, Caucasus Region, Rusia 10.00 (Zulu)**

Naruto Saat ini berada di hangar perbaikan untuk menengok pesawatnya ayng sedang di perbaiki di temani William , Dan Sergei Illich komandan dari RedMoon

"Jadi perbaikan sudah selesai ?" tanya Naruto Kepada seorang teknisi Rusia

"Iya Lt, Pesawat ini siap mengelilingi dunia lagi" jawab sang teknisi

"OK kalau begitu terima kasih" ujar Naruto lagi

"Baiklah saya mohon Ijin untuk mngerjakan tugas yang lain

"Jadi ?" tanya William

"sudah siap bermisi Lagi Kolonel" Jawab Naruto

"Senang kami memiliki anak muda sepertimu" ujar Sergei

"Terima Kasih , Pak saya hanya melakukan tugas saya" ujar Naruto dengan senyuman

Mereka lalu bercengkrama bersama, membicarakan tentang misi mereka selanjutnya, Yaitu menghancurkan Daerah dengan Penyimpanan ICBM.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttt" tiba-tiba Handphone Sergei berbunyi

"Oh , maaf ini Pribadi kawan, Tentang wanita kau tau kan ?" ucap Sergei Dengan logat inggris yang agak Aneh (kira-kira : _I'm Sorry Guys, This Is personal, About Women (_Logat Rusianya berbunyi :Weman), _You know ?)_

"Orang Cebol atau Wanita ? (_Weeman or Woman)"_ Naruto menyanggah, Sergei Hanya tertawa kecil lalu berjalan Keluar menerima Telepon

"Ayo Kolonel kita keluar, Mencari udara aku penat di sini terus, dan semoga saja , Nanti Mesinnya tidak Macet" ujar Naruto pada William Lalu Menuju Keluar

"Hahahah, lucu Kidz, Kalau mesinnya Macet Setidaknya kau bisa Meniup Turbinnya supaya berputar lagi" ujar Willam mengikuti Naruto dari belakang

Setelah mereka berdua keluar dari Hangar , Mereka langsung di hadapkan Ke landasan Yang sangat Luas, Benteng Terbang Juga terparkir Di sana, Cuaca cerah Hari ini,Sergei sedang bertelepon di ujung sana , terlihat senang,mereka mulai berjalan berkeliling, Saat mereka berjalan, Ekor mata Naruto Melirik ke kiri, dan

"Hoi... Lihat itu Pasangan serasi , 'Supir' " Ujar Naruto Kepada 2 orang Berambut Biru Donker dan Wanita Berambut Pink yang sedang mengobrol di depan pesawat mereka bertipe pesawat Bomber B-1B Lancer.

"Dobe, Apa Maksudmu itu, Eh ngomong-ngomong Kudengar kalian Berhasil Menendang para kapal UFW itu saat di Indonesia waktu itu, Kalian Masuk TV kau tahu " ucap Sasuke

"Oh itu Tentu, Teme, heheheh aku jadi artis dadakan. Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir semenjak Kehilangan Rambut Pantat Ayam-mu, kau semakin Banyak Bicara ya ?, Benar Kan Saki ?" ujar Naruto Nyelentang dari topik

"Ya, Kalau di pikir sih Iya juga ya Naruto ?" ucap Sakura

William Memicingkan Mata, " Hei Kidz, Apa yang Kau maksud Rambut Pantat Ayam ?" ucap William belum paham

"Oh kau belum tahu ya Kolonel, Ini aku Tunjukkan " Naruto membuka Ponsel dan Menggeser Beberapa Kali

"Oi , Dobe apa yang Kau lakukan" ucap Sasuke Ketus

"Haaaa, Ini dia Lihat Kolonel, Ini foto Mayor Sasuke Saat masih SMA" ucap Naruto dengan Mengarahkan layar Ponselnya ke arah William

Dilihatnya 3 orang berfoto Bersama ,Menurut penglihatan William, "Hmm, yang Rambut seperti Durian Ini kau kan Kidz, lalu yang tengah rambut Pink dengan Bando, Lt Sakura, Dan Ini ?" William Mulai ragu

"Apakah yang Rambut Moncong Ke belakang ini anda Mayor ?" tanya William Pada sasuke

Sambil menahan Wajah merahnya ia menjawab "YA... itu benar Kolonel" ujar Sasuke pelan

"He... Beda Sekali, Jadi Ini Rambut pantat Ayam Anda , Mayor, Lumayan" Ujar William menahan tawa

"Sudah Jangan Di bahas, lagi, ngomong-ngomong, Kalian akan Terbang bersama Kami kan" Tanya Sasuke mengganti Topik

"Ya , Teme kami akan Mengawalmu, Mungkin ?" ujar Naruto

"He, Kenapa Mungkin Naruto ?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya, kau bisa tahu nanti" ujar Naruto

"Baiklah, kalau Begitu kami harus Mempersiapkan semua perlengkapan kami, Sampai bertemu kembali di Briefing , Kolonel, Dobe " ucap Sasuke

"Baiklah Mayor" ucap William

"OK Teme" ujar Naruto

Mereka berpisah untuk mempersiapkan Perlengkapan masing-masing, dan juga bersiap berkumpul ke Briefing Room, untuk pengarahan Akhir Misi Kali ini,sebenarnya simpel hanya Harus menghancurkan Barisan Platform peluncuran ICBM, tetapi dalam perjalanan ke sana daerah tersebut telah di Lindungi oleh banyak radar,jalan satu-satunya adalah menghindari radar itu melalui jalur lembah yang ada di antara 2 tebing yang besar, Misi yang bisa di bilang setengah Mustahil

**Dekat Markas Penyimpanan ICBM 14.00 (Zulu)**

Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang sedang Menerbangkan Pesawat Bomber mereka B-1B Lancher, melewati diantara 2 Pegunungan di bagian Utara Rusia

Magic  
>"<em>Razor Leader, Do you Copy<em> ?"

Onyx  
>"<em>Strong Com, Magic. Go Ahead<em>"

Magic  
>"Peringatan, Aset Dari Global Hawk, Mata-mata Ukraina, telah mendapatkan Informasi bahwa Truck Yang membawa ICBM, sedang Bergerak, Mereka semua siap untuk di luncurkan"<p>

Onyx  
>"Dimengerti Magic, Penghitungan Mundur Di mulai"<p>

Magic  
>"Roger Razor"<p>

"wuushhhhhhhhhhhh" pesawat Sasuke terbang melewati celah besar di antara 2 tebing raksasa, Terbang dengan Kecepatan Normal, dengan membawa Ribuan Kilo bomb

Magic  
>"Razor, kami akan mengirimkan Visualisasi dari Radar yang menghalangi jalanmu menuju sasaran, misi akan gagal jika kalian terdeteksi radar, Misi utama Menyusup ke daerah Musuh"<p>

Onyx  
>"Roger, Magic"<p>

Sesaat kemudian terlihatlah cahaya Hijau berbentuk Kerucut yang terbalik,Sinyal radar tersebut di ubah ke Bentuk visualisasi yang terlihat di Kaca Helm Sasuke dan Sakura dengan Bantuan AWACS. Sinyal radar musuh semakin ke atas semakin luas, tak ada pilihan lain selain menurunkan ketinggian, Sasuke pun menurunkan ketinggiannya menghindari radar,

Cherry  
>"Jalan yang akan kita lewati sudah aku tandai , Mayor dan sudah aku koneksikan ke layar Visual kita selama kita bisa menggapai titik tersebut sebelum waktu habis, kita akan baik-baik saja"<p>

Onyx  
>"Kedengarannya Bagus"<p>

Sakura mulai bertindak sebagai Co-pilot, membantu menyediakan apa yang di butuhkan Sasuke, kekasihnya sekaligus Komandan Squadronnya, Pesawat Sasuke mulai terbang , ia mengarahkan pesawatnya mengikuti alur sungai kecil yang ada di bawah mereka ,Visualisasi radar mulai bermunculan , Radar berada di samping kanan dan kiri mereka , kali ini berbentuk Piramid terbalik , dan berputar Pelan, Mata tajam Sasuke Terus Fokus, Melihat setiap apa yang Harus Ia Lihat, Menghindari apapun yang Harus Ia Hindari

Magic  
>"WarWolf Dan RedMoon, sudah masuk di titik pertemuan Charlie, mereka terdeteksi radar musuh, Mereka saat ini sedang bertarung dengan pesawat, Musuh... Egh... kabar Update, mereka sema berhasil memenangkan Pertarungan udara, mereka mulai bergerak ke titik selanjutnya"<p>

Onyx  
>"Roger"<p>

Sasuke memanuverkan pesawatnya miring ke kiri Menghindari Radar yang menjepit mereka , setelah berhasil melewatinya, ia segera Memanuverkan ke akan Lagi miring hampir 45 derajat, Radar mulai Mengepung mereka, Tak ada Jalan untuk kembali,mau tidak mau Harus terus Maju dan Akhirnya radar Itu terlewati, Sasuke mengambil jalan Tengah karena Agak Bebas Radar, Lalu radar ada di atas bukit menembakkan sinyal ke arah vertikal, Sasuke dengan Sigap mengurangi Ketinggian, Sayap pesawatnya di kepak Menuju ke luar untuk menambah gaya Angkat kembali lurus ke depan

Cherry  
>"Titik Alpha, Terlewati Mayor, 2 menit ke titik Berikutnya"<p>

Ujar Sakura Memberi peringatan Pada Sasuke

Onyx  
>"Di terima, Menuju Titik Bravo 2 menit dari sekarang"<p>

Cherry  
>"Kita di kepung radar di depan, Mayor, jalan Tengah Buntu"<p>

Cherry  
>"Semua seperti Tak membiarkan Kita Lewat, kalau terus begini kita akan kekurangan Ketinggian dan...Blam"<p>

Radar Kembali mengepung Mereka Jalan Tengah Yang di ambil Sasuke Tertutup Radar, ia segera Manuver ke samping, Naik ke bukit,mengikuti Alur ketinggian bukit yang memiliki sedikit celah dengan Ketinggiannya sangat rendah, sampai-sampai sempat Badan pesawat menyentuh Pohon sekitarnya, Sasuke Memiringkan pesawatnya, menahannya karena melihat Celah Radar, dan... "Wusssssssshhhhhhhhhhh" Sasuke Berhasil Besi Seberat Ratusan Atau Ribuan ton itu beliuk-liuk Mengabaikan Berat berapa Lama tiba-tiba Radar Berada di depannya, Sontak ia Manuver pesawat ke kiri, Pesawat Miring Ke kiri, Lalu di tarik lagi ke kanan. Hampir saja ia menabrak radar dan menggagalkan Misi ini, dan Ia kembali menerbangkan Pesawatnya ke tengah jalur Semula, Hanya tersisa Beberapa Radar di sepanjang jalur, radar itu di letakkan di pinggir jadi Mudah saja Bagi Sasuke Menghindarinya, Kini ia Hampir Sampai Di titik Bravo

Magic  
>"Razor, Musuh mulai mengambil pergerakan, mereka juga telah memindah Mode radar mereka ke Mode Satelit. mereka sepertinya Sudah hampir siap meluncurkan ICBM"<p>

Cheery  
>"Di mana mereka akan menyerang ? Moscow, Washington, Tokyo , Beijing ?"<p>

Onyx  
>"Tak Masalah Cherry Kita hancurkan Mereka sebelum meluncurkan ICBM"<p>

Dengan gaya Khas Cool-nya Sasuke Menjawab pertanyaan Sakura itu, Lalu ia tetap bermanuver Ke kanan dan ke kiri, menghindari radar yang tersisa sebelum mereka sampai Di Titik Bravo

Magic  
>"Jalur aman dalam 3...2... Aman"<p>

Cherry  
>"Titik Bravo terlewati, Menuju titik Terakhir, Mayor, sudah di update"<p>

Onyx  
>"Roger, Kita harus Lebih cepat, Dan segera menjatuhkan harta Karun. Status Daerah Sekitar"<p>

Cherry  
>"Sejauh ini terlihat Bagus, Mayor"<p>

Tak di kira ternyata radar di depan mereka membentuk dinding , terlihat seperti Piramid terbalik yang berputar membentuk Dinding sejajar, Sasuke Semakin Merendah , Sayap Pesawatnya semakit di kepak ke luar, kecepatan pun di tambah hingga mereka menmbus 789Km/jam, dengan terus menahan kendali agar pesawat tetap lurus, Sasuke akhirnya berhasil melewati Celah Radar, tetapi semakin ke dekat titik Terakhir semakin ekstrim, radar semakin mengepung mereka, Sasuke terus terbang Rendah, Sakura juga membantu memegang kemudi agar pesawat tetap stabil dan lurus ke depan

Magic  
>"Razor, Intel melaporkan Missile sudah Pada Platform peluncuran"<p>

Cherry  
>"Mayor, Kita Harus Secepatnya Keluar Dari sini dan Menyerang"<p>

Cherry  
>"Aku akan mengatur kembai pengendali Peluncuran Bomb, Dan juga aku juga sudah mengatur Ulang Waktu untuk perjalanan Kita Ke titik Selanjutnya"<p>

Akhirnya pesawat Sasuke keluar dari kepungan radar dan segera menambahkan ketinggian untuk melewati Bukit terakhir dan melakukan Penjatuhan Bomb

Magic  
>"Kau perlu Lebih tinggi Razor<p>

Cherry  
>"Titik Penjatuhan telah di atur,Aku Juga menyalakan Radar jammer, kita setengah Siluman , Mayor"<p>

Onyx  
>"Roger, Mempersiapkan penyerangan"<p>

Sasuke sudah melewati Bukit terakhir, Garis Pandu Sudah Terlihat, Radar jarak jauh musuh juga sudah mendeteksi mereka, Sasuke Mulai menuju Garis Awal serang Menyesuaikan Ketinggian Dan kecepatan dan.

Onyx  
>"Kita sudah di titik Penentuan, Radar Musuh sudah Menagkap Kita ,Cherry, bersiap untuk menyerang target"<p>

Ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura, dan ia pun segera menekan beberapa tombol dan siap setelah itu tangan kiri sakura segera menggenggam pada tuas di samping kanannya, ibu jarinya siap di atas Tombol merah sedangkan Telunjuk kanannya bersiap pada tombol di Platform samping layar LCD yang ada di depannya. Pesawat sudah melewati Titik Penentuan, Segera sakura menekan Tombol yang tadi ada di telunjuk kanannya, setelah itu layar LCD itu menyala di barengi dengan terbuka Bomb Bay yang ada di bagian tengah Badan pesawat Bagian bawah, Terlihat pemandangan dari atas, yang di tandai Warna Hijau dan itulah yang ahrus mereka Hancurkan

Magic  
>"Seluruh Target Harus Hancur dalam sekali serangan, dan sekali perjalanan, Tidak ada waktu untuk berputar untuk melakukan Serangan Ke-2"<p>

Cherry  
>"Aku melihat Pegerakan mereka yang ada di bawah dari sini, sepertinya mereka sudah Tahu, Menjatuhkan Harta Karun"<p>

"Cklang... Cklang... Cklang... Cklang... Cklang... Cklang... Cklang... Cklang..." suara beberapa Bom yang terlepas dari pesawat dan mulai jatuh ke tanah musuh menuju target yang sudah di tetapkan

Cherry  
>"Ow, Triple-A's Awas... Bombs Di jatuhkan. Setelah ini mari kita panggang beberapa Marshmallow"<p>

Sakura membidik dan menjatuhkan Bomb seberat 250 Kilo dari Ujung ke ujung Barisan Bangunan

"BOOOM"

Cherry  
>"<em>Good Hit, On Bilding"<em>

Bomb pertama Meledak dan Menghancurkan Bangunan dan di susul oleh ledakan selanjutnya, Sempat timbul suara dengung yang mengintimidasi, suara yang di hasilkan dari sayap penyeimbang Bomb,

"BOOOOM...BOOOOM...BOOOOOM" semua bangunan dan kendaraan Meledak terkena Bomb Itu

Cherry  
>"Semua Bangunan dan ICBM, telah Hancur, Beralih ke titik Selanjutnya"<p>

Pesawat mulai menuju titik Penjatuhan Selanjutnya dan menutup Weapon Bay-nya

Alex  
>"Razor, Di sini WarWolf 1, Kami datang Dari utara, membawa Paket perlindungan untukmu, Kami akan Datang Dari Arah 0-3-0"<p>

Onyx  
>"Roger, Kolonel, senang bisa mendengar suaramu"<p>

Setelah Target DI titik pertama Telah hancur, Sasuke menerbangkan Pesawatnya menuju titik penjatuhan yang kedua, Setelah Perjalanan singkat, Mereka mulai memasuki titik penjatuhan ke-2 Sakura kembali membuka Weapon Bay-nya

"Cklang... Cklang... Cklang... Cklang... Cklang... Cklang... Cklang... Cklang... Cklang..."

Bomb Kembali Di jatuhkan, Tetapi..

Magic  
>"Razor,akan ada serangan musuh di akhir Jalur itu, WarWolf akan melindungimu"<p>

Onyx  
>"Roger, Magic"<p>

Bomb meledak menghancurkan bangunan, Kendaraan lapis Baja, Pasukan Musuh yang berlari kalang Kabut, Dan juga Senapan Anti Udara juga Tak luput dari Hantaman Bomb berbobot 250 kilo itu. Semua Bangunan Rata dengan Tanah semua musuh tak ada yang tersisa.

Cherry  
>"Yeeeee...Semua target di hancurkan, Beralih ke titik Selanjutnya, Mayor"<p>

Onyx  
>"Roger , Cherry "<p>

Sasuke bermanuver ke kiri, Menuju Titik Selanjutnya,Sasuke mulai memasuki Garis Pandu serang dan bersiap Menjatuhkan Bombnya lagi, Terlihat di sana Bangunan Dengan beberapa Truk Yang mengangkut ICBM

WarWolf  
>"Kami akan sampai 60 detik lagi, Razor"<p>

Onyx  
>"Roger, Kolonel tetapi Pesawat musuh mulai berdatangan, kami akan berdansa Sebentar dengan mereka , Tetapi kami Butuh Bantuan Kalian ASAP(As Soon As Possible: sebisa dan sesegera mungkin)<p>

Kembali Bomb Bay terbuka, dan Sakura Kembali Menjatuhkan Semua Harta Karunnya ke pada barisan Gedung itu

"Cklang... Cklang... Cklang... Cklang... Cklang... Cklang... Cklang... Cklang..."

Bomb Di jatuhkan Lagi tetapi kali ini ada yang berbeda.

"Tit..tit..tittttttttttttt" tanda Missil mengunci mereka

Cherry  
>"Awas, Mayor kita di kunci SAM"<p>

Onyx  
>"Bertahan Cherry, Luncurkan Flare"<p>

Flare sudah di sebar Missile musuh terkacau pesawat Sasuke selamat. Tak Lama Setelah itu Bomb meledak.

"Boooom...Boooom...Booom" semua Bangunan Hancur dan terbakar termasuk ICBM yang terparkir Manis di sana

Sakura meneruskan serangan udara, Bomb kembali di jatuhkan di barisan Bangunan Musuh yang kedua. Dan saat itulah Peristiwa yang tak bersahabat di mulai

Magic  
>"WarWolf, barisan Bandit lapis dua, menuju Razor dari arah selatan dengan kecepatan penuh"<p>

Magic memberi kabar Kepada WarWolf tentang Status dari Razor Saat Ini

"BOOOOM...BOOOOOM...BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

Bomb yang di jatuhkan meledak Meratakan semua Bagunan itu 'lagi'

Alex  
>"Roger Magic, Kami akan ke sana Secepatnya, Razor..."<p>

Onyx  
>"Aku dengar Kolonel, Kalian Atasi para bandit, kami akan berusaha Menghindari mereka sampai kalian Tiba"<p>

Semua Bangunan Meledak Dan terbakar Sasuke mulai mempersiapkan Menghindari Serbuan Pesawat Tempur Musuh

Magic  
>"Magic kepada Razor, Pesawat musuh teridentifikasi Mig-31 FoxHound Interceptor, Mereka dalam mode Afterburner, Razor, mereka akan sampai kapanpun"<p>

Onyx  
>"Roger, Magic Kami akan menghindari serangan Mereka"<p>

Cherry  
>"aku merasa Lebih baik jika Kita membawa perlengkapan Missile kita sendiri"<p>

Magic  
>"Razor, bandit bersiap menembakkan Missil udara-ke-udara jarak menengah,"<p>

Saat Sasuke menengok ke sebelah Kanan, ia melihat 4 buah Mig-31 dalam barisan menyerang dan mengarah menuju mereka

Onyx  
>"Kita kedatangan pengunjung"<p>

Cherry  
>"Sial..."<p>

Sakura mengalihkan tangannya memegang setang kendali , ia membantu Sasuke mengendalikan pesawat. Mereka segera bermanuver ke kanan, Menggunakan Afterburner mereka untuk menambah kecepatan dan menghindar

Onyx  
>"Lebih cepat, Beranikan Dirimu Cherry, Manuver Menghindar, Jangan sampai mereka mengunci kita"<p>

Pesawat mulai bermanuver menghindar. Mengayun ke kanan dan ke kiri

Cherry  
>"Mayor, Mereka menggunakan Meriam mereka, Awas, Missile Datang<p>

Onyx  
>"<em>Evade...Evade...Evade...Evade"<em>

Dengan sigaap Sasuke dan Sakura menghindarkan Pesawat mereka saat mereka terkunci sempurna, mereka segera menyebarkan Flare Untuk mengacau missile. Missile terkacau mereka masih terus menghindar kali ini mereka bermanuver mengayun ke kanan Tajam, alarm missile terus berbunyi, mereka terus menyebarkan Flare mereka agar missile itu terkacau dan menjauh dari Pesawat mereka. Tetapi keadaan mereka semakin terdesak, mereka semakin terkunci dan pesawat musuh semakin mengerubungi mereka

Cherry  
>"Sial mereka ada di arah jam 6 kita"<p>

Onyx  
>"WarWolf..."<p>

Kidz  
>"Tahan TEME!"<p>

Naruto berteriak sambil melajukan pesawatnya dengan kecepatan penuh menukik tajam , lalu pesawat Naruto membidik Mig yang ada di belakang Sasuke lalu menembakkan Missil

Kidz  
>"Fox One"<p>

William  
>"Fox One"<p>

Jack  
>"Fox One"<p>

Kraken  
>"Fox One"<p>

4 buah missile meluncur dan menghantam rombongan Mig yang memburu Sasuke,

"Blam!" pesawat itu Rontok tak bersisa, Sasuke dan Sakura Selamat

Alex  
>"WarWolf 1 kepada Razor, kau masih bersama kami ?"<p>

Onyx  
>"Tentu, kenapa kalian Begitu lama"<p>

Kidz  
>"Kita ada sedikit Kencan , Teme. Lain Kali kami akan Membiarkanmu sendiri Menembaki Mereka "<p>

Onyx  
>"Lain Waktu, Kami akan membawa peralatan Tempur Kami Sendiri, Dobe"<p>

Pesawat Sasuke Sudah terbebas dari serbuan missile dari Mig, Sekarang ia mengarahkan pesawatnya menuju Titik penyerangan Selanjutnya

Onyx  
>"WarWolf, Kami sekarang Sudah aman dari Serangan missile, Segera Menuju Titik Penyerangan Selanjutnya"<p>

Alex  
>"Roger kami mengikutimu"<p>

Mereka terbang dengan Ketinggian Sedang, Mengarah Pada Cekungan sempit DI antara Hutan belantara, Semua Platform Peluncuran ICBM berada tersembunyi di antara Pohon.

Magic  
>"Magic Kepada Razor, Dari sini target Berada tersembunyi, Hanya Terlihat sedikit, segera Beralih ke Guided Penetration Bomb (GPB:Bomb Berpandu Laser GPS)<p>

Dengan sigap tangan Sakura Berada pada tongkat kendali, Lalu sakura membuka Bomb Bay yang berada di sisi Kiri dan Kanan, Terlihatlah bomb yang sama besar dan berbentuk agak berbeda. Di layar LCD yang ada Di depan Sakura Bomb memiliki pengunci Otomatis pada sasaran , Ia hanya perlu Mengunci sasaran menggunakan Penanda Laser Dan Bomb pun akan di jatuhkan.

"Cklang..."

Bomb pertama di jatuhkan, mengunci Sebuah Platform peluncuran, Bomb Jatuh lalu terbukalah sayap pengendali seperti Payung, Mengarahkan Bomb ke sasaran , dan

"BLOM!", Target di hancurkan, sasaran kembali mengunci pada barisan Mobil yang membawa ICBM

"Cklang...", Bomb Kembali di jatuhkan

"BLOM!" Barisan Truk dan Mobil meledak, Sasuke Mengarahkan Pesawatnya menuju Bangunan mobil, truk, dan Lainnya juga terparkir, Sakura segera Mengunci Sasaran dan

"Cklang...", Bomb kembali di jatuhkan "BLOOOOM!" Target di hancurkan, atau lebih tepatnya seluruh target di Hancurkan,

Onyx  
>"Seluruh Target telah di hancurkan, Beralih Ke titik terakhir"<p>

Sasuke memanuverkan B-1 Lancher-nya ke arah kanan, menuju Cekungan terakhir, tak berapa lama kemudian , Bingo.. Terlihatlah Barisan Platform ICBM dengan manisnya terpampang Jelas dan juga di temani beberapa Kendaraan yang mengangkut senjata Anti Udara dan Missil SAM S300

Magic  
>"Gunakan Flare untuk mengacau SAM, Sekalian Bersihkan Rute tersebut atau kalian akan Terhambat tak ada waktu untuk Berbalik Menyerang"<p>

Sasuke meliuk-liukkan pesawatnya, Sakura Terus Mengunci Platform dan Menjatuhkan Bomb, Tanah di bawah mereka Seperti Terlalap api , sesekali juga Sasuke menyebar Flare Karena Telah di kunci Oleh Missile SAM.

Seluruh Platform di jalurnya telah Hancur, Tinggal 1 Deret lagi misi selesai. Segera juga Sasuke menuju Lokasi terakhir, Segera Menghindar dari tembakan Meriam Anti udara, menyebar Flare, Sedangkan Sakura Terus Mengunci Platform Yang tersisa dan Menjatuhkan Semua Bombnya tepat dan Telak mengenai sasaran, Platform Berjajar Lurus dengan jalur pesawat Memudahkan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk Menjatuhkan Bombnya

RedMoon 1  
>"WarWolf, Aku terkena masalah "<p>

Alex  
>"Apa itu RedMoon 1 ?"<p>

RedMoon 1  
>"Mesin kiriku terkena tembakan , Tidak telak tapi aku mempunyai masalah Tekanan Minyak di sini"<p>

Alex  
>"Masalah Teknis ? apakah kau Akan Keluar?"<p>

RedMoon 1  
>"Tidak, aku masih bisa. Aku akan kembali ke markas RedMoon 2 akan Mengambil alih"<p>

Alex  
>"Roger"<p>

Redmoon 1 mengalami masalah Pada tekanan Minyak-nya, Maka dari itu dia kembali ke pangkalan dan Pemimpin RedMoon Squad, Di ambil alih Oleh RedMoon 2, Sedangkan Sasuke terus Saja menjatuhkan Bombnya, Sepertinya mereka Bersenang-senang

"Cklang..."..."BLOOOM!"

Cherry  
>"<em>Good Hit on Building<em>"

"Cklang..."..."BLOOOM!" Sasaran selanjutnya Juga Di hancurkan

RedMoon 2  
>"Razor, Pesawat Musuh Kembali Menyerang Kami akan mengatasi mereka"<p>

Onyx  
>"Roger, tendang Bokong mereka"<p>

Lalu pesawat bermodel R-45 Caliburn, dan CFA-44 Nosferatau mengejar dan menghabisi para lalat pengganggu itu

RedMoon 2  
>"Fox One"<p>

"Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" desisan Missile dan "Blam..."

RedMoon 2  
>"<em>Mig Down<em>"

Kidz  
>"<em>Nice Kill<em>"

RedMoon2  
>"<em>Thanks<em>"

Sementara itu Sasuke memasuki Area terakhir, Tinggal 3 Platform Lagi ,

"Cklang..."..."BLOOOM!"

"Cklang..."..."BLOOOM!"

"Cklang..."..."BLOOOM!"

Akhirnya misi Sasuke sudah selesai, Semua ICBM Musuh sudah Di hancurkan, Setelah menyerang sasaran terakhir , Ia mengangkat Hidung pesawatnya, bermanuver Naik dan berbalik Arah menuju Ke pangkalan,

Cherry  
>"Semua ICBM telah di Hancurkan, Tidak ada Tanda-tanda Musuh"<p>

Onyx  
>"Bagus segera Berkemas dan Kita pulang,"<p>

Sasuke menambah Ketinggian, Terlihat semua Tempat yang mereka Hancurkan mengepulkan Asap Hitam DI udara di beberapa titik . Sasuke menengok ke samping Pesawat Tempur jenis CFA-44 bermanuver mendekat ke samping kiri Kokpit sasuke

Alex  
>"Razor di sini WarWolf 1, Dapatkah Aku duduk dengan tenang sekarang ?"<p>

Onyx  
>"Santai Kolonel, semua target telah di hancurkan. WarWolf bisakah Kita mempercepat perjalanan agar segera sampai di pangkalan ? aku tak perlu mengisi ulang bahan Bakar, Karena Masih Cukup untuk kembali"<p>

Alex  
>"Roger, Razor"<p>

Onyx  
>"Hei Kolonel, Kenapa si Dobe itu , sepertinya khawatir, Lihat dia ada di belakangmu , terlihat gelisah apakah mereka masih menyembunyikan satu ICBM terakhir ?"<p>

Alex  
>"Aku hanya mengikutimu Razor, Aku juga tak Yakin Akan Bocah yang satu itu, "<p>

Onyx  
>"Memang sih Di radar sudah tak ada tanda-tanda, Tetapi kenapa dia tak juga berhenti Gelisah"<p>

Lalu pandangan beralih Dari kokpit Naruto. Sedari tadi ia terus memperhatikan Tanah yang terbakar di bawahnya. Sepertinya ia tertarik

Kidz  
>"Kolonel ? Kenapa RedMoon 1 , kembali duluan ?"<p>

Alex  
>"Ia mengalami masalah Teknis . Ada apa Kidz, Apakah ada masalah ?"<p>

Kidz  
>"<em>Negative...<em>"

Onyx  
>"Kau masih bersama Kami , Dobe ?"<p>

Kidz  
>"tentu Teme, Sekarang Kita pulang , Weeee-weeee-weeeee"<p>

Jawab Naruto sambil berdendang kecil menutupi Ke gelisahannya

Onyx  
>"Sangat Lucu Lt, Sudah jangan Gelisah , Dobe "<p>

Sesaat mereka akan kembali , kawanan Mig Kembali Mencegat mereka

Magic  
>"Magic kepada semua Unit, Pesawat Musuh kembali untuk mencegat kalian, Hati-hati"<p>

Alex  
>"Roger, Bersiap Menyerang"<p>

Semua pesawat pun bersiap , terlihat 4 unit pesawat bertipe Mig-29 Fulcrum menghampiri mereka, dan segera setelah itu mereka memasuki Mode tempur

WarWolf  
>"WarWolf Squad, Bagi 2 team, Kidz Kau bersamaku menghancurkan musuh, Jack , Kraken, Kalian tetap dekat dengan Razor , Lindungi mereka, RedMoon Squad, Belai lembut mereka"<p>

All Squaron  
>"Roger"<p>

Mereka segera berpencar, Naruto bersama William bersiap menghadapi pesawat musuh, dan lainnya melindungi Razor

Alex  
>"Razor, kami atasi mereka<p>

Onyx  
>"Roger, Kami akan menghindari serangan Mereka"<p>

Kidz  
>"Kita adalah kesatria Langit, dengan Armor yang bersinar, Yeah!"<p>

Onyx  
>"Hah ? Armormu itu Berkarat Dobe, Jangan Sombong kau ?"<p>

Pesawat mereka pun bertempur Naruto, segera mengejar pesawat musuh yang mencoba mengabaikannya dan menuju pesawat Sasuke.

Kidz  
>"Ayo Bocah Mig, Tetaplah berdansa denganku"<p>

Pesawat Naruto ,mencoba mengunci dan meliuk-liuk, mengejar mig, Dan pesawat pun terkunci dengan sempurna, lalu ia meluncurkan missilenya dan "Blam" pesawat musuh Hancur, begitu pula dengan William, Dia juga berhasil menghancurkan satu. 2 lainnya berhasil mendekati Razor

Onyx  
>"Menghindar, Menghindar"<p>

Sasuke mencoba menghindari tembakan musuh, Pesawat musuh juga menembakkan Meriam otomatis Mereka , Di belakang Pesawat Musuh, Jack Dan kraken, mencoba menyerang, Tapi mereka ragu untuk menembak Missile Karena takut mengenai Razor

Onyx  
>"WarWolf, Kami di serang Kurasa Kami tertembak, di beberapa Bagian Badan kami, tetapi Kami masih Baik-baik saja"<p>

Akhirnya setelah aksi kejar-kejaran yang menegangkan Jack dan Kraken berhasil menghancurkan Mig musuh, Semua sudah selesai, Itu yang mereka Kira tetapi beberapa saat kemudian

Magic  
>"WarWolf, gawat, intel mengetahui bahwa sebuah ICBM bergerak dengan truk, Mereka masih Memiliki satu dan sekarang bersiap meluncurkannya"<p>

Onyx  
>"Masiha ada satu ? Sial, Roger Magic, Kami akan Kembali "<p>

Cherry  
>"Mayor, sepertinya kita tidak akan Sempat"<p>

Sakura dan Sasuke saling memandang, mengirimkan Tatapan mata yang susah di mengerti. Tetapi

"Ngiiiiiiiiiiiing...Wuuuuuuushhhhhhhhhhhh"

Dengan gegabah Naruto memutar arah dan kembali ke tempat tadi dengan kecepatan penuh. Naruto menukik dan Membuka Weapon Baynya, Ia melihat sebuah truk dengan ICBM dalan keadaan Berdiri Tegak mengacung pada Langit

Magic  
>ICBM di luncurkan , Aku ulangi ICBM telah di Luncurkan"<p>

Naruto menembakkan Missil tapi sayang sudah terlambat , ICBM sudah mengudara, Missilenya meleset dan menghantang gedung di sebelahnya

Kidz  
>"SIAL! Kolonel"<p>

Alex  
>"Aku tau Kidz, Kejar dia. Aku akan melindungi Belakangmu, Jack, Kraken Kalian tetap di sini, Lindungi Razor"<p>

Jack, Kraken  
>"Roger"<p>

Naruto segera menukik Ke atas, mengangkat hidung pesawatnya lurus ke arah langit. Naruto menggeber mesin pesawatnya hingga Maksimum. Kecepannya mencapa 2,9 Macth, ia sekarang berada di ketinggian

"10.000kaki"

Magic  
>"WarWolf, Kalian Aman untuk melakukan pencegatan"<p>

Kidz  
>"Roger, Magic, Aku kan mengambilnya"<p>

Magic  
>"WarWolf 2, Sekarang kau pada kecepatan Maksimum, Perhatikan Kecepatanmu, "<p>

Naruto terus mengejar missil, Ia menembakkan Missile nya dan juga meriam otomatis, Raungan meriam otomatis yang Memuntahkan peluru, dan juga Desisan serta ledakan Missilenya juga menghiasi Langit, Missile berbelok, mengurangi ketinggian, Naruto juga terus mengikuti, ia juga menjaga jarak dengan missile karena Blast roketnya juga bisa menghancurkan Pesawatnya

Ketinggian "18.000kaki"

Magic  
>"Kidz, Kau hampir sampai setengah jalan batas ketinggianmu"<p>

Naruto tidak menjawab ia kini sedang dalam mode Konsentrasi penuh, mengejar missile

Magic  
>"Target sedang menuju Jalur yang telah di tandai, Missile Itu Akan menuju Tokyo"<p>

Naruto membelalakkan Matanya, jika itu tokyo maka, Hinata dan yang Lain. Naruto semakin Emosi, Rahangnya mengerat Fokusnya juga sangat tinggi, ia terus mengejar dan menembaki ICBM itu

Ketinggian "34.000kaki"

Magic  
>"Kidz, ICBM akan segera memasuki Mode Hypersonic, kau akan kehilangannya"<p>

Naruto semakin Fokus, Jantungnya berdegup kencang, Meriam otomatis, terus di tembakkan , Tidak peduli kalau Pelurunya Melenceng, Dan juga missilenya juga terus di tembakkan, Missile Selalu meledak di dekat ICBM karena Terkena Blast Roket

Ketinggian "40.000 kaki"

Magic  
>"Kidz, Segera Hancurkan , kau tak punya Waktu lagi, Ketinggianmu Hampir Maksimum"<p>

Alex  
>"Kidz!"<p>

William berteriak Naruto Terus saja mengikuti Misslie itu, Seluruh badan Pesawat mulai Bergetar Hebat, Tangan Naruto berusaha Stabil, Kesadarannya memburam karena getaran Hebat itu, Nafasnya menderu seperti Orang Habis Berlari Maraton. Dan akhirnya

Di ketinggian "49.456 kaki"

Naruto meluncurkan Missilenya lagi dan "BLAM!" terkena telak pada badan ICBM, ICBM itu pun terbakar di udara

Kidz  
>"Target Hit, Target Down"<p>

Jawab Naruto di radio sambil Nafas yang terengah-engah, ia menurunkan Moncong Pesawatnya dan terbang secara Horizontal. Naruto Hampir Melewati Batas ketinggian Pesawat Jet Tempur. Kalau mesinnya Pastilah tidak apa-apa karena Mesinnya sudah memiliki Teknologi Listrik, Yang di takutkan adalah tubuh Pilot, Tanpa Baju Khusus Cepat atau Lambat , Sang Pilot pasti Akan Pingsan

Onyx  
>"Cantik sekali Dobe"<p>

Jack  
>"Kau memang Gila , Kidz<p>

Alex  
>"Bagus Kidz, Kau pahlawan hari ini"<p>

Kraken  
>"Waw... Kau Memang Gila Kidz, Tapi aku suka"<p>

Kidz  
>"Terima Kasih sanjungannya, Magic di sini WarWolf 2, Target di hancurkan"<p>

Magic  
>"All Unit, Jalan sudah aman, Kalian Bisa Tenang Kembali Ke Rumah<p>

Alex  
>"Roger... Kidz ?"<p>

Kidz  
>"Aku tidak apa-apa Kolonel"<p>

Naruto Menjawab Pertanyaan Sang Kolonel, Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah ia dan Lainnya terbang menuju pangkalan untuk mendarat dan beristirahat. Untuk mempersiapkan Diri karena Misi-misi selanjutnya masih Menunggu.

**Kembali Ke Konoha , Tepatnya Kampus dimana Hinata Kuliah**

"Teman-teman, Sebelah sini!" Hinata Berteriak kecil memeanggil teman-temannya yang baru keluar kelas

Ino, Temari, dan Tenten pun menuju Tempat di mana Hinata memanggil dan segera duduk, tak lupa memesan minuman untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa haus mereka. Tak lama kemudian Minuman yang mereka pesan sudah datang. Dan...

"Ne... Hinata mana Janjimu tadi" ucap Ino pada Hinata

"Iya, Jangan bilang kau lupa" ucap Tenten

"Iya..iya.. akan aku ceritakan" jawab Hinata dan Di mulailah ceritaa Hinata 7 Hari yang Lalu di mana ia bertemu dan Bicara dengan Naruto dan Juga Menceritakan Insiden pembajakan Itu.

"Wah... keren sekali si Naruto itu? Tak Kusangka " ujar Temari

"M-memangnya kenapa Tema-Chan, Apa Shikamaru itu kurang keren " Tanya Hinata

"Yah andai saja sifat Pemalasnya itu hilang , mungkin dia 'lumayan' keren ?" ujar Temari sambil menganggukkan Kepalanya

"Lumayan ?" ujar Ino, Tenten, Dan Hinata mendengar kata-kata asing itu.

Akhirnya Jam kuliahnya di kampus sudah Habis, Karena Naruko dan Menma masih ada jam kuliah, di putuskan Hinata pulang sendiri. Ia keluar gerbang Kampus dengan tas yang berada di Bahu sebelah kiri dan Beberapa tumpukan buku yang di dekap di depan dadanya. Hinata mulai Aneh dengan tubuhnya ini, ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya menjadi sangat sensitiv di beberapa bagian, ini terbukti saat ia mandi dan membersihkan Bagian-bagian kewanitaannya, dan Hinata pun tau apa sebabnya

"Naruto-kun, Semoga kau cepat pulang, Aku 'Kangen' denganmu" ucap Batin Hinata,

Ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar dan akhirnya sampai di sebuah halte, Ia besenandung kecil untuk mengusir kebosanan saat menunggu Bus yang tak kunjung datang, Tiba-tiba sebuah Mobil Hintam bertipe Cevrolet Suburban berhenti di depan Halte dan membuka Kaca sisi kiri,

"Are... Hina-chin lama tak jumpa" seorang wanita seumuran Hinata , memiliki Rambut Ungu kemerahan, Memakai kacamata Anti radiasi dan Matanya Berwarna Biru Keunguan.

"M-mari-chan, Selamat siang" balas Hinata

"Kamu sudah pulang kuliah ? Mari aku antar, Sekalian aku juga Mau pulang ?" aja Mari

"He? Gak merepotkan nih ?" ujar Hinata Taku-takut

"Tidak, mana Mungkin Aku tega melihat Istri dari 'sahabat'ku sendirian di tempat sepi seperti ini ?" ujar Mari lagi

"B-baiklah kalau begitu" Hinata berdiri dan masuk ke dalam bangku penumpang mobil Mari

Sepanjang perjalanan Mari menceritakan semua kisah Naruto saat di pendidikan dulu , dan tak lupa juga Mari terus berhati-hati bercerita , Tak mungkin ia menceritakan bahwa dia dan Naruto dulu adalah 'Teman Seranjang' . Hinata pun juga Terlihat senang mendengar Cerita Mari. Dia tak pernah mengira jika Naruto Menjadi pribadi periang dan di sukai semua Teman seangkatannya karena tingkah Konyolnya. Hinata juga menanyakan Bagaimana kisah Shion saat berada di Pendidikan, Hinata juga sempat menahan Isak tangis mendengar kisah perjalanan Hidup Shion, Siapa juga yang tak mengenal Anak pemilik Shimada Corp yang terkenal dengan Ahli permainan Saham itu. Hinata juga akhirnya tahu bagaimana kronologi detil dari gugurnya Mantan Pujaan Hati suaminya itu. Hinata semakin berat menahan tangisnya, tetapi Hinata juga tak mau mengeluarkan Air matanya itu,

Perjalanan memakan Waktu 20 menit itu akhirnya sampai di gerbang Mansion Namikaze nan Megah

"Wah... Besar Sekali, Tak Kukira Aru-chin ternyata Anak orang kaya ?" ucap Mari kagum

Hinata terkikik Geli mendengar perkataan Mari

"Ayo.. Mari-chan Mampir, dulu" ajak Hinata

"Tidak Perlu Repot Hina-chin, Aku Harus ..." Ujar Mari kepada Hinata lalu memekik pelan karena Kunci Mobilnya di tarik Hinata Saat Mobilnya sampai di depan pintu utama

"Kalau kunci ini mau kembali, Sebaiknya Mampir dulu Mari-chan, Aku memaksa" ujar Hinata yang Hampir Memasuki mode Yandere-nya

"Iya-iya... Aku mampir Hina-chin" Mari pun turun Dari Mobilnya. Hinata sempat terkagun melihat Sosok Mari, Postur Tinggi tegap untuk ukuran Wanita, dengan tinggi sekitar 170cm, pinggang langsing ukuran dadanya juga pas, Dengan seragam militer khusus wanita, Berpangkat sama seperti Naruto tetapi Medali yang tertanda di dada Kirinya tak sebanyak Naruto, lalu ia juga memakai sepatu Berhak 3cm dan bagian atas sepatunya memanjang hingga menutup Betis . Merapikan Kacamata anti Radiasi-nya dan Mengucir rambutnya Ungu kemerahannya Menjadi TwinTail memanjang ke bawah, dan tak lupa memasang bando berwarna biru dan juga Menyibak Poninya ke samping jadi Rambut depannya seperti Terbelah menjadi 2 (Hmmmm….. Mungkin bisa di bilang Mirip 'Mari Makinami Illustrious' dari Rebuild Of Evangelion{Emang Wajahnya Ngimpor Dari situ#PLAK})

"Yosh, Sudah Rapi. Ayo Hina-chin" ucap Mari

"Ya silahkan Masuk" ujar Hinata

Mari terkejut Melihat bagian dalam Mansion Namikaze. Begitu megah dan Besar , ruang tamunya juga luas,Lalu mengikuti Hinata menuju Ruang keluarga dan terlihatlah di sana 6 orang duduk bersantai mengobrol yang di ketahui Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha, Hiashi dan Hikari Hyuuga, Minato dan Kushina Namikaze

"Are... Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga Paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto, selamat siang ?" salam Hinata kepada keluarganya itu

"Hn, Selamat siang Hinata" Jawab Fugaku dingin lalu melempar tatapan Dingin kepada Mari, Mari yang tahu itu Hanya membiarkannya saja

"Hinata-chan... Selamat datang , Kushina" Berdiri dan memeluk Hinata lalu Kushina terkejut melihat Sesosok Wanita Bereseragam Militer .

"Eh.. Kushina Kaa-san Perkenalkan ini teman Naruto-kun sesama pilot dan juga yang Menjadi Fotografer Itu Namanya Lengkapnya..." Hinata agak lupa, Yang ia tahu namanya hanya Mari. Sontak Hinata menengokkan Kepalanya ke arah Mari , dia pun tahu apa maksud Hinata

"Perkenalkan Bibi, Nama saya Illyana "Mari" Ezquaire, Panggil saja Mari" Ujar Mari memperkenalkan dirinya

"Heee. Jadi ini Fotografer yang memfoto Pre-wedding Anakku. Kamu cantik ya, Hmm kapan-kapan Bolehkan , Memfotokan saya?" Tanya Kushina

"Boleh saja, Bibi" Mari menjawab sambil tersenyum

"OK, silahkan duduk , ayo kesini jangan malu-malu." Ajak Kushina kepada Mari untuk duduk di sofa sebelahnya dan Hinata duduk di dekat Hiashi dan Hikari

Minato sejak tadi menonton TV memperhatikan Pasar Saham , Mengalihkan Pandangannya kepada Mari dan Bertanya

"Apakah kamu juga pilot UN ?" ucap Minato

"Iya , Paman ." JAwab Mari

"Jadi kamu dari luar negeri ya ? Negara Mana Asalmu ?" kali ini Hiashi

"Dari Jerman, Paman " jawab mari

"Oh...Lalu apa yang Kamu lakukan Di jepang , Mari ?" Tanya Minato lagi

"Saya di pindah tugas, di Sini paman" Mari kembali Menjawab, ada perasaan Sebal karena terus saja di tanyai

"Lalu di mana , Kamu Bertugas, Mari-chan ?" Kushina Ikutan Nimbrung juga

"Saya Di JASDF, paman " jawab Mari dengan tenang

"Eh berarti , Sama seperti Neji kan ?" Hikari tiba-tiba

"Oh Sersan Neji ya, Iya bi. Tetapi aku di bagian Pilot, Sedangkan Sersan Neji Ada di bagian Pasukan Darat" ujar Mari meluruskan

"Oh .. Begitu ya ?" Hikari Tersenyum Lembut

Yang sedari tadi Mari terus saja di tatap secara dingin Oleh Fugaku Uchiha, seakan tidak senang atas kedatangannya. Sekali lagi dia hanya cuek, mengaihkan pandangannya ke meja , dan menyeruput secangkir Kopi rendah kafein, lalu melanjutkan Ngobrol dengan lainnya, Hiashi juga mulai melunak dan beberapa kali menanyakan sesuatu tentang anak menantunya, semua orang ceria kecuali Fugaku entah apa salah Mari hingga dia di tatap Fugaku seperti itu.

Di saat Semua mengobrol tiba-tiba saluran TV yang awalnya acara tentang bisnis dan Saham berubah menajdi Berita Breaking News

Di kabarkan Bahwa UFW memiliki Missil ICBM yang di sembunyikan di Pegunungan Utara Rusia, Tetapi 35 menit yang lalu Pasukan Penerbang UN berhasil Menghancurkannya , Untuk Lebih Jelasnya, Mari Kita Hubungi Rekan saya yang saat ini berada di Pangkalan Militer Rusia

Dan Acara berganti di Sebuah pangkalan Militer Rusia, Pangkalan Itu tak asing Bagi Mari, DI saat semua orang terpaku pada TV Layar datar Kualitas HD 42 Inchi,

Di sini saya Laporkan, langsung dari Landasan Tempur Lanjutan Rusia, Baru beberapa Menit Yang Lalu pesawat yang melaksanakan Misi Penghancuran ICBM, Mendarat dan Saat ini….

Reporter itu menengok Kebelakang dan.

Itu Mereka, Para pilot UN yang mengemban Misi , Kamera Sorot mereka..

Kamera menyorot ke arah kepada segerombolan pilot yang berjalan melewati Barisan Wartawan,Orang-orang yang menonton acara itu tiba-tiba mereka terkejut minus Mari, Karena Gambar Kamera Di arahakan ke barisan Para pilot yang berjalan berbaris Rapi sambil menenteng Helm. Mereka masing-masing terlihat 2 orang berambut Pirang (Naruto, dan Jack) 1 orang berambut coklat(William) 1 orang berambut Hitam (Kraken), Seorang berambut Biru Donker(Sasuke) dan Satu-satunya Wanita Yang berambut Pink (Sakura). Sontak saat Melihat Layar Televisi Fugaku melebarkan Matanya dan Berdiri dengan Kasar, Semakin melebarkan Mata Onyxnya karena Tak percaya Dengan Apa yang dia Lihat

"Sayang... Dia..." Ucap Mikoto terpotong

"SASUKE!" Fugaku berteriak Keras mengabaikan kalau dia sedang di rumah Orang Lain

"Mikoto… KITA PULANG!" Fugaku mengajak Pulang Istrinya, lalu mereka mengarah ke pintu Keluar

"Fugaku…" Minato Mencoba Menghentikan mereka tetapi tak sempat karena mereka sudah keburu keluar Mansion. Lalu Minato kembali ke dalam Mansion menuju Kumpulan Orang yang tersisa dan kembali duduk di sofa

"Apa ada Masalah dengannya , Minato ?" Tanya Hiashi

"Yah biarlah, Biarpun Keputusan dia Nanti, Kita Harus Terima saja" Minato menjawab Santai

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mari-chan Karena Sudah Agak sore kenapa Tidak sekalian Makan Malam di rumah kami" ajak Kushina

"Eh….T-tidak perlu , Bibi, Lagi pula aku tak Mau merepotkan" Ucap Mari dengansenyum Garing

"Kami memaksa" Ucap Minato

"Huh…Baiklah, Terima Kasih" ucap mari sambil menghela Nafas

Lalu Mari di tarik Hinata(baca:SERET) menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju, Karena Mari tidak membawa Baju Ganti, maka ia di pinjami Hinata, Yah,… Meski agak kedodoran di bagian dadanya. Tak lama kemudian Mari turun memakai Kaos Warna pink milik Hinata, dengan celana ¾ , Mari agak tidak nyaman di dadanya karena Kaos itu terasa Agak longgar dan dia tidak terlalu suka Pakaian yang longgar, saat Mari mau melenggang keluar untuk mengambil Ponselnya yang ada di mobil….

"Are….Kau siapa ?" Tanya lelaki Berambut Jabrik seperti Naruto dan berwarna Hitam, Tampangnya Mirip sekali , Tanpa 3 goresan pipi yang baru saja masuk pintu utama,

Mari membeku melihat sosok itu, Mirip Naruto tetapi memiliki terpana dengan pemandangan di depannya, si laki-laki itu juga sama, ia juga terpana saat mata biru keunguan bertemu dengan mata Biru Berlian.

"Menma-chan….. Hah.. Kenapa aku kau tinggal , Dasar Bodoh" Teriakan Naruko membuyarkan Lamunan Mereka berdua

"Ara…..Ada cewek… Cantik lagi, Siapa kamu ? Jangan-jangan Kamu Maid Baru ya ?" Tanya Naruko

"….." Mari jadi salah tingkah Di depan Menma, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Mari-chan.. Kamu di mana….. Egh.. Menma-san, Naruko-chan, baru pulang ?" Tanya Hinata yang akan mencari Mari

"iya Hina-chan.. Etoooo di siapa ?" Tanya Naruko

"Ceritanya Panjang Ayo segera Kedalam , Nanti aku ceritakan,Ngomong-ngomong Mari-chan Kamu mau kemana" Ucap Hinata

"Aku mau ke mobil Hina-chin, Ponselku tertinggal" Jawab Mari sambil menahan Wajahnya agar tidak semakin memerah.

"Hn.. Baiklah setelah itu segera ke ruang makan ya?" Ujar Hinata

"B-Baiklah…" Mari berucap singkat dan langsung berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju Mobilnya

"Huh.. Perasaan apa ini, Dia mirip Aru-chin Tapi, Kenapa Perasaanku berbeda saat di dekatnya, apakah aku ini, …..sedang jatuh cinta ?"Tanya Mari pada dirinya sendiri

Sementara itu

Setelah Hinata menjelaskan semua tentang Mari kepada Naruko dan Menma, Mereka mengangguk-angguk, Khususnya Menma entah Kenapa Naruko merasa Ada yang aneh dengan Saudara Kembarnya itu.

"Hmmm…Hinata-chan… Dia Cantik ya, Dan juga menurutku dia itu keren," ucap Menma Tiba-tiba

"Heh….. Menma-chan Kamu tidak demam kan ?" ucap Naruko Agak khawatir

"aku tidak apa-apa Naruko.. hah.. Sepertinya aku Jatuh cinta Padanya ?" Ujar Menma lagi

"Sebaiknya jangan permainkan dia Menma-san, Ingat dia itu militer, meskipun dia pilot, Aku juga pernah di beri tahu oleh Naruto-kun kalau Pilot juga di beri pendidikan Bela diri, Maka dari itu Hati-hati" Ujar Hinata Mengingatkan Menma

"Hahahahah… Lihat Hina-chan.. Pangeran Playboy Kampus Kita sedang jatuh cinta… wah… Ini adalah berita besar, Apalagi seleramu TInggi juga Menma, Wuuuuuuuuuuhhh, Ini akan jadi berita besar Sebaiknya aku Hubungi saja 'Si Ratu Gosip' (Ino)" ucap Naruko Bahagia lalu mengambil Ponselnya

"Gyaaaaaaaaa, jangan Naruko-chan…." Menma panik dan berusaha merebut Ponsel Naruko tapi,Sia-sia, pesan sudah terkirim ke 'Ratu Gosip' , Menma hanya bisa pasrah, Menunggu Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya

**Sementara Itu kembali ke Rusia**

Sesaat setelah turun dari pesawat mereka, Naruto dan Lainnya berjalan menyusuri landasan untuk pergi ke ruangan mereka, tetapi di tengah perjalanan ada banyak sekali Wartawan yang meliput di daerah tersebut, Dengan di kawal ketat Polisi militer para Wartawan TV swasta maupun Surat kabar International berkumpul, Lalu saat mereka lewat semua Kamera menyorot kea rah mereka , para reporter melangsak mendekat tetapi dengan sigap Polisi Militer membuat barikade yang tidak tertembus.

"Hoi Teme…. Ada kamera tuh, Are…. TV Tokyo? Jangan-jangan…. Oi Teme Kau tidak sembunyi ?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke

"Tidak Dobe… Aku ingin Mereka Tahu , siapa aku, di mana aku, dan apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan, Benarkan Cherry ?" ucap Sasuke menarik sakura Mendekat lalu melingkarkan Tangannya di pinggang Sakura

Saat mereka melewati para kumpulan Wartawan, Sasuke, sakura, dan Naruto menengok Kea rah Kamera dan Mengacungkan Jempol tangan Kanan Mereka sambil Tersenyum

"Sekarang…. Apa yang akan Kau lakukan Tou-san, Mengetahui aku seperti ini sekarang…." Ucap Sasuke di dalam hatinya, Sambil menyunggingkan Senyum Liciknya

**TBC **

**Jangan Lupa Reviewnya please… Karena Review anda Adalah benshin…Ups…Phertamax maksudnya.. Hehehehehehe… See you on the Next Chapter…..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 1****5:Dust On The Sky**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:** Bercerita tentang Namikaze naruto, bocah konyol yang selalu di bully teman-temannya sejak SMP, bahkan Saudara dan orang tuanya tidak menaruh kepercayaan kepadanya, sejauh ini hanya 2 orang yang di percayainya,memutuskan kabur dari rumah saat lulus SMA dan pergi ke amerika untuk bergabung menjadi pilot pesawat tempur militer UN, Bagaimanakah kisah hidup naruto ? Let's check this out

**Warning: Banyak Karakter Import(OC), OOC, Typo, EYD, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Terima kasih untuh para reader dan khususnya para Reviewer**

**Konoha, Japan **

"Ayo semua , Makan Malam sudah siap" Panggil Kushina Kepada Keluarganya dan tak lama semuanya sudah berkumpul di meja makan

Kyuubi dan Nagato yang baru saja pulang dari kantor juga ikut makan malam bersama

"Semuanya perkenalkan, Gadis ini adalah yang Memfoto Hinata dan Naruto waktu pre-wed, Namanya ..Eto…. Illyana "Mari" Ezquaire, hmmm.. Benar kan Mari-chan" Tanya Kushina

"B-benar , Bibi, " ucap Mari gugup

"Baiklah kita perkenalkan keluarga kecil kami secara resmi, Aku Namikaze Minato kepala keluarga di sini, Bibi ini Namikaze Kushina istriku, lalu ini Anak tertuaku, Namikaze Kyuubi, di sampingnya Namikaze Nagato, Anak keduaku, Dan 2 bocah itu , Namikaze Naruko, dan Namikaze Menma, Satu lagi Namikaze Naruto sahabat seangkatanmu, Mereka kembar-3, dan ini kau sudah tahu lah, Hyuuga Hinata, Menantu kami" Ucap Minato memperkenalkan Keluarganya

"Hmmm… Salam kenal Semua aku Illyana "Mari" Ezquaire, Pilot JASDF Panggil saja Mari" Ucap Mari memperkenalkan diri

"He… Kamu pilot ya ?Sama seperti Narutokan, Ngomong-ngomong Kamu cantik juga ya ? kenapa Jadi pilot pesawat, Lebih baik kamu Jadi Pilot Hatiku Saja… Mari….(Cie… Nagato Nge-gombal ceritanya#PLAKK)" Ujar Nagato menggoda Mari, dan yang di goda hanya menunduk malu dan ternyata Menma langsung melempar Pandangan Tajam Kepada kakaknya itu.

"Wow…. Menma wajahmu kenapa seram begitu," Tanya Kyuubi

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ne-sama, " ujar Menma tetap Menatap tajam Nagato

"Hah… Sudah…sudah ayo silahkan makan, Mari-chan, Silahkan di nikmati , Maaf Hanya ini yang bisa kami sediakan" Ujar Kushina

"Heh… I-iya terima kasih bibi, hehehehe" Mari tertawa garing,

'apa juga maksudnya hanya ini, aku sampai bingung mau ngambil yang mana, Ah… Terlalu banyak makan ransum, jadi bingung makan makanan ginian' gerutu mari di dalam hati

Menma terus saja memperhatikan Mari sambil meminum segelas Air putih, Naruko yang ada di sampingnya mulai berulah,

"Mari-chan, Tukeran Tempat…." Ucap Naruko tanpa Dosa

"Buuffffffffff…Uhuk…uhuk…" Menma tersedak, Sedangkan Mari

"Blussssshhhhhhhhhhhh" Wajahnya memerah sambil menunduk

"I-Iya, Baiklah , Naruko-san" Ucap Mari malu-malu

Menma semakin tidak tahan dengan Wajah Malu-malu Mari, Menma Rela melakukan apapun agar bisa menjadi kekasih gadis itu. Lalu Naruko bertukar Tempat dengan Mari, dia semakin Memerah wajahnya, jantungnya semakin Berdegub. Wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merahnya

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mari-san, Kamu pilot kok berkacamata ?" Tanya Kyuubi

"EH… Ini bukan Kacamata Minus Kyuubi-san, Ini kacamata anti Radiasi, Aku agak tidak nyaman jika tidak menggunakan Kacamata ini, kecuali di dalam pesawat." Ujar Mari menjelaskan

Tak sengaja mata Mari dan Menma Bertemu , Mereka jadi salah tingkah, Bahkan Menma dan Mari Semakin salah tingkah ketika sendok mereka bertemu saat mengambil Lauk,dan….. "BLUSHHHHHHHHHHHHH" wajah mereka semakin Memerah

'ow…. Sepertinya aku akan mendapat menantu lagi' batin Kushina

Makan malam berjalan lancar meski di temani rasa canggung antara Menma dan Mari, tak terasa semua acara makan malam itu sudah selesai, Mari sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata di Balkon. Menma yang biasanya sudah memegang Konsol Gamenya sekarang malah duduk termenung depan televise di depan ruang keluarga,

"Mari….Mari…Mari…..Arrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhh…Aku bisa gila kalau terus begini, Padahal baru saja bertemu kenapa….kenapa…..kenapa…..Arrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhh" ucap Menma Frustasi

"MENMA…..Bisa tidak kau tenang atau ku sumpal mulutmu dengan konsol game-mu itu. " Teriak Kyuubi dari lantai 2

"Hahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Menma Hanya bisa menghela Nafas

Tak lama kemudian Suara seseorang turun dari lantai 2, Mari ternyata muncul dari sana, Menggunakan seragam militer lengkapnya, di belakangnya mengekor Hinata dan Naruko serta kyuubi yang selalu di temani Dokumennya, setelah sampai di bawah Mari memakai sepatu militer panjangnya,

"Are…sudah mau pulang, Mari-chan ?" ucap Kushina tiba-tiba Muncul

"Iya, Bibi, besok soalnya aku bertugas lagi, hehehhee" ucap Mari yang berdiri memberi salam kepada Kushina dan lainnya

Menma yang tau bahwa Mari akan Pulang, langsung melompat dan berlari menuju Mari, sesampainya, Menma terkejut melihat pakaian Mari, Terlihat Cantik dan Gagah, Wajahnya memerah, Matanya membelalak seolah ingin menyimpan Penampilan Mari yang seperti itu sebanyak mungkin dan..

"BESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" kepala Menma beruap, otaknya sudah OVERHEAD untuk menyimpan semua gambar Mari di otaknya

"OI….Menma-chan… Bertahanlah…" Teriak Naruko sambil menggoyang-goyangkan Menma

"AH…. Ya aku tidak apa-apa.." Menma akhirnya kembali ke alam Nyata

"Oke.. Kalau begitu saya Ijin Pulang Dulu sampai Jumpa Semuanya…." Ucap Mari sambil membungkuk

"Ya.. Mari-chan….. datang Lagi oke ?" ucap Naruko sambil mengacungkan Jempol tangan kanannya

"Iya.. Naruko-san, Kalau aku dapat libur, aku akan Berkunjung" ucap Mari Lalu meninggalkan mereka menuju ke garasi Mansion Namikaze

"Menma-chan… Ayo….." "Buk!" Naruko mendorong saudara Kembarnya itu untuk maju.

Menma mengerti Maksud Naruko dan …..

"Mari-chan, Ayo aku antar ke Garasi" ucap Menma sambil mengekor di belakang Mari

"E-eh…. Baiklah Menma-san" ucap Mari sambil menahan Gugup mati-matian,

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju garasi bawah tanah milik mansion Namikaze, Perjalanan mungkin hanya memakan Waktu yang tak sampai 2 menit tapi bagi mari, Ini sungguh seperti berjalan selama 5 jam.

'sial, lebih baik aku berhadapan dengan para bandit UFW dari pada dengan dia, Sial…. Aku gugup.' Batin mari berteriak

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah mobil Cevrolet Suburban warna Hitam versi terbaru, Mari masuk dari pintu kanan, dan menuju Kemudi (Mobil Amerika Kemudi ada di sebelah Kanan), Saat memasang sabuk pengaman tiba-tiba Menma bertanya kepadanya

"Mari-chan, Ano…Eto…..hmmmm….." ucap Menma Gugup

"Ada apa Menma-san,?" jawab Mari penasaran

"Bolehkah Ano…Aku…hmmm..Minta…alamat e-mailmu dan Nomormu" Ucap Menma yang masih gugup

"Heh?... " Mari wajahnya memerah..

"Boleh saja… " Lalu ia mengeluarkan Ponselnya dan mendekantkan ke ponsel Menma dan . 'tit'. Alamat e-mail dan Nomor kontak mereka saling tertukar,

"Terima Kasih, Mari-chan" ucap Menma tersenyum Lega

Mari tidak menjawab karena wajahnya memerah , Menutup kaca samping dan langsung melesat keluar dari kawasan Mansion Namikaze.

"Hah… Aku …Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, hah… Aru-chin sepertinya aku tau maksud perkataanmu dulu" ucap Mari

**Keesokan Harinya, Benteng terbang UN, 02.00 (ZULU)**

Di dalam sebuah kamar, atau bisa dibilang bilik tidur berbentuk kotak seperti peti mati, dengan panjang 2 m lebar 50 cm, dan tinggi 75 cm, dengan pintu di sebelah samping yang bisa di buka menyamping itu, sedang terjadi pergumulan Antara 2 insan berbeda gender, yang laki-laki berambut biru donker dan sang wanita berambut pink. Ya Sasuke dan Sakura sedang menghabiskan Malam mereka bersama meski mereka mempunyai bilik mereka sendiri, Mereka sering melakukan ini Mumpung di ruang mereka ke-5 bilik lainnya sedang kosong menurut Sasuke

"eh….Sasu…kun..engh..engh… Sudah Cukup…Aku capek…." Ujar Sakura Sambil terengah-engah

"Ayo-lah Cherry, Aku masih belum..Enghhhhhhhhhhh…Sampai…" Ucap Sasuke melenguh Nikmat karena tubuhnya sedang menyatu dengan Sakura, dan sekarang ia masih saja menaik-turunkan Pinggulnya membuat suara berderit dan lenguhan tertahan Sakura

"Tapi…Sasu.. ….ugh…, Aku sudah 5 kali…Dan…ENGhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" tubuh Sakura sudah kembali mengejang dan melemas, tersimpuh ke atas dada bidang Sasuke.

"Eh…Sudah sampai lagi ya, Ini yang ke-enam kan ?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus punggung mulus kekasihnya itu

"Mo~… Sasu-kun, Kumohon, Aku sudah tidak kuat.. Eh…. Sasuke….kun…Kumohon…Ahh,…Hmmmmmmmmmmmm" Sakura kembali melenguh setelah permohonannya kepada Kekasihnya , Kembali Sasuke memompanya, Sakura hanya pasrah..

"Ah,,,Cherry….." Sasuke melenguh mengucapkan Panggilan sayangnya kepada Kekasihnya

"Ah…Sasu…aku sudah ..hah..kuat..lagi…lakukan…saja…semaumu….aku..sudah….Enghhhh…Tidak…Kuat..Lagi….AHHHHHHHHH" Sakura melenguh kembali kali ini agak keras karena Sasuke terlalu dalam memasukkannya.

"Tahan..Cherry…Aku Hampir….Engh…" Sasuke menambah temponya, Semakin cepat dan…

"AH…Sasu….Aku….AHHHHHHH…..Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"Aku juga Cherry…Hmmmmmmmm" mereka berdua melenguh Nikmat bersamaan benih-benih Sasuke menyembuh di dalam Sakura menimbulkan rasa panas di dalam perutnya

"Sasu..Banyak Sekali…Hah..hah..hah…itu …Panas…" ucap Sakura yang kesadarannya mulai kabur

"Pluk…" Sasuke melepaskan Dirinya, lalu membaringkan Sakura di samping kanannya.

"Selamat Malam , Cherry, Selamat Tidur ,,,, semoga mimpi Indah. " Sasuke mengatakan itu kepada Sakura yang sudah tertidur karena Lelah, dan Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura dan tidur di sampingnya sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu penuh Cinta

Sementara itu tanpa sepengatahuan Sasuke bilik yang berada di bawahnya terdapat seorang berambut Pirang cepak seperti sasuke dengan 3 coretan kumis kucing di setiap pipinya, Ya Naruto yang sejak tadi tertidur terbangun karena Teriakan tiba-tiba Sakura.

"Arrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhh…Si Teme sialan, Kenapa juga Bercinta di saat seperti ini, Bikin iri saja," Naruto Frustasi karena semenjak Teriakan Sakura yang pertama ia terbangun , lalu di saat mencoba tidur kembali malah tidak bisa dan meneruskan acara mengupingnya

"Ngomong-ngomong boleh ikutan tidak ya ?, heh….Harusnya aku melakukannya dengan Hinata Lebih waktu itu, Arrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhh"Naruto kembali mengacak-acak Rambutnya

Tak lama setelah itu bilik yang ada di atasnya sudah tenang. Berarti aktifitas Sasuke dan Sakura sudah selesai

"Akhirnya selesai juga, Eh tunggu dulu Tadi Sakura bilang sudah 5 kali, Trus tadi dan yang terakhir, Gila kau Teme Sampai membuat Sakura 7 Kali, kau memang Kuda Liar, Sial aku kalah darinya, aku hanya bisa Membuat Hime 4 kali, Arrghhhhhhhhh, Awas kau Teme" Gumam Naruto, lalu ia kembali menarik selimut dan meneruskan Mimpi Indahnya.

Akhirnya sang surya menampakkan dirinya, Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali karena Sinar menerobos lewat jendela kecil di samping bilik tidurnya. Lalu ia membuka pintu penutup samping dan segera turun memakai Baju kausnya dan handuk di selempangkan di punggungnya terbesit pikiran untuk menganggu Sasuke, dan ia pun melancarkan aksinya

"Hoi…Kalian…Segera Bangun , Sudah Pagi, Sebentar lagi kita sampai di Dubai, segera bangun dan Mandi sana…" teriak Naruto sambil menggedor Penutup bilik Sasuke. Dan setelah itu Naruto langsung melenggang keluar ruangan

"Hah si Dobe itu ….. Mengganggu saja…" runtuk Sasuke yang tak mau di ganggu, Sakura yang tadinya tidur di sampingnya secara tengkurap ikutan bangun,

"Eh… " Sakura kaget karena menyadari sesuatu

"Ada apa , Cherry ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tadi Naruto Mengatakan Kalian, kan berarti…." Sakura menggantung kata-katanya

" " Jangan-Jangan…." " Ucap Mereka Berdua

" "Dobeeeeeeeeeee/Narutooooooooooooo" " teriak Sasuke dan Sakura Bersamaan

"Sasu no Baka, Katanya tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini ?" Ujar Sakura Marah

"Aku juga tak mengira Cherry, Kalau Jack dan Kraken, Seingatku mereka Tidur di Hanggar, Kolonel tidur di ruangannya, Tapi…." Sasuke menggantung kata-katanya(lagi)

"Kenapa Kita bisa Lupa si Duren Sawit itu ?" Ujar Sakura (Hah Duren Sawit mana Ada Neng Cherry ? #Plakk)

"Aku lupa Kalau dia tidur dari awal bahkan dia tidak ikut acara kumpul-kumpul di hangar, Sial seharusnya aku ingat kalau di kamar ini Ada 2 orang berambut blonde" ucap Sasuke Menyesal

"Sudahlah Sasu, ayo kita bangun aku harus segera mandi, lengket semua" ujar Sakura

"Mau Mandi bareng Cherry ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian Mesum

"Sasuke No Ecchi…." Ucap Sakura sambil menunduk dan wajahnya memerah

"Hahahah..Baiklah ayo segera turun, Si dobe itu pasti sudah pergi , " ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura

Mereka berdua segera turun dan menggunakan Kaus mereka masing-masing dan mencari pecahan pakaian Sakura yang entah di lempar sasuke kemana

SKIP TIME TO KAMAR MANDI

DI benteng terbang ini memang memiliki 2 jenis kamar mandi , pertama adalah kamar mandi untuk keperluan 'PARADISE' (IYKWIM) dan kamar mandi satunya untuk membersihkan diri, kamar mandi yang ke-2 ini agak berbeda , hanya ada 2 ruang khusus lelaki dan khusus perempuan, setiap kelompok kamar mandi bisa menampung 50-60 orang sekaligus, dan setiap kamar mandi di beri sekat seinggi pinggang untuk laki-laki dan setinggi dada untuk perempuan, Airnya pun bukan Air mengalir seperti shower, melainkan UAP air yang di semburkan dari sebuah pipa , Uap Air itu telah di campur dengan Bahan Anti Septik hanya 5 menit semua kuman dan kotoran di tubuh akan Hilang, jadi saat mandi hanya perlu membawa Handuk dan Sikat gigi+pasta gigi, ini adalah rancangan Standar kamar mandi yang Biasa di gunakan di kapal induk maupun Kapal Selam Nuklir.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan, Lalu melepas semua baju dan celana , dan menggantungnya di tiang gantungan. Lalu ia mengambil Handuk dan menuju Bilik kamar mandi yang kosong, Menyalakan Penyemprot Uap dan segera membasahi tubuhnya dengan Uap,

"Hoi Teme, Bagaimana, sudah selesai ? Kalian Mesra sekali tadi malam, hmm atau bisa di bilang tadi pagi" ucap Naruto yang ternyata ada di sampingnya Sasuke

"Urusai , Dobe….. " ucap Sasuke Dingin

"Heee.. Dingin sekali kau Teme, Tapi ngomong-ngomong..kau memang kuda liar Teme, 7 kali…. WOW LUAR BIASA 7 Kali…." Naruto meneriakkan Kalimat terakhirnya dengan keras, sontak seluruh orang jadi penasaran

"Dobe….Kalau kau dendam jangan sekarang…Aku tahu kau memang ingin, Sayang sekali baru sehari menikah sudah seperti ini" Sasuke hanya menanggapi Naruto dengan Geleng Kepala

"Hah… Kau membosankan Teme, Kukira kau akan marah , tetapi ya … Seperti itulah, sebenarnya tadi waktu aku terbangun, terbesit pikiranku untuk ikut main denganmu dan Sak….DUAAAAAAAK" tiba-tiba kata-kata Naruto terhenti

"Sakit Teme… Ah kau ini Aku kan Hanya bercanda…." Ujar Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang di jitak Sasuke

"Hn…" kata-kata legenda Sang Uchiha kembali

"Hah… Kumat lagi…. Baiklah sampai bertemu di ruang makan, Aku duluan…"

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengeringkan badannya segera meninggalkan kamar mandi karena acara mandinya sudah selesai, dan segera menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi. Mereka akan segera mendarat di Dubai, Untuk melakukan misi selanjutnya, Yaitu membasmi markas tersembunyi dari UFW yang berada di tengah gurun pasir, Tempat yang biasa di panggil daratan Neraka, Karena pada siang hari panasnya bisa mencapai 45 derajat celcius(WAW!).

**Sementara itu di Konoha.**

Pagi ini Hinata dan Kushina ibu mertuanya sedang merapikan Gudang bersama dengan beberapa pelayannya , barang-barang yang sudah menumpuk di pilah mana yang harus di buang , di sumbangkan, ataupun yang di simpan. Hianta membuka kotak-kotak kardus yang mungkin saja ada barang-barang yang harus di pilah, saat membuka kotak-kotak kardus itu, Hinata tertarik dengan sebuah kardus yang tersembunyi dari lainnya, di segel erat oleh solatip dan tali. Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan semuanya Hinata Membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah buku di dalamnya, ya… buku Novel tebal yang memiliki judul yang begitu Asing di ingatannya, karena pada dasarnya Hinata adalah pecandu buku apalagi novel, tapi dia tidak pernah mengetahui judul Novel yang satu ini. Lalu karena penasaran ia menuju Kushina untuk menanyakannya.

"Kushina-kaasan, ini Novel milik siapa ya ?" Tanya Hinata

"Ara..Kamu menemukannya di mana Hinata-chan ?" Tanya Kushina Balik

"Di kotak di sebelah sana, Di segel dengan Lakban dan tali, Kaa-san" jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk kotak yang baru saja ia buka

"Heh….ternyata masih ada ya? Mengingatkan masa lalu?" ucap kushina

"Eh ? Apa maksudnya kaa-san?" tanya Hinata semakin penasaran

"Ini sebenarnya aku yang menulis Novel ini yah sebagai pengisi waktu luang, Tapi tak aku berikan ke penerbit karena tidak boleh dengan Naru-chan hmmm, Kalau tidak salah dulu waktu dia kelas 2 SMA" Ujar Kushina lagi

"Eh.. Naruto-kun" Hinata kaget

"Iya…. Naru-chan sangat Suka membaca Novel ini, maka dari itu dengan Egoisnya dia melarangku menerbitkan Novelku ini, Katanya tidak mau Novel ini di Baca orang lain , cukup dia saja katanya ?" ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum

"Eh.. Begitu ya, hmmm bagaimana kalau habis menyelesaikan semua ini aku membacanya, Kaa-san, Boleh ya ?" ujar Hinata berharap

"Boleh saja , Hina-chan, ayo kita selesaikan…." Ajak Kushina

"Hai'…"Jawab Hinata Sambil menatap sampul berwarna Biru Novel itu, Novel yang Berjudul "SORA NO KISHI (KNIGHT OF THE SKY/KESATRIA LANGIT). Hinata tersenyum tipis dan meletakkan Novel itu di saku celana belakangnya dan Kembali membantu Kushina dan juga beberapa pelayan yang lainnya

**Kembali ke Benteng terbang.**

"Hoi.. Teme.. apakah kau nanti tidak khawatir dengan Ayahmu, mengetahui kau jadi militer" Tanya Naruto sambil meminum secangkir kopi dan duduk di sebuah meja di kantin Benteng terbang

"Tenanglah Dobe, Mau apa dia, lagi pula Uchiha Corp itu adalah perusahaan yang bergerak di bagian Sipil, mana mungkin mereka mengobok-obok bagian Militer…" Jawab Sasuke Santai

"Dan kau juga , Saki, Bukankah kau juga sama apakah orang tuamu tau kalau kau masuk militer ?" sekarang Ganti Sakura yang di Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja tidak, Memang Kenapa ?" Sakura juga santai menanggapinya

"Hah… aku menyerah , Aku tak mau ikut-ikutan ya, Kalau orang tua Kalian tiba-tiba datang di hadapan kalian" ujar Naruto

Yang di peringatkan malah diam sambil meminum kopi mereka dan memandang kea rah Jendela , Tak lama kemudian terdengar pengumuman

"Di tujukan kepada semua Unit, Disini Kambataan utama, Segera hentikan aktifitas kalian dan segera mencari pegangan, Kita sudah sampai di Dubai, kami akan menjalankan Rangkaian Pendaratan, Diulangi…."

Semua orang yang berada di dalam kabin, Kamar tidur, Kamar mandi, hangar, Kantin, semuanya segera bergerak dan mencari pegangan untuk berjaga-jaga, karena Mereka akan beralih dari modus terbang ke Mendarat, Tentu saja Tidaklah mudah Mendaratkan Ratusan Ribu Ton Seonggok Baja dan Alumunium Terbang begitu saja. Maka dari itu di buatlah Rangkaian Pendaratan yang Rumit dan sangat Teliti

Setelah berpegangan pada benda sekitar selama 5 menit akhirnya benteng Raksasa itu pun mendarat dengan Aman Di dekat Bandara International Dubai. Segera semua kru bersiap Untuk menjalankan misi dan kembali mengisi bahan makanan dan cadangan Air yang ada di Benteng terbang itu, tak terkecuali Naruto Dkk. Mereka segera Berkumpul di Briefing Room untuk mendapat arahan Untuk misi selanjutnya

Setelah semua orang masuk ke ruangan maka menyalalah Monitor yang menampilkan sebuah peta , sang Komandan sekaligus penanggung jawab Misi mulai menjelaskan Apa yang Harus Dilakukan oleh mereka

"ok Waktunya untuk Briefing semua dengarkan, Intel Kita telah menamukan sebuah markas rahasia milik UFW di tengah Gurun Pasir, Mereka telah bersiaga penuh dengan pesawat tempur milik mereka , kemungkinan mereka itu adalah Armada Udara Terbesar UFW, Kita akan Berangkat dari sini dan melakukan Penyerangan kepada mereka, Daerah sekitar markas tersebut Biasa Di panggil Daratan Neraka, Missil Infra merah tak akan Bekerja di sana, Tapi jaangan Khawatirkan itu, Kalian sudah di lengkapi Missile Kendali radar, Tetapi ada masalah lainnya, di sana sangat sulit di jangkau sinyal radio, jadi jika kalian _Bail Out _ Akan butuh setidaknya 3 hari untuk menemukan kalian , jadi aku harap kalian baik-baik saja, tetapi sepertinya kalian suka dengan pertempuran udara Seperti ini, Ace, Kita masih ada waktu untuk mempersiapkan semua pesawat kalian agar siap tempur, Bawa Ransum dan air untuk berjaga-jaga, Ada pertanyaan…" ujar Sang Marsekal

"Baiklah , Jika tidak ada, Squadron yang bertugas, WarWolf, Lancer, Wizard, kalian akan bertempur di sana, kalian bersama DustDeath Squadron dari Angkatan Udara Arab, Razor, RedMoon, kalian mempunyai misi berbeda, kalian akan melakukan Bombardir terhadap Konvoi UFW yang mengangkut Minyak, tak jauh dari Lokasi itu, Baiklah, kalau tidak ada yang di tanyakan , silahkan Bubar untuk bersiap, Detil misi akan ada saat kalian mengudara " ucap sang Marsekal Mengakhiri

Akhirnya semua orang bubar menuju ruang ganti dan Melakukan Check akhir ke pada Pesawat mereka

"Kolonel, Sekali lagi kita melakukannya." Ujar Naruto kepada William yang berjalan menuju hangar,

"Ok kidz, Tetaplah hidup, itu perintah" Ujar William

"Roger, Kolonel…" balas Naruto dengan senyum dan mereka langsung berjalan menuju ruang ganti untuk berganti Kostum tempur mereka

**16 Oktober 20XX Sebuah tempat di padang pasir Arab 11.00 waktu Arab**

Naruto dan Squadronnya sudah mengudara bersama Lancer dan Wizard Squadron, dan squadron regular milik arab Saudi. Berbeda dengan WarWolf, Wizard dan Lancer Squadron yang berisi pilot Super Ace, Sqadron milik Arab ini berisi Pilot Elite dan Ace, dan juga Jumlah mereka lebih banyak, jika WarWolf 4 orang, Wizard 6 orang, Lancer 4 orang , maka squadron arab berjumlah Hingga 16 orang, perbedaan yang cukup besar antara keduanya, tetapi semua harus bekerja sama demi kelancaran misi ini

Mereka terbang dengan kecepatan Rendah dan dengan ketinggian 3500 Kaki.

Kidz  
>"Sepertinya aku mengingat ini"<p>

Ujar naruto di radionya karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia kembali ke arab, Mengingatkan kawan Squadronnya yang lama

Kraken  
>"Apakah kau pernah di sini sebelumnya kidz ?"<p>

Kidz  
>"Ini adalah tempat misi pertamaku Kraken.."<p>

Jack  
>"Jadi… Di sinikah Kesatria langit lahir..?"<p>

Kidz  
>"Ya dan di sinilah dia juga dia Merasakan Sakitnya Kehilangan sang Tuan putri"<p>

Alex  
>"Sky Dancer kah ?(Shion)"<p>

Kidz  
>"Iya Kolonel"<p>

Jack  
>"kau tau kidz, Mungkin inilah kenapa kau menjadi <em>The Last man In Squad"<em>

Kidz  
>"Aku paham yang kau maksud Jack, terima Kasih"<p>

Alex  
>"Waspada Anka-anak, Kita hampir sampai di titik penyerangan"<p>

Tak lama kemudian 15 objek muncul di radar mereka semua

Jack  
>"Wow, Semakin panas saja di sini"<p>

Kraken  
>"Hai jack, mungkin kau harus Tambah AC ada pesawatmu<p>

Jack  
>"Hahahaha, Lucu Kraken"<p>

Magic  
>"Magic Kepada semua unit, Penyerangan di ijinkan, <em>Spread Out"<em>

Alex  
>"WarWolf 1 kepada semua Unit, kalian dengar Sekarang Menyebar dan serang mereka "<p>

Alex sebagai pemimpin misi member perintah untuk melakukan serangan

Lancer 1  
>"Lancer Flight , <em>Engage!<em>

Wizard 1  
>"Wizard Flight , <em>Engage Get them Hard"<em>

Mereka semua menyebar dan mulai membidik pesawat, Squadron arab mengambil manuver ke kanan, Wizard dan Lancer menyebar ke kiri, dan Squadron WarWolf Melaju ke depan untuk membuyarkan Formasi musuh

Naruto memajukan pesawatnya lurus kedepan dengan kecepatan penuh, lalu ia menggunakan Rem Udara, dan Menembakkan Meriam Otomatisnya,

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttttttttttt!" "Slap…Slap….slap…." formasi musuh terpecah, Mereka menyebar beberapa dari mereka terkena Peluru meriam Naruto tetapi tak telak, mereka masih bisa terbang.

Setelah melewati barisan musuh Naruto dan squadronnya berbalik arah dan mengejar pesawat musuh, Naruto mengangkat Hidung pesawat dan menggunakan Manuver Salto untuk berputar balik, setelah itu ia terbang dengan kecepatan sedang , Dia berhasil mengunci salah satu pesawat musuh bertipe Mig-29 Fulcrum dan siap meluncurkan Missile

Kidz  
>"Pertempuran udara adalah keahlian kami, kami tak akan kalah dari kalian, FOX ONE"<p>

"WUSHH…" sebuah missil mengarah ke pasawat itu dan "BLAM….." target pertama Naruto telah berhasil di hancurkan

Jack  
>"Nice Kidz…"<p>

Magic  
>"Mundur Bukan pilihan Sekarang, Lanjutkan saja penyerangan selama kalian Bisa jika perlu Habiskan pendingin Nitrogen kalian, "<p>

All Squadron  
>"Roger"<p>

Lalu setelah itu Naruto segera mencari Sasaran Lainnya, Di lihatnya pesawat Mig Terbang di atasnya dengan damai, segera ia masuk ke Dogfight Mode , kini Naruto berada di belakang pesawat musuh Lalu ia Mengunci Pesawat itu

Kidz  
>"<em>Lockdwon Target, FOX ONE"<em>

"Wushhhhhhhhhhhh"Missil terbang dan mengarah ke pesawat itu "Blam…" pesawat meledak

UNKWON  
>"Hit On Main Wing"<p>

Suara Liar dari radio musuh, pesawat musuh berputar di udara dan terbakar seasaat kemudian. Lalu tak lama pesawat Naruto di buntuti, segera ia menggunakan manuver menghindar, agar tidak di kunci. Alarm peringatan terus berbunyi tanda kalau dia sedang di bidik, lalu Naruto menggunakan Manuver Rolling Kanan, pesawat musuh akhirnya berada di depan Naruto, Saat akan Di bidik pesawat tipe SU-33 itu malah bermanuver tegak 90 derajat, manuver Cobra, dia menggunakan itu untuk dapat kembali berada di belakang Naruto, Tetapi Di saat yang berselang sangat tipis Naruto menggunakan manuver Salto ke belakang , Akhirnya kembali berada di belakan pesawat musuh dan langsung menembakkan missilnya

Kidz  
>"Target terkunci, Fox One"<p>

Missile terbang menuju peswat itu dan "BLAR…." Terkena telak pada badan pesawat dan meledak secara instan

Kraken  
>"Oh , Manis sekali kidz…."<p>

Pesawat Naruto kembali mencari sasaran selanjutnya

UNKWON  
>"Awas, Bahaya semuanya, dia adalah Kesatria Langit"<p>

UNKWON  
>"Maksudmu pahlawan Kairo itu? Berarti, Rasgriz"<p>

UNKWON  
>"Sial kukira sudah kita sudah melenyapakan mereka semua"<p>

Suara Liar Radio musuh juga terdengar di radio Naruto, ada tiga pesawat musuh yang terbang beriringan di sana , Naruto segera Menuju ke barisan pesawat musuh itu dan

"WUSHHHH…" "BLAAAMMMMMMMMMMA" pesawat musuh paling kiri tiba-tiba meledak, teman mereka bingung dengan apa yang terjadi tak lama kemudian terdenga r raungan senjata meriam otomastis

"RRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttt" "SLAP..SLAP…SLAP.." BLAR….." lalu yang di sampingnya meledak tertembak meriam,

UNKWON  
>"Sialan kau Kesatria Langit…."<p>

Pesawat terakhir dalam barisan itu bermaksud menghindar tetapi dia berhasil di ikuti oleh Naruto pesawat itu mencoba menghindar tetapi Naruto selalu mengikuti di belakangnya,

Kidz  
>"Rasakan ini , bajingan, FOX ONE"<p>

"Blar….." pesawat itu meledak , tetapi setelah itu seluruh Armada musuh mulai mengarah ke Naruto mereka bermaksud menjatuhkan Naruto , Alarm kembali berbunyi. Suara dengingan yang tak mengenakkan. Naruto melihat radar terdapat objek seperti tongkat , yang berarti itu adalah missile udara-ke-udara.

Missil datang dari arah belakang, Naruto memanuverkan pesawatnya rolling ke kiri, missil meleset, lalu datang lagi kea rah kiri , Memanuverkan pesawatnya ke arah kanan dan mengangkat Hidung pesawatnya, meliukkan pesawatnya , dan missil di hindari, lalu ia segera berbalik menggunakan Manuver Salto ke belakang, Pesawat bertipe Mig-29, terkunci Naruto segera meluncurkan missilenya

"Wuussssssshhhhhhhhhhh…" missil meluncur dan meledak mengenai bagian belakang pesawat musuh itu

UNKWON  
>"<em>Failling to maintain Altitude, I'm bailing out"<em>

Pesawat musuh yang terkena ledakan missil itu meledak di udara, lalu Naruto meliuk ke kanan, karena di kunci oleh missil, missil sudah mendekat tak sempat menghindar dia melepaskan Flare sambil meliukkan pesawatnya lebih tajam. Missil terkacau melesat di samping sayapnya, lalu kembali Naruto menggunakan Manuver Rolling, kali ini ia berolling ke kiri, untuk menempatkan pesawatnya berada langsung di belakang pesawat musuh yang mengejarnya, lalu Naruto menembakkan Meriam otomatisnya, 16 butir peluru berkaliber 20mm mencuat dan menghajar bagian Bodi hingga Kanopi pesawat menyebabkan serangan Telak langsung pada pilot, Kanopi pesawat musuh berwarna merah karena tubuh sang pilot tertembus peluru meriam otomatis 20mm itu, Pesawat mengeluarkan asap dan mulai terjatuh

Jack  
>"Oh…. Kau sadis Kidz…"<p>

Kidz  
>"hahahahhahahaa..Manis bukan"<p>

Kraken  
>"Manis sekali kawan"<p>

Magic  
>"Setengah dari pesawat musuh telah di habisi, Pertahankan Boys!"<p>

Naruto terbang menuju arah Selatan Lurus, menuju arah datangnya pesawat musuh, terdapat sekumpulan Mig-29, dan SU-33, Naruto beserta Kraken menembaki mereka dengan meriam otomatis, dan alhasil Formasi mereka terpecah 2 pesawat Terkena tembakan secara telak

UNKWON  
>"<em>Number two's being pursued!"<em>

Suara radio liar terdengar kembali mereka tampaknya Mulai panic karena Semua pasukan mereka telah terhabisi, pesawat musuh tersebar panik, hal ini tak di lewatkan oleh squadron UN,

Alex  
>"WarWolf, tetap tembaki mereka jangan ampuni"<p>

Kraken  
>"Roger colonel"<p>

Semua squadron UN semakin tak terbendung, semua pesawat musuh terdesak, kini Naruto mengejar sebuah pesawat

UNKWON  
>"Sial di mengunci ku"<p>

UNKWON  
>"Hoi.. Menghindar…Menghindar,…. Itu kesatria langit….Hoi…"<p>

Terlambat untuk menghindar, Naruto berhasil menghancurkan 1 lagi Pesawat Musuh. Terkena telak pada satu buah sayap utamanya, pesawat berputar tak beraturan dan meledak di udara

UNKWON  
>"Anjing UN sialan!"<p>

Umpat salah seorang pilot musuh.

UNKWON  
>"Hoi..jangan menyimpan Misilmu saja, tembakkan Sialan…"<p>

Salah satu pesawat musuh berhasil mengunci Naruto tetapi sesaat sebelum meluncurkan Missil Naruto sudah dulu menggunakan Manuver Cobra, pesawatnya berdiri tegak 90 derajat dan melambat . otomatis pesawat yang mengejarnya terbalik di depan Naruto dan ia berada di belakangnya. Lalu Naruto menembakkan meriam Otomatisnya,

"RRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttt" semua peluru menghajar bodi pesawat dan menimbulkan Lubang dan langsung terbakar seketika. Satu lagi hancur, Naruto tak kenal ampun, setiap pesawat musuh mencoba mendekati langsung saja dia hajar. Tak lama setelah itu dari arah kanan Naruto datang 2 buah SU-33 , mereka mendekat dan siap mengunci

UNKWON  
>"<em>Number Three, You need to shake off the Ribbon guy"<em>

UNKWON  
>"Aku akan mengalihkan Perhatian, Kesatria Langit, Kau hajar dia dari arah jam 6 nya"<p>

Naruto berada dalam kuncian senjata salah satu senjata mereka Sontak Naruto bereflek untuk menghindar ke arah kiri,memanuverkan Tajam kea rah kiri, tetapi Pesawat tadi tidak menembakkan Missil,

"Sial.. Fake…." Umpat Naruto

Ternyata pesawat yang mengunci tadi hanya tipuan agar dia menghindar, dan sekarang pesawatnya memanuver tajam ke kiri dan langsung di kunci sempurna oleh SU-33 yagn ada di samping kiri Pesawat tadi, Dalam selisih waktu 0,001 detik Naruto tersadar dan dalam selang waktu seperti itu sebelum Missil meluncur, Naruto langsung menginjak tuas yang ada di kaki kanannya dan memiringkan tongkat kemudinya ke kanan, dan jadilah Manuver Quick rolling ke kanan, yang awalnya Pesawat Naruto manuver Tajam ke kiri dengan badan pesawat miring, sontak terpental ke kanan dengan posisi Roll atau berguling ke sisi kanan, dan lagi missil tak berhasil mengenai Naruto, dan setelah melakukan manuver tadi Naruto langsung menambah manuvernya dengan Cobra Manuver dan , tada… secara ajaib sekarang pesawat Naruto berada di belakang pesawat musuh

UNKWON  
>"Sial apa itu tadi, Aku tak percaya"<p>

UNKWON  
>"<em>Evade…evade….evade…"<em>

Musuh mencoba Lari dari kuncian Naruto tetapi…

Kidz  
>"Kalian piker bisa lari semudah itu eh…. Fox One.."<p>

Dua missile meluncur dan menghancurkan pesawat itu sekaligus

Alex  
>"Manis sekali Kidz…'<p>

Kidz  
>"Thanks colonel"<p>

Magic  
>"Semua Ancaman musuh sudah di atasi, Semua Squadron Regroup"<p>

Semua squadron tempur UN segera berkumpul kembali, semua amsih utuh, tapi entah Squadron milik Arab tak terlihat di radar, Naruto menganggap Cuek saja mereka karena Seharusnya mereka juga ada di sekitar sini

Magic  
>"Uh? ….. Ada formasi Baru dari musuh di dalam radar ? Lebih banyak ancaman datang,cegat dan Serang!"<p>

Ternyata pesawat musuh kembali menyerang mereka, kali ini semua memiliki model yang sama t-50Pakfa pesawat generasi ke-5 buatan Rusia, Tandingan dari f-22 Raptor, mereka langsung menyebar, pesawat yang lebih lincah dari SU-33, tetapi para pilot ACE UN sudah di bekali pesawat generasi 5,5++ jadi mereka tidak gentar, musuh meluncurkan missilnya, Naruto dan yang lainnya menghindar meliuk-liukkan pesawat mereka agar tidak terkena.

UNKWON  
>"Mereka menyerang Balik, Kita"<p>

UNKWON  
>"Team Ater, kami kena….kami kena…."<p>

2 buah Pakfa berhasil di jatuhkan oleh 2 orang pilot dari Wizard Squadron, Sedari tadi Naruto masih menghindari missil-missil yang berterbangan menuju pesawatnya, ia sedang di kerumuni oleh 3 buah Pakfa, mata selalu melihat bagian luar dan radar, dan juga terus menghindari semua missile yang ada. Suara alarm peringatan terus berbunyi, Naruto semakin meliukkan pesawatnya, tetapi sebuah missil tiba-tiba mendekat, dan "BLAM…" meledak 50 cm dari depan Nozzle mesinnya,

Kidz  
>"AH…Sial…."<p>

Pesawat Naruto mengalami turbulence, tetapi tidak parah,ia masih bisa mengendalikan pesawatnya,

Alex  
>"Sial… Semua unit.. Lindungi WarWolf 2"<p>

4 buah Pakfa mengepung Naruto, Ia terus melakukan Manuver menghindar, mulai dari rolling hingga Cobra semua ia lakukan agar tidak terkena Missile pesaswat musuh,

Jack  
>"Kidz, Bertahan, kami akan datang"<p>

kidz  
>"Kalian harus datang, Aku sudah tidak tau sampai kapan aku akan bisa bertahan"<p>

Kraken  
>"Ayo, Kidz Berjuang…"<p>

Kidz  
>"Arrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…."<p>

Alex  
>"KIDZ…"<p>

Pesawat Naruto kembali terkena Blast, pesawatnya berputar tak terkendali, tetapi tak lama kemudain Tampaknya Naruto sudah kembali menguasai pesawatnya,

UNKWON  
>"hahaha. Ini tetap menjadi tempat bermain kami setelah semua"<p>

Mereka masih saja mengincar Naruto seakan Naruto adalah momok yang sangat menakutkan, yah….memang kenyataannya juga seperti itu.

Magic  
>"Laporan, yang masuk melaporkan bahwa mereka adalah pasukan Elite musuh, tetap waspada"<p>

Kidz  
>"Aku sudah dari tadi waspada magic, Ck….Sial… Menyingkirlah dariku kalian , jalang…"<p>

Alex  
>"Kidz, Bertahan, Fox Three!"<p>

2 buah missile melesat menuju arah Naruto, Dengan panduan radar misil itu langsung mengarah ke pesawat musuh, dan "Blarrrrrrrr" 2 dari 4 pesawat musuh hancur

UNKWON  
>"Ck….Sial….semua ATER unit, kita segera bunuh kesatria langit itu… Ater Unit… jawab..Ater Unit…."<p>

UNKWON  
>"Hanya kita berdua yang tersisa…"<p>

UNKWON  
>"SIal"<p>

UNKWON  
>"Emblem itu, mereka WarWolf Squadron, Sial Kesatria langit dan WarWolf Arrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"<p>

Magic  
>"Pesawat musuh tinggal 2 lagi, ayo kawan cepat selesaikan…"<p>

Jack  
>"kita bisa, tinggal sedikit lagi kidz"<p>

Tahu kalau musuh tinggal 2 unti Naruto langsung bersemangat, sontak mengankat hidung pesawat, lalu menggunakan teknik manuver Salto kebelakang tanpa menunggu langsung mengunci mereka dan meluncurkan Missil

"BLAM…." Pesawat musuh terkena blast missil dan mulai terjatuh

UNKWON  
>"Sial, Aku kena Pada sayapku, ah…. Sial kesatria langit…."<p>

UNKWON  
>"Kesatria Langit BAJINGAN!"<p>

Umpat salah satu pilot musuh sebelum pesawatnya meledak di udara

Magic  
>Semua pesawat musuh telah hancur, WarWolf 2 Beri laporan kerusakan<p>

"…."

Magic  
>"WarWolf 2 , kidz, LAPOR! "<p>

Kidz  
>"Tak ada kerusakn fisik hanya kejutan blast tadi, aku masih bisa terbang.."<p>

Jack  
>"Jangan memaksa kidz"<p>

Kidz  
>"Aku tidak apa-apa colonel , ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih atas bantuannya"<p>

Alex  
>"Terima aksih kembali kidz"<p>

Jack  
>"Hey kidz… bagaimana dengan ku aku kan juga…."<p>

Belum sempat Jack menyelesaikan kata-katanya siaran dari channel bebas radio terdengar mengejutkan kami

DustDeath 3  
>"<em>I'm hit, I'm Bailing out"<em>

DustDeath 1  
>"<em>Damn, We all Down…Repeat.. We all down….."<em>

Semua orang membelalakkan mata mereka , mendengar laporan Radio itu

Kraken  
>"APA ? DustDeath Squadron telah di jatuhkan semuanya, "<p>

Jack  
>"Ini tak bisa di percaya , kawan, mereka adalah pilot Elite… Sial.. Ada apa ini"<p>

Di saat semua orang sedang bingung dan masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba

UNKWON  
>"hem…hem..hem..hem..hem..hem..hem….."<p>

Suara Liar dari Radio kembali terdengar kali ini adalah suara wanita, yang sedang mendendangkan sebuah lagu, Naruto semakin membelalakkan Matanya penuh dengan Dendam…. Dia tidak asing dengan suara itu

Alex  
>"Hoi… Suara ini jangan-jangan…."<p>

Semua menengok kea rah belakang, ada sekitar 11 Objek tidak dikenal terbang dalam formasi berlian kemudian menyebar. Naruto yang melihat itu semakin melebarkan pupil matanya… Pesawat itu, gaya terbang seperti itu, dia hanya bisa mengeratakn rahangnya

Alex  
>"Magic, Berikan laporan tentang musuh kita yang satu ini"<p>

Magic  
>"Aku mendeteksi bahwa 10 target diantaranya adalah UAV MQ-90L , UAV berkecepatan supersonic dengan laser Foton pemotong baja, dan yang satunya lagi….."<p>

Kidz  
>"The Butterfly Masters, atau aku lebih suka memanggilnya The Butterfly Bitch"<p>

UAV dan sang pesawat utama bertipe X-2 Wyvern, mengelilingi Para UN pilot,

Jack  
>"Hei Kidz, Jangan bercanda , kawan. Bukankah kau sudah menjatuhkannya saat di Kairo Kidz"<p>

Kidz  
>"YA, memang, tapi buktinya sekarang X-2 Wyvern, dan Lambang kupu-kupu di sayap pesawatnya, kalau bukan dia siapa lagi ?"<p>

Alex  
>"Ya, itu memang dia kidz"<p>

Kidz  
>"Si jalang ini milikku Kawan, "<p>

Naruto mengangkat hidung pesawatnya menambah ketinggiannya untuk berhadapan dengan Butterfly Master. Pesawat X-2 Wyvern dan CFA-44 Nosferatu mulai berkejar kejaran, tetapi para UAV, mendekati Naruto dengan gerakan yang sangat Lincah

Magic  
>"Data connection terputus<p>

UNKWON  
>"Ribbon ?"<p>

Kidz  
>"Sial, ….."<p>

Pesawat Butterfly master meliuk-liuk di langit , Naruto mengejar di belakangnya, Dengan di kelilingi UAV yang siap menembak jatuh Naruto. Benar saja para UAV mulai menyalakan Laser, ya laser yang biasaya di gunakan untuk memotong baja di pabrik pengecoran Baja. Laser di arahkan ke arah Naruto, segera ia menghindar, tak ingin pesawatnya terpotong,

Kidz  
>"Ugh..Sial"<p>

Naruto Rolling ke kanan, dan UAV lainnya juga menembakkan Lasernya pada Naruto, segera ia menghindar sebisa mungkin, Lalu ia menggunakan Cobra Manuver, Pesawatnya lurus 90 derajat, melambat dan segera setelah itu pesawat Naruto berada di belakang UAV, Naruto sedikit Terkejut karena Gerakan UAV melambat, hal ini tak di sia-siakannya.

Kidz  
>"Fox One"<p>

2 missil meluncur menuju UAV yang berada di depan Naruto dan "BLAM…..BLAM…." UAV terkena Ledakan dan hancur terpelanting di udara. Dan meledak

Magic  
>"Tersisa 8 UAV"<p>

Kidz  
>"Semua Unit di sini WarWolf 2, Manuver UAV memang sangat cepat, dan lincah , tetapi semua Hilang sesaat setelah menembakkan Laser Fotonnya"<p>

Alex  
>"Jadi kita hanya perlu menghindari Laser dan Setelah itu kita menembak jatuh dia kan Kidz"<p>

KIdz  
>"Aku tak bilang seperti itu , Kolonel tapi itu ide yang gila, Hmmm patut di coba"<p>

Alex  
>"All unit kalian dengar, laksanakan dan jangan Sampai terbunuh"<p>

All Unit  
>"Roger"<p>

Naruto kembali menyerbu gerombolan Butterfly master yang di kawal 3 UAV , semua Unit penyerang UN mengikuti di belakang Naruto, tiba-tiba 5 buah UAV mencegat mereka dari arah kanan.

Alex  
>"Sial, kita jatuhkan mereka menyebar"<p>

kidz  
>"Cih, dia mengubah taktiknya juga, Bahkan dia lebih hebat dari terakhir aku berhadapan, Sial…"<p>

Naruto menghindari UAV yang mengincarnya, meliuk ke kanan dan kekiri, menghindari tembakan laser dan menunggu Lasernya berhenti menembak untuk mengisi muatan Listriknya lagi

Kraken  
>"AW….hampir saja, ada sesuatu yang tak ku mengerti, Sinyal pengendali sangat buruk di daerah ini, Tetapi masih bisa mengendalikan UAV, dari mana dia mengendalikannya"<p>

Kidz  
>"he… Kraken kau memangnya Mau kalah dengan pesawat mainan itu ?"<p>

Kraken  
>"Tentu Tidak , Kita adalah Pilot terbaik dan aku akan menang. Woww…."<p>

Ucap kraken sambil terus meliuk-liukkan pesawatnya, tak lama setelah itu Para UAV pun selesai menembakkan Lasernya, dan…

Alex  
>"Semua Unit saatnya Balas dendam…"<p>

All Unit  
>"Roger…."<p>

"SWAshhhhhhhhh…..Blam….." "SLASssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh…Blam….."

2 UAV di hancurkan tersisa 6 lagi , semua Unit UN membidik dan menjatuhkan UAV yang tersisa, tetapi berbeda dengan Naruto ia langsung melesat menuju Butterfly Master,

Kidz  
>"Ingat Aku, hei kau Jalang"<p>

UNKWON  
>"Hmm.. Tentu.. kemarilah…."<p>

Naruto segera melejit menujunya, saat mendekat UAV dan Butterfly Master menyebar tetapi masih dalam satu jangkauan Formasi, Naruto mengikuti Butterfly master, Sekarang ia di lakangnya, Pesawat Butterfly master meliuk tajam ke kiri, lalu bermanuver seperti memental kebelakang.

Kidz  
>"Damn….."<p>

Umpat Naruto sambil menengok ke belakang Kokpitnya, sekarang ia di Depan Butterfly master. Suara alarm kembali berbunyi Naruto di kunci Missile , Naruto menengok ke kanan dank e kiri, UAV menghalangi jalan Menghindarnya, Terpakasa ia bermanuver Cobra (Lagi)

UNKWON  
>"Ugh… Hebat….."<p>

Kidz  
>"Aku dapatkan Bokong mu jalang, mau ku remas atau ku tampar, Atau kedua-duanya"<p>

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto meluncurkan Missile dan Menmbakkan Meriam Otomatisnya, missil terbang menuju Butterfly master, Ia mncoba menghindari Missile, tetapi si salah satu UAV menembak jatuh missil dengan Laser Fotonnya

Kidz  
>"Ck….Sial….Ayolah…"<p>

UNKWON  
>"Tehe~…..:p"<p>

Magic  
>"OK team tersisa 3 UAV"<p>

Naruto Mendengar sesuatu dari magic, 3 UAV berarti tinggal yang berhadapan dengan dia saja, Segera ia mempercepat laju Pesawatnya, tetapi kembali Butterfly Master mementalkan pesawatnya ke belakang dan pesawat pun seperti terlempar ke belakang dan berhasil berada di belakang Naruto lagi. Tetapi kini berbeda Butterfly Master membidik Naruto dari belakang, Naruto akan menggunakan Manuver Salto tetapi…

Kidz  
>"Sial, Mereka mencoba mengurungku… Bajingan Kau…"<p>

3 UAV Butterfly Master berada di Kanan, kiri , dan atas Naruto tetapi tidak Hanya diam, mereka berputar hingga akhirnya membentuk seperti Sangkar, di satu sisi Naruto terkurung, di satu sisi dia sudah terkunci oleh Butterfly Master, Naruto menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencoba mencari Celah untuk Lolos tetapi hasilnya Nihil

Alex  
>"Kidz…. All Unit Bantu WarWolf 2"<p>

William memerintahkan semuanya untuk menuju Naruto tetapi terlambat Missil sudah menyala dan mulai meluncur meninggal X-2 Wyvern milik Butterfly Master, Naruto Menengok Ke belakang Pesawat dari Butterfly master menembakkan Missil, dalam suasana Slow Motion Naruto kembali menengok ke depan , menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, dan menutup mata.

"Maaf, hime…Sepertinya aku…. "

"SLAP!"

**Konoha, Japan**

Di hari yang sama siang harinya Hinata berada di kampus ia memiliki jam siang di kampus saat ini Hinata, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari menikmati Sebuah minuman di Kantin, Hinata menikmati secangkir kopi, dan teman-temannya juga sama, Sedari tadi Hinata terus melihat Laptopnya sambil Wajahnya memerah, Entah dia lagi browsing apa

"Hinata-chan, kamu sedang apa sih ?" Tanya Tenten , lalu ia mendekati Hinata dan melihat apa isi layar Laptop Hinata, Hinata pun terkejut

"Ciee….. Lagi Browsing tentang Pangerannya, Nie… Cie…." Teriak Tenten

"He mana-mana… Cius ini ?" Tanya Ino Lebai

"Enelan…." Balas Tenten

"Mana Aku juga ingin lihat, " Temari juga ikutan. Dan jadilah mereka berempat berkerumun di depan laptop Hinata,

"Se-semuanya tolong… Aku tidak bisa bernafas…." Hinata terjepit di antara Mereka

"Ah.. Maaf Hina-chan" kata Ino

"K-kalian, kumohon beri aku ruang…hah…hah..ha,,…" ucap Hinata terengah-engah, lalu teman-temannya memberi ruang pada Hinata, lalu gadis lavender itu bermaksud mengambil Cangkir Kopinya tetapi. "KRAK! PRAK !" sesaat sebelum menyentuh Cangkirnya, Cangkir itu tiba-tiba retak dan terpecah menjadi 2 bagian, kopi yang ada di dalamnya juga tumpah

Semua teman-teman dan orang yang ada di kantin kampus itu terkejut, Hinata membelalakkan Matanya tangannya bergetar , Bahunya Juga mulai bergetar, Matanya mulai berair, Entah kenapa Hatinya jadi Tidak enak sekali, Ino yan tahu itu dia langsung menepuk pundak Hinata

"Hina-chan…." Ucap ino lirih sambil menepuk pundak Hinata

"I…no…chan…Hiks..hiks..hiks…." Tangis Hinata Tumpah.

"Hina-chan ada apa ?" Tanya Ino kaget sambil memeluk Hinata

"hiks..hiks….hiks…hiks…" Hinata semakin sesenggukan sambil tangannya memegangi dadanya.

**Kembali Ke Tengah Gurun**

Semua orang berteriak di dalam Radio menyebutkan nama Naruto. Dia masih menunduk dan menutup mata, lalu berucap Lirih

"Hime, maaf….Sepertinya aku…..Akan memenangkan pertarungan Ini maka dari itu bersabarlah menunggu kepulanganku!" lalu di akhir Kalimatnya dia berteriak

Secara tiba-tiba, Naruto menggunakan Manuver yang sangat Ekstrim, Manuver yang mirip Cobra , tetapi bedanya kalau Manuver Cobra hidung pesawat di atas, maka kali ini kebalikannya, Hidung pesawat berada di bawah, dan dalam sekejap Naruto melentingkan Pesawatnya dan berada di belakang pesawat Butterfly master, dia berhasil menghindari kurungan dan tembakan Missile Butterfly Master

UNKWON  
>"Ugh.. Apa!"<p>

Naruto segera membidiknya dan.

Kidz  
>"Sama Seperti sebelumnya jalang, <em>Mahalo you Mother Fucker"<em>

Tiba-tiba missil keluar dari seluruh badan pesawat Naruto meluncur ke segala arah lalu dengan segera menuju arah depan, yaitu menuju ke pesawat Butterfly master, ya…..itu adalah All Direction Missile ,senjata paling mematikan Milik pesawat CFA-44, Menembakkan 10 missile secara bersamaan yang di simpan di seluruh badan pesawat, lalu segera menuju ke semua sasaran yang telah di kunci , Bentuknya kecil tetapi kecepatannya bisa mencapai 5 kali kecepatan suara,

"Slas… Slas… Slas… Slas… Slas… Slas… Slas… Slas… Slas… Slas…"

"BLAM!"

Ledakan Besar Telah terjadi Pesawat tipe X-2 Wyvern Terpelanting di udara, dengan badan terbakar hebat lalu Meledak di udara "BLARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Kidz  
>"huh..huh…huh…Target Terakhir di hancurkan…..Huh…huh…huh..huh"<p>

Ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal

Magic  
>"<em>Butterfly Master's Craft Down, Nice Shoot WarWolf 2"<em>

Jack  
>"Hahahahaha…. Kau gila Kidz…. "<p>

Kraken  
>"<em>You're a little Bastard, kidz"<em>

Kidz  
>"terima kasih Sanjungannya…."<p>

UNKWON  
>"ugh..kehilangan nyawa lagi nih…."<p>

kidz  
>"apa itu .. "<p>

Naruto seperti mendengar suara Butterfly master, tetapi pesawatnya sudah hancur apakah maksudnya ini

UNKWON  
>"<em>Press Start to continue….."<em>

Alex  
>"Damn… Magic Apa itu tadi…."<p>

Magic  
>"Aku punya pemberitahuan penting, bahwa Ternyata tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya kehidupan dalam pesawat Butterfly master Sejak dia datang"<p>

Jack  
>"Jadi maksudmu dia itu Juga UAV, Damn…"<p>

Kidz  
>"berarti kalau begitu semua ini belum berakhir, Jika dia datang lagi maka aku akan terus membunuhnya, Agar yang menjadi pengendalinya, turun tangan sendiri…"<p>

Kraken  
>"Berbagilah kidz, kau bercinta dengannya sendirian…"<p>

Kidz  
>"Hahahahaha… lucu kraken…."<p>

Magic  
>"Semua Unit musuh telah di hancurkan, segera Kembali ke markas…."<p>

Alex  
>"Roger Magic, All unit Kembali ke markas.."<p>

All Unit kecuali Naruto  
>"Roger…."<p>

Naruto belum menjawab di radio dia masih memandangi langit siang Hari arab,

"Di manakah sebenarnya kau Butterfy master, ?" Naruto bergumam, lalu menengokkan kepalanya ke depan dan menjawab perintah radio

Kidz  
>"Roger…"<p>

Mereka semua berbalik arah menuju kembali ke markas mereka , yaitu benteng terbang mereka yang di parkir manis di Dubai. Naruto masih tetap memandangi Langit Siang nan terik itu. Lalu bergumam

**"****Ada yang tak bisa kau lawan, yaitu Kehendak Tuhan, tetapi jika badai datang orang pasti akan menyingkir , tetapi jika itu aku , pastilah aku akan menghadapi badai itu, tak peduli jika sekalipun mustahil, aku akan tetap bertarung dan menang…"**

Dan barisan pesawat jet melesat meninggalkan daratan gurun pasir Nan panas itu.

**TBC**

**Wah… akhirnyaa selesai juga Chapter 15 ini, oh iya jngan lupa Re-viewnya , seperti biasa , Re-view anda adalah benshin saya. Heheeh kgak pertamax kali ini, lagi Krismon… ahahahahahah #PLAK!**

**Cuplikan Chapter Selanjutnya. "Bunker Buster"**

**"****Ino-chan…Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun…Ino-chan….hiks..hiks…."**

**"****Dia pasti baik-baik saja Hina-chin, percayalah"**

**"****eh Dia di jepang, t-tapi kenapa dia tidak pulang Hiks..hiks.."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****_Oke, we're all set to go"_**

**_"_****_Operation Bunker Buster Is Now Underway"_**

**_"_****_Whiskey_****Tertembak oleh musuh! Sial…****_"_**

**_"_****Semuanya Maju! Hancurkan!"**

**"****Go..go..go…."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****Stabilkan…Kidz..Stabilkan….."**

**"****Ck…tak akan kubiarkan semuanya Mati seperti Anjing di sini…"**

**"****Apa itu, itu menuju ke kita…"**

**"****hei… Dengarkan Suara itu, sepertinya tidak asing di telingaku…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****TANG!" "BLOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM"**

**"****ArrowBlades….****_DO you Copy….."_**

**_"_****_All ArrowBlades Report…..!"_**

**_"_****_HOLLY FUCK!"_**

Udah dulu ya Sopiler Chapter Selanjutnya , Bye….See you on the Next Chapter


End file.
